Sunset Love
by Aurora Nyte
Summary: The sun sets even as the crescent moon rises to greet his eternal love. Her mother's words a prophecy that has set Kagome's feet on the path of destiny once more. SessKag Edited, The final two chapters have been uploaded.
1. Heartbeat

AN- 4/24/07- I have started editing this story and as such I will be removing old Author Notes as well as all of the Disclaimers but the one on this chapter. These changes are minor and in no way changes the story from it's original posting. Due to certain rules on the various Fanfiction sites that I upload my stories to, any questions/answers will be posted to my yahoo email group. All are welcome to join in to receive updates on my stories, join in or start discussions about this story and others, or to just drop by to say hello. You can find my group here: 

**http://groups. - This story will contain situations that are not appropriate for those under 16 yrs of age or is faint of heart. Though I have not tried to depict the violence in graphic detail, it is still present. There will also be some limes/lemons in later chapters. This will be a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. Also there will be some OOCness to the canon characters in later chapters but hopefully it will be explained within the context of the story.**

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the storyline story line they belong to. This is my vision of what may have occurred after the Shikon no Tama was destroyed. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 1 - Heartbeat Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. 

She could hear it, a slow, steady rhythm pulsing quietly instead of the racing, quivering flutter she had expected. Blue eyes as deep as the midnight sky slid closed to listen to the calm pace of her heartbeat.

**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.**

There she found the peace she needed, acceptance of her unique situation. The steady drumming a beacon in the storm of turbulent emotions, an anchor for what she knew was about to happen.

**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.**

Centered, her inner ear trained on the internal rhythm, Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at the shimmering pink jewel in her cupped palms.

The Shikon no Tama, an object of untold power and her curse, softly glowed, a faint pink light surrounding the multi faceted jewel. Once broken into shard fragments, it now lay whole nestled securely in her palms, its power pulsing to the very rhythm that soothed the young miko.

**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.**

Kagome watched in fascination as the jewel slowly rose to hover mere centimeters from her hands. The soft glow lighting her youthful features, an angel to any who stopped to notice amongst the chaos, and the ethereal light engulfed her as she felt herself lifted from the ground. She knew in that instant that the time had come.

**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.**

Darkened eyes glistening with unshed tears locked with soft amber. Her heartbeat never faltering nor picking-up its pace, though she felt it break as she stared into those sad eyes.

"I promised…" she began, her voice so low she feared he would not hear her.

Soft white dog-ears swiveled in her direction letting Kagome know she had his full attention for once.

"I promised," she began again, her voice slightly louder. Heartbreak filled her voice and a single tear made its way over her smooth cheek. "The wish is yours, Inuyasha. Do you still wish to be a full demon?"

**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.**

Her heartbeat filled the silence as she waited for his answer and the world narrowed for one single moment to just the two of them.

The spell was broken as the dog-eared hanyou looked down at the woman who lay unmoving in his protective embrace. Her ghostly pale features relaxed and serene, something Kagome had never seen in the woman before. Those dark eyes were closed, rich black lashes created a dark crescent against her flawless ivory skin. Long straight black hair spilled over the red fabric that protected Inuyasha.

For a single second, Kagome felt a stab of jealousy run through her only to be squelched by pure determination. She had already come to terms with Inuyasha's undying love for Kikyo, she would be damned if it got to her again.

"No," his voice replied, harsh against the eerie silence that spread across the distance between them. " I only wish to fulfill my promise to Kikyo." He sighed nuzzling closer to the motionless form he held.

**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.**

Kagome could feel her heart tearing apart at his words, felt her world crumble around her, but her heartbeat remained steady. Maybe it remained so to keep the jewels powers at bay or perhaps the jewel simply kept it at its steady pace, timed only by the Shikon's pulsing powers. Kagome didn't know which it was.

Sad eyes broke away from determined amber to gaze around at the others that stood with them. Those that somehow, against all odds had survived Naraku's onslaught.

**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.**

Sango sat cradling her brother's lifeless body several feet away. Her doe-like eyes clinched tight, her face buried with the boy's shoulder as if trying to hide her tears from the others. Her failure to save her brother being poured out with broken words and heavy sobs that tore at Kagome's breaking heart.

Miroku, the lecherous monk sat behind Sango, trying unsuccessfully to comfort the woman, his own joy at being free of the Kazaana over shadowed by her heart wrenching cries.

Both were battered, bruised and bloody, the life fluids of countless enemies mixing with their own.

**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.**

The jewel pulsed stronger, its glow becoming even brighter as Kagome turned from her two friends to look lovingly toward the one who had become like her own child. Shippo, his bright orange shock of hair pulled freed now from the bow he always kept it in, lost somewhere in the midst of battle.

The sadness deepened in her dark blue eyes as she watched the kit huddle closer to the fire-Neko, Kirira for safety. Now in her smaller form, Kirara had battled fiercely to protect the kit from Naraku's minions when no one else could reach him, saving his life more than once that day.

His face was buried in her soft fur and Kagome longed to hold Shippo close to her. She wanted to comfort him, tell him that everything would be all right, but she knew she could not; the jewel would not release her. Even if it did Kagome knew she could not promise him something she didn't know.

**Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.**

Kagome's heartbeat was louder now, drowning out most of the other sounds. The jewel pulsed stronger along with her own heart, its power demanding yet begging at the same time.

Once more Kagome turned away from the ones she loved to look to her once enemy turned ally, Sesshomaru.

Twin pools of molten gold tinged in red stared unblinkingly back at her from a cold pale face. Only those eyes showed any sign of emotion, all else hidden behind his stoic mask. Long silver strands of silken hair framed a well-muscled body. Chiseled chest left exposed when his hoari was ripped open, the spiked armor broken by Naraku's tentacles.

Beside him stood the small beaked, green toad, his ever-faithful servant Jaken, the staff of two heads held tightly in his grasp.

Both had fought along side Inuyasha helping to rid Feudal Japan of Naraku's evil. Sesshomaru had come seeking an alliance for unknown reasons, but Inuyasha's brash behavior had delayed the negotiations. Only Kagome's interference and persistence had won out in the end. The silver-haired Taiyoukai had proven to be a great asset that day, one Kagome would eternally be grateful to.

Slightly behind and off to the right stood Rin, Sesshomaru's human ward. Her wide brown eyes full of tears and surprise as she watched her friend become engulfed in the pink flames, the ever-present Au-Un; Sesshomaru's twin-headed dragon gently nuzzled the child in a gesture of reassurance and benevolence.

Kagome knew that Au-Un would protect the small human with his dying breath should it be required to ensure her safety.

Midnight eyes softened, a look of apology for the girl who had come to look up to her in the few months they had traveled together. Kagome knew Rin viewed her as a mother figure just as Shippo did, and she loved the small child as much as she did the kit.

**THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP.**

The rhythm grew till it drown out all other sounds, the instant pounding becoming an all consuming noise she could no longer ignore.

Her eyes slid closed knowing she had a wish for each of them. Each their own special place in her heart. The jewel knew, picking up on her inner most thoughts even as Kagome had looked to each of them in turn.

Kagome did not really know what to wish for; each in their own right deserved a happiness that had eluded them all for the sake of the glowing sphere in some manner or another. She only wanted her friends to have that, to be able to give back what had been taken from them.

**THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP.**

Kagome forced herself to look down at the glowing orb where it hovered above her palms. Her thoughts turning to the series of events that led to the jewels creation.

Two souls battled it out within its tiny confines, Midorikos's and the demon she fought against. Kagome could feel that struggle even now. One was trying to influence her with his darkness, while the other seemed to be patiently waiting for her wish.

Everything depended on her now and for once Kagome was at a loss as what to do. Her heart ached for the ones trapped inside, waiting to be freed from their eternal prison.

**THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP.**

A second passed, a heartbeat that seemed to stretch for an eternity yet as trapped in time as those within the jewel. A longing stronger than any rose above all else and Kagome unknowingly made her wish.

A wish for only her friends with no thought to herself or the consequences she may pay. Kagome wished simply for their happiness, a heart's desire torn from each.

**THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP.**

The Shikon reacted, a brilliant light flashed and soft pink tendrils reached out from her aura to touch on each of them. Strangely, Kagome found herself watching as each in turn began to glow with the same soft light.

She seemed to be the only one to notice, none stirring from their place of rest as each wish was silently granted.

**THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP.**

Kikyo's eyes flew open to stare up at her only love in a state of shock. Her chest once still and breathless, now rose and fell as life-giving air filled her lungs. A scream shattered the silence and the filled the air as a soulless body was filled and began to change.

"K…Kikyo?" Inuyasha's voice held despair as he clutched her tightly to him. His tear brightened eyes watching in horror as pain flicked across her lovely features.

Kikyo stilled as if listening to something only she could hear. Tears glistened in dark chocolate colored eyes, a deep sigh of acceptance between pale pink lips.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha's startled voice come once again bringing a smile to Kagome as she watched the lovers embrace. She knew they would be all right.

"You're a demon!" Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo enough to take in the pink teardrop that now adorned an ivory skinned forehead, pointed ears and clawed fingertips.

"As are you my love," Kikyo smiled up at him, her look full of warmth and love as long forgotten emotions swelled inside a beating heart.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked confused at her words reached up to scratch behind an ear that to his amazement was no longer where it normally was.

A soft chuckle escaped Kagome as she watched her best friend's look go from confusion to understanding as he felt the regal pointed ears that now adorned the sides of his head. Twin scarlet stripes raced across his high cheeks, the mark of his station appeared.

She would miss those fuzzy, white dog-ears, but knew that it was for the best. The Shikon had granted his wish, enabling him with the power to control the beast that resided within him.

Both stood and turned their gazes toward the one responsible, gratitude and happiness shining in their meaningful stares.

**THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP.**

Kagome turned her attention to Sango and Miroku, her smile widening even more. There the woman who was like her sister stood embracing her brother, a living Kohaku. The boy's eyes were no longer veiled with Naraku's evil, instead they were bright with unshed tears, tears that in time would fall so his healing could begin.

Miroku stood with them, his arms wrapped around both protectively as Shippo nestled close in the crook of his neck. Kirara wove her way between their legs, her happy trilling over-powering the cries that now were tears of joy. All of them looked toward her in the same joyous gaze as Inuyasha and Kikyo's.

**THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP.**

A tiny gasp of delight escaped parted lips as Kagome's deep blue gaze settled on Sesshomaru. His attention had shifted down to the clawed appendage held out for his inspection. Magenta strips adorned the wrist a perfect match to its twin; his restored arm gave her hope for what was to come.

Jaken, his faithful servant stared gape-mouthed at his master, his bulbous eyes bulging even more in pure shock. Rin happily clung to the proud demon's leg staring adoringly up at her guardian as Au-Un hung back watching intently.

Whole now, his ability to shift restored; Kagome knew he would be able to continue protecting his human ward. Kagome hoped that as Rin grew, she would always hold a special place in the outwardly cold demon's heart.

**THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP, THUMP-THUMP.**

Her heartbeat receded back into her body, no longer sounding like thunder to her ears. Sadness permeated her spirit as Kagome felt her time growing shorter. Each moment that passed no more than a rushed blur toward the end.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked toward the one she had once secretly loved. Now things were different, her heart recognized that it was a love one would have for a best friend or brother.

"Kagome," He breathed her name in a hushed whisper, yet she heard him clearly. She saw him take a step forward, pulling from Kikyo's embrace. "Don't leave."

Kagome smiled, sadness evident in the endless pools of night sky.

"Forgive me Inuyasha," she begged. "I won't be able to keep my promise."

"Why not?" He demanded only to stare in horror as her clasped hands unfolded. Dust drifted from her delicate fingers, the only remains of the once feared Shikon no Tama. It swirled around her, twisting, turning, and whirling in undistinguishable patterns as the waves of power caught the minute grains up.

Kagome looked each over again, memorizing their faces for fear she might never see them again. The power swirled faster, whipping her long ebony hair around her.

Kagome gave them a gently smile, letting them know she would be all right.

"If the fates allow," Kagome told them, her heart believing the words even as they fell from her mouth, "we will meet again."

**THUMP-THUMP-THUMP.**

She felt her heart slow, steady itself against the onslaught of emotions she felt. Her time was at an end and Kagome felt herself drifting away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled leaping forward, his arms outstretched in an attempt to draw her to him.

He graced with a sad smile as his arms passed through her body. She had slowly become nothing more than a specter, suspended precariously between this world and the next.

"You'll always be with me," Kagome told them, tears sliding freely down both cheeks. How she longed to stay with them but she knew it was impossible at this moment. Destiny had other plans for her.

Her heart rate slowed, till it was no more than a hesitant rhythm in her chest, as if slowing descending into peaceful slumber.

The last thing she saw was the saddened look of those she called friends. The last thing she remembered before blackness swallowed her were the golden eyes of the Western Lord watching with suppressed wonder and some unknown emotion. Then the world went black, the remaining power whisked her away.

**Thump.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN- Since the Inuyasha manga is still in the making, this was simply my version of how things might end for our dear characters on her first visit to the Feudal Era. **


	2. Fates touch

Chapter 2 - Fate's Touch 

Five years had passed in a blur of time since she had awoken at the bottom of the Bone-Eaters-Well, alone and crying for her lost friends. She longed to return, to make sure that her friends were well and happy, but the well did not respond to her whenever she tried. Fate had taken the ability to travel from her and she threw herself into modern times as a way to heal her broken heart.

During this time, Kagome resigned herself to finishing school and she had graduated with high honors, a feat in itself. The two years she had spent traveling in the Feudal Era had instilled in her a love of the past and of the mythological creatures she had come to know on a first hand basis. It was that love that decided her collage courses, majoring in history and mythology. A small peace kept close to her heart even if she could no longer visit the wondrous places she studied.

No longer did she ignore her grandfather's stories, but listen with deep interest, a shadowed hope that she would catch tidbits about her friends. The tales she did recognize, she relayed enthusiastically to her grandfather, telling him all she had experienced.

Yet she felt she needed more, something missing that she could not quite figure out. Determined to find what that was, Kagome continued with her Miko training. She was strong enough now to sense the demons that lived in her time, cloaked by human appearance and living peacefully with the ones that long ago had been beneath them.

Kagome wanted to be ready should she ever have to face such powerful foes, so she began taking various martial arts classes. Precariously balancing her schoolwork, her training sessions, and the duties at the shrine she helped her grandfather with. Kagome understood that if she had to face a demon here she would be doing it alone, no Inuyasha to come to her rescue or the others to aid in the coming battle.

A faint, sad smile would grace her lips each time Kagome thought of Shippo, missing the warm of his small body cuddled in her arms. She wondered if he still lived in her time or if the long years had taken him as well.

So she trained hard, studied diligently as she waited, and watched for whatever was to come. Kagome could feel it, even though she didn't know what it was. The anticipation lingering year after passing year as though the world was holding its breath and Kagome knew instinctively she had to be ready when it did happen.

Kagome learned quickly, her knowledge and proficiency of weapons surpassing that of the masters who taught her. Her movements quickened till none could keep up with her and few dared to challenge the deceivingly slender young woman. As her knowledge grew, so did her powers, the training Kaeda had given her was the basics of learning and even the great Lord Sesshomaru had taught her a few things about her abilities in those final days of travel. Kagome used them now as she trained. Research and study from any book she could find on Mikos added to those ancient lessons brining out new abilities even in modern day Japan. Powers she nurtured till she could call on them with little to no thought. No longer did she have to depend on her emotional state to draw them out.

With her grandfather and mother's help Kagome also became a skilled healer, coming to know each herbs properties for healing or destruction with a need born from anticipation of the unknown.

Even as she graduated from collage visitors to the shrine would seek her out for the healing potions she concocted. The healing properties becoming widely know for their accuracy. The young woman winning the hearts of many who met her, with her sad smiles and gentle manners.

At night she endured vivid dreams where she gazed up into warm golden eyes bright with some unfathomed emotion. Two strong arms held her tightly to a muscular chest. She felt safe there in that tender embrace; felt the love this unknown person held for her.

Kagome wanted desperately to know who he was but no matter how hard she tried his face was hidden to her. She could only see those twin suns staring intensely down at her as if she were some prized treasure of unknown worth. One thing Kagome did know was it was not Inuyasha that held her so close. The hanyou would never see her as she truly was; only the reincarnation that she was suppose to be. Inuyasha had never looked at her with those intense emotions. His eyes were a different shade of amber than the dream man, dull compared to those brightly glowing golden orbs.

These dreams and her mother's words, a long held secret confided on her twenty-first birthday, told Kagome that fate held a plan for her. A destiny not yet uncovered in the scheme of things. Even now, a year later as she looked back on it, Kagome could remember the feeling of deep foreboding as her mother spoke.

That day her mother had given her a gift, a perfect dark sapphire teardrop nestled securely in a silver claw suspended from a delicate looking silver chain. A symbol was carefully etched in the precious stone, one that stood for sunset. It had been the symbol of her household and maybe even her destiny.

"_The sun sets even as the crescent moon rises to greet his eternal love."_

Kagome had read those words once in one of her mythology books only to have her mother repeat them before divulging her greatest secret. The words spoke of destiny, wrought in the pages of time and sealed on Kagome's heart by her mother's voice. A cryptic prophecy that whispered of love, undecipherable yet gave the young woman hope for her future.

The necklace would guide her down the path Fate had chosen for her, her mother had promised, even though she didn't know what it meant either.

On that same day, several hours after talking with her mother, Kagome had been drawn to the shed where her grandfather housed most of his precious relics. She couldn't explain it, something there called out to her.

She discovered a sword hidden among the items in the storage. Few items had escaped the fire caused by the Noh mask so many years earlier, but her grandfather had rebuilt the shed and placed what was left inside. The sword been covered in layers of soot and dust, yet it beckoned her, its silent voice like a beacon light in a world wrapped in darkness.

Her grandfather begrudgingly allowed Kagome to take the sword, claiming it was her birthday gift before proceeding to teach is granddaughter how to care for the precious blade.

Slowly the dirt gave way to Kagome's painstaking care to reveal an ancient katana. A plain black sheath allowed only a whisper of the blade's power to seep out, calling to the Miko that lovingly wiped away centuries of decay.

Black and gold cording carefully wrapped the hilt, the pattern a magnificently crafted in some semblance of chaotic order. The hilt fit her fingers perfectly, almost as if it had been made especially for her.

Drawing the blade had been an eye opening experience for Kagome as the power hit her full force. Only three other swords had felt this powerful and those where lost to time. Powers of a Miko's aura radiated off the sharpened edge drawing Kagome's own powers out.

Surprisingly, the edge held its sharpness, one so finely honed that Kagome cut her thumb unknowingly as she pulled it from its sheath. Only as she set about cleaning the blade did the small gash announce its existence when the cleansing liquid touched it. Burning with intensity, Kagome had been forced to lay the blade aside long enough to bandage the annoying gash.

Returning to her work of polishing the hardened steel, Kagome found the same sunset symbol etched lovingly into the blade just below the hilt on both sides as the one on her pendant.

Curiosity gripped her as the last bit of dirt came free and Kagome sought her grandfather's stories. Everything contained in the shed had a tale. The sword's proved interesting, speaking of a powerful unknown Miko commissioning the sword to protect the village where the Higurashi shrine now stood. Grandfather believed that the Miko was one of their ancestors, born several centuries before Kagome first set foot in the Feudal Era.

It had been a sad tale, one of betrayed love with the Miko disappearing into the mists of time. The story reminded Kagome of her love for Inuyasha and how she felt when she found out about Kikyo.

A smile had crossed her lips because she realized that her love for him wasn't meant to be. The dreams had confirmed that, showing the young woman that there was another in her destiny. Sometimes Kagome wondered if the dreams were a premonition of things to come or a warming to tread carefully in life.

Now as she greeted the sun on her twenty-second birthday, her body going through the motions of her intense training, Kagome couldn't help but smile. If her friends could only see her now they wouldn't recognize her anymore. Her body had filled out; losing those childish qualities behind forever though her innocence remained. The long ebony locks swayed past well-rounded hips, long shapely legs hard with muscle moved gracefully through the routine she'd kept faithful to for the past few years. Beads of sweat glistened against sun-kissed skin gained through long hours outdoors.

Her mind played out each moment of the past few years even as she went through the motions. So lost in her memories, Kagome failed to notice that the symbols on both sword and pendant began to take on a soft bluish glow. Her own Miko powers surfaced to mingle with the symbols, reflecting the swirl of magic in eyes the color of midnight sky.

The sword effortlessly sliced through air as she twirled, thrust than spun away, the actions graceful and deadly. The loose traditional Miko garments she wore allowing her the freedom she needed for such intense training.

"Looking good sis as always," a familiar voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to grace its owner with a loving smile.

"Thanks Souta," Kagome replied wiping the sweat from her forehead with the white sleeve of her haori. "We're still going to practice when you get home?"

"Yeah sure," Souta brushed his unruly bangs from dark brown eyes. A boyish grin graced the curve of his mouth as he watched her sheath the katana. "Just don't bruise me so much this time."

"Its for your own good," Kagome chuckled reaching up to muss his hair. At sixteen he was taller than her by six inches, making it harder for her to tease him anymore.

"Hey cut it out!" Souta grumbled combing strong fingers through his hair trying to repair the damage Kagome had done.

Souta had been training with Kagome regularly since she begun taking the classes. Now he was the only one around who gave her any sort of a challenge and she loved him dearly for it. The road had been a long one, but her little brother had been there to steady her when Kagome faltered. He let her cry on his shoulder when the separation from her friends became too much for the young girl to bear alone, and he had been her rock when all she wanted to do was lay down and die. They had laughed together, cried together and became closer throughout everything. Souta had become her best friend, her confident, her teacher and so much more whenever she thought that nothing would work out. Kagome would eternally be grateful to the support her brother had given her.

"Just don't be late," Kagome turned back to training again only to be stopped short as a cracking sound permeated the air around them, startling the siblings.

"It came from the well house," Souta whispered as both advanced toward the barred doorway. A single wooden beam anchored by metal slats on either side. Small strips of paper were stuck securely to the wood, warding spells against demons that might seek passage through the archway.

The splintering of dry wood came again, a powerful force pushed against the doors strong enough to buckle the heavy wooden beam.

"It wont hold much longer!" Souta exclaimed dropping his black backpack to the ground. Kagome had already drawn her sword, the Miko powers gathering in the deadly blade. Both stood ready as the bar splintered and gave way under the continuous assault. The doors sprang open, her grandfather's spells completely ignored.

Minutes ticked slowly by as the two waited silently for whatever broke the wood to emerge from the dark interior, but after several minutes passed and nothing appeared Kagome took cautious steps forward to investigate.

Memories of the first time she passed through the well foremost on Kagome's mind as she entered the darkness. Half expecting Mistress Centipede to reach out once again and drag her down into the blackness below, Kagome edged closer to the well's lip, Souta right behind her.

A familiar blue glow suddenly flickered to life, illuminating the small space casting eerie shadows along the walls and across the floor. Kagome couldn't not see or sense anything other than Souta and the well's magic.

"It's working again!" Souta's excited voice broke through the silence startling Kagome.

"Yeah," she replied her eyes trained on the well in both confusion and anticipation.

"Kagome!" a voice drifted up to them from the bottom, one that Kagome immediately recognized from long ago. It tore at her heart to hear Shippo's voice call out to her.

"You better go sis," Souta said behind her, his hand gently coming to rest on her shoulder. "The past needs you."

"But what about you, mom, and grandpa?" Kagome asked turning to face him.

"We'll be alright, just like before," He smiled reassuringly. Kagome looked up at him with the realization that without her even knowing it Souta had grown up. She sighed, hugging Souta tightly. "When did you get so smart?"

"Someone's got to take care of things while you're out saving the world," he chuckled squeezing her tightly.

Kagome pulled away, giving him a bright smile of gratitude. "Thanks Souta for everything."

"Don't worry about it, besides what are little brothers for?" Souta rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, a faint crimson spreading across his cheeks. Kagome rarely praised him but when she did he knew it was well worth it.

"Well I better go collect a few things before I go. It can wait for a few moments longer after all this time." Kagome sighed her words braver than she felt.

"I'm sure," Souta chuckled going outside to retrieve his school bag. "Gotta go before I'm late."

Kagome waved good-bye before hurrying into the house. This time she would be ready, not stumble into it blindly as she had the first time. Collecting a few much-needed items from her room, Kagome gathered her weapons. A bow and quiver of arrows were strung across her back, her sword tied securely at her side, and several hidden weapons were hidden about her body with a familiarity of long-time use. Once prepared, Kagome went to stock up on medical supplies and ramen, the only thing she would need to bring from her time.

The excited woman left a note on the table for her mother than headed for the well house, the heave pack slung over one shoulder.

She was determined to undertake this adventure with a new outlook on things, this time she knew there would not be a dog-eared hanyou trapped to the god tree to show her the way. Kagome did hope that she would get to see Miroku and Sango again along with her adoptive kit Shippo.

Kagome even missed the rude hanyou turned demon and his harsh demands. A small worry of meeting Kikyo again stirred in her chest only to be replaced with harsh acceptance.

Kikyo had amazed them all, coming to fight Naraku along side of Inuyasha in that final battle, where the undead Miko had sacrificed her life to save his. When the jewel had restored Kikyo's soul to her, Kagome had expected to die, but instead she felt whole as if the part of Kikyo's soul had hid something else, something much more powerful. It had gladly given Kikyo's soul away as it expanded filling Kagome till she could barely breath. The sensation had only lasted a heartbeat in time but Kagome remembered it clearly. She couldn't help but wonder if Kikyo hated her for the jewel transforming her into a demon. The very thing she had been trained from birth to fight against.

Now standing on the wooden rim of the Bone-Eaters-Well, Kagome watched enthralled as the mystic blue lights skittered across the room's surface. Worry filled her as Shippo's voice drifted up to her from beyond once again. It had changed, grown deeper more manly than childish yet it held the same desperate edge to it that she remembered so clearly. She would recognize that voice anywhere no matter how much it changed. So many emotions played in that voice, tugging at her heart and stirring maternal instincts long buried.

"Shippo?" She called softly down into the light; she waited to see if he would answer not wanting to lose him to the passage of time. If he had somehow made it to this side he could be waiting for her at the bottom of the well, hurt and calling out to her in his time of need.

When no one answered her third or forth call, Kagome took a deep breath and with a silent prayer jumped into the swirling blue light.


	3. Return to time

Chapter 3 -Return 

Dull, tainted emerald green eyes locked with crimson tinged gold through the inky blackness. Sensitive ears picked up the faint echo of chains shifting gently against torn fabric. The sweet metallic smell of fresh blood scented the air mingling with the smells of rot and decayed flesh, making the young Kitsune gag in silent protest. For once he wished he had the human's affliction of poor sight and smell. At least that way he would not be able to see the suffering that surrounded him.

"Do you think he made it?" his voice broke the silence, hoarse and broken from lack of moisture. His throat was sore and his body ached badly from the severe beating he had sustained earlier.

"Yeah," the single word spoke volumes of the older demon's belief. Dry, cracked lips pulled upward in a pain filled smirk as he spoke again. "Better have or we're done for."

"I wish Kagome was here. She'd know what to do," Shippo sighed, his eyes closing to shut out the sight of the other's wounds.

"Shut up runt!" The snarl startled Shippo into opening his eyes again. "What would she do except get us in deeper than we already are?"

"Inuyasha, don't be that way. Kagome was always an asset." Shippo sighed knowing his words fell on deaf ears. It had been that way since she had disappeared all those years ago. His friend had turned colder, blaming himself for the Miko's disappearance even though she had given him everything his heart desired. Shippo believed that he was partially to blame for that, his childish whining a key factor into the broken man across from him. Inuyasha just wasn't the same since Kagome left. Even now he could still hear the hurt in his companion's voice at her leaving, but they all knew it hadn't been her choice.

"Face it Shippo! Kagome was human, she wouldn't survive this place." Inuyasha groaned shifting his weight in a vain attempt to ease the pain of extensive injuries.

"I still wish she were here." Shippo muttered under his breath, his eyes closing again. He wanted to block out the motley group of humans and demons that shared their prison. Everyone here was someone he knew, had fought alongside at some point in time and now would probably die with. A thought Shippo did not relish.

"Don't worry Shippo," Inuyasha's pained voice whispered into the silence. "Sesshomaru will find help." The kit had heard him, Inuyasha was almost certain but the only sound he got in return was Shippo's even breathing as he fell into a troubled sleep. Through out the entire time they'd been captured, the kit had repeatedly called out to Kagome in his sleep. A part deep inside him hoped for all their sakes that the girl would hear the heart breaking pleas of the kit that still considered her his mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few tentative steps toward one's past are always the hardest. A walk down memory lane, no more than remembered heartache and faded joys. Even as Kagome stood on the hill over looking Kaede's village, said memories come rushing back in a tidal wave of long forgotten emotions.

She felt the entire array assaulted her, running from the excitement she felt at being back, to panic no one would remember her, fear that she wasn't in a time where her friends still lived that faded into the deep rooted terror that no one would want her there if they did remember who she was. It was a silent struggle just to keep herself rooted to the spot. One side of her begged to go forward, while the other wanted to turn tail and run home without a backward glance.

This had been the place and time where her heart had been taken, shattered into more pieces than the Shikon, scattered to the four winds and left for dead, the cowardly side of her protested. The only safe place was home back at the Shrine where her heart had finally mended, it told her.

The other side agreed only to a point, reminding her that she was needed here or the well would not have opened again. She wouldn't have heard Shippo call for her, that small voice warming a heart that had grown cold in her surrogate son's absence.

He needed her, reached somehow beyond time's barrier to call for her. There had been despair in that voice, laced through with fear in that single word. Her name, like a beacon had called out to her and brought her here where she would have a chance to apologize for leaving him behind. Even though his voice had changed, she recognized the pull it had over her heart.

Many guilt-ridden nights had been spent etching his voice on her memories and her heart remembered, ashamed of leaving the kit behind. The only solace Kagome felt was the fact that he still had the others. They would care for him; raise him as their own as Kagome would have done if she had been allowed to stay.

A soft smile touched her full lips at the thought of seeing them all again, even Kikyo, the undead Miko turned living demon. She would no doubt have much to blame Kagome for, but she didn't care one way or the other. Kagome was home, the only real place she had ever felt like she belonged.

Kagome knew something she didn't know the last time she was here and she understood why she felt that way. Armed with her secret, Kagome took those first few uncertain steps forward toward an unknown destiny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twin suns burned brightly as Kisho scented the air around him. There was an odd smell that permeated the air, the scent of magic that was nowhere around him. Those brightly glowing amber colored orbs widened slightly as the feeling settled over him, making its presence know like a sharp knife cutting through his heart and mind.

There was a rift in time, a tear that had admitted someone or something of great power some distance away. A long dead memory struggled to surface, a vision of love long band from this world under the assault of a broken heart.

A growl ripped from the inu's throat as realization dawned on him. It was time, the rippling shimmer of magic and destiny tinting the air till he felt the pull. A pull he knew would lead him back to the Western Lord's castle where his fate would rise up till it suffocated the cold, once lord's heart.

Long midnight black hair gleamed in the noonday sun, glinting blue as a raven's wing under the heated globe. The call demanded he hurry, an urgency that refused to allow him do anything other than race toward the designated place where fate would find him.

Two things ran through his mind once his feet took up the challenge, two things he knew would haunt him until his fears were laid to rest. One being that this unknown magic said his long time friend and ally, Sesshomaru, needed him at the castle instead of on the rescue mission he'd been sent out on. The second was more a feeling than a call, a knowledge he shouldn't not have had, whoever had just come through the rip would be at the castle and they would need his guidance.

He only hoped that Sesshomaru and the others had escaped the usurpers prison and that his instincts for magic was not leading him astray. If it had than all would be lost, Kisho understood that clearly. Only the young Western Lord could effectively command the armies that camped outside the enemy's front lines, guarding against many of the various raiding parties that plagued the surrounding villages.

Kisho fought down the aggressive growl that threatened to surface at the thought of the usurper, an arrogant pup barely out of the nest who had started this war because Sesshomaru had refused the peace negotiations. An action that had surprised Kisho because he knew that Sesshomaru had not wanted to get involved in the war in the first place. One day he would have to ask his friend just what the treaty demanded that had sent Sesshomaru into such a blood rage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome felt her feet carry her along the well-worn path, down to the village below. Behind her trailed various villagers, curious they had abandoned the fields in favor of following the strange young woman.

She had not recognized any of their faces as she entered the village. Fear gripped her once again that she was in a time she didn't know, where she would be alone, but that didn't explain why she'd heard Shippo call out to her. She felt slightly confused at that because he hadn't been there to greet her and she had plainly heard his voice. If he wasn't there than where could he be that she had heard him so clearly? The questions plagued her mind with no answers forthcoming.

The village had grown larger than she remembered; dark blue eyes darted from face to face as she encountered more villagers on the road toward her destination. Still she could see no one she recognized, but reasoning that five years could change a person in this era drastically kept her from screaming in frustration.

Only when she reached Kaede's hut did Kagome breath a sigh of relief. The wooden structure looked weathered and ancient, large holes had formed in what she could see of the roof.

"Kaede?" Kagome called outside the doorway sending loud whispers of suspicion and curious wonder through the gathered crowd.

"Enter child," a muffled voice reached out to her, weathered beyond recognition.

Carefully, Kagome drew aside the wooden matt covering the entrance and stepped into the dimly lit interior. There hunched over the fire pit stirring a pot of stew sat Kaede, but she was different, time had taken its toll on the elderly Miko.

"Kaede?" Kagome was mystified as she looked at the wizened woman before her. Deep wrinkles lined the woman's face and a white glaze covered her single eye.

"Come closer child, my vision is not what it use to be." The woman motioned with a gnarled hand, twisted with age.

"Do you remember me?" Kagome asked eagerly kneeling beside the older woman.

"Why of course, Kagome, ye voice has changed little in the ten years ye've been gone." Kaede blindly reached out to Kagome searching for the younger woman's hand.

"Ten years?" Kagome explained in surprised as she gently gripped the woman's searching hand.

"Why yes, child, ten years has passed and I no longer am Miko here." Kaede explained, brows furrowing with confusion and worry.

"But only five has passed for me in my time." Wide eyes portrayed the shock Kagome was feeling but she quickly shook it off in hopes of hearing news about her friends. "What has become of the others? Do they still live?"

"Yes," Kaede sighed deeply the weight of untold sorrows in that soft sound.

"Kaede?" Kagome asked her voice filled with worry at the unspoken weariness in the elder Miko's tone.

"Kagome, much has happened since last you wandered these lands." Kaede began. Unconsciously, the old woman returned to stirring the pot, as her voice grew heavy once more. "They are no longer safe to travel."

"Why what has happened?" Kagome plead knowing she needed answers.

"When ye disappeared all those years ago," Kaede began her eye taking on a distant look as she recalled the past events. "The others raised a shine in ye memory at the battle site, creating a legend that day. Upon their return here, I was informed of what happened and life slowly settled back to what it once was.

Kikyo took up her rightful place as village Miko, even though she was now demon. Everyone accepted her for who she was or had been. A healer of great renown across the four lands. She and Inuyasha swore to protect this village. They were wed soon after as well as were Sango and Miroku. Though both couples were extremely happy, a slightly sadness could be felt among the group. I knew it was because ye were not there but none of them would admit it. They would often visit the shrine whenever they felt the need to be close to ye."

Kagome listened closely, caught up in the tale that Kaede was weaving. She felt a pang of sadness go through her as she heard of their weddings and wished she could have been there for her friends.

"Sango and Miroku later left, intent on rebuilding the demon exterminator's village with the help of her brother Kohaku and the kit Shippo."

Kagome brushed tears away from dark eyes at the thought of how her friends might have felt because of her. If only she could have come back sooner, her heart clenched. But yet she remained silent listening to the woman who had helped her learn so much.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo had a son named Haruki not to long after that and I have heard that Sango and Miroku also have children. All in all it was a happy time for all of us, but like so in all things, the peace was sort lived."

Kagome watched the lines in Kaede's forehead deepen with a frown but still she kept her silence.

"Two years ago, word reached us that there was a great uprising in the farthest corners of the Northern Lands. An unknown demon was coming to power swiftly and it wasn't long before the Northern Lord Kisho was over thrown."

"What?" Kagome's shocked voice interrupted Kaede with such intensity that it startled the older woman. "What happened to him?"

"I know not child, but it is rumored that he and his men now fight along with Lord Sesshomaru in the Western Lands." Kaede peered closely at the stunned girl wondering why the she wanted to know about the old Inuyoukai.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Kagome stuttered slightly trying to appease the woman. She did not like lying to her friends but this time it was for their own good. "I met him once in our travels and he seemed like a nice guy."

"I see," Kaede looked back to the boiling soup. "Since that day the other Lords have been fending off the usurper's attempts at concurring the other lands. So far the attacks have been swiftly dealt with, that was until several moths ago. That is when they grew worse, concentrating solely on the Eastern lands. They too fell under the constant siege.

Then something happened, though I know not what, but it sent Lord Sesshomaru into a deep rage and war was declared on the usurper and even now the battle rages. My sister and Inuyasha have traveled to the west to aid him last summer and it is so rumored that the others have joined him as well." Kaede's voice grew sad, her stew forgotten as she stared down at her wrinkled hands in abrupt silence.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kagome asked catching up the older woman's hands in her own.

"Things will be alright, child," Kaede tried to reassure the confused girl while skirting the question. "They always are."

"Kaeda?" Kagome had never known this woman to avoid anything question she had and couldn't help but wonder if perhaps age had effected her in other ways.

Kaede heaved a deep sigh. "Word reached us three days ago that Lord Sesshomaru's scouting party had fallen into a trap."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, her heart threatening to stop as dread filled her.

"Shippo, Inuyasha, and Lord Sesshomaru were a part of the group that fell. Some believe they are dead but rumors say other wise. It has been two weeks now that this was suppose to have happened and some still hold onto the belief that they are held as captives alive but slowly being tortured to death."

"No!" Kagome yelled her heart aching with pain and anger at the thought of her son being tortured. "They are not dead!"

Unknown to the young Miko the pink glow of her powers flared outward in her anger, wrapping her in a cocoon of pink and white light. Even with poor vision, Kaede saw the anger flare and fear crept over the elder. Never had Kagome felt so strong before, everything about her seemed different yet the same.

"Calm yerself child, yer anger is misdirected." Kaede admonished softly.

Instantly, Kagome calmed, regret at her outburst plainly visible only to harden in sheer determination. "I must find them. That must be why the well summoned me back."

"Perhaps child," Kaede tried to reason with her," but it is not safe for one such as ye to travel alone."

"I am no longer that weak child Inuyasha believed me to be." Kagome told Kaede with enough force to send a chill down the elder's spine.

"Be on ye guard out there, Kagome," Kaede replied as the girl rushed from the hut.


	4. To Aid

Chapter 4 - To Aid 

Sesshomaru raced along in great distance swallowing strides, his pace slowed only by his extensive injuries and the magic they had used to strip him of his powers. His breath was labored, steps faltering from time to time due to blood loss, small pools forming each time his feet hit ground. The world swam before his eyes even as the scenery streaked by at an unimaginable speed that in his own mind was far too slow.

Silver tresses, long and matted with blood and dirt flew out behind the racing figure. His only thought of the demon that had threatened his ward, Rin.

The sounds of his pursuers crashed through the forest far behind reached his sensitive ears even as he crossed over the Western Boundary.

_They will pay with their lives for threatening what is mine_ was his only thought as the injured demon pushed himself harder, urgency pressed him onward giving him the strength to keep the encroaching darkness bay.

Sesshomaru knew that the pack of demons behind him would have to be dealt with before he reached the Western Castle, but with severe blood loss he was unsure how he was going to do it.

Swordless, his swords had been taken upon his capture and the spell had bound his powers and cast his beast into a deep sleep rending him almost powerless. All he had left was his lessened demonic strength and his claws to defend himself against the oncoming band of demons.

An arrow sailed passed his right ear, barely missing the elegantly pointed tip. His pursuers had caught up to the slowed Tiayoukai. Before he could judge the distance between them, the enemy fell upon him with renewed vigor, knowing the dark magic had weakened the vengeful lord.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome never slowed as she raced toward the Western Lands. Something urged her forward; her aching body protested her harsh treatment of it. Something was wrong, she could sense it in the air around her. Something that was dark and foreboding that raised the hair on the back of her neck and along her arms.

Without warning Kagome stumbled upon the scene of battle. To her amazement one man stood against twelve others, his blood covered body sluggish under their constant assault.

Without thinking, Kagome drew her sword and lunged headlong into the shifting waves of demons, the evil spurring the pure Miko onward without a thought to her own safety.

To say that Sesshomaru was shocked at the sudden appearance of the fierce, female warrior would have been an understatement. His emotionless mask portrayed nothing of what he felt except for a slight widening of red-tinged eyes.

The raven-haired woman's movements were precise, her accuracy deadly as two of his enemies already lay bleeding their life's fluid at the woman's dainty, boot-clad feet. He recognized her clothing as that of a Miko's even as his claws dipped ripping through the stomach of one of his adversaries. He felt it then, her power washing over her with a purity that was almost astounding in light of the battle and he briefly caught the scent of a thunderstorm as her body glowed with the holy light. A light she used to viciously dispatch three more of the hunters.

The small battle ended swiftly, bodies littering the ground as two figures silently faced one another in nervous anticipation. Blue met gold in a clash of iron wills, each daring the other to break away.

Her face was blood spattered, a flush on high on her cheeks from the exertion of battle. Stubbornness flared around her that left Sesshomaru feeling an unfamiliar tug in the depths of his cold heart. There was something strangely familiar about her, he felt as if he should know her from somewhere. But he knew there was no time to figure it out, he had to reach the Western Castle soon.

"You are injured," Kagome's soft voice shattered the strangled silence into a thousand pieces. "Allow me to heal your wounds."

She knew who he was; Kagome had recognized the Tiayoukai with the golden glare and silver waterfall of locks even in his current state. For a brief, fleeting moment she felt the old fears creep in. A fear she quickly discarded in the face of his extensive injuries.

"I do not have the luxury of time, Miko," Sesshomaru's cold reply reached her ears. "I must reach my castle before night falls."

"Than I'm coming with you," Kagome stated, determination burning within the depths of dark sapphire.

"I do not require the help of a weak human," He snorted turning away from her. Sesshomaru deliberately choice to ignore the fact that this woman had just saved him from the hunters his enemy had dispatched.

"Don't start that, Sesshomaru," Kagome chuckled even as she fell in step behind him. "I was on the way there anyway."

Sesshomaru snorted at her disrespectful answer, the familiarity with which she used his name unsettling. If it had been any other day he would have simply killed the raven-haired woman but now his only concern was for the only one he ever loved. If she wanted to follow than so be it but she would be on her own, he did not have time to protect her along the way.

With a slight lifting of muscular shoulders, Sesshomaru sped off, letting what was left of his demonic speed carry him toward his distant home. He was needed and no weak human was going to slow his progress, even if she did seem familiar to him.

Kagome couldn't help the grin that brightened her eyes. _Still the same I see,_ she thought breaking into a run. Well she'd just show him who was weak around here.

His weakened state allowed Kagome to easily catch up to him. She had gotten faster since she'd last traveled in this time, faster than any human Sesshomaru had seen before.

Her soft footfalls reached his sensitive ears, her controlled breathing a soft whisper that sent a shiver down his spine. What was it about the girl that seemed to call out to him, a shadowed memory from the past that hovered just at the fringes of his mind.

A slight chill went through Kagome as she watched his retreating back, his muscles rippling just under the surface of pale skin. Silently she thanked whatever god had deemed the Western Lord only be dressed in tattered hakama. Warmth pooled in the pit of her belly as she watched them bunch then loosen under the strain of his run.

Unknown instincts spurred her forward a desire to catch him as he raced ahead. Even in the face of such urgency, Kagome could not deny that she found the sight alluring. A burst of speed brought her along side his battered form, a strangely competitive race toward the castle.

The Castle loomed largely in the distance; the peaked and layered roof and round columns rising above the massive stonewall that protected the castle itself. Twin guard posts stood empty of all but the great dog statues that stood on either side of the massive gates. Its large wooden doors stood broken inward and Kagome could hear the deadly clang of metal against metal. Shouts could be heard above the din but not clear enough for her to make out what they were saying.

The outer courtyard was a swarming mass of colliding bodies, the stench of dead or dying clouded the air with its putrid stench, and blood covered almost everything. There was so much of it and Kagome's stomach lurched heavily, bile rising in the back of her throat. Only her determination to be sick after everything was over kept her from emptying her breakfast on the blood soaked stone of the courtyard.

Sesshomaru raced on, cutting down any who dared stand in his way. Intent on getting to the castle doors, he failed to notice three archers take deadly aim at him. Kagome did though and pushed forward knocking the magic-tinted projectiles away before they reached their destination. The action surprised her as three shattered shafts fell harmlessly in her wake. Without waiting to contemplate what she had done, Kagome raced after Sesshomaru.

Inside the castle was no different, small fights had broken out in the grand halls as both guards and servants alike tried desperately to defend their home against the intruders.

With the practice born of long familiarity, Sesshomaru wove his way through the confusing maze of twisting hallways and multitudes of stairways. He slowed as he reached the top, scenting the air around him before plunging headlong around a bend that blocked him from Kagome's sight.

Her scent had led him to her, her blood drifting through the broken doorway even as he rounded the bend. It called to him, stirring the bound blood beast where it struggled to awaken from the spell's embrace. A growl ripped from his throat and crimson tinted his eyes, his anger growing intense.

Kagome skidded to a halt as she struggled to follow the Taiyoukai, there in the hall lay Miroku, blood splattered across his black and purple robes. Her senses flared outward immediately seeking any sign of life in her friend, a sigh escaping as they detected the radiant flicker of his aura. The glimmer told her he was merely unconscious but would survive with the proper care. The question was however, why was Miroku at Sesshomaru's castle in the first place?

Determined to find out later, Kagome lunged through the open doorway only to stop in stunned silence once again at what she saw.

Kikyo stood with Sango against the invaders while Kohaku guarded a young woman huddled in the corner. Her right arm, limp and bloody was cradled gentling by her left. Shivers rocked her tiny frame and her eyes were half closed, an anguished look of pain on her face.

Sesshomaru had already joined the fight, shredding any enemy that stood in his path with deadly claws. The large force of the soldiers who crowded the room was mostly demon and from the looks of things Sesshomaru was willing to take them all on even as his body bled and slowed under the severe injuries.

A swift look around quickly told her who was friend and who was not. Her hesitation only a heartbeat in time that allowed her to gather the facts of what was going on. Miroku had been trying to protect this room with the others and had been knocked out while Kikyo and Sango retreated to better protect the girl.

From the moment her katana was drawn, its deadly aura filled the room with her miko powers, drawing the enemy soldiers toward her in force.

Kikyo's arrows barely crazed off one soldier's armor as Kagome plunged into the fight. The room's thirty-foot span allowed enough space for them to maneuver but it confined Kagome's powers. She was afraid to let it flow out for fear that she would affect Kikyo or Sesshomaru, so she pushed it all into her sword as the purifying blade bit into soft flesh. Between the two small groups the soldiers were effectively trapped with no way to escape and they fell quickly under the assault their ashes scattering across the marble floor.

"Father!" the shout startled Kagome and she turned in time to see the dark-haired teen fling herself into Sesshomaru's outstretched arms, tears streaking down a cherubic face. It surprised her even more to see the cold Tiayoukai comforting the human girl that could only be Rin.

"I was so frightened, Father," Rin cried openly burying her face into the demon Lord's shoulder as if trying to hide. "That demon wanted to take me away but Lady Kikyo and Teacher Sango wouldn't let him. Kohaku helped guard me while they kept them at bay, but the houshi was hurt."

Kagome couldn't help the gently smile that crept unaware to her lips as she listened to Rin tell everything that had happened in his absence. Bending over to wipe the blood off her sword on one of the human enemies clothing, Kagome watched Kikyo from the corner of her eye. Sango had run from the room with her brother close behind the moment the last enemy fell.

_Probably to check up on Miroku, _Kagome thought as she sheathed the katana.

Kikyo kept her attention on father and daughter, sliding a quick glance toward Kagome from time to time. This made Kagome slightly uneasy and she wanted to be out of the way, besides she had to check on Miroku to ease her feeling of guilt at leaving her friend just lying there.

Silently she left the room giving those inside a moment to themselves. She was almost positive that Kikyo wanted to tell Sesshomaru something but wouldn't while she was there.

Outside the room, Kagome found Sango cradling the monk's head in her lap while Kohaku tried to stem the flow of blood from Miroku's wounds with strips from the monk's robe. The sight stirred some deeply hidden emotion in Kagome and she knelt down next to them.

"Need some help with that?" she asked calling up the happiness they had always heard in her voice so long ago. Her eyes became softer as she saw the love her sister had for the man she so lovingly cradled.

Sango looked up in surprise at the offer from the strange woman, confusion glittering across her lovely features as she watched Kagome extend one slightly glowing pink hand over Miroku's wound. Kohaku moved to stop her, but one look from Kagome's suddenly stern gaze halted his actions, hand raised halfway in the air.

Understanding slowly dawned on Sango as a once loved image flashed across her mind of the young girl who traveled in their small group ten years ago. A girl who had tended their wounds so many times with no concern for herself, a girl she thought she would never see again. A mere woman-child who had held their tiny group together through sheer force of will, a good-natured smile and lots of sitting to a certain hanyou turned demon. She had been the key to Naraku's defeat, a time-traveler, a miko, a friend and sister, and so much more that Sango had lost track over the years. For a long moment she sat there staring at her in disbelief, not knowing if what she was seeing was real or some figment of her imagination.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice echoed through the long hallways, reaching the sensitive ears of many youkai that dwelled in the castle. Even before Kagome had a chance to pull her hand away from the monk Kagome found herself in a bear-hug of strong arms that were threatening to break ever last rib in her body. Tears of joy slid along Sango's cheeks as she clung to the girl she called sister.

"Kagome is it really you?" She asked burying her face in the shorter woman's shoulder. "I can't believe your really here."

"Yes, Sango, its really me and I am happy to see you too," Kagome could feel the sting of tears in her eyes as she returned the warm embrace.

"Lady Kagome," Kagome felt a second set of arms engulf her and Sango. Her back stiffened slightly as the velvet voice steeled over her, memories of the lecherous monk foremost on her mind. When the expected assault to her rear wasn't forth coming Kagome broke away from the two to great Miroku.

"I am glad to see you have returned safely to us." He told her, his arm still resting across Sango's shoulders.

"So my reincarnation has returned," Kikyo's voice broke them from their happy reunion. As she turned to greet Inuyasha's love, from the corner of her eyes she saw Kohaku move to stand behind his sister and the monk.

Sapphire clashed with chocolate as the two stared at each other in silent communication. Kagome's gaze remained calm, while she watched several emotions shift rapidly in her adversary's. First surprise turned to jealousy or hatred, Kagome couldn't be sure which it was and then it softened with acceptance and even gratitude maybe?

Kikyo steeped closer, her arms hidden in the sleeves of her haori. "I wish to thank you for the return of my soul, though I do not understand why you still live in its absence."

Kikyo examined her closely for any signs of the undead state in which she had been imprisoned before the girl could set her free. Not finding any the demon Miko's eyes opened wide in shock and confusion. "How can this be?"

Kagome smiled at her gently, her fear of Kikyo melting away. "Its kind of simply, Lady Kikyo," Kagome used the respectful titled in awe of the quickly forming friendship she felt. "My grandfather explained to me that I maybe only partially your reincarnation, your soul a guardian to something that was struggling to survive. When the witch cast her spell, she had not looked deep enough within me when she tried to revive you. That was why I was able to call most of it back or technically my other soul had called it back. That may also have been the reason Kanna's mirror couldn't fully absorb it. But when I made the wish, I could feel the other one was ready to be alone and rejected yours so I could return to its rightful place within you."

Kikyo nodded accepting the explanation as a rational one. Then her eyes slightly narrowed into a glare. "Then why did you wish for me to be turned demon? Did you not realize that my own powers might try to purify the body you gave me?"

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red as embarrassment gripped her. "That was not my wish, Lady Kikyo, that was the Shikon's way of granting my wish."

"What exactly was your wish Kagome?" Kikyo's voice held curiosity her dark head tilting to one side to reveal the pink crest upon her forehead.

Kagome grinned sheepishly, her eyes raising to meet Kikyo's, "For everyone to be happy. For you and Inuyasha to be granted the time that was lost to you."

"It was your wish that brought back Kohaku to me," Sango added understanding something that had confused her until now. He had healed quicker than expected because she had wished for his happiness along with everyone else's.

"And my arm." Sesshomaru's smooth voice drifted from the doorway where he gently cradled Rin to his side. It was more of a statement than a question even though Kagome nodded shyly noticing the fear still coming off the shy girl at his side. Those almost black eyes staring at her with a mixture of curious anticipation and fearful longing.

Unable to help herself, Kagome took a step forward, her hand extended toward the young woman. She said softly trying to coax up some of the memories they had shared together. "Let me heal you, Rin."

Rin looked up questioningly at Sesshomaru, than slowly approached her at his barely nodded consent. The moment her hand slipped into Kagome's a bright light flashed through the room, shrouding both of them from the blinded vision of the others. When it died down, Rin was hugging Kagome tightly, a big smile lighting her delicate features, fully healed. A quick assessment of the others present sent an uproar of surprise through the small group as everyone felt stronger and healthier than before, noticing that any wounds gained from battle had been quickly healed.

The other gathered excitedly around to talk to their returned friend while Sesshomaru watched with detached interest from the doorway. He knew if she were here than there was trouble brewing somewhere and he didn't like the implications of that thought. One problem at a time, he kept telling himself over and over again. Once this situation with the northern usurper was dealt with than he would find out what had brought Kagome back to this era.


	5. Dream and strategy

**Chapter 5 - Dream and Strategy**

"Kagome!" Shippo's voice drifted to her through the swirling gray fog that coated her vision. "Kagome! Mama where are you?"

His voice cut through her like a dull knife, leaving her heart tattered and bleeding from several gaping holes.

"Shippo!" Kagome called out desperate to find the kit, her feet flying over the littered floor of their own accord. The sounds of dry, brittle crunching slowly registered in her panic stricken mind. Against her better judgment Kagome looked down only to stumble and fall at the horror she witnessed. Everywhere she looked, thousands of delicate, bleached bones blanketed the floor hidden only by the bleak fog.

She lay there in stunned silence, sprawled haphazardly across the morbid carpet staring into the vacant eyes of a grinning skull. Shock turned to horror as it slowly took on Shippo's facial features and long red hair pulled up in its customary bow formed from thin air.

Bright green eyes stared back at her from the childish face, tears formed in those eyes followed by angry accusations.

"Why did you leave me Mama?" he demanded. "I was alone and needed you but you weren't there for me Mama."

Before her eyes he aged, red hair growing long and streaked with dirt, bright green eyes turned dull, almost lifeless and his face became more angled and hard as a child's grew into a man's.

"You let me die, Mama," his voice began to fade as long gashes tore the tender flesh along cheeks and forehead. "It's your fault, Mama, and I hate you for it."

Kagome felt the scream tear from her lungs as skin and flesh melted away leaving only the grotesquely grinning skull behind.

Kagome shot up off the futon, her mouth open in a silent scream. Sweat-drenched clothing clung to her body as her lungs labored to draw breathe. It took several long moments before she remembered where she was, even as the vivid images faded into the farthest reaches of her mind.

Anger welled up inside of her, hardening her resolve to free Shippo from the dungeon. She knew it was just a dream, but the guilt tore at her heart and she blamed herself for his capture.

Glancing out at the dawning morning, Kagome pushed the twisted covers away to stand. This would be her second day here and she was ready to take on the assembly that would be gathering later to discuss a rescue mission for the small scouting party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright light flooded the Council Hall from windows placed high along the walls. Angry voices echoed from the high ceilings and bounced from the almost bare walls, the only decoration a large tapestry depicting a battle between a giant white dog and another demon. Far below vast armies waged war on each other. The tapestry held Kagome's attention for the better part of the gathering, her anger slowly simmering under the surface till it turned to pure rage.

All morning the gathered generals, minor lords, and neighboring allies argued over what needed to be done in order for the rescue to take place. None of them could reach an agreement, each idea being shot down as quickly as it was put forward.

Several times Sesshomaru had to intervene when it appeared a fight was evident. It had all been done swiftly enough, a flexed claw, narrowed eyes or even a low growl if the need arose, his cool mask of indifference never cracking once.

As the sun reached its apex, the Northern Lord Kisho arrived to speak to the assembly and Kagome dragged her attention from the tapestry behind Sesshomaru to listen intently as he voiced his plans. The black inu Taiyoukai's voice rose and fell like smooth silk, his elegant court speech flowing easily. Everyone in the room listened silently, several waiting patiently to find any flaws in his well thought out strategy.

His golden eyes, cold and distant as Sesshomaru's, swept the crowd pulling each of them in as he spoke.

"I do not foresee how it can be compromised. Those labyrinths are a well-guarded secret only my family knows. I myself played there as a child and know every twist and turn as though it were a part of me," Kisho told them his eyes coming to rest on Kagome where she stood leaning against a far back wall. "A small group could most assuredly be in and out of there swiftly with minimal losses."

The presence of a human female amongst the youkai lords and generals surprised Kisho even though he hid it from the others. His senses were screaming at him to be wary of the woman, the taste of magic coating the air around her and he knew from hard earned experience that looks weren't always as they appeared. Her scent was overwhelmed by the sweat and stench of the gathered men and the sulking glares she cast at several of the males as they spoke were far from that of a servant's.

Kagome listened along with the others; one small detail bothered her about the entire plan. Her frustration built, making her want to scream at them, to pace till she wore a hole in the polished floorboards. Only one thing held her from doing any of the things she would normally be doing by now, the promise she had made to the Western Lord. He had allowed her to attend only after she swore to keep her silence unless one of the males talked to her first. Sesshomaru explained it was the way of things here and to do other wise would mean instant death.

So Kagome did the only thing she could think of and leveled an icy glare at Sesshomaru and waited for him to acknowledge her.

Emotionless amber locked with hers, narrowing a fraction in silent warning. A warning she returned as midnight blue flickered to an unknown shade of pink then back again so swiftly it left him wondering if he had seen it at all.

"Speak Miko," Sesshomaru's voice over road all others bringing immediate silence so she could be heard. He believed it would be amusing to see how the assembled demons would react to the hot-tempered woman. He had come to miss watching Inuyasha's nervous antics just before her angry command brought him crashing to the ground. At first it had taken him by surprise but as he learned it happened on a regular basis, Sesshomaru had come to enjoy watching the slender female put the irate hanyou in his place as they searched for Naraku's whereabouts.

Sesshomaru wondered how long it would be before someone in the room felt her heated gaze, or the sharp bite of her tongue when her angry grew strong enough for her to throw caution to the wind.

Kagome's head dipped slightly in a gracious nod, respectfully before directing her steely gaze toward Kisho. She adopted the formalities of court and some of her mother's teachings in manners.

"My Lord," she began keeping her voice lowered to a respectful level mindful of youkai's sensitive hearing. Carefully, Kagome moved forward so that no one would be left guessing at who spoke. "I see but one thing lacking in your idea. If I maybe so bold as to point it out?"

"You are so permitted," Kisho replied his features closed to everyone as he studied the woman before him. Everything about her brought back memories of his lost love, yet this was not the same woman. This confused him, but Kisho hid it from everyone with the ease born of long practice. Forcing back the memories until he had time to solve the mystery they posed, Kisho concentrated on what the woman was saying.

"If they are being persecuted as Lord Sesshomaru has described," Kagome began, her attention never leaving the older Inu-youkai. "Than how will you retrieve those who are injured beyond standing? How will you transport that many without notice?"

"Ah, your intellect is as refreshing as is your beauty," Kisho replied calmly his gaze flickering over the crowd as he thought his answer through.

Before he had a chance to reply a young, upstart general named Ozeki shot to his feet with a roar of outrage.

"Human, what gives you the right to question your superiors?" He growled. "We will simply leave those fools there to perish. So go back to the kitchens where you belong wench!"

Sesshomaru, cold demon lord and perfect killing machine, uncharacteristically fought back the urge to cringe as he felt the Miko's energy spike, the scent of her righteous fury peppering the air. He could hear the faint crackle of her magic as it surfaced, the scent of thunderstorms mixing with fury.

To him, General Ozeki was a brash young bear youkai that always leapt before thinking things through.

_Perhaps, _Sesshomaru thought as he leaned back in his chair, _that it was time Ozeki learned a hard lesson. _It would be a lesson he would enjoy watching. Quietly he waited for the indignant cry of outrage he knew was to come, of course Sesshomaru would put a stop to it before Kagome could purify the ignorant bear into oblivion.

"Human? Superiors?" Kagome turned on the unexpected bear youkai with a savagery that surprised even the most battle-hardened among them.

Ozeki, unused to an apparently weak human standing against him involuntarily took a step back.

"My son is there you baka!" Kagome gave a growl that would have made any youkai proud. A snarl pulled at the corner of her lips as she stalked toward the young general with a predatory gleam in her deep blue eyes. "And if you think of leaving anyone there be it youkai or human, I'll purify your sorry hide into dust."

To prove her point she raised a finger to point at the cowering bear that faintly glowed a deep pink color. Her powers swirled around her with a tightly reigned control that had her long ebony tresses dancing as if caught in an autumn's cold wind.

Behind her a second general had stood, hand on the hilt of his sword ready to kill Kagome before she could harm his friend, but warning growls from the two Taiyoukai had the horse demon retreating quickly.

"And for your information, my name is Kagome, not wench!" She huffed indignantly, her small fists clenching tightly at her sides. "You had better learn to use it!"

"Lady Kagome, if you will permit me to answer your question," Kisho spoke gently, drawing Kagome's attention away from the terrified bear and back to himself. It surprised him to see her powers fade away as quickly as they had surfaced. "The cavern I spoke of is large enough to hide several transport wagons without compromise. It will only be a matter of getting the prisoners to those transports. But I assure you that I do not intend to leave anyone behind."

Kisho's cold gaze settled on Ozeki as he said those last words to emphasize what he was saying. The bear shifted nervously away with injured pride.

Kagome stared at the Inu Lord for several long moments in a mixture of awe and contemplation, her right hand unconsciously closing around the sapphire pendant. Silence blanketed the room, as the gathering seemed to wait for another outburst from the young woman.

Finally, the girl gave Kisho a brilliant smile and everyone visible relaxed. Sesshomaru was tempted to laugh at them for their foolishness, something he was almost never known to do. She had not disappointed him as her anger almost brought Ozeki to his knees, and Sesshomaru found himself anxious to watch her turn his well-ordered life upside down as she was prone to do wherever the woman went.

Drawn in by Kagome's twinkling gaze and bright smile, Kisho returned that smile, much to the shock of the others in the room, a shock that deepened to mortification as he began speaking again.

"I would be honored, Lady Kagome, if a powerful Miko such as yourself would join my small rescue party." Kisho swept in an elegant bow that left a crimson stain across Kagome's cheeks. For a split second Kagome felt like she was being asked to dance at a social ball instead of on a rescue mission.

Shouts of outrage broke from several different places at once as several youkai lurched to their feet in protest.

Sesshomaru noticed with some distain that they were the youngest among them. These were ones who had never done battle against a powerful miko and live to tell about it. These fools were too comfortable with the weak ones that dotted the countrysides now, making a poor show of trying to exercise spirits and purge simple demons from plaguing villages.

It pleased him to know that the older youkai among them sat silently contemplating the worth of having Kagome on their side. Several of them had been in his father's court when Midoriko had battled the great youkai hundreds of years earlier and knew they remembered her well. Kisho too had been alive when Midoriko traveled the lands. He had been a young pup then and now looking from Kagome to the Northern Lord he had to wonder if Kisho had other plans for her.

Sesshomaru allowed the uproar to continue as he thought the situation over, something bothering him about the two he watched. Bright gold widen a fraction as sudden realization struck him full force, though he found it hard to grasp. He could see that the two bore a strange resemblance to each other, their hair the same blue-black of a starless night sky, high cheekbones, and even stranger a smile that was almost identical. Some of Kagome's past actions were a perfect imitation of the older youkai's when not at court. Sesshomaru had known Kisho since he was a small pup on his father's knee. He remembered looking up to the black Inu who had been a close friend of his father's for centuries.

Quickly, Sesshomaru dismissed the idea as being a mere coincidence because Kagome did not seem to have youkai blood in her, her scent the intoxicating scent of a forest in bloom while her powers were that of a summer's thunderstorm. Sesshomaru could detect no trace of youkai in or around her. Even stranger, he could not detect the slight tinge of death most humans her age bore either, nor did she smell like any human he had ever ran across. He wondered if Kagome were somehow masking that part of her scent but pushed it away as being absurd. The girl had always smelled like that, even when she couldn't control her powers, except it was more powerful now, her scent changing slightly from the one he remembered.

It was just one more puzzle piece that did not fit. The woman was from another time; she held herself in high regard angrily facing down anyone who assumed different, and now this, her resemblance to one of the Great Taiyoukais. Sesshomaru could not help but wonder what else the petite, raven-haired woman with sparkling midnight eyes concealed behind that innocent smile.

A decision was reached in the time he studied Kagome, one that Sesshomaru hoped he would not regret. He had witnessed first hand her ability to heal, her prowess with both sword and bow, knew the devotion she held for her friends, and the love for the kitsune she called son. He believed these things alone would make her a great asset on the rescue mission.

"This Sesshomaru agrees with Lord Kisho." He said so suddenly that the loud bickering of the others ceased in immediate shock. None dared argue openly with the emotionless Inu-youkai, but he could almost see their disagreement shining in the multi-hued eyes that stared at him in disbelief.

"Let us retire to our chambers until preparations can be made and the chosen ones decided on." Kisho spoke up. "We will be leaving in two days time."

Slowly the large group filed out of the great hall, leaving three silent figures behind. Kagome now seated at the long table, an action Sesshomaru had been expecting. He had seen a perplexed look on her face as several of the youkai passed on their way out.

What he had not been expecting was the glare Kagome had leveled at Kisho as he was about to leave. At first Sesshomaru thought it to be blatant disrespect for the older demon but on closer inspection he noticed with faint surprise that it held an unknown pleading to it he could not define. Apparently she had to say something she wanted the Northern Lord to hear as well.

Once she believed everyone was gone, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and spoke in a low whisper knowing both Inu would hear her clearly.

"Do you have a place safer where the walls do not have so many ears?"

With barely a nod, Sesshomaru stood motioning for them to follow. He too had sensed the presence of several youkai around the outside of the hall. A few were castle servants but in the days of war no one could be trusted.

He led them with ease through the maze of halls and up into his private study. Guards posted at the base of the deep stair well prevented anyone from approaching the doors, while a barrier in the room made it sound proof. Absently, Sesshomaru made a mental note to have the barrier reinforced later. It would serve as a place of refuge for Rin if the invaders returned, a mistake he would rectify swiftly.

Kagome felt a tingling sensation course through her as she passed through the barrier and fought hard from instinctively purifying it. She understood why he had it in place, knowing fully what all a barrier could conceal. After all it had been a barrier such as this that had hidden Naraku for two years, keeping his presence cloaked from those who sought to kill him. The thought of Naraku sent a shiver down her spine as she surveyed the room around her.

Shelves holding thousands of scrolls, wooden boxes, small jade statues and various other items lined the walls, while a large writing desk, overwhelmed with paperwork, dominated the center of the floor. Sitting mats circled the desk and candles were scattered about the room for nighttime work. Two high windows allowed daylight to penetrate the dim interior.

Kagome and Kisho seated themselves before the desk while Sesshomaru took up his rightful place behind it.

"We need to leave tonight," Kagome blurted out before either Lord could say anything. "Before our plans are relayed to your enemies."

"Lady Kagome, if this is about your son," Kisho found his voice first, his confusion over a child being among the captives. She did not appear to be old enough for her son to be larger than a mere infant, but what confused him even more was the fact that Kagome smelled virginal, no male scent coated hers. "Let me assure you he will be brought home safely."

"This isn't entirely about Shippo," Kagome turned a gentle smile on the Northern Lord, her eyes softening at the name before growing cold again as she continued. "Several of the men in that room held a tainted aura, the kind of taint one gets when they succumb to a greater evil."

"Very perceptive of you, Lady Kagome," Kisho cast a glance toward Sesshomaru before proceeding. "But as you well know we are demons and therefore hold our own taint compared to humans and mikos such as yourself."

"It's not like that," Kagome insisted turning to look at Sesshomaru. "Its almost like with Naraku's incarnations. Just like they carried both the mark of the spider and his scent, these few carry the same taint."

"Are you certain of this Kagome?" Sesshomaru had felt something off about those gathered, but without her miko powers he could not say for certain who it was coming from. Even as she nodded, Sesshomaru felt a lump forming in his stomach and his rage build. Her observations had confirmed his belief, telling him exactly how the small evading party had gained access into his castle. Someone had let them in, or a few of them anyhow.

One of the reports had stated that a small force had somehow gained access to the outer courtyard long enough to detain his guards while the main force had broken the sparsely defended gates open. The question was which ones had done it.

"Could you point these traitors out given the chance?" he asked fighting down the urge to kill everyone that had been in the Council Hall with the exception of the two sitting across from him.

"Possible," Kagome said slowly as she thought about it," But I would have to be close as I was when they passed me earlier. But there's no time for that now because I'm almost positive one of them is preparing to forward the enemy as we speak."

"Who would you suggest we take on such swift notice than, Lady Kagome?" Kisho spoke a lazy drawl to his voice as he studied the woman beside him. If she had in fact detected the same taint, than letting her choose their companions would be a prudent move.

"How many do you think it will take?" Kagome asked quietly.

"At least five others," Kisho replied smoothly.

"Hmm," Kagome clasp the pendant again as she thought. "Do I have to chose from those present at the talks?"

"Yes," came Sesshomaru's cold reply. He waited patiently for the girl's answer.

"Anyone?" Kagome asked her eyes drifting toward the ceiling in thought.

"Anyone," Sesshomaru felt like striking the annoying woman as she wasted valuable time.

"Good," Kagome smiled, "Than my first choice would be the dragon youkai with the long white beard and red eyes. He looked like a sensible demon."

"Lord Tatsu," Sesshomaru supplied the name with ease. It was a good first choice, one he would have made. The dragon was a minor lord who fought along side Sesshomaru's family for many centuries now.

"The next would have to be the black lion, he appeared to want the party back intact."

"General Kuro, his oldest son was part of my scouting part." Sesshomaru interjected at Kisho's inquiring look. He agreed with her second choice as well.

"The twin kitsunes would work nicely, their tricks may come in handy." She pointed out.

"Jodan and Hoben, both generals under me." Kisho told Sesshomaru when the younger Inu cast him a questioning look. "Both are good men and have served me well."

Sesshomaru nodded, turning back to Kagome only to find her grinning broadly, a glint of mischief sparkling in her eyes. He could almost feel the groan forming in the bottom of his lungs, knowing that look meant trouble.

"And I definitely would take that bear." She almost laughed as she said it. "I like him."

"You like him? Even after he insulted you?" Kisho asked while both he and Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief. Neither of them thought she would suggest the arrogant young general.

"Yeah, he just needs to learn when to keep quiet, but I see great potential to him. He also bares a pure aura that belies his gruff exterior. Almost like a giant teddy bear." She grinned at their confused looks at the unfamiliar term. Teddy bears would not be introduced for another four centuries, something Kagome was grateful for. She didn't want them to take it as an insult when in fact it was a complement.

"What is this tedd-e-bear, you speak of?" Kisho asked stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"Where I come from a teddy bear protects children from night terrors." Kagome quickly explained remembering how her own stuffed bear had always been a comforting presence in the wake of a nightmare.

"Ah, so this is like a guardian than?" Kisho asked not fully understanding.

"Guardian talisman," Kagome replied with a grin.

"And when do you suggest we leave?" This woman amused him and he had taken an instant liking to her. "What of provisions and the carts?"

"Under the cover of nightfall, of course, "Kagome supplied quickly. "The carts can be gotten from a nearby village and any thing else we can hunt along the way."

"Sounds like you've thought this through." Sesshomaru added, his view of the girl climbing a notch at her show of intelligence.

"My son's life hangs in the balance, as does your brother's." Kagome's voice grew quiet, sadness covering her normally happy features. "I've thought of nothing else."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding as he turned to Kisho. The Northern Lord also nodded letting it be known that he agreed with the miko's idea.

"Get some rest Kagome, you will be summoned when it is time." Sesshomaru dismissed her and was mildly surprised when the woman stood and left his study without an argument.

"Strange girl, that one." Kisho commented as the door closed behind her with a soft thud.

"Yes," was Sesshomaru's only reply before turning the conversation toward preparations for the late night departure.


	6. Daring Rescue

**Warning - Lord Tatsu's speech is a bit more medieval than the others because he is the oldest of them and clings to some of the ancient ways. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6 - Daring Rescue.**

A dark moonless sky, broken only by the scattered pinpricks of starlight, loomed high overhead as a small group of human soldiers waited silently while one of the guards at the northern gates looked over their orders.

The others not occupied by the missive shouted insults and degrading remarks at the dirty humans that stood in two lines waiting for the gates to swing open. The group remained silent under the guards' scrutiny; grim looks covered clenched jaws as they fought to stay silent under the onslaught.

There were seven soldiers total in the group, all dressed in the base equipment given to human soldiers. They were the expendable ones, warranting only the tattered peasant clothing and rusty swords that were tied on by frayed strips of cloth around their waists. Smudges of dirt covered their skin, while the long lines of white scar tissue covered more than one of them.

Their commander stood straight, baring the brunt of the insults while his men shifted nervously behind him. None dared say anything for this was the way of things. The strong dictated the actions of the weak and only a fool would say otherwise.

One of the soldiers stirred angrily when one of the heinous insults was directed at the oafish looking human's mother, but a glare from the helmeted commander stopped the man were he stood, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

The guard overlooking the missive nodded swiftly, not wishing to question his lord's orders and hurried to open the gates for the small troop to pass through. He shot a heated glare at his fellow guardsmen when they yelled out several more deplorable insults and threats at the humans' retreating backs.

Once they were past, the guard swung the gate shut and barred it against any outside attack. He sighed taking up his position by the gate house hoping that his fellow guardsmen's behavior did not reach Lord Sesshomaru's ears, he did not wish to face his lord's anger any more than he would want to face down a god.

"I can't believe you let them talk to us like that," The large oaf snapped as soon as they were well into the forest, his massive arms clenched tight as large hands balled into fists at his side. A long scar stretching down his left cheek to end at the corner of his mouth, giving the man a sinister appearance. "I should have been allowed to teach them their place!"

"That would only have succeeded in alerting everyone to our departure," a deep growled response came from the slender soldier behind him.

"Besides to everyone else we are human. So we must act as such." a second voice chimed in from the front.

"How much longer do I have to put up with this disgusting appearance?" the large human demanded, the anger evident in his voice.

"Until I say otherwise," the commander's smooth voice held a hint of annoyance.

"Why did you even bring me? I don't know anything about skulking around in the shadows." He continued to complain oblivious to the rising anger of the others around him.

"Stop yer squawking, Ozeki," the deep rich voice sounded odd coming from the tall gangly human in front of the oaf. He appeared to be the oldest, his thin graying hair hung limp around a gaunt face. "T'was the young Miko's choice that brought ye here. Tis by her choosing we all be here."

"What?" the one called Ozeki stopped so suddenly that the soldier behind him was unable to stop and the resulting collision almost knocked both men from their feet.

"Move bear!" the man growled shoving Ozeki hard, shaking the stunned man from his stupor. Ozeki snorted in irritation as he fell back into step, his heated glare resting on the young man marching silently beside him. He was short, more boyish appearing than the rest of them. His long black hair was drawn up in a tight topknot.

"Be silent!" the command stopped Ozeki from saying anything else. Grumbling under his breath, the oaf kept in step unanswered questions forming as he kept glancing toward the boy on his right.

Dawn was peeking over the horizon when the soldiers stopped to rest near a waterfall. Formation broke as they scattered to find their own resting spots.

"Jodan, you can drop the illusion," the commander said taking up a seat under a large tree.

A puff of smoke filled the clearing as the spell broke to reveal the soldiers' true nature. Instead of the seven humans, six high-ranking youkai shook off the last remains of magic as a lone human female sunk quietly to the ground needing the rest.

Kisho leaned back against the tree his eyes trained on Kagome as she pulled the topknot from her long hair. He had intentionally set the pace hard, driving everyone to the brink of endurance. They had stopped only when necessity demanded it.

Golden pools of dark sunlight drifted from Kagome to the bear that sat glaring at her with hatred in his dark eyes. Ozeki, the brash young general the girl had taken a liking to, had been the only one to complain about the march. Something Kisho had expected, knowing the bear was more of a brawler than an agent of stealth. He wondered if perhaps Kagome had mistaken what she saw in the self-absorbed bear.

His eyes shifted back to the woman, the one he'd expected to complain had surprised him by holding her silence. Most of the females he had known, both human and youkai alike, would have displayed their objections before the first half of the march, more than a few would have demanded a rest within the first few moments. Not Kagome though, she had remained centered, marching alongside Ozeki as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to do. She had kept the pace as effectively as any of the others had, neither stumbling nor falling behind as if she were use to traveling this way.

The cavern was still half a day's march away, the last village before the cavern was located just on the edge of their objective and that was where he would purchase the carts they would need. Once the carts were underway, Kisho would allow the others to rest while they finished their journey. After they were safely in the bowels of the cavern, then he would allow them to sleep until nightfall, when it would be easier to rescue their friends.

A year earlier, Kisho and a handful of his men had escaped through a hidden door expertly constructed into one side of the lowest dungeon. The door had been assurances created by his ancestors centuries ago for just that purpose and Kisho hoped that the usurper had not discovered its secrets yet. It was risky but that door was the only hope of getting the scouting party out.

Silently, Kisho cursed the lack of intelligence he had on the usurper. Even the betrayer's name was nothing more than a whispered speculation in the dark recesses of Kisho's mind. Soon, he hoped, they would find out something about this secretive individual, something that would help get his lands back before too much damage could be done to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, it felt so good to just sit in one spot and rest. Her petite fingers deftly made their way through her freed hair trying to dislodge some of the tangles that had taken up residence in the massive locks.

During the march she had concentrated on the anger she felt at Shippo being captured, the guilt she felt at leaving him the first time, and the horrifying thoughts that she might not make it in time to save him or Inuyasha from whatever it was they were being forced to endure in the dungeons of the Northern Castle. These disturbing thoughts had steeled her will, giving her the strength she needed to keep up with the men around her. Her shorter legs working twice as hard as theirs just to keep from falling behind. It was this reason she suspected that Kisho had ordered the kitsune twins to stick close to her. Joban had taken the front to keep his illusion from slipping, while Hoben took up the position just behind her. Maybe it was an assurance that the others in the party did not harm her either, thought she doubted that either Tatsu or Kuro would have tried anything while she had a purpose to serve, but Ozeki was a hot headed bear with a short fuse that seemed to use his brawn more than his brain. Kagome was not certain if it was or not, but she was grateful to Kisho for setting up the formation as such.

Kagome took the time to study her companions, wanting to memorize them should she be dragged into the midst of battle. It would do no good to accidentally purify the ones who were supposed to be on her side. Besides no good miko would needlessly take a life if she could help it, be it human or youkai.

First her eyes settled on the twins that playfully joked beside the flowing water. Their bright shocks of red hair and sparkling green eyes reminded her so much of Shippo it made her heart ache for the kit. They had not displayed any of the others animosity toward her, accepting her for who she was instead of hating her for what she was.

Dressed in matching black hakama and red haori, they had tried to draw her into their conversation earlier but she was so intent on making it through the night she had just smiled and shook her head. The twins seemed to understand, giving her those mischievous grins Kitsunes were famous for. Their long tails were tipped with black, the only difference in appearance between them and her son, while their magic was surprisingly strong.

A small smile threatened to escape when she thought over the legends from one of her collage classes. Kitsunes held a special place in the myths; ones riddled from both sides as Kitsunes protected and harassed humans whenever the need arose. One of her favorite myths dealt with a Kitsune who wove an elaborate illusion to house a man who had become lost. The human had fallen in love with the Kitsune's sister and help to protect the family he had come to love even after he found out what they really were. It was a beautiful tale, one that made Kagome wonder just what the extent of the twins' power was. Kagome hoped that Shippo had found someone to teach him the ways of his race.

Kagome tore her eyes from the twins only to have them settle on Ozeki. The bear sat sulking quietly against a large rock, glaring at her with hatred and distrust. A dark forest green haori and rich brown hakama spoke of a deep connection with the mountain forest, while a black obi barely supported the weight of the large hammer at his side. A thick black headband kept his unruly dark brown hair out of the almost black eyes that were trained on her.

She gave the bear one of her innocent smiles and was rewarded with a snort as he tore his gaze away from her. Kagome stifled a laugh as his rounded nose climbed a little higher into the air, giving him a standoffish appearance. It was as if he was too good to look upon a filthy human miko and he wasn't afraid to show it. His hatred of her combined easily with that of two others and wiped the smile from her face quickly. No matter how he acted toward her, Kagome still liked the big oaf. Something deep within her kept nagging at her to make friends with the irrational creature, no matter what it took. A voice she planned on listening to if she could get him to cooperate.

Shaking her head slightly she looked next to the figure pacing restlessly back and forth just beyond the shadowed tree line. His black kimono helped him to blend in with the fading shadows, while his tawny eyes glowed slightly with an inner light. He reminded her of a caged tiger Kagome had once seen in a zoo back home. The pacing spoke of impatience, yet the lion youkai kept his face as stoic as that of the two Taiyoukai she knew. His face was that of a lion, the upper lip splitting up to the triangular pale nose. Black outlined his mouth and eyes, while small almost invisible whiskers sprouted from tan cheeks, giving him an untamed appearance.

General Kuro had good reason to be irritated; his only son was amongst the ones captured along with her own. Kisho had explained that lion youkai were very protective of their children even long after the young grew into adulthood. It was something Kagome understood as she too felt the need to get moving course through her. Her son needed her and she wondered if Kuro was dealing with the same type of guilt she was at having let the young lion go on such a dangerous mission.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome caught movement and turned to look directly into the crimson gaze of the dragon lord, Tatsu. He was perhaps the oldest youkai she had ever seen. His long white hair and beard, tamed by various colored cords gave him a Viking appearance, while pale grayish-blue scales covered his entire body. He wore only a pair of gray hakama leaving his upper torso bare to the elements. Several scars were etched deeply through the scales making Kagome wonder how anyone had penetrated the hard shell.

Free of the illusion, Tatsu was the biggest of them, great strength evident in the massive arms and broad muscular chest, while his seven foot something height dwarfed Kagome. Standing beside him had made her feel as if she were a small child looking up in awe at the giant. Large black boots adorned his feet while an oversized sword was strapped to his back.

Kagome felt a shiver run through her as she continued staring into those naturally red eyes. He was looking at her with an expression that was hard for her to discern, but it seemed he was trying to look into her very soul. She didn't know what he was trying to find there, but she hoped whatever it was would be something that eased the hatred he felt toward her. Kagome didn't need to be a mind reader to see the look of disgust in those eyes, even though he sat only several feet from her.

Overall he carried himself with a confidence that spoke of a man forged in the fires of many battles. Tatsu was a proud youkai that had seen many centuries and survived when many others had not. This alone gave Kagome hope that whatever destiny had planned for them; he would know what the appropriate actions to take were. She placed her faith more in this one individual than the others, a deliberate gamble against fate's cruel twists and turns.

Kagome felt the invisible thread that linked her with this great dragon as well, that small voice commanding her to learn from him, trust his judgment and befriend him if she could. It was as if her life might come to depend upon his broad shoulders and Kagome was always one to follow her instincts.

For a moment longer she let him see that she was neither afraid of him nor did she harbor any ill will toward any of the youkai present before tearing her gaze away from his to study Kisho.

Kisho was also studying her, a slight confusion in the golden orbs that looked at her. Kagome grasp her pendant as she thought about the great lord.

His knee-length ebony hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail leaving the twin black stripes that adorned his cheeks a stark reminder that he was every bit the Inu-youkai that Sesshomaru was. He wore a dark blue silk kimono, a breastplate exactly like Sesshomaru's and a lighter blue sash with Sakura blossoms embroidered in silver thread. The silky black fur of his long tail moved with the breeze as it wrapped around his feet, to her he appeared to be the picture of tranquility.

Kagome did not feel the hatred toward her kind coming from him as she did the other three. Both he and the twins readily accepted her no matter what she was. His manner was friendly, yet stern. His face every bit as trained as Sesshomaru's, almost impossible to read. Only his eyes gave her a chance to see anything of the limited emotions he might be inclined to show.

Looking down Kagome shook her head slightly, a deep sigh escaping as she allowed her eyes to slide closed for a moment. Her thoughts centered on the ones around her as she wondered if she was going to survive this test of fate as she had with the Shikon. Something deep inside of her asked if perhaps the Shikon was just a test, something to get her ready for what was going to happen this time around. It was a question that Kagome didn't have any answers too.

Even with her eyes closed she could feel Tastu, Ozeki and Kuro's openly displayed hatred of her. In their eyes she had committed the two biggest sins, one she was a human woman trained in the art of combat, and two she was born a miko, their natural enemy. Kagome didn't have to be a psychic to know it; she could see it in their eyes or the way they acted toward her. It irritated Kagome but she accepted it for now, she had grown accustomed to the way things were the last time she was in the Feudal Era.

A faint smile emerged though her thoughts were chaotic as she thought about Shippo. What would these three stern youkai think of her when they found out that the "son" she worried about was a grown Kitsune? They would be surprised no doubt, but she wondered if they would take it well or just faint from shock.

"Lets go!" Kisho orders broke through her thoughts, bringing Kagome quickly to her feet. She was close to her son now, and would soon be able to make sure he was all right. Her mind steeled for whatever was to come, Kagome set out with the others determined to help any way she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey runt! Wake up!" Inuyasha's harsh cry startled Shippo from the light sleep he had finally been able to drift into. His groan of protest earned him a "Feh" from the older demon. Shippo begrudgingly opened his eyes to glare at the irritating Inu-youkai for a moment wondering if he would ever outgrown the nickname Inuyasha insisted on calling him even though he was taller than the demon by several inches now.

"What do you want?" Shippo's demand was as harsh as Inuyasha's. His parched throat hurt with the effort and he was extremely tired, wanting only to catch some rest before the executioner returned to cart him back to the chamber of torture. Each time the pain became worse, causing him to hover just beyond death's doorway and each time the pig-faced executioner brought him back with soul-shattering lethalness. On top of that Inuyasha had regularly been waking him up as if to make certain he were still alive.

Only a few of them lived now, Inuyasha, himself, and about ten other youkai had been strong enough not to succumb to the cruel bite of the torture weapons that had been used in colorful methods. Lately, Shippo had been wondering if it were even worth it to keep fighting to stay alive, thought that it might be better to follow the humans and hanyou that had already fallen to the brutal devices.

"You hear that?" Inuyasha asked his chains rattling as he shifted to get a better look around the dungeon.

"Hear what?" Shippo demanded wearily, straining to hear anything out of the ordinary. At first he heard nothing except the labored breathing of the men around them, the dripping of water and the scuttling sounds of the vermin and insects that inhabited the damp dungeon.

Disgusted, Shippo was just about to give up and let sleep over take him when he heard the first faint scraping sounds. They seemed to be coming from the wall directly in front of him. Green eyes narrowed a bit trying to get a better look at the solid stone several yards away from his feet when a portion of it suddenly collapsed inward.

Several shadowed figures stepped through the yawning hole and he instantly recognized three of them. Tatsu and Kuro, two of Sesshomaru's best warriors, emerged first. Behind them came Lord Kisho and two Kitsunes that Shippo had never seen before. The men spread out to check the chains on various prisoners.

"About time you guys showed up." Huffed Inuyasha even though his voice resembled the rustle of ancient parchment.

"Silence, Lord Inuyasha, lest ye inform the infidels of our presence." Tatsu's reprimand earned another "Feh" from Inuyasha even as the Inu did as he was told.

"Lord Kisho, these chains are charmed. I cannot remove them," General Kuro whispered, frustration and anger evident in his growl.

"I was afraid of this," came Kisho's soft reply as he knelt beside one of the prisoners.

Shippo watched with a sinking feeling in his heart as each tried to remove the chains through various methods. As each one failed, he felt despair well up and did not notice when someone lifted the chains between his ankles.

"What will we do now, Milord?" one of the kitsunes asked as all eyes turned to Kisho, when not even the great dragon's immense strength could break the chains away.

"I can help," a soft voice replied near Shippo's feet and he turned in surprise to see the black robed figure stand. A hood covered her face but Shippo knew instantly who was concealed within it. "But it will let everyone know we're here."

All eyes turned toward the slender figure as she pulled the hood down. Shippo's eyes grew wide as her ebony hair fell down over her shoulders to past her hips, well remembered sapphire eyes that was glowing with a soft pink light making him wonder if that was how she was seeing in the pitch blackness of the dungeon. He glanced over at Inuyasha to see the same bewildered look that he knew he must have at this moment.

"Kagome?" Shippo whispered, not daring to believe his mother had returned to him. Only when she looked down at him did he know for certain that this was not another dream, but reality. Her grim smile and tear filled eyes were all the proof the young Kitsune needed. His dreams were always of her smiling brightly, love filling the deep blue orbs as she cuddled his child's body close to her, like she had so many times during the days they searched for the Shikon shards.

"Understood," Kisho replied quickly. "Lord Tatsu, General Kuro, guard the door. Jodan, Hoben, stay close to the lady should any trouble arise. Ozeki, stay near our door, keep it clear if things get to bad in here." Nods were swift as each followed through with their orders.

Kisho turned back to her and asked. "What would you have me do Lady Kagome?"

"Two things," Kagome's voice sounded like music to Shippo's ears as he watched her raise two fingers. "First I want everyone to understand it may burn them as I do this, and second, keep Kuro from attacking me if his son cries out." A low growl of warning hung in the air as Kuro glared at her from his position at the door. Kisho cast him a glare that shut him up immediately.

"Done," came Kisho's reply.

Kagome knelt down beside Shippo, one slender hand resting on his cheek in a loving caress. "I'm sorry Shippo, I should never have left you. Forgive me because this might hurt."

"It's ok Mama," Shippo replied softly leaning into the caress. He trusted her fully, happy to see her return safely to him even if it was in the deepest dungeon around. "You didn't leave because you wanted to. I understand."

He had seen the tears in her eyes, the guilt ridden darkening of those beautiful deep blue gems he often dreamed of finding again. He was just thankful he didn't have to wait five hundred years to see her again.

Everyone stared at the two in disbelief as the kitsune called the miko Mama. Even the great dragon's eyes grew a fraction in concealed surprise. It was rare for one race to take in the young of another, but it was unheard of for an enemy of demon kind to rear one of them.

_How can this be?_ Kisho wondered as he watched the way she tenderly caressed the fully grown man's cheek as lovingly as any mother would their child. She was barely old enough to have a child, let alone one this old. He knew this was a story well worth hearing and couldn't wait to find out how this had all come about. Patience was one of his stronger points though and wait he would until he knew ever detail surrounding this strange girl.

Everyone watched as Kagome reached out to grip the chains tightly in one hand. The faint pink glow of her powers as they surrounded the chain links and ran down its length to the four shackles around wrist and arms. Hair stood on end as the miko powers electrified the air around them, the scent of her magic assaulting their nose.

Shippo hissed loudly as it bit into raw flesh. The burning sensation traveled through him like wild fire, threatening to boil his blood and burn his body. His eyes clinched tightly bringing tears of pain to pool just under the closed lids. Faintly, a snapping sound reached his ears and he felt the chains fall away. Just as quickly, her powers pulled away from him, leaving him breathing hard as he struggled to stand.

A tingling sensation swept over him as Kagome's small arms reached around his chest to help him stand. He leaned on her momentarily while the blood rushed back into his legs from sitting so long, but he found that the pain had ceased all together. No longer did his cracked ribs ache with each breath as they had done earlier.

His eyes grew wide in understanding as he swept the girl into a tight bear hug and heard the muffled sob that came from his chest. "I'm sorry," reached his ears where Kagome's head was buried against his bare skin, and he squeezed her reassuringly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Mama." Shippo told her gently, pulling away from her. "Go help the others and well talk about it when we're free of this damn place."

Kagome smiled reaching up to gently caress his cheek again. Somehow her son had grown into a man and she silently thanked the gods that had seen fit to bring her back to him.

"Hurry," Shippo whispered as she released her grip on him to go to where Inuyasha still sat, a dreamy look in his golden eyes.

"Hurry it up, wench." Inuyasha managed to choke out, a string of curses followed as Kagome's power surged along the chains. Once free the same tingling filled him as she helped him to his feet. He hugged her than, just as fiercely as Shippo had, keeping the threatening tears at bay. Inuyasha knew the tingling came from her healing powers but was too stunned at her sudden appearance to say anything else.

Kagome pulled away from the stunned demon to kneel beside the next prisoner, leaving Inuyasha to stare after her. Shippo moved to stand beside him where they could both watch Kagome work.

"Instead of standing around Inuyasha, go help Ozeki guard our way out." Kagome's sharp command brought Inuyasha back to the present.

Inuyasha blinked for a second before a grin spread slowly across his face, brightening his amber gaze instantly. His best friend had returned, almost as if she had never left. A surge of joy raced through him and he was about to yell at her for bossing him around when a stern look from Shippo brought him crashing into reality. For a moment it had been almost as if they were back on the shard hunt, when he took joy from his arguments with her. Something he knew they both had enjoyed at one time, even though he knew the necklace wouldn't be there to smash him into the dirt as it had before. She had removed that long ago, before their final battle with Naraku.

"Keh!" he huffed, but took a spot by the door anyway, his wide grin evident for all to see. He didn't care who knew how happy he was to see Kagome, because now that she was back everything would be all right, or at least it was in his mind.

Kagome made her way around the room, freeing each prisoner that she came upon. Her powers blanketing the air with the scent of a thunderstorm, her aura glowing brightly in the darkness of the surrounding dungeon as each one took less time than the one before. She was growing confident with the spell and each one rose healed, but sore. Half way through a commotion in the passageway they had entered by caught her attention and she looked up in time to see Ozeki swing the hidden door closed with audible curses from Inuyasha.

"They found the secret," Ozeki warned the others looking for a way to secure the door closed.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore his fingers opening and closing in thin air. "I need Tetsusaiga back."

"They're coming this way too!" Kuro shouted as he peered through the small barred window of the dungeon's wooden door.

"Keep going Lady Kagome, we'll hold them off." Kisho ordered drawing the sword and readying to engage the enemy if they got through the door.

Kagome hurried as the sounds of the approaching guards outside echoed through the dungeon. Her mind blocked out the noises as she broke the chains. Only when she reached the last prisoner did she hesitate.

"Kami," she breathed in horror as she sank to her knees. Her hands traveled carefully over the exposed chest of the young lion demon desperately searching for any signs of life. His injuries were the worst she had seen yet and she felt her stomach rebel forcefully at the sight of his torn and bloodied body.

The clawed tips of his fingers had been burned, while deep marks were seared into the tan skin over his chest and legs. Large gashes traveled down his side exposing several glistening ribs. His breathing was shallow, yet he hung on by a thread fighting for his life even as an infection coursed through his veins. It was slowly killing him and even now Kagome doubted he was strong enough to withstand her miko powers. Even healing him might kill him quicker than the poisons were.

"Kuro!" Kagome yelled, fighting back the tears at the horror she was witnessing. "Kuro I need you to help me!"

The lion was at her side in an instant letting one of the freed prisoners take his place at the doorway. His clawed hands gripping the young miko's upper arms in a vice like hold that was painful.

"Why do you hesitate to free my son?" he demanded staring in her glistening eyes. What he saw made him catch his breath. Rage burned behind the glistening of tears, pooling like liquid fire around some other emotion too strong for him to identify. For a single moment he thought that he had inspired the rage when realization dawned on him. The extent of his son's injuries had angered her, a righteous fury that spoke of retribution.

He also saw a deep sadness in her eyes as Kagome bowed her head, a single shining tear sliding from beneath her closed lids. She didn't even attempt to pull away from him even though he was hurting her.

"He's too weak to withstand my powers. Even healing him would only succeed in killing him faster." She whispered sadly, trying not to cry over the pain she knew the noble youkai might never allow anyone see.

Stunned, Kuro looked over at his son, he had seen the injuries when the chain refused to break and knew that it might be impossible to save the cub. Now he got a good look at what she was talking about and felt his heart fall, hope withering away at the prospect of allowing his only offspring to perish here in the filthy bowels of his enemies holdings. He pulled his hands away from the miko's arms but her firm grip stopped him. Her brightly shining eyes looking deep into his: though she was his enemy he saw in those eyes the desire to help him.

"You must help me save him," She whispered holding tightly to his. "Only your youkai will heal him where I can not."

"What must I do?" Kuro heard himself asking even before he could understand her words.

"Understand that you must fight for him, you must guard his life with your own and you must fight the impulse to kill me even though it will pain you extremely." Kagome told him her eyes never looking away. "You must trust me."

"Whatever it takes." Kuro said as she released him.

Behind them the others were barricading the doors as best they could, while outside the shouts and banging could be heard as the soldiers tried to get in. The others strained to hold the dungeon door closed.

"Hurry Mama, the door won't hold much longer!" Shippo cried, shoving his shoulder against the door along with the others.

"Hold him," Kagome instructed moving out of Kuro's way. She gave him enough space to allow him to gather the limp body in his arms adjusting so that his chains did not pull against the extensive injuries. Once he was settled, he felt two small hands pull his haori open enough to plunge inside, the feather like movements coming to rest against his skin.

"Ready?"

"Do it," Kuro growled his eyes sliding closed even as her small weight came to rest against his back.

The others watched in anticipation as Kagome knelt behind Kuro, her body resting against his for support. After a moment her pink aura surrounded her and Kuro's red youki surged up to meet hers. To all who watched it seemed as if the two auras fought for a brief second before Kagome's reached out and surrounded Kuro's then shoved it hard toward the son he held so tenderly.

Only Kisho noticed the faint blue glow that came from between the two, a matching blue light barely shone from her sword's sheath. The blue spread between the two auras and swept downward toward the cub along with the other two. Kisho's senses allowed him to see this because he was sensitive to any magic, just like he had known the well had transported someone into his world. Now as he looked at Kagome, he knew without a doubt that she had been the one to emerge, the powerful presence he had scented on the air that day. This only brought more questions to mind, ones he planned on asking her about once they got out of this mission.

Even now the rotten wood of the door was threatening to give way under the soldiers assault. Once that did, they would all be too busy fighting for their lives to think about the future and that was something Kisho was determined to see. He and the others turned away from the two figures crouched in the back of the room toward the door, ready for anything.

Kagome felt as if she were on fire, her powers strengthening Kuro's aura with her healing even as she sent it down into the still form of his son. She felt Kuro struggle to dominate his inner beast even as she fought to keep from purifying him. She felt their powers merge, swirling around each other in an angry spiral that twisted and turned much like circling animals before attacking each other.

Just as she thought she was going to lose control, she felt a cool sensation travel the length of her spine giving her strength she never knew she had. It spread outward, coming between the two powers like a conductor, siphoning hers into the enraged youki. She felt the powers merge and rush down into his son and she felt the cub's response immediately.

At first his spirit was weak, but grew in strength steadily. His heartbeat synchronizing both hers and Kuro's with his until his heart could beat on its own. Even with her eyes closed tightly, Kagome knew the moment the boy opened his eyes, knew when the chains feel away and heard the door of the dungeon splinter inward.

The next few seconds passed in a blur of motion for the woman as her spirit felt Kuro's anger, felt the rush of adrenaline that went through his son's body and her own rage mingle with Kuro's. Kagome pulled away, letting her power flow back into her body like water, her sword being drawn as she stepped away from Kuro and his son.

She knew that Kuro would need to catch his wind after the merging, she could do with a rest herself, but she stood ready to protect them with her life. In an instant the dungeon filled with soldiers ready to kill each of them, pushing her companions back toward her as they fought the oncoming demons.

Kagome's own blade met the downward slice of one sword, pulled away to thrust her glowing blade into the stunned youkai's belly, her purifying powers pouring into the unsuspecting creature. She didn't even take time to see what she had fought against as she stepped around the falling demon to block another soldier intent on getting to Kuro.

Three more fell before the general joined the battle. He took up a position beside Kagome, while his son hung back to allow her healing to finish sealing his wounds.

"Time to get even," Kagome hissed between clenched teeth her anger rising to wash over those in the room.

Those who did not know Kagome hesitated not understanding the onslaught of the strong emotion. The distraction was enough to give the others time to cut their way through the soldiers in the room. Together the group made their way toward the door wary of others that might be lying in wait just beyond.

Cautiously, Ozeki stepped through before Inuyasha shoved roughly by him. "I got to find my sword!"

"I want the one responsible for hurting my son," Kuro growled as the rest of the group made their way through the door. Luckily for them, the secret door had held out the rest of the soldiers that were trapped in the caverns below.

The large group surrounded Kagome as they drifted through the dungeon levels. Kisho let Inuyasha lead the way toward the torture chamber in hopes that there would be weapons for the rescued prisoners. All were on alert, suspecting an ambush at every turn. When it did not come, Kisho began to get suspicious. He suspected a trap but did not know from where it would come.

Inuyasha led them into a room decorated with chains. Several corpses hung from some of them in various stages of decay while dried blood stained stonewalls where it had been carelessly splattered. Various devices lay scattered around several stone slabs that had restraints buried deep into them.

On one wall rows of weapons were stored covering it from floor to ceiling. Among them Kagome instantly recognized three different swords, swords that were too powerful and noble to be cast into such a dingy display. Instantly, Inuyasha was pulling Tetsusaiga from its moorings, the dull looking katana transforming into the large fang Kagome remembered from five years ago.

Unable to bring herself to leave Sesshomaru's swords in such poor surroundings, Kagome sheathed her own sword. Before anyone could stop her, her hands clasped around both blades and pulled them down. Instantly, Tokijin flared to life its evil spirit seeking to overwhelm the one handling it, but her pure miko aura flared calming the evil within.

Inuyasha was surprised that she had calmed the vile blade so easily, but had little time to think on it as several more soldiers rushed in. In the lead was the executioner brandishing a large spear ready to deal out punishment to anyone who dared get near him.

The room erupted in a chaotic battlefield as the unarmed prisoners scrambled to arm themselves, while the soldiers sought to kill them. Kisho studied the lay out of the room as he fought off several low-level youkai. His castle had never had a room such as this and it dawned on him that this was once the servants' bathing chamber. The natural stream that had supplied the small pools in the room had been blocked off while the tubs had been built up into the stone tables. He let his gaze roam across the walls as he pinpointed one of several hidden doors in the castle.

Whatever ancestor had built this place must have been either paranoid or knew what he was doing because the castle was literally littered with the secret passageways and hidden doors. Kisho didn't care which the ancestor had been but he was grateful for the design because now it came in handy. Signaling to the others, Kisho made his way toward the wall.

Ozeki plowed his way through the low-levels to stand before Kisho buying him the time he needed to find the mechanics that opened the doorway. When the door finally sprung open, Kisho looked back to see Ozeki standing with Kagome and the two lions as they worked to keep the men away from him.

A swift thrust of Kuro's blade dropped the pig youkai who had tortured his son just as Kisho pulled Kagome through the open doorway. Swiftly they filed inside, Tatsu felling the last man as he dashed through the open door. Once everyone was in, Kisho secured the door and directed them through the twisting maze of tunnels and passageways that doubled back into the great cavern where they had entered.

By the time the last one tripped through the opening, the group found themselves near the hidden wagons. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the three hay wagons were untouched.

"They must have returned to the castle." She heard one of the men say as if to explain the absence of the guards that had been waiting outside the dungeon doorway. Kagome didn't really care as she watched Hoben go to retrieve the horses from outside the cavern, the only thing she wanted to do was have a long soak in a hot spring and sleep for the next three days.

Healing Kuro's son had taken a lot out of her, followed by the ensuing fight. It had been a good day. One she hoped would stay that way. As the horses were hitched to the four wooden hay wagons, Kagome climbed in the back, snuggled securely in her son's warm embrace with Sesshomaru's swords clutched tightly against her and let the desperately needed sleep steal over her.


	7. Reunion

Chapter 7 - Reunion 

Those golden eyes stared down at her, those wonderful, loving, caring golden suns that she saw so many times in her dreams. This one started like any other, with him holding her in his loving embrace, protecting her from the outside world. He had stared down into her own midnight blue ones, soft emotions shining clearly as he had done so many times before. And like before she had been unable to see who this unknown lover might be.

Then the dream changed drastically. It left her floating in the midst of the golden haze of a setting sun, separated from him. She didn't know where he had went and a feeling of being alone drifted over her. Two swords appeared then, materializing out of the haze as though she had called them to her. She knew these swords well, knew just what they might be capable of. Life and death, two halves of a whole that protected and served their master, Tensaiga and Tokijin.

The swords were suspended in mid air, their tips pointed toward the ground while wisps of golden smoke snaked around the hilts. Slowly they separated leaving a wide space, the haze fading between them. As she watched, Kagome saw a vivid image forming between those two blades.

The setting sun, the sky around it wrapped in various shades of pinks and purples, while darker smoke colored clouds drifted lazily on a destination only they knew. Overlaying the sunset, its symbol blazed brightly for a moment before fading into the darker sky.

In one corner of the scene Kagome could just make out the rising moon. The bright crescent slipping into the sky as easily as silk over satin, its luminescence reached toward the sunset. The last fading rays of daylight stretched outward trying to entangle themselves into the moon's soft light.

"_The sun sets even as the crescent moon rises to embrace his eternal love."_

To Kagome's astonishment, her mother's words rang clearly through her dream and the moon and sun seemed to shift themselves to the prophesied words. Pinks and purples swirled around the two images transforming them before the woman's widened eyes.

A beautiful woman appeared, dressed in flowing silks the color of the fading sky. Long ebony hair swept past her waist unbound, while her arms extended toward the man who stood in the moon's place.

Dressed in the soft pale silver of moonlight, the man stepped forward to embrace the woman, his long silver hair mingling with hers as though they belonged together. Kagome could not make out who it was she watched because the fading light did not permit her to make out any identifying features, but a sense of longing welled up inside her. A longing for what she wasn't sure but she knew it called out to her and she wondered if what she was seeing was her own imagination or a kind of look into the past or future.

She felt herself take a step toward the vision, but Tokijin's evil aura immediately flared to life denying her access to them. Kagome's miko powers arose under the assault of Tokijin's aura in an attempt to sooth the evil as it had within the dungeon, but it didn't have the same effect. Here in her dream, Tokijin was unsheathed, its powers unleashed from its casing to try and over power her were in the dungeon the scabbard held some of it's powers at bay.

Tensaiga, sensing the woman's distress, flared to life. The deep blue aura crashing with Tokijin's green one, while merging with the deep pink of Kagome's powers to create a purple barrier. At first it startled Kagome, making her wonder how a demon blade had merged so easily with miko powers without being purified but slowly understanding settled over her. Tensaiga was trying to protect her, taking the risk as readily as it would for its true master, Sesshomaru.

This knowledge startled her even more, knowing it shouldn't work for anyone but the great Taiyoukai. Why it was trying to save her was beyond understanding and she wondered if Sesshomaru might be able to provide her with an answer.

The barrier expanded, pushing Tokijin's aura back toward the vision where the two lovers still embraced. Dark met light as the two faded from view and Tokijin relented to the combined auras assaulting it.

Then just as swiftly as they had appeared the swords disappeared, taking the vision with them to shift back to those golden eyes. Those loving eyes and protective embrace soothing her frayed nerves. This too faded, leaving the girl to fall deeper into slumber's sweet embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't give a damn!" The deep voice growled out still trying to keep some semblance of calm. "Get out there and found out what happened!"

"Yes master," a monotone voice replied seconds before a door slammed farther back in the room.

"Do you really think you can trust him?" the female voice purred softly from the shadows that darkened the room. "He could just as easily betray you again."

"Tanaka," the deeper male voice sighed his impatience evident to the panther youkai as she slunk from the shadows. "Don't you worry about Iyashii, I have something he wants badly."

"What would that be master?" A deep purr rumbled through the decorated chamber as she sat at her master's feet, her face rubbing along the dark silk of his hakama. The purr deepened when she felt his large hand rest on the crown of her head just behind one black ear.

"In due time, Tanaka my dear, all in due time." His deep chuckle sounded malevolent even to her demented soul, causing her fur to stand on end. Her master was always one for secrets. It was what had gained him the power to take both Northern and Eastern lands from their former rulers.

Claws lengthened, the urge to sink them deep within a hapless victim stirring in the depths of Tanaka's heart. Her green eyes sank to half mass as her master's fingers gently stroked her head and neck as though she were a favored pet.

"Do not worry my dear, you will have your chance." He promised, his voice filled with a dark desire Tanaka knew all to well. It was a desire for bloodshed and it sent the thrill of bloodlust coursing through her veins. Her master's promises were always kept, especially where she was concerned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know where the other wagon came from." Jodan's soft voice broke through the haze of sleep coating Kagome's mind. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened in on the conversation as voices rose and fell around her.

"What do you mean there were only three when you come in?" Kagome recognized Inuyasha's voice immediately. "What are you saying, that another one materialized out of thin air?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Jodan's voice came again. From the direction it came in, Kagome guessed that he was sitting up front in the driver's seat. "When we emerged into the cavern where we left them, I saw only three, but when Hoben returned with the horses we discovered a fourth wagon and horse that we did not recognize."

"So what does that mean?" This was Shippo's voice; Kagome sighed in relief knowing he was all right. She guessed he had moved away from her while she slept but didn't remember feeling him move.

"I do not know," Jodan replied, "maybe someone was watching over us."

"The whole thing was too easy," Kisho's voice drifted to her from some distance, the crack of reigns sounding as someone spurred their horse on. _ He must be in another wagon, _Kagome thought.

"Where were the soldiers that were trying to come through the passageway?" he continued with his speculations out loud. "Where did the wagon come from and why did that horse refuse to be hitched to any other wagon except that one?"

"It does seem to be a complex sort of puzzle, does it not?" Hoben's voice broke through somewhere near his brother.

"There's more questions than answers," Jodan replied quietly.

"To many if you ask me." Huffed Inuyasha. She heard him push his sword into its scabbard even as the rocking of the wagon beckoned her back to sleep. "The one thing I want to know right now is what triggered Tensaiga."

"I don't know, Inuyasha," Shippo's voice came again. "All I know is I couldn't hold onto her with both swords and her powers acting up the way it was."

"Feh," Inuyasha's irritation made itself known. "Maybe she was having a nightmare or Tokijin was trying to control her in her sleep."

Kagome fought the urge to giggle, it wasn't often she heard Inuyasha come up with an intelligent answer. Though the appearance of the fourth wagon did disturb her quite a bit. Who would have known were they were at and what had happened to the soldiers?

Slowly she allowed her eyes to open, blinking slightly in the harsh light of midday. Kagome found she was curled in a tight ball near the front of the wagon, just behind the driver's seat, the two swords clutched tightly to her chest. The hilts dug deeply into her upper ribs, Kagome was sure it would leave a mark.

Her eyes landed on Shippo and Inuyasha who were sitting closest to her though there was a noticeable gap. Behind them sat two men she didn't recognize. Lifting her head enough to look over her shoulder at the two in the driver's seat she was relieved to see the twins. Though now she could definitely see the difference between them and the grown Shippo.

"About damn time you woke up," Inuyasha grumbled, causing a grin to pull at Kagome's lips. It didn't seem like he'd changed much since she had last seen him. He was still grumbling about little things that were of no great importance.

"Sorry, I was exhausted." Kagome replied, pushing herself into a sitting position, shifting the swords to rest more comfortable in her lap. She raised her eyes to look at her friends taking notice for the first time how bad they looked.

All were dressed only in ragged hakama, their chests bare and battered. Bruises covered most of their exposed flesh and their hair was badly tangled. Dirt covered them from head to toe along with dried blood and other things that Kagome dare not guess at. They were all painfully thin as though they had been starved the entire time they were there. Their muscles showed less definition than they would have had at one time.

"You slept half the day." Inuyasha casually told her expecting an outburst that he had gotten use to during their shard hunting days. He was deeply disappointed when she merely smiled at him, a sight that caused his heart to skip a beat.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just over did it." She replied warmly and then stretched, trying to loosen stiff muscles. "I'm not use to using so much power at one time."

"You've gotten stronger, Mama." Shippo smiled scooting closer to her. He had missed her deeply and now that she was here he didn't want to ever let her out of his sight again.

"I've been training." She smiled up at him, one hand coming out to caress his cheek lovingly again. "But looks like you got me beat by a long shot. You've gotten so big!"

"Ahh," Shippo blushed crimson his green eyes darting away in embarrassment. "Well you've been away along time, Mama."

"I know," Kagome replied quietly, sadness darkening her eyes, "and I'm truly sorry I couldn't be here for you Shippo."

"Everything's all right," Shippo gathered her in his arms as the first signs of tears formed in her eyes. "Sango and Miroku took good care of me. Plus Inuyasha made sure I got the training I needed. So don't worry Mama. Your back now and that's all that matters."

"Will you stop encouraging him, Kagome." Inuyasha snorted looking away with disdain.

She grinned up at Shippo for a second before pulling away from him. Crawling closer to Inuyasha, Kagome reached up and hugged the irritated demon. "I missed you too Inuyasha."

"Hey! Cut it out," He sputtered, even though his arms snaked around her waist to hug her tightly, his nose burying in the ebony tresses. Even in his filthy state, Kagome did not pull away from him, acceptance as quickly forthcoming as it had been those ten long years ago. The girl had grown up, as did her son, but somewhere buried deep within him, Inuyasha realized that he had missed everything about this girl.

"Irritable as always." She laughed, reaching up to stroke the pointed ear. Kagome missed those dog-ears but they were long gone to be replaced by the slender elfin ears he now had. He let out a low growl that sent her into another fit of giggles and she drew away.

"What did you do that for?" He demanded scratching at the offended ear. "It still tickles."

"I miss the dog ears." She told him with a bright smile. It was so good to be back home with the family she had thought lost to her.

"Yeah well their gone, so don't do that." He huffed, settling down. His back rested against the side of the wagon, the long stands of his hair blowing in the breeze. Its normal white color was stained to an almost blackish gray from the grim that covered all of them, a sight that almost made her sick.

Her heart hardened slightly as she swore to herself vengeance on whoever was responsible for the pain caused to her family. She would do whatever it took, even give up her life if she had too to set things right.

Midnight blue settled on the wagon next to them where Kisho, Tatsu and several of the prisoners were quietly conversing. _Gathering information no doubt_, Kagome thought as she watched Kisho. The lord was as cold outwardly as Sesshomaru was; yet he showed more compassion toward others then she had seen the Western Lord show. Kisho's movements were precise, well thought out and he seemed to have an air of magic around him that extended beyond his youkai.

She tore her gaze away from him and stared out at the passing landscape around them. Her thoughts were dark as she went over the earlier event. Kisho was right, even for an armature like her, the situation had seemed too easy. There should have been more guards watching over the prisoners, a stronger sense of the power the usurper held, or at least one of his minions should have been on hand. She really didn't like where her train of thought was taking her.

Dark eyes narrowed as they swept around their immediate area, searching for any signs of something out of the ordinary. Shifting enough to look out between the twins, Kagome noticed the horse that was attached to the wagon.

Its pristine white coat and mane a stark contrast with the brown mares they had brought along. It strode proudly, pulling the heavy wagon with little effort as though it were weightless. Kagome caught a glimpse of crystal blue eyes when the horse looked at something off to one side.

Kagome found her eyes trailing along the same lines, curious as to what caught its attention. There off in the distance, she could just barely make out the form of a woman. She stood on top of a small rise in the land impossible long hair blowing in the wind behind her. To far away for Kagome to make out any of her features, but to her it seemed the woman was intently watching their progression.

The cart jerked suddenly as it hit a deep rut in the road, jarring Kagome enough to look away from the woman a split second. When she looked back the mysterious woman was gone, vanished without a trace. A new mystery added to the growing list in Kagome's mind as she settled back against the wagon side to contemplate the woman's importance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen over the Western Lands, blanketing it in faint starlight. A slender slip of the moon created a soft glow. The pale light drifted coldly through the high windows of the study where Sesshomaru sat pouring over a stack of documents. Several candles burned casting eerie flickering shadows into the farthest corners of the room, though it provided him enough light to read by.

"Father?" Rin's voice called to him from just beyond the door. He could hear the worry in her voice. The faint scent of nervous anticipation drifted through the air to him, tainting her normally sweet one of wildflowers. A faint smile touched the corner of his mouth. The child spent so much time in the gardens that her original one had long since been replaced by that of the flowers she so loved. Not that he minded, it soothed him more than he would admit, easing his mind at how long the girl who had slowly became like his own pup had left to live.

Most humans held the tainted stench of encroaching death. The closer they were to it the stronger it became. When mingled with disease or infections the smell became almost unbearable. When he had first met her, the scent had been there, faint but never the less it had been present, but when Kagome had made her wish something had happened to his daughter. Something he had not noticed at first, but became obvious as Rin grew older.

"Enter." He called softly knowing the girl could hear him. The door opened to admit the object of his affection, his eyes sweeping over her length for any signs of what had changed her so much. Delicate nostrils flared slightly as he scented the air looking for any undercurrents of the death scent. Nothing. Instead of becoming stronger as she grew, it had slowly faded, to be replaced by that of her beloved wildflowers. Her hearing had also increased as well as a few other subtle changes that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Father do you think they will return soon?" Rin asked sitting down on one of the mats across from him. Sesshomaru could see the worry in her eyes, the ebony pools partially hidden by her dark lashes.

"I do not know." His replies were always short where she was concerned, not wanting to cause her unnecessary worry. The girl was unusually perceptive when it came to him, she had always been even back when she had followed him. Rin rarely complained, always thought of others before herself, and went out of her way to help others when needed even to the point of risking her life. She was the picture of the perfect child.

"Father?" She asked nervously shifting in her seat slightly. Rin kept her eyes trained on the hard surface of the desk, a sign that she was going to ask something that would probably irritate him.

"Yes, Rin?" Sesshomaru sighed, steeling himself for what he knew was to come. This conversation had been a while in the making and he knew he would have to answer her truthfully. She could sense a lie almost as well as any youkai could.

"Do you think if you gave him what he wanted that he would leave us alone?" Rin shifted again clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She knew what the terms of the treaty had demanded and why he had been sent into such a rage. Now he could tell she feared it would happen again with her questions.

"No," He replied calmly, reaching out to lift her chin so that he could look into her saddened eyes. "He would only take you far from here and than continue his assault on our boarders."

"Oh," She sighed giving him a look of such helplessness that it pulled at his heartstrings. "I'm sorry, Father, but I had to ask."

"Rin do not assume to sacrifice yourself for others," Sesshomaru instructed her patiently. He would allow no one to harm what was his, the one who had taken the time to show a lethal demon what true kindness meant. "The scoundrel just wishes to have a hold over my head and believes you are the quickest way to do it."

"I understand," Rin sighed again as he released her chin and she moved to stand. "I will leave you to your work now, Father. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rin." Sesshomaru dismissed the girl quietly, but even as he heard the soft thud of the shutting doorway a new worry began to form in his mind. If the usurper really did want to use Rin against him, than he wouldn't stop at anything to get her. A sinking dread filled him as he thought about the terms once again. There were other things this lowly demon wished to do with Rin, things Sesshomaru dare not think of for fear of the blood-rage surfacing once again. Those terms were left unspoken to rot wherever the shredded parchment had disappeared to after he had lost control.

Rin had been the only one able to calm him and he feared that should it be allowed to rise again outside of battle, no one would be able sooth the enraged beast. It had frightened him, the worry of harming his daughter foremost in his mind. That was something he could never let happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome glared up at the object of irritation as it hovered over her like some kind of demented mother hen. Her eyes narrowed in obvious anger that barely fazed the creature.

They had stopped at one of the villages on this side of the Western Boundary to sell the wagons and horses in order to purchase much needed supplies. She had purchased a large square of cloth in order to tie Sesshomaru's swords to her back much the same way Sango had carried her bone weapon while they traveled years earlier. Kagome had not trusted the blades to be carried by anyone else for fear of Tokijin's influence.

The mares had gone back to the fields willingly enough but the strange white horse had refused to be sold. Rearing and gnashing his teeth at everyone had deterred any farmer from buying the spirited stallion. After that it had taken to following her around much to her chagrin.

As they left the village it had followed quietly, glaring at any one who dared to get too close to the woman. Only Shippo could approach Kagome without fear of having sharp hoofs descend on them in a rain of blows that Kagome could not fathom. Twice she had scolded the white horse, and twice it had blatantly ignored her.

Later when they had settled down to rest for the night, the damn horse wouldn't allow her to fall asleep. Every time she got close it would begin nudging her till she was grinding her teeth in frustration. She was completely convinced that the creature was some sort of youkai in disguise sent to annoy her to death.

How many times could you push something away before it got the message? She wondered, her fingers coming against the velvet nose again in preparation to push it away. Before she had a chance the horse drew away, sending its long mane flying in all directions. Its head bobbed up and down, a single hoof pawing at the ground as though it were counting. Kagome shook her head and rolled over trying to gain some forms of rest before being forced back into the long trek ahead.

The Western Castle was still a day's march. They took their time on the return trip, allowing the prisoners to go at their own pace. Even with Kagome's healing, the group was still bruised and sore. Fatigue was setting over the ex-prisoners, quicker then even Kisho had planned on and Kagome knew it was due to lack of nourishment. They had bought food, and hunted whenever the chance permitted, but she had been adamant in allowing the group only small amounts of food at a time. At first it had raised an argument, a few shouts from Ozeki that the human was trying to starve his youkai brethren. But when Kagome had explained that over eating after a long fast would only succeed in making them all sick had she won out over the protests. Kisho had willingly allowed her to take over their care.

Now even as her body begged for sleep the damn horse once again began nuzzling against her neck. She ignored him, keeping her eyes tightly closed in the hopes that the creature would go away. It was not to be as he gripped the fabric of her clothing, just below the neckline and lifted the girl easily into the air.

"Alright, alright," She sighed glaring at the creature over her shoulder. "I'm up. Happy now?"

She really felt like an irritated child at the moment and wasn't afraid to voice her discomfort much the same way. Her hands rested on her hips as she watched it, anger mixing with exhaustion. Kagome's head tilted to one side as the horse turned his back to her, his long neck arching back to look at her expectantly.

"No, no way!" Kagome raised her hands toward the horse as if to ward him off. "I can't ride you. I don't know how."

The horse whinnied, his head bobbing up and down even as she glimpsed the amusement in the creature's pale blue eyes. Kagome suddenly realized he was laughing at her.

Kagome huffed, knowing unless she did what it wanted she wouldn't be allowed to rest. So with apprehension she slowly approached the creature's side. She had never ridden a horse bare back before and didn't even know how to climb on the wide plain of its back. To her surprise the horse lowered himself down enough for her to clamber unsteadily on. "I don't know about this."

Again the whinnying broke the silence of the air as the horse announced its amusement to the world. Grumbling, Kagome buried her fingers into the thick strand of mane, desperately holding on with both hands and legs. It started off at a slow trot, allowing her get use to the swaying of its back, then increased its speed even as she adjusted.

"Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha demanded seeing her on the horses back.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Kagome called as the horse lunged forward almost unseating her in the process. Shrieking in fright, Kagome clung tighter, her arms going around the stallion's neck trying to hang on. Inuyasha's reply was lost to the winds, going unheard by the terrified girl.

They flew over the land, their passage nothing more than a blur to any who happened to be near their path. Kagome hung on for dear life; terrified that if she fell she would break her neck or worse from the breakneck gallop the stallion was bent on. Four times she came close to falling off, and four times the horse had adjusted enough to catch her before she slid to the ground. She didn't understand how the horse knew but was grateful to it for saving her. Eyes were clenched tightly, so that she would not have to witness the land flying by at an impossible speed and she came to the conclusion that the horse would in fact be the death of her.

Finally the horse skidded to a stop and the shaking girl slid to the ground with a bone-jarring thud. She was tempted to kiss the hard soil that she was curled up on, her limbs feeling as though they were nothing more than boneless jelly.

Getting up enough energy to glare up at the horse, Kagome growled. "Remind me not to do that again."

The horse gave that amused whinny and trotted slowly toward the center of the clearing where a shadowed figure awaited them. It butted at the figure's side, rubbing alone its arm till it was raised to stroke the soft hair between the horse's eyes.

Kagome took a few moments to stand on shaky legs knowing she was going to be sore in the morning. Her eyes focused enough to drink in the scenery of the clearing.

A large waterfall descended from the shelf of a high cliff, pale white wildflowers growing on both sides of the resulting river. The soil was a rich deep brown color, exposed in several patches along the cliff's edge.

In the midst of the clearing the figure and horse waited patiently for the girl to acknowledge their presence. A light shone behind the figure, making it hard for Kagome to see anything of its face, but she felt sure that this was the woman who had watched from the small hill earlier. The woman projected an aura of peace and tranquility that soothed Kagome enough to think straight.

The figure stirred as Kagome turned to look at her, unsure how to start the conversation. After all it had been that horse's idea and now she didn't know what to do about it.

"Umm.. is this your horse?" Kagome cast about for anything that might lead her to the answer of why she had been brought here.

"Yes," came the answer, the voice holding a musical quality to it that had Kagome imagining an angel. "I sent Goma-suri to retrieve you."

"Goma-suri," Kagome glared at the amused horse knowing the name fit the horrible creature perfectly. It meant mischief-maker and the horse was definitely that if she'd ever seen one.

Crystal laughter rang through the clearing bringing Kagome's attention instantly back to the woman. Her irritation growing in the face of that laughter till her face burned red.

"Calm yourself, Kagome." The woman's laughter died away leaving a trace of amusement as Kagome's eyes widened. "I only wished to see you once again. It has been far too long, daughter."

"I am not your daughter," Kagome instantly snapped her eyes narrowing at the woman. "Who are you?"

"As fiery as you were the day you were born." The woman laughed again sweeping several strands of the long hair from her face. Everything about her spoke of gentleness and peace, yet something about the entire situation was unsettling to the young miko.

"For now you may call me Kana."

"How do you know me Kana?" Kagome asked, not liking how the woman's name sounded so much like one of Naraku's children. The void child's name had been Kanna and Kagome knew for a fact the child could not have known her at birth.

"I was there of course, by your mother's bedside the day you were born, though the task was quite a difficult feat. The well barely let me through that day." Kana's musical voice filled the air with a soft melody so beautiful that even the night creatures stopped their songs to listen. "I was also there to watch over you on your first journey into the past."

"If this is true then why didn't you try to contact me then?" Kagome demanded ready to believe the woman's words to be lies. The only reason she was still here was the secret her mother had entrusted her on her twenty-first birthday.

"Because it was not time." Kana replied cryptically telling Kagome that no farther answers would be forthcoming at the time.

"What makes it the right time now?" Kagome asked in frustration.

"He has emerged once again, freed from his forced slumber by your wish." Kagome saw Kana shift slightly as though the very mention of this demon was unsettling.

"Are you saying it's the demon that was stuck in the Shikon with Midoriko?" Kagome felt fear beginning to take hold, a deep sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that she was not strong enough to take on something so powerful.

"Not that one, though just as dangerous." Kana's voice grew softer a warning clearly in the double meaning of her words. "And that is the reason I am here. To warn you that in the days ahead you must hold fast and become stronger."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kagome whispered looking at the ground near the river. "I have trained hard yet I could barely handle healing all those men back there."

"That is something you must discover yourself, child." Kana's voice became fainter as if moving away from Kagome. "Trust in those that surround you, gain their trust and guidance. Your miko instincts will draw you to those that you will need to have on your side when the dawning battle approaches."

"But they hate me, for what I am." Kagome sighed turning to look back at Kana. She was faintly surprised to see that the woman was slowly fading. "How am I supposed to get youkai to trust me?"

"Believe in yourself." Kana vanished though her voice hung in the air around the stunned miko. "Goma-suri will return you to your camp now. Farewell Kagome, till we meet once again,"

Goma-suri whinnied once again, that same amused quality reaching the ice blue eyes that glowed brightly. Complaining about people loving to pull disappearing acts while giving out puzzle pieces, Kagome managed to climb on the creatures back once again. Dread lurched into her throat as the demented horse lunged forward.


	8. Questions and Challanges

Chapter 8 - Questions and Challenges 

Goma-suri's hooves dug deeply into the soft dirt, his majestic head dipped low between heavily muscled forelegs as he skidded to an abrupt halt on the outskirts of the resting youkai. The action caused his terrified passenger to go sliding forward over his head and shrieking through the air at a terrifying rate.

Startled into action, Kuro's quick reflexes saved the frightened woman before her body could come into contact with the ground in a bone-shattering landing. Terror turned to rage and the lion youkai found himself holding onto a bundle of fury as Kagome struggled to get free.

"Let me go!" She screamed in anger and frustration as the horse threw back his head, releasing the amused whiny for the entire world to hear. "I'm gonna purify that hell-spawn!"

Kuro's arms tightened around her slender waist like steel bands, effectively trapping the struggling miko tight against his muscled chest. Scoffs and laughter filled the air as several of the younger demons found the situation amusing. Their mirth only succeeded in making Kagome angrier. The older, more controlled, youkai held tightly to their calm outer appearance but she could see the amusement flickering through their eyes and could feel Kuro's body quaking with the suppressed laughter.

"The great Miko," Ozeki taunted, "Beat by a common horse. How pathetic."

"That is not a common horse!" Kagome pointed at the retreating form of her tormentor, her deep blue eyes ablaze with fury. "That is a creature escaped from the depths of hell!"

Her words were met with another outburst of laughter and several more taunts from Ozeki. Taunts that were suddenly silenced when Tatsu suggested they allow the human to deal with Ozeki in the horse's absence. A call to challenge that was taken up instantly by several of those gathered. The sounds of disappointment could be audible heard when Kisho quietly told everyone that matter would have to wait until they were all better rested.

Kagome, realizing that she was still held by the lion, sighed in defeat, her shoulders sagging while she let the weariness fill her once more. Now that the adrenalin of the ride was wearing off, Kagome believed she could finally get some rest. "You can let go now, I'll behave."

Kuro released her instantly, letting her drop to her feet before stalking off to disappear among the shadows. Freed, Kagome seated herself between Inuyasha and Shippo. She slouched tiredly, her body still feeling the effects of using too much of her power.

"So where did you disappear too?" Inuyasha demanded. His golden eyes still held the amusement of the others yet there was something deeper in those pale depths, a glimmer of something just beyond recognition.

Kagome sighed, her vision focused on the ground in front of her. After a moment of silent contemplation she told him what had happened and all that Kana had told her. Conscious of so many others listening, Kagome left out the part about the woman knowing her or that she had at one time passed through the well. It would do no good to have someone here try to use that against her.

"So this Kana, wants you to become stronger?" Jodan asked curiously from across the campfire where he and his brother sat. Near them, Kagome could just make out Kisho listening intently to what she had said about the lady. He received a nod in response and fell into a thoughtful silence.

"Lord Tatsu?" Kagome turned to look at the dragon lord. Red eyes focused on the girl from the shadows of a nearby tree, making the woman extremely nervous. "Would you have any idea who she might have been referring too if not the demon Midoriko fought against?"

"Why do ye ask me, miko?" Tatsu demanded, crossing muscled arms over his broad chest. The rippling of those iron muscles had Kagome shifting uncomfortably while thinking over her answer. She didn't even bother correcting him on the use of her name, it might very well have signed her death warrant, besides she held far more respect toward this one youkai then she had ever felt before in the face of his wisdom.

"Because your aura speaks of ancient wisdom," Kagome began her eyes locking on Tatsu's so that he could see the truth in her words. "A wisdom that will aid us long into the days ahead. I also believe that if you hold any knowledge of the goings on of that event it will come in handy to us now."

Tatsu nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. The girl's perceptiveness surprised him, so few of the younger ones listened to the elder wisdom of years before and her assumption of his knowledge of that event was well placed.

"Midoriko," Tatsu said with a reverence that surprised many in the large group. It was not often a youkai held that level of respect for a human miko. "She be a great one that miko. One blast of her sword felled ten youkai at once, her powers unlike any before or since."

Kagome saw a far off look forming in the crimson eyes and she knew that old memories were being played out behind them. Memories that she hoped would lead her to some information on who their enemy might be.

"Lord Kisho's mother and Lord Sesshomaru's grandfather stood with her that day, but she would have none of it. Told the two they be in her way," Tatsu chuckled; not noticing the intense look Kisho was giving him.

"Kisho, himself were among them, stood along side me whilst the three quarreled. In the end, Midoriko won, sending both armies to protected the surrounding villages against the youkai's underlings. Only the fire-cat remained."

Kagome instantly thought of Kirira's actions at Midoriko's cave when they had first entered it. She had seemed sad, a longing to stay behind with the mummified corpses.

"Word reached us days later that she had fallen, leaving behind the bodies of many dead demons, and the armies scattered to their own lands. Many rumors surfaced later that several of the underlings fell into a deep slumber the moment the Jewel was born, their souls cursed to join those trapped inside until they be freed by its destruction."

"If this is true than the jewel must have been cleansed," Hoben added suddenly surprise shining in the depths of his green eyes.

"Of course the jewel was cleansed," Inuyasha retorted. "Kagome did that ten years ago."

"That would explain a few things." Kisho replied smoothly. "Like the means you used to become a full-blood and the sudden appearance of Sesshomaru's arm."

"Yeah, it was all because of her wish." Inuyasha grinned, pride of their accomplishments sparkling in his golden eyes. Beside him, Kagome shifted uncomfortable under the stunned stares of several in the group.

"That slip of a girl?" Ozeki snorted in disbelieve. "She can't be the one that was said to have helped defeat Naraku and destroyed the jewel. She's too weak."

"What are you implying bear?" Inuyasha was on his feet in an instant, his hand wrapped around the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"I am!" Ozeki was up, the two standing ready to come to blows several inches away from each other.

"Will you two knock it off?" Kagome sighed, leaning her head wearily against Shippo's shoulder. Silently she was cursing herself for taking the necklace off Inuyasha because it would come in handy right about now.

Both youkai ignored the woman's pleas and kept slinging insults back and forth at one another until Kuro had to break them up. The two growled one last time before retreating back to where they had been sitting moments before.

Inuyasha turned to argue with Kagome about the reason he wouldn't let anyone insult him when he found she had fallen asleep. He heaved a sigh and turned back to stare at the fire instead. Around him the conversation turned to what the repercussions of the rescue might be, but he barely listened as he sulked.

Shippo just shook his head at his long time friend and adjusted enough to allow him to cradle Kagome's body. Gently he picked her up and retreated away from the others so that she might be able to rest peacefully. Feeling a bit tired himself, Shippo slept close to her so that he might hear if she needed him any time during the night and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pale blonde hair drifted lazily on the night breeze and two yellow eyes stared down through the treetops at the amassed group below. The mountain cliff gave him a perfect place to watch without fear of detection. He had found them earlier, tracking their passage with ease. They had been forced to move slowly due to the injured ones and he had been able to catch up easily, choosing the cliff to keep an eye on them while they slept.

His orders were specific. He was to find out why the ambush had failed when so many of their soldiers were hidden in the tunnels below the dungeon. His master had effectively found the secret after Kisho and his men escaped, plotted the capture of the scouting party, and even orchestrated Sesshomaru's escape in order to draw the Northern Lord back to the castle. For some reason, Kisho was an important part of his master's plans and it was up to him to discover the treachery that had been used to cause the failure to occur.

First he had inspected the caverns, searching for the missing soldiers who were suppose to have been waiting for the rescue party to reemerge from the dungeons with the prisoner's in tow. He had been shocked to find that many of the demons lay dead where they had been hiding. A few had made it to the dungeon doorway, only to be killed while they were trying to gain access to the dungeons and the door had been tightly sealed.

Reports from the surviving men inside had told him that none of the Western troops were responsible for that; they had escaped through another door in the torture chamber. How they got that far to begin with was a mystery to him, because surely the prisoners would slow them down with those extensive injuries. Those left inside the castle were too few and scattered to have effectively held against the small group, but even then at least one of the prisoners should have fell under the assault. None had fallen, none of the group had succumbed to the blade or died from injuries during their flight and it baffled him.

It had surprised him to discover a woman in the midst of the youkai, an apparently human miko at that. The occurrence was a rarity but it might explain why no one had fallen. Miko's were well known for their healing abilities along with the rumors that most could see death's henchmen, a talent many youkai had longed for over the centuries.

He had watched her disappear on the white horse only to return some time later to the amusement of her companions. The girl's mishap had amused him as well and listened intently as she told the others of what had taken place. Her words had been faint from so far away and he had strained to catch them, but it was a small matter for one of his kind.

Below he had caught site of at least two other inu-youkai in her group. Being part of the race gave him an advantage, knowing what they could be capable of. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips as a plan began to slowly form.

Rising from his spot, Iyashii sped off toward the Western Palace even as the details began to crystallize. He would meet up with the group there, passing himself off as one of the few escapees from the Northern Lands. No one would know of him, so an assumed name would not be required.

A smirk formed on his pale lips even as he thought about how he could use the miko to his advantage and maybe even have a little fun in the process. All he had to do was come up with a way to get closer to her without alerting anyone to his plans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun found the group on the move, not waiting for it's warming rays. Complaining could be heard from several of the younger youkai, Ozeki being the loudest of all.

Kagome flitted from one battered body to the next, her attentions centering on Kuro's cub. She had come to learn that his name was Yasuo and they were become fast friends while she tended his quickly healing wounds. He had taken the longest to heal while many of his fellow soldiers were already nicely healed.

She could tell from the way the young lion spoke that he loathed the thought of going back out on the battlefield and she sympathized with him. He held a peaceful spirit, taking great pleasure in the surrounding scenery or the songs of the birds. He told her of wanting to help others and how he longed to sit under a favored shade tree in his father's holdings. Kagome couldn't keep the soft smile off her face as Yasuo recited one of his mother's favorite poems or told of how his father use to sing to her on rainy nights.

A few scoffs came from several of the other youkai but one glare from Kuro's tawny eyes effectively quieted those who would dare make fun of him. He allowed his son the pleasure of talking with the miko only because she seemed to take away the pain that reflected in the eyes so like his.

Kuro wasn't the only one who took note of the calming presence the miko seemed to hold over the group. Kisho, Tatsu and the kitsune twins watched in awe as she effectively drew even Ozeki into easy conversation where most times he seemed standoffish and solitary.

Most of their conversation centered on taunts and insults slung between the two causing many of their companions to laugh or make jests in their direction. All were met with the woman's bright smile and challenging eyes.

When she wasn't harassing Ozeki or tending to the injured, Kagome could be found near Inuyasha or Shippo catching up on old times. The two patiently answered all her questions and asked several of their own. They were cryptic questions that were not understood by most of those around them. Effectively she would answer every one leaving those listening even more confused than before.

They moved most of the day, stopping only to bath in a hot spring or eat as most were healed. The pace was still kept easy due to Yasuo and no one complained about it. None seemed to be in hurry to get back to the war going on.

Kisho and Tatsu spoke at length about the situation at hand and of the small piece of information Kagome had brought them from the unknown woman. Since she could not effectively describe the woman, many speculations were born. Too few of them still lived that were old enough to remember the event. They planned on making inquiries of several households that still stood to see if any one could remember the names of the demon's henchmen.

As the sun began to touch the horizon they could just begin to make out the silhouette of the western castle some distance away. Several sighs were heard through out the group as the thought of a good nights sleep became more apparent.

"Inuyasha!" the voice of a woman drifted to them from a distance and they could just make out the form of someone running toward them at top speed. Hearing his name, Inuyasha raced forward to sweep the figure up in his arms.

Shippo cast a wary glance toward Kagome, worried that the scene might cause her grief. He remembered her crying so many times the last time over the embracing couple. Strangely, he found the woman smiling happily with warmth touching her blue eyes as she watched them embrace. When they separated, Kagome's smile widened even more as her steps quickened enough to swiftly carry her toward Kikyo.

"See I told you we'd bring him back." Kagome laughed as she hugged the teary-eyed demoness. The two embraced as thought they were sisters separated for a length of time and Shippo fought to keep his chin from dropping in astonishment. Apparently, his mother's forgiving nature had won another victory.

"I find once again that I am in your debt." Kikyo replied drawing away to look down at the shorter woman. Her smile held every bit as much warmth as Kagome's did. Even with Kikyo's demonic markings, most could see the slight resemblance to each other and a few began to wonder if they could be sisters, even thought Kagome appeared human.

"I did not know you had a sister, Kikyo." Hoben spoke the words that many were wondering as the group neared them enough to be heard.

"She's my reincarnation. From the first time my life was taken." Kikyo let her answer hang in the air as she turned back to talk to her husband.

"Come my love, Horuki awaits us at our home." Kikyo looked back over her shoulder at Kagome a questioning look in her dark eyes. "Will you visit us when you've had a chance to rest?"

"Sure! I'd love to meet your son." Kagome grinned, knowing that before she had a chance to rest she would be required to answer to Sesshomaru alongside Kisho.

Kikyo nodded than turned to leave, Inuyasha following after her like a lost puppy. Kagome chuckled softly at the vision it created and turned to look at the stunned Shippo at her side. Her smile widening even more. "You can close your mouth now Shippo."

"Umm... are you alright?" he asked quickly shaking himself from the stupor.

"I'm fine." Kagome looked toward the retreating couple, her eyes softening slightly as she looked after them. "I got over that crush years ago, so don't worry. I know now that there is someone else meant for me."

"Who?" Shippo asked curiously looking at her like she was some kind of fortuneteller.

Kagome shrugged and then laughed at her own foolishness. "I have no clue, but I'm sure I'll find the poor soul one day."

"Poor soul is right," Shippo laughed following after the rest of the group who had left them standing in the middle of the road. "You'll drive any man crazy."

"Oh thanks," Kagome laughed threading her arm through his, the happy sound ringing through the evening air, startling the guards at the gate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mirth had faded away as she stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, his fury radiating off him in waves belying the calm expression on his face. Beside her Kisho sat in much the same manner, his own aggression adding to the stifling heat of the study. Kagome squirmed slightly under the tense gaze as she waited for him to say something.

"Am I to believe that you are not yet at your full potential?" He watched her shift nervously again, her small nod confirming his earlier suspensions. "Than what do you plan on doing about this?"

"I don't know," Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I guess I'll have to find someone who can train me more extensively."

"Who do you think could do that?" Kisho asked from beside her, his golden eyes as intense as the younger lord.

"Well I was thinking of asking Kikyo. I'm sure she knows a lot of things I don't know." Kagome replied thoughtfully. "And maybe I could get some of the others around here to help hone my weaponry skills."

"Do you think to inquire this training of those under my command?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice lowered as if some unknown threat lay in the smooth depths.

"I was thinking of asking Tatsu if he could teach me a few things." Kagome felt herself shrinking in on herself under those intense gazes. Being the center of attention by two Taiyoukai was a bit unsettling and she wished she could crawl in a hole somewhere and hide.

"How will you get the dragon lord to train you?" Kisho asked. He was skeptical that anyone could convince the old dragon to train them. Many youkai more deserving had begged the old one to teach them only to walk away disappointed. Now here was this unusual woman talking about doing something that no other had succeeded in doing.

"I don't know until I try." Kagome shrugged her eyes focused on the hem of her hakama. She couldn't take looking into those two sets of golden suns anymore without fear of running from the room.

_How do I get myself into these things_? She wondered not for the first time since entering Sesshomaru's study.

"When do you plan on talking with him about this?" Sesshomaru's voice broke her from her thoughts and she blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Whenever I got up the nerve to ask him, but definitely after I've spoken with Kikyo." She replied quietly.

"Do I detect a hint of fear in your voice, Lady Kagome?" Kisho asked, the amusement in his voice stirring the slightest anger in the woman beside him.

"Well who wouldn't be afraid of him," She huffed. "He could probably take on the both of you and Inuyasha and be the only one to walk away."

"Do you believe this Sesshomaru weak?" Sesshomaru's voice now held a slight snarl to it and Kagome knew she'd said something to hurt his pride.

"No I don't." She retorted feeling her own anger raising a notch or two. "I just think that if he wanted too he could probably kill a god and not be effected. And you very well know it."

Kisho gave a light laugh and shook his head as he turned his amused gaze on the irritated Sesshomaru. "I do believe the lady has you there old friend."

"Do not underestimate your allies, miko." Sesshomaru reigned in his anger, enough to return to his stoic mask. It had barely slipped when she had angered him but it was a small matter. One day he might just be tempted to find out exactly how much stronger the miko had become.

For a while the men spoke of the mission, almost forgetting that she was there. She had remained quiet, deep in thought as she replayed Kana's words. Something was missing, she just knew it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was content just to listen to the voices of the two inu-youkai, one as smooth and crisp as silk while the other held a deep velvety quality to it that had her wishing she could just listen to him all day.

Suddenly she remembered what she hadn't been able to so far. During the long march she had felt drawn to at least two of the youkai around her more so than the others. Tatsu was one of them, the one she had been drawn to the most, but the other one was something she couldn't explain.

Ozeki had been the other, his brash ways and ready insults reminding her almost of Inuyasha. He had challenged her and as she thought about it a smile stretched across her face. Two intense gazes fell back on the silent woman feeling the sudden shift in her mood.

"Are we amusing you Lady Kagome?" Kisho asked with slight irritation. He found nothing amusing about the usurper and the pending war.

"Huh?" She looked up at them startled to hear her name. Her blue eyes darkening slightly in confusion as she looked between them a few seconds before Kisho's words sunk in. "Oh no, I was thinking about something else."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Sesshomaru leaned slightly into the desk, his eyes daring the woman to go on.

"Well I was thinking about Ozeki." She shifted again. "I kind of excepted his challenge earlier and was thinking about how to use that to my advantage."

"Ah, yes I remember it was Tatsu's idea in the first place." Kisho supplied then went on to explain, to Kagome's utter embarrassment, the event that brought about the challenge in the first place. Sesshomaru could barely hide the small twinkle of amusement in his golden gaze when he looked back at the blushing girl.

"Do you believe you can defeat Ozeki?" He asked not trying to keep the amusement from his voice.

"Oh, I'm not to sure about it," Kagome answered, mischief sparkling in the depths of her blue eyes. "But I know what will happen if I get lucky enough to win."

"May I enquire as to what that maybe?" Kisho's own eyes reflected the look in Kagome's and once again Sesshomaru was struck with the notion of their uncanny resemblance.

"With your permission of course, Sesshomaru." Kagome grinned. "I'm gonna make him into my personal servant for two weeks. That ought to take the arrogant bear down a peg or two."

Sesshomaru thought about her plan and sighed inwardly. There was no way around the chaos she would cause in his life, but at least she was seeking his permission to do it. That had to be a step in the right direction, right? "I find the arrangement suitable."

"Thanks!" Kagome beamed happily. Her small hands clasp in front of her and she bowed her head to him reverently and Sesshomaru fought the urge to tell her to stop it. He had only granted her the small request because he believed the bear needed to learn a hard lesson. Maybe Kagome could break the arrogant youkai where many of his best men could not. There was no denying the fact that she could do wonders with all creatures.

It had been by her request that he had been allowed to join their shard-hunting group. Her persistence had won out over Inuyasha's stubbornness in the end, something he felt grateful to her for. It had also been the woman who had helped repair the rift that had formed between him and his half brother years before the whelp had been sealed to the tree.

"When will you take up this challenge?" He asked his eyes never leaving the woman in front of him. There was something about the way she was grinning that sent a sensation of uncertainty through him.

"When I regain my strength from the rescue mission." She said. One hand came up to hide the yawn she was trying hard to fight and losing to anyway. "Excuse me."

Small fists rubbed at her eyes and she shook her head to clear her vision. She was really tired, sleeping on the ground was hardly considered restful and she longed to have a bath. Focusing back on Sesshomaru again, Kagome tried to stir up enough nerve to ask him for these things when he spoke up once again.

"Once you are feeling rested, than we will decide on a course of action to ferret out those who bare the taint you detected before your departure." Sesshomaru informed her quietly. When all she did was nod, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise, the woman was never this agreeable before. Perhaps she was too tired to feel up to her usual argument.

"For now, Jaken will see you to your room." Sesshomaru called for the servant hiding his amusement as the stumbling toad came hurrying through the door. Among the routine bowing and scraping Jaken always seemed to insist on Sesshomaru was able to command him to take the miko to her sleeping quarters.

Kagome followed Jaken quietly, her mind centered on staying awake long enough to reach the room. The toad rambled on with several insults that Kagome effectively ignored. It was a trick she had learned when he joined her group right along with Sesshomaru. Besides the creature couldn't help it if he didn't have a life.

The room Sesshomaru had chosen for her were varying shades of blue, several of them almost matching the deep stormy quality of her eyes. A large tub of heated water waited for her near the center fire that kept the room at a comfortable temperature. A tansu stood along one wall while a large futon dominated the other. Soft pale blue silks beckoned for her to caress the slick sheets.

"A servant will come by later to remove the tub and retrieve your clothing." He snapped as he walked out the door. Jaken left her alone, standing in the doorway with her mouth hanging slightly open.

His words spurred her into action, stripping down and stepping into the frothing water with a contented sigh. Perfume rich oils floated on top of the water, while several wooden bottles sat off to one side. Harsh soaps had been offered, yet she'd been delighted to find that her backpack had been placed near enough for her to be able to grab it from her comfortable spot in the water.

From the zippered pocket, Kagome drew out her soap and hair care products to thoroughly enjoy the much-needed relaxation. She stayed in the water until it began to cool, only than drawing her weary body from it to dry and dress in the soft cotton nightshirt she had brought from home.

After several minutes spent in preparation for sleep, did Kagome sit on the soft bedding. With no thought to the last few days' events, Kagome fell into a sound sleep even before her head struck the pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FYI if anyone is wondering a tansu is a sort of wardrobe crafted to hold kimonos.


	9. So it begins

AN– Ok, before anyone crucifies me for this I'm going to warn you ahead of time. There are intentional misspellings located in this chapter. They take place when a small girl of 2 is speaking. At that age a lot of children are not readily understandable and I have carried it over to my story. I believe it adds more realism to the story and makes it just as hard for the reader to understand her as the characters she interacts with. 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9 – So It Begins 

Kagome's slender body wove gracefully around the room, her thigh length nightshirt sliding over well-defined muscles as she swept gracefully through her morning routine. Her training had been kept to her body, leaving the sword for a wider area than the four walls her room offered. A request she would be sure to ask Sesshomaru about whenever she had the chance.

Her mind wandered back to the night before when she had returned his precious swords, sending a chill down her spine. He had thanked her, yet his rigid body hinted at building anger. Somehow she knew he was upset at the idea of her being able to handle the powerful blades, an anger that had deepened to hidden fury as she explained to him what Kana had said. Neither of the Taiyoukai had been able to explain why she had been able to hold on to them, nor why Tensaiga would try to protect her from Tokijin.

Force was added to her training as she pictured beating the arrogant young lord over the head with one of those very swords, hoping to knock some sense into him. Given the choice she would use Tensaiga to do, that way it would heal him enough each time she hit him to withstand another few whacks with the hard sheath. He should have been grateful to get them back after all, not upset with the one who had returned them and it would serve him right if the blow to his pride stung for days. Giggling, she lost herself in the fantasy unaware of her bedroom door sliding open.

Her arms and legs traveled through the motions with the grace of a dancer, enthralling the young servant girl who had entered unheard. When Kagome twisted under a particularly difficult move, she noticed the wide-eyed girl staring at her in something close to astonishment and awe was clearly written all over her young face. The moment their eyes met the young girl instantly looked away, training fearful eyes on the floor at Kagome's feet.

"Oh, hello," Kagome's body relaxed and she turned to face the girl. A bright smile touched her eyes and lips even as she spoke. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mai, Lady Miko," the young girl said bowing low before Kagome as if she were royalty. "The lord sent me to aid in the dressing before escorting the lady to the dining chambers."

"Please call me Kagome." She smiled as she stuck out her hand to help the girl to her feet. An offer that went unnoticed as the girl rose to her feet her eyes still trained on the ground. The child could be no more than fourteen and Kagome had to remember that in this era girls were often considered adults at that age. "I'm just a simple woman, no honorific titles are necessary."

"But the lord would be greatly displeased with me should I not show the proper respect." Mai, her eyes still respectfully kept away from Kagome, went to open the tansu where many different colored kimonos hung waiting for someone to use them. Kagome followed close behind her, curious as to what they would look like. She had forgotten everything in favor of her usual morning training, something Kagome had failed to do since reentering this era.

"Then Lady Kagome will do, I guess." Kagome sighed, she really didn't want to get anyone in trouble with Sesshomaru for something she insisted on.

"As the lady wishes," Mai replied selecting a midnight blue kimono from among the sea of bright colors.

The kimono fit perfectly, conforming to Kagome's body as though the silky fabric were crafted especially for her. The back hem swept out in a train, while the silver obi tied securely around her waist set off the pattern of silver threaded stars woven carefully into the sea of deep blue fabric. Pale silver clouds partially hid a crescent moon across the back giving the whole kimono the feel of peaceful night.

Mai brushed rose oil into her ebony hair till the tresses shone in the morning light. Her deft fingers quickly detangled the slightly wavy locks, while a silver comb swept back the left side of Kagome's hair and pinned it just behind her ear.

Once she was done, Mai stepped back to review her handy work and stopped in amazement at the transformation the woman had undergone at her hands. The lady was one of the most beautiful women the young girl had ever seen and the awe shone in her gentle brown eyes.

"The lady looks extremely beautiful," Mai exclaimed in excitement, her hands clasping in front of her in childish delight. "The lord will be most pleased."

"You did a wonderful job," Kagome smiled broadly, "Thank you."

"I am happy Lady Kagome is pleased," Mai bowed once again. "Now if all is ready, I will escort the lady to the dining chambers."

"Lead the way," Kagome sighed, motioning the girl toward the door. She really didn't like how Mai was treating her as if she were some sort of highborn noblewoman but as long as she was in Sesshomaru's castle she would have to deal with it.

The two walked in silence until Mai stopped before a set of decorated double sliding doors. Leading Kagome through them, she headed straight toward the spot Sesshomaru and Kisho were seated in deep discussion.

The room was more of a long hall; two rows of black lacquer tables were several youkai and human lords sat with their families lined both sides of the hall. All eyes were trained on the new comers, the conversations becoming hushed and Kagome caught glimpses of curiosity and something akin to open lust as she passed them sending a small shiver down her spine.

In front of them, Sesshomaru and Kisho sat on a raised dais at the back of the room, a black lacquer table filled with various food dishes dominated the majority of it. An empty cushion had been placed to the left of Sesshomaru while Kisho occupied one on his right. The two had stopped talking the moment the room had fallen quiet and now watched with interest as Kagome and Mai bowed low before the two lords.

Kagome silently thanked her mother for all the lessons she had insisted on Kagome having concerning court etiquette. She really detested having to use them, but while she was in Sesshomaru's castle she was determined not to make too big a mess of things. Besides she really didn't know how he would react to her being herself in the presence of his subjects. Her teeth were slightly clenched, her hands balling into fists buried deep within the kimono sleeves as she waited for him to speak. She kept her eyes trained on the floor, mimicking Mai's actions.

A silver eyebrow rose partly in curiosity and partly in disbelief as the two bowed reverently before Sesshomaru. Surely this radiant vision of tranquil beauty before him could not be the same spitfire miko he knew. Though his cool mask of indifference remained in place, Sesshomaru was stunned; his breath had been stolen when his eyes first landed on her. If he didn't know better the Western Lord would almost swear the woman was from youkai royalty.

She carried herself with the same grace and poise any noble born woman would, while her arms were hidden in the depths of the kimono sleeves. Silently he praised the servant's choice in attire as he dismissed Mai with a wave of his hand. He would make sure the young human was well rewarded later for her judgment.

"Join us, Miko," Sesshomaru indicated for Kagome to take the cushion to his left. He watched her rise smoothly from the floor to do as he bid. Her murmured thanks were so softly spoken that he barely heard her. A servant hurried to fill the lady's plate under the watchful eye of his lord and Sesshomaru turned back to finish speaking with Kisho as Kagome silently turned to her food.

He was still slightly upset with the woman for being able to hold onto his swords so easily, though he did not let it show. There was no explanation other than her powers might be more advanced than she was letting on, but when she had told him that this strange woman had told her to that she needed to be stronger it had angered him further. If she was not yet at her full potential than how was it possible, and just why did Tensaiga protect her? In time, Sesshomaru promised himself, he would learn the answers to all his questions, but for now it was best to try and avoid the woman beside him, though he was finding it rather difficult.

The entire time he and Kisho spoke, Sesshomaru watched Kagome from the corner of his eye. Her nervous shifting as her eyes trailed over the room's occupants caused a hint of worry to start nagging at the back of his mind. Casting a questioning glance at Kisho let the young lord know that he wasn't the only one who took notice of it. A sweeping glance around the room told him that no one else had noticed it though there were still a few unsavory looks that the men below him kept casting in Kagome's direction.

Kagome shifted again, the looks some of the men were giving her made her feel uncomfortable, yet she was determined not to let it get to her. There was something else though, something that hung like a specter just beyond the peripheral of her vision. The ghostly fingers reaching out to brush against her soul only to draw away before she could find out what direction they were coming from. She could detect no magic at work, yet still the sensation happened over and over again, the fear of being watched by one's most vile nightmare chilling her spirit and causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Once in class she had heard an American exchange student describe the sensation as having someone one walk over their grave and as she thought about it, Kagome found herself agreeing. If this was a premonition of things to come she was way out of her league.

The feeling increased slightly as her eyes met intense golden orbs from across the room and was startled to see another inu-youkai leaning easily against the wall. He was staring at her in open curiosity, though she could detect nothing of the feelings behind those eyes.

His hair was a blonde so pale that it gleamed white under the morning light. Those golden eyes were intense, darker in color than the two sitting beside her yet his feelings were as closed as theirs were. This caused Kagome to wonder if Inuyasha was the only exception to some unspoken rule about Inu-youkai not being allowed to openly display their emotions.

He wore no armor, only a soft plain gray kimono that bore no house markings of any kind. The stranger seemed out of place and slightly uncomfortable, his hand traveling continually to one side as though use to resting it on something that was no longer there.

A human lord from the table directly in front of the stranger, turned to call out him and he tore his gaze from Kagome's to answer the man. She watched as a slow smile spread across the demon's pale lips as he replied to the unheard question.

The smile sent a strange sensation racing through Kagome that caused her to tremble slightly. There was gentleness in that smile she had never seen on anyone before yet there was something about the way he carried himself that told her to be careful where this strange youkai was concerned. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would see this demon once again and it worried her. Kagome could not explain how she knew this, maybe it was something in the way he had looked at her or maybe it was some sort of premonition, but she was certain of it.

Beside her, Sesshomaru watched as Kagome tore her gaze from the stranger who had arrived with a minor lord from Kisho's lands. They were refugees from a tiny district that Kisho explained lay in the farthest reaches of the Northern Lands. Since the lord was under Kisho's rule, Sesshomaru had extended his hospitality to include all in his party. The inu-youkai had been the only demon in the procession and Sesshomaru believed it was only because the minor lord had hired him as a bodyguard of sorts.

It was a strange arrangement but in times of war many races would come together to defeat a greater evil. Dismissing it as such, the Western Lord continued to look over the gathering. He, himself, had done such by allowing all these filthy humans to dine in his home without fear of repercussions.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked back to Kagome, wondering what it was that had attracted her attention to the newcomer in the first place. Perhaps he would ask her later when the meal was over and the others were gone. Maybe she'd felt something about the demon that he should be made aware of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Important news had drawn the two lords from the hall, leaving Kagome to excuse herself as well. She had felt the need to seek out more familiar company in place of the strangers that occupied the room.

Before leaving her completely, Sesshomaru had been thoughtful enough to have a servant act as guide for her in the castle's twisting halls and multiple stairways. Upon asking where she might find Kikyo and her friends, the servant directed her to a door that led outside.

Across a small, enclosed field he had pointed out a set of huts carefully crafted so that they would have easy access to the castle while retaining their privacy. Kagome could hear the joyful cries of children at play drifting from that direction as well.

A soft smile touched her lips as she thought of her friends being parents. She could not get over the fact that Inuyasha was a father nor that Miroku had actually given up his lecherous ways.

Quickly thanking the servant, Kagome lifted her kimono enough so she wouldn't trip and raced toward the huts. She was eager to see her friends again. Not to mention she had to ask Kikyo to teach her the things that she did not yet know.

"Heys! Ways fer me!" a small high-pitched voice cried as Kagome neared the structures.

"Keep up slowpoke!" a second voice taunted, before childish laughter filled the air.

"Keitaro, don't tease your sister." Sango's voice rang out in warning.

Anxious to see Sango, Kagome hurried around the huts to see where the woman might be. She was surprised to see that the field dipped down a small incline where a flowered meadow was included in the enclosure. It made a perfect place for children to play without worry of an attack from outside forces.

Three children raced across the meadow in what appeared to be a game of tag under the watchful eyes of Kikyo. At the far end, Sango and Rin went through a form of weapon training that resembled Kohaku's sickle-blade.

"Hello Kagome," Kikyo greeted her pleasantly, indicating a spot beside her. Kagome gladly sat down, her eyes being drawn back to the laughing trio.

She smiled when the small girl picked up a tiny rock and tried to throw it at the two boys who were running from her. To the child's dismay, the rock slipped easily from the chubby fingers, falling behind her with a small thud.

"Nobara, stop throwing things!" Sango called out again without even looking at the tiny girl.

A small giggle escaped Kagome as the child huffed, her tiny fists coming to rest against her hips in a perfect imitation of her mother. Her tiny mouth puckered in a cute pout that had her lower lip sticking slight farther out than her top and soft brown eyes glared after the two boys.

"Better listen to Mama," one of the two boys called, a safe distance from the cherubic child. He stuck his tongue out at the angry girl and ducked just as the second boy pounced on him. The short black ponytail pulled loose in the process as the two tumbled over each other in a mock fight.

The other boy's silver hair and rich golden brown eyes instantly told Kagome whose child he was and she turned to the woman beside her. "Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"They took Shippo and Kohaku out to hunt earlier this morning." Kikyo replied never taking her eyes from the children. She cast a sideways glance in Kagome's direction as curiousness built.

"What are their names?" Kagome asked softly her eyes moving back to watch the playing children. The small girl had pounced on the boys, her small squeals of delight echoing through the air even as they tried to get her to let go.

"The girl is known as Nobara, her brother is Keitaro," Kikyo picked up a mortar and pestle that had been sitting on her other side out of Kagome's view. The rich scent of herbs tinted the air as Kikyo began grinding its contents to a pulp. "My son's name is Horuki."

As Kagome watched the boy, she could almost imagine what Inuyasha might have been like at that age. Horuki appeared to be no more than eight years old and already so much like his father.

"Kikyo, I need to ask you a huge favor," Kagome sighed tearing her gaze away from the children to look at the demoness beside her. When those deep brown eyes turned to look at her, she experienced a tingle of apprehension as the woman waited for her to continue. "Would you train me in the things I don't know about being a miko?"

"I would be honored," Kikyo replied, her eyes reflecting a curiousness that went unspoken. "It is the least I could do after you have shown such kindness in the face of my earlier treachery."

"Heh, its no big deal." Kagome nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "You couldn't help it, so don't worry about things like that."

Kikyo nodded slightly as she looked back to the children in time to see, Horuki dash away from the other two, his taunts spurring the other two to chase after him. The youkai child was much faster than the human ones and she knew that her son purposely kept his speed to a minimum.

"What does it feel like?" Kagome suddenly asked, startling the older miko to look at her curiously. "To be a demon now."

"It was strange at first," Kikyo sighed placing the mortar down again. "I half expected the wish to rub off and take my life in the process, but once my son arrived everything changed. I was no longer fearful that I would be torn from Inuyasha's side."

"You thought I'd do that to you?" Kagome asked in disbelief. How could anyone think such a thing like that about her?

"Not you," Kikyo looked down as she thought about her answer, the sadness of past sins still playing out behind deep ebony pools. "But I did not believe I was worthy of your kind heart. I believed the gods would do it as punishment for my earlier behavior."

"Oh," was all Kagome could get out as she stared at the woman who had once tried to kill her. Never had Kagome thought that Kikyo would reveal so much about herself.

"As I grew accustom to the powers you granted me, I became more confident in myself and grateful to you." Kikyo went on without even looking back at Kagome. "I owe you my life, Kagome and I will do all in my power to stand with you this time."

"Thank you Kikyo," Kagome said softly embracing the woman. Tears threatened to form in her eyes as the words spilled from Kikyo's lips.

"Now," Kikyo chuckled gently pushing the concerned woman away. "You must allow me to see what you already know and what it is you wish to learn."

The two talked long into the day, joined later by Rin and Sango as soon as their training came to an end. The women spoke of many things and Kagome happily showed all she knew to Kikyo that she could and explained in great detail that which she could not.

Kagome learned of how Sango became Rin's teacher, how the couples had settled here temporarily until the war could be solved, and how the usurper had demanded Rin as part of the treaty. This bit of news enraged Kagome and it took them several moments to calm her down. Kagome embraced Rin, promising that as long as she lived no one would ever hurt her.

The other two women had known all along that Kagome viewed Rin in the same manner that she did Shippo and her angry actions at the news only strengthened that belief. When Inuyasha and the others returned that evening, Kagome stayed to eat with them while Rin returned to the castle.

Later that night, Kagome fell into an exhausted sleep; her body ached from sparring with her friends as well as displaying what she could to the older miko. Kikyo had instructed her where she could and made her promise to return the next morning. After that Kagome chasing the three children around the field and Shippo happily put on a display of tricks he had learned in her absence. It had been the best day Kagome had had in a long while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month passed in a blur of activities as Kagome trained under the careful tutelage of Kikyo. She learned how to see death's small reapers as they came for the souls of the wounded soldiers that Kikyo often cared for in the castle infirmaries, how to tell which ones she could save or call back and which ones were better left to their death. She also learned how to pool her miko powers into her sword and release it in a blast of energy that resembled Inuyasha's wind scar.

All of them trained her in some way or another. Sango helped hone her skill with weapons, Miroku taught her talismans, spells and other religious things that Kikyo could not. Inuyasha and Kohaku sparred with her in the evenings and Rin trained by her side at other times. Shippo showed her different illusionary spells and how to call upon the spirits of the earth to aid her.

Kagome grew stronger under their careful guidance yet she knew she needed to learn more. She had to be ready for whatever it was to come, Kana's words ringing in her ears like the toll of a death bell. If she was not ready, Kagome knew the consequences would be dire and she was not willing to pay that price.

A quick trip home to speak with her mother and gather new supplies had given the woman's tired body a much-needed break. Her family had greeted her much as they had five years earlier and a pleasant evening was spent in deep discussion over the events in the Feudal Era. Souta had seen her off when she returned, his heart felt wishes that everything turn out all right stirring a sadness deep in her spirit at leaving her family again.

But the trip had been worth it, her mother confirming Kana's words. There had been sorrow in the woman's soft eyes as she spoke, telling Kagome all she knew of the ancient demoness. Even as the magic gentle set her down at the bottom of the well, Kagome's resolve hardened. She would grow stronger, seek out Tatsu's knowledge and grow from it, she would concur Ozeki and create a friendship in the process and she would do whatever it took to make certain the usurper paid harshly for everything he had inflicted on the innocent.

On the other side, her friends had waited for her, thankful for the chance to visit their old friend Kaede. To them it was like old times and they spoke of happy memories spent in the little hut those long years passed. Kagome skirted the real reason she had traveled to see her mother, letting her friends remain ignorant of her little secret. Now was not the time to let such things be brought to light, but soon she knew she would have to explain everything to them and hope for the best.

As she listened to the easy conversation going on between her friends, Kagome's mind turned to Sesshomaru. She had not seen him or Kisho in over a month now, the news they had gotten pulled them away to the farthest borders of the Western Lands. She had heard faint rumors that spoke of a small raiding party harassing the villages there and wondered if that was where they had disappeared too.

Along with them, Tatsu, Ozeki and the twins had disappeared and Kagome believed that they had traveled with the Taiyoukai on whatever mission they had been called out on. It irritated her slightly that she would have to wait until they returned but she would spend her time training to become stronger. Maybe then she would stand a better chance of getting the dragon lord to train her.

They were not the only inu-youkai to invade the woman's thoughts as another pale haired demon came to mind. Iyashii, the one that had so blatantly stared at her in the dining hall had sought her out a few days later, introducing himself with such a flare that had her laughing in no time. He had almost swept her off her feet with his gentle words and charming personality. Iyashii was definitely like no other demon she had ever met.

After that day Iyashii had insisted he be allowed to escort her wherever she went outside the castle walls. At first she had been uncomfortable in the demon's presence but as time went on she began to relax somewhat around him. These outings were few and far between, the majority of her time spent training with her friends.

Iyashii had once asked her if he could be of any help in these trainings she went through, offering to spar with her. The idea had made her feel hesitant and she had quickly explained that Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sango were all she could handle at the moment. She had then thanked him politely and said she would keep it in mind.

He had smiled then, causing her heart to speed up slightly. The smile had reached those golden hued eyes, giving them a hint of warmth and understanding while his whole face seemed to brighten up. It was a startling affect seeing as how Inuyasha had been the only inu-youkai she knew to have ever shown such depth of feelings in his eyes; it left her wondering if Iyashii only appeared to be a dog demon.

Kagome came to believe that he was very different from the demons she knew because he seemed to appreciate the things around him. Much like Kuro's son had, Iyashii had impressed her with his knowledge of poetry on the few occasions he had stumbled upon her in Rin's garden.

There was still something about him that made her keep him at arms length. It was almost as if some part of her whispered a warning each time Iyashii was near. Some part of her believed the inu-youkai was trying way to hard to get close to her and she wondered why.

When he had asked to be allowed to join them on this trip, Kagome had swiftly told him that it was a females only trip, meaning that only Kikyo, Sango, and their children would be accompanying her since their husbands were away at the time. He had accepted it without complaint, but Kagome could see a hardening to his eyes that she really didn't like at the time. This only made her suspensions of him grow stronger.

"Wadys 'a'ome," Nobara clambered clumsily into Kagome's lap, drawing the young miko from her thoughts. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips when the toddler presented her with a smooth white pebble from a streambed. "Me ound dis fer oos."

Not really understanding the small child, Kagome looked to Sango for a translation of the child's language. It never ceased to amaze her that Sango could effectively interpret the jumbled mass to form actual words.

"She said she found it for you." Sango grinned watching Kagome gently take the pebble from Nobara's outstretched palm. The young miko hugged the little girl, thanking her for the beautiful jewel before sending the delighted child back outside to play with the other children.

"How do you do it Sango?" Kagome asked as she watched Nobara run outside with a tiny giggle of mischief. "How do you understand her so clearly yet all I hear is gibberish?"

"I guess mothers are just given the ability on the day their children are born." Sango shrugged.

"Do not worry Kagome," Kikyo added, she was smiling at the young woman's confusion at the relationship between mother and child. "You will slowly learn to understand the girl. Its just a matter of listening carefully to her."

"I'm glad you two know the secret." Kagome chuckled as she looked back to them. They were in the process of helping Kaede prepare the evening meal. The old miko sat carefully chopping up the herbs that were to go into the pot. Even mostly blind, the older woman was surprisingly independent.

Kagome learned that women from the village often aided Kaede when someone fell ill or acted as her eyes and hands in the case of injuries. While waiting for her return, Kikyo had made the rounds in her sister's place and Sango had helped her gather a large supply of herbs for Kaede.

When the older woman had learned that Kikyo was teaching Kagome to become stronger, she had applauded their combined efforts and praised the two women for finally coming to terms with each other.

A sudden sensation swept through her and instantly Kagome was on her feet. Beside her Kikyo went rigid and Sango, picking up on the tension in her friends went to get the bone boomerang that leaned against the back wall. Kikyo held her bow tightly in one hand as she swept aside the mat; the other two women following close behind her.

A demon lingered on the outskirts of the village and seemed to be waiting for something to happen. The three women cautiously went to meet the unwelcome visitor, the knowledge that if it were foe it would have already attacked by now playing on their minds.

There they were surprised to see a very irritated bear youkai pacing back and forth, snarling every once and a while at the frightened farmers who stared at him from their fields. The men had their farming tools at the ready, even stunned by fear, Kagome knew they would act instantly if Ozeki should attack.

"What brings you to this village, General Ozeki?" Kikyo demanded calmly. Her eyes had dulled to black glass as she stared at the bear without a hint of fear and Kagome was reminded of the undead woman she had been back before the jewel was destroyed. Delicate claws flexed around the bows shaft, drawing Kagome's attention back to the growling oaf that remained defiant looking even under the demoness' cold glare.

"Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to retrieve the miko," Ozeki replied. His lips pulled back in disgust as he spoke clearing letting everyone there know he did not like being treated like a common messenger. "There is an important issue he wishes to discuss with her."

"Go tell him that I'll be there as soon as possible." Kagome replied stepping from behind Kikyo. She knew her words would further enrage the demon but she couldn't help it. There was just something about the demon that made her want to torment him as much as possible.

"You're coming with me now," Ozeki growled threateningly as he stepped closer. Kikyo was quicker though, her bow snapping up with an arrow aimed straight at the bear's heart. The arrowhead glowed with the deep blue light of her miko powers causing the bear to back down.

"She will leave as she pleases bear." Kikyo replied in a deadpan voice that sent chills down Kagome's spine. "Do not presume to order about one of Kagome's standing."

"Its alright Kikyo," Kagome reached out to slowly push the arrow toward the ground. Kikyo let her knowing that the younger woman had somehow become attached to the arrogant bear. Inuyasha had told her all about the taunts the two had slung at one another on the journey back from the Northern Lands. "I'll go. It must be important if Sesshomaru sent him."

"Very well." Kikyo relaxed visibly though her eyes never strayed from Ozeki's. "But if he does anything to harm you, I will hunt him down and make him regret it."

"Do not threaten me, wench!" Ozeki warned stepping closer. His anger gleamed in the ebony depths of his eyes and Kagome shook her head.

"It's not wise to threaten the mate of Sesshomaru's brother, bear." Kikyo replied unaffected by the bear's display. Behind her Sango looked from one person to the other feeling at a loss as to what was going on. If she didn't know any better, Sango would swear the two women were ganging up on the demon bear just for the sheer fun of it.

"Hurry up and get ready." Ozeki growled storming away to plop down beneath a large tree to wait. His arms crossed over his chest and he looked away, his nose rising in the air as if he no longer felt the need to concern himself with the three women.

"Don't he remind you of someone?" Kagome giggled softly as the three turned back to Kaede's hut.

"Oh yeah," Sango replied trying to keep the laughter from her voice.

"Unfortunately." Kikyo added thoughtfully than looked at Kagome with curiousness. "Is this perhaps the reason you have taken a liking to this youkai? Because he reminds you of Inuyasha?"

"That maybe part of it," Kagome replied hesitantly. She really had not taken the time to think about it, she just went with her instincts. "But I think there's more to it than that. Something tells me I need to make friends with him even if I have to subdue him to do it."

"Be careful with that one, Kagome." Sango added casting a glance over her shoulder toward the waiting bear. "He makes me feel uneasy."

"Don't worry Sango," Kagome grinned, the sparkle of mischievousness in their blue depths causing the women beside her to groan softly. "I have a plan."


	10. Downfall part 1

Chapter 10 – Downfall part 1 

Sesshomaru's long fingers drummed lightly against the wooden top of the desk in a display of impatience. Ozeki and Kagome had entered the castle some time ago, yet neither had showed up at his study like commanded. He detested being kept waiting and it only added to the building pressure of an oncoming headache. A small worry at the back of his mind began to take shape as a vision of Kagome purifying the bear somewhere between the castle gates and his study door in a fit of anger began to slowly form.

Sending Ozeki after the miko had been against his better judgment, but Tatsu had insisted that he do so. There had been the faintest trace of amusement in those crimson eyes as the minor lord spoke and it surprised Sesshomaru to realize that the old lord had taken an interest of some sort in the human woman. That was something that never happened where the dragon was concerned, he was a reclusive creature wishing to stay as far away from humans and demons as he could get. But still he stood fast in his believe that Ozeki needed to be the messenger and Sesshomaru had allowed it, trusting in the ancient's wisdom.

Now as he thought about it he stifled the groan that was threatening only to be ripped away from his musings as two angry voices echoed through the halls of his home. They were coming up the stairs, arguing as if they had grown up with one another and Sesshomaru had to suppress the urge to laugh at them.

"Well, if you would have asked someone we wouldn't have gotten lost!" That was Kagome's voice and Sesshomaru could hear the biting anger that simmered just below that soft voice. Irritation slowly began to set in with each of their approaching footsteps.

"Woman," Ozeki's growl was filled with his anger and a trace of something darker that Sesshomaru could not define. "I was not lost."

"Really? Then why did it take so long to find his study?" Kagome demanded just outside the sliding doors and Sesshomaru could imagine her standing there; her arms crossed over her chest and staring down the general in anger and open defiance.

"Perhaps if you had held that tongue of yours, wench, I would have been able to collect my thoughts!" Ozeki's angry shouting caused Sesshomaru to sigh deeply and contemplate the wisdom of allowing the sound proof barrier to drop while he waited for the two standing outside. He believed it would be wise to put an end to this quarrel now, before they came to blows inside the castle walls. Sesshomaru wasn't sure which he felt sorrier for, Kagome for riling the bear up or Ozeki who was bound to find out she wasn't as weak as she appeared.

"Enter!" he barked out the order sharply causing the two quarrelers to fall quiet in a stunned silence that offered him a brief moment of peace. Quickly, he schooled his features into the emotionless mask just a split second before the doors slid open to admit the troublesome pair. He noticed the scathing glare Kagome shot at Ozeki and suppressed the urge to rub away some of the building pressure behind his eyes.

Quietly, he motioned for them to take a seat across from him and both complied trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. It would have been amusing to watch the two act in such a childish manner if there were not more important issues at hand.

The recent border disputes had kept him and his men away from the castle for a month. Whenever they would put an end to one raid, another would spring up farther along the borders. It had been as if the usurper were testing the strength of his boundaries, a thought Sesshomaru did not relish. The raids had stopped as suddenly as they had started, leaving him to believe the enemy had either gotten what he wanted or just tired of whatever game he was playing at.

Sesshomaru looked between the two, their anger as visible as waves of heat on a scorching summer day and he found himself wishing he were back at the borders. At least there he knew what to expect, it was far easier to fight than it was to play peacemaker between two fiery tempers.

"It has come to my attention that there was a challenge placed between the two of you." He pinned them in his cold gaze, almost daring them to deny it. Ozeki shifted nervously, his eyes lowering to the floor, but Kagome stared back, her eyes darkened with anger. "Is this true?"

"Yes, M'lord." Ozeki mumbled, "but surely you do not wish me to go through with such a ridiculous notion? After all she is only a weak, human woman who could not possible hold any hope of standing against one of M'lord's generals."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but fell silent when Sesshomaru raised his hand. He was grateful that the woman gave in to his unspoken request for her to remain quiet.

"If this is the case, I perceive nothing for you to fear," his voice hardened, a clear note of displeasure in the velvety tone.

"I fear only M'lord's wrath should the woman suffer injury at my hands," Ozeki responded quickly.

Once again, Kagome was about to protest when Sesshomaru motioned for her to remain silent. He had felt an uncertainty around the bear that whispered of begrudged respect toward the miko even though the demon general tried hard to hide it.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome, her deep blue eyes held a small trace of amusement along with the undercurrents of imprisoned anger. Unknown to him, his voice softened slightly as he spoke, "Miko Kagome, do you wish to proceed with this challenge?"

Golden pools of sunlight stared deep into shining midnight orbs trying to decipher some of the emotions playing out in their depths. He saw a glimmer of mischief pass in the dark depths and felt a brief sense of pity for the bear. If Kagome somehow managed to win over Ozeki, Sesshomaru was sure the girl would drive the bear insane. The young lord found he was hoping Kagome would win because the situation would be amusing to watch. On the other hand, if the bear won it could almost have the same effect and Sesshomaru was going to make sure it was as fair as a match between a human and youkai could be.

"I do," She gave him a half smile in a poor attempt to hide the anger she was feeling, but Sesshomaru saw right through it. The young miko was never good at hiding what she felt from him and as he looked at her, Sesshomaru could see she fully intended to go through with it. He knew that Kagome was never one to back down from a challenge of any sort especially when she was this mad.

Sesshomaru barely nodded as he turned back to Ozeki. A look of disbelief flickered across the general's face before fading away. The young lord's gaze became harder as he fixed the bear in his cold glare. "Than I will allow this challenge to take place, but there will be conditions set. If you adhere to these strict rules then you will have nothing to fear."

"Yes M'lord," Ozeki obediently replied again, while Kagome remained strangely quiet. The bear looked down at the floor, keeping his emotions hidden behind the unruly bangs that refused to be tamed by the black headband.

"Good," Sesshomaru continued looking from one to the other. "The training grounds shall be prepared. This challenge will take place tomorrow. It shall be the evening entertainment for the festival that is being thrown in celebration of our border victory."

"Yes M'lord," once again only Ozeki answered him and Sesshomaru cast a glance toward the miko only to find her looking back at him with barely veiled curiosity.

"The conditions will be announced at the time of the event," Sesshomaru replied, his eyes trained on Kagome. A momentary flicker of confusion had been in her eyes before they darkened back into the semblance of anger and he found himself wondering what had caused it.

Kagome felt like rubbing her eyes, she could not believe what she had seen and she wondered if perhaps her precarious grasp on reality was finally starting to waver. For a brief second, when she'd looked deep into Sesshomaru's eyes, she could have almost sworn she saw the same golden eyes that haunted her dreams. It was impossible though because she believed Sesshomaru incapable of showing that much depth of emotion.

All thoughts of the challenge fled under the confusion she felt as memories of those dreams surfaced. She would be more apt to believe Iyashii was the man in her dreams before even daring to suggest that Sesshomaru was really the one. Iyashii at least showed some of his feelings, even if they sometimes seemed false, but not Sesshomaru. He was as closed off from the world as he could get, letting no one past his cold mask. Only Rin would know for certain if the demon lord were even capable of feeling emotions that strongly.

After all he had allowed Rin to call him father, protected her as if she truly were his own pup, and even had been sent into a deep rage when he had learned the conditions of the peace treaty. All the strong reactions a true father would have when his only daughter's life was threatened. Kagome had felt that same sense of anger when Rin told her what the treaty demanded and that was because she had grown close to the young girl during the time they traveled together in search of Naraku all those years ago. Rin had become like a daughter, just like Shippo was her son. Of course Kagome would never tell anyone how she felt about Sesshomaru's ward, but she believed they already knew. At least her closest friends did.

Maybe Sesshomaru showed Rin those kinds of emotions but he would never lower himself to showing someone other than his child. He was a Taiyoukai after all, one who strictly controlled each and every emotion as though they did not exist. The one in her dream allowed everything to show through those golden orbs, each emotion shown with depth and warmth that even on waking made her skin tingle. In her dreams she was loved, not looked up as nothing more than a filthy human miko to be tolerated in times of great need.

Kagome lowered her eyes to the floor, wanting only to escape the cold golden gaze that was staring intently back at her. She did not understand why she'd impressed those dream eyes upon his but she knew she must get back to the task at hand. Ozeki was shifting beside her nervously and Kagome concentrated on the soft noise to clear her mind of the startling vision. There were bigger things at stake right now than her love life and she knew she had better get a grip on reality.

"Leave us now," Sesshomaru's velvety voice broke the eerie silence that taken over in the wake of their staring contest. Startled, Kagome looked as Sesshomaru spoke with Ozeki. "The miko and I have much to discuss."

Ozeki mumbled and rose to leave the two behind. Kagome could almost feel the relief wash over the bear as he slid the door open. A small grin pulled at one corner of her lips as she wondered if the general was on his way to train for their duel tomorrow or if he was going to celebrate his pending victory in advance. Either way she knew she'd have to be ready to put him in his place tomorrow, a task that was going to help her assess where she stood in her own training.

"Are you certain of your actions, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked pulling the woman's attention back to him. Her quiet nod was the only answer he received and he found it irritated him. Where was her defiance, the fiery temper that surfaced whenever someone questioned her ability to do anything? What was wrong with her, he wondered as his eyes scanned her for any signs of illness. "Do you still intend on demanding his servitude for two weeks should you win?"

"I do," She replied quietly. She thought for a moment before going on, midnight clashing with golden sunlight, "I really can't explain it, Sesshomaru, but I feel like I have to get through to him somehow. Some instinct is telling me I have to get Ozeki on my side even if I have to chain him there to do it. I don't like the idea of forcing someone into servitude but it was the only thing I could think of that will force him to be around me."

"Then I will allow your request as unusual as it is, Kagome," Sesshomaru relied, his voice softening once again. There was something about this whole situation that did not sit right with him and if her instincts were driving her to go through with it than he would just have to watch from the sidelines and make sure that she was around for whatever the future held. It surprised him to find he did not wish harm on her instead his own instincts were demanding he protect her.

Even the threat of the border disputes had not driven her from his mind, the memory of her in the dining hall haunted his ever step. Sesshomaru could not deny he had found the human woman alluring in the kimono she had worn that day nor could he forget the looks that some of his allies had cast in her direction.

With clarity he remembered the way she had been nervous, shifting in her seat beside him while she scanned the gathered crowd. He had not been able to find out what had made her so uncomfortable and only guessed that perhaps it was the looks the men were giving her, but then her eyes had focused on the inu-youkai at the back of the room and lingered there. Apparently, it had been something else that had attracted her attention toward the demon because upon his return Sesshomaru had received reports that the inu-youkai had accompanied the miko on several trips outside the castle.

Sesshomaru had learned this demon's name was Iyashii. He had found it odd that she had taken so quickly to letting the stranger accompany her. The Lord of the Western Land couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she had also felt drawn to him.

"Ozeki was not the only reason I summoned you here, Kagome," Sesshomaru said after a few moments of silence had passed between them. He pushed his errant thoughts away with as much venom as he had fought his enemies. "Reports have come to my attention that nothing has occurred in my absence except for a small skirmish on the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest. My brother and his friends have reacted swiftly enough to push it back and is at the moment taking care of the injured."

Kagome listened quietly; she had wondered why Inuyasha and the others had not accompanied her, Sango and Kikyo to Kaede's village. Now she knew and it irked her slightly to find that they had not told her. Maybe she could have helped out some how, but now she would never know for sure. There were other things that she needed to do though and the first one would be to take care of Ozeki.

"The raids against my borders ended as suddenly as they started and I believe these were used as some sort of diversionary tactic." Sesshomaru's voice rose and fell in the velvety tone that Kagome found soothing and startling all at the same time. "I do not know what was accomplished by these small raids but I am certain that something took place."

Sesshomaru looked down at the pile of paperwork on his desk as he continued speaking in the softened tones. "I called you here to decide on a course of action concerning the tainted auras you talked of."

Kagome sighed, she knew this was coming and she really didn't know what to tell him. Unless she was allowed to be in the same area as those that bore the taint she wouldn't be able to detect it. It was almost as if some outside force was trying to hide it from her and only being in close quarters allowed her to see through the deception.

"Under my instructions, the castle is going to be transformed for the festival, in hopes that it will alleviate some of the stress my people are feeling under the constant assault of the enemy. The challenge will be one of many and most all of those within the Council Hall will be in attendance. Those that are not will be the ones that are still out on patrol or doing other duties. The absent ones will be presented to you at another time."

Kagome could feel a tight knot beginning to form in the pit of her stomach as he spoke. How was she going to concentrate on her match and be able to effectively detect the tainted auras? The confusion was evident in her eyes as she stared at him in disbelief. Kagome doubted she could pull off what he was asking her too. She let him continue wanting to know what fully lay in store for her.

"Once you have completed your set task you will become my escort for the evening. To ensure your presence as these men approach me." Sesshomaru was watching her for any signs of her fiery temper, only to be slightly disappointed when she looked at him with deepening confusion. He fell silent waiting for her to tell him what she thought.

It took Kagome several moments to realize he was waiting for her to say something and yet when she tried she found she was having a hard time forming the words she wished to say. Taking a deep breath helped to clear away the fog that seemed to have secretly invaded her mind.

"What if I can't do all this after the challenge? What if Ozeki beats me to a bloody pulp?" Kagome asked, anger was slowly beginning to seep through the remaining tendrils of fog, darkening her eyes in the process. "What if I do not wish to be your date for the evening?"

Sesshomaru thrilled in the glare of those midnight eyes. It amused him that she never understood how much danger her temper placed her in whenever she chose to use it against him. He only allowed her to live because it amused him to. Besides it was rare to actually find someone other than his own brother that did not fear him. In fact if he didn't know better Sesshomaru could almost find the whole situation entertaining.

"If this is the case than you will have to find another way to discover the auras. I cannot allow the traitors to linger in my walls longer than necessary." Sesshomaru allowed a look of boredom dominate his features while inside a small worry began to form that the miko might be right. The longer these beings were in his castle the longer his daughter would be in danger and that was something he could not tolerate.

"Look, Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed allowing her anger to fade away even before it could spill over into her actions. "I understand that you're worried about Rin, I am too and will do all I can to help you protect her, but you must understand that I could very well deplete my energy tomorrow trying to get a stubborn bear on my side."

Sesshomaru listened quietly and felt the first stirrings of something inside him that he could not put a name too. How was it possible that this woman knew his darkest thought, surely he did not allow the emotion to be displayed on his features, yet she had picked up on his thoughts as easily as one would pick up a flower from his daughter's garden.

"I'll stay as close to you tomorrow as I can, do all I can to get these men pinpointed for you but I cannot guarantee that I'll be able to do anything after battling Ozeki." Kagome went on oblivious to the inner turmoil the Western Lord was experiencing. "Don't expect miracles though, there are too many people gathered here to try and create one. Besides without proof, I cannot say for certain these men have been tainted by your enemy, it may very well be that they work for someone else that is in your service."

"This possibility has come to my attention and I have decided that these youkai will be kept under close observation until the origin can be determined." He replied smoothly, already having foreseen her answer.

They spoke at length about what could be done and how to determine where the taint could have come from in the first place. He told her what he had seen at the borders and she explained what sort of training she had done to prepare for the upcoming battle. They touched on various subjects that pertained to the usurper and he explained all that had taken place to lead up to the point they were at now.

When Sesshomaru dismissed her, the moon had already climbed high in the night sky. Unable to sleep, Kagome wandered out into the inner gardens. The full moon shone brightly down on the white flowers in full bloom creating an almost ethereal vision. Swept up in the beauty before her, Kagome sat on one of the stone benches and allowed her mind to drift.

"Kagome," a soft voice came from behind her startling the woman. She cast a glance over her shoulder only to find that it was Iyashii who had spoken. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she shifted her position to face him. "What are you doing out here so late."

"Good evening Iyashii, how are you doing?" Kagome asked scooting over so he could sit down beside her.

"I am well," Iyashii replied taking the offered seat. "I did wish to ask you something though and am glad to have seen you seated out here."

"Oh? What did you need, Iyashii?" Kagome trained her eyes on the large white flowers of the garden. She wished she had been left to her privacy a little longer but she could not turn him away. She waited quietly amused as he took on a nervous aura, shifting in his seat.

"I have heard that the lord was permitting his people to hold a festival tomorrow in celebration of their border victory." Iyashii pushed the heavy mass of his hair over his shoulder and Kagome could not help but catch the gleam of moonlight shining off the platinum tresses. The mass shone silver in the pale light and Kagome found herself thinking about a different silver haired youkai other than the one sitting next to her.

"I was kind of wondering," Iyashii caught up one of Kagome's hands, drawing her attention from whatever dream she had slipped into. He looked deep into her eyes and Kagome was once more surprised to see the level of emotion in the inu-youkai's eyes. "If you would be so kind as to allow me to be your escort to the festivities?"

"I'm sorry Iyashii," Kagome smiled; gently she pulled her hand from his grasp and stood. She looked down at him and he noticed that there was a certain sad tint to her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru has already commanded that I should be by his side for several important events tomorrow. Maybe next time?"

"Perhaps," Iyashii stood as well. Gently he reached out to grasp her elbow and turn her toward the castle door. "Then permit me to escort you to your room."

"I would like that." Kagome said though she really just wanted to be left alone. There was something about him that was almost too unreal and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She could detect no taint that would lead her to believe he was an enemy plant; yet small warning bells went off inside her head every time she was alone with him.

They talked as he walked with her of mundane things, the goings on of the war and a possible hope for the future. Kagome steered clear from any deeply personal questions and allowed him to do most of the talking. He left her at her door than, giving her a good-natured smile as he left.

Kagome slide the door closed behind her yet she could still feel his lingering presence just beyond the doorway. He stayed there for some time before she felt him leave. There was definitely something that the demon was hiding and Kagome thought of telling Sesshomaru before something could happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanaka crouched low before her seated master waiting for him to call her forward so that she could make the long awaited report. When his deep voice called for her to do so, she slunk forward will all the feline grace of her kind. She was panther youkai, a proud creature of the shadows and she served her master faithfully.

"I bring word from Iyashii and the others master," her head brushed along her master's leg a deep purr rumbling in her chest as the large hand descended to caress her back. "He informed me that he will remain at the Western Lord's castle in an attempt to discover the reasons behind the destruction of so many of our men. He also wished to let you know he discovered something that maybe of deep interest to you."

"What would that be my dear?" her master's voice was always like a balm to her dark soul, a promise of things to come. His hand never ceased his soothing caresses and her purr deepened of its own accord.

"Iyashii has apparently made friends with an exceptionally strong miko," Tanaka's lithe form curled up at her master's feet enjoying his fingers running through her dark fur. "He wishes to study her farther in hopes of being able to use her against our enemies."

"I see," her master's deep voice sounded through the shadows that blanketed the room. "I hope for his sake his plan works to our advantage or else he will suffer the consequences."

"Master?" Tanaka knew better than to question him. His wrath frightened even her and she barely ever took the brunt of it.

"Speak," He commanded, his hand stilling until he knew what she would ask.

"Why do you allow him to live after last time?" Tanaka steeled herself for anything, her body stilling completely under his hand. She expected to be struck for lack of faith in her master yet when the heavy blow did not come she looked up at him.

"Because dear," he smiled at her, exposing two sharp canines that held the promise of pending death. "He would never be able to live with himself should he betray me once more."

"Yes master," Tanaka lowered her head, a chill went down her spine in the light of that smile. There was insanity in that malicious grin; an evil that would be unleashed upon the world slowly till the life was drained from it. Happily, Tanaka set about licking the blood from her paws the only thing that remained of the hapless messenger Iyashii had sent to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome wove her way through the festival crowd in search of Sesshomaru. He had been by her side most of the day yet had been drawn away as a group of his men requested his immediate attention to some detail or another. He had left her to wander the grounds than, telling her he would return shortly.

It had not been long after his departure that a demon had roughly pulled her into a dark alley, the promise of her impending death on its dark lips. Believing that they were alone, the creature had attacked her full force and only her quick thinking had allowed her to live through the experience.

The creature had been able to vanish into the surrounding darkness, coming at her from several directions even before the urgency of the situation sunk in. Her powers had immediately flared to life, as she dodged each new attack. She believed it was some sort of shadow demon the way it flowed around the darkened corners of the alley.

Instinct had taken over and she had been able to dodge most of the demon's attacks. He had been able to get a few good strikes in that left her right arm bleeding from a large gash. A second deep cut had formed across her shoulder as if by magic when she'd been backed into one of the dark corners and Kagome knew she had to get out of that alley immediately.

The creature had slunk back into the shadows to hide as a young couple sought the refuge of the alley trying to escape from the prying eyes of their families. They had laughed, clinging to one another as only desperate lovers would before slinking away to their own private heaven. Kagome had taken the opportunity and pushed her way past the startled pair, leaving the creature behind to sulk in the shadows.

Finally, she spotted Sesshomaru talking to Tatsu and a small group of demons near the outside of the village temple. His back was to her, yet he turned to face her before she was more than a few steps a way.

"I thought I told you to wait for me." His cold voice displayed his displeasure at being disobeyed before his delicate nose scented the air around her.

"Sorry but I really need you to come with me." Before she even thought about what she was doing, Kagome grabbed a hold of his hand with her good one and started to pull him back the way she had come.

"Why do you smell of blood?" He allowed her to pull him along, knowing the woman was not acting normal. Her grip was surprisingly strong, even to him, but she held a sense of urgency that kept him from pulling away.

"Because I was just attacked by something that bore the same taint, only it wasn't a taint at all but its own aura." Kagome babbled on, her anger the only thing that was allowing her to function. If she'd stopped to think about it then the pain would set in. Right now she needed him to know what had happened and maybe be able to find out what kind of demon had attacked her.

"Let me see," Sesshomaru demanded, pulling her toward him effortlessly. She stumbled falling back toward him and he swiftly reached out to steady the woman. The moment she stopped moving, Sesshomaru had no problem locating the wounds the creature had left on her. The one on her arm did not look that bad, but the one on her shoulder was very deep the blood soaking through the flimsy silk of her torn kimono.

"There's no time for this," She yelled angrily pushing him away. Instantly she started toward the alleyway only to slump against the wall when she found the alley empty of anything. No trace of the creature nor the young couple that had unknowingly saved her life. Kagome sighed, hoping that the two had not been hurt in her hasty retreat.

"It was here," She looked up at Sesshomaru with glazed eyes, the pain of the wounds finally beginning to break through the euphoric cloud of rage. She told him everything that happened and watched quietly as he searched the entire alley, her left hand pressed hard against the gash in her shoulder.

"It would seem the creature has fled," Sesshomaru told her gently taking her elbow and directing her toward a healer's tent. They had been erected due to the various challenges that would be taking place later in the evening, with Ozeki and Kagome's being one of the last three to take place.

The healer clucked and cooed over Kagome as she carefully sewed the shoulder wound shut, her white head bent to the task while her ancient hands showed the work of a master. A bitter tea filled with some unknown concoction had taken the biting edge of the pain away and Kagome was grateful the woman took care to bring a plentiful supply of herbs.

The entire time the healer worked on her, Sesshomaru argued that she was in no shape to participate in the challenge and that he would call it off immediately. Kagome, not one to be ordered around, told him in no certain words that she had to go through with it whether he liked it or not. In the end, Kagome's stubbornness won out and the healer was hard pressed to keep the smile from her ancient lips at the way the two were acting. In all her years, the old woman had never seen anyone capable of changing her lord's mind once he had it set on something.

Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day beside Kagome, his men searching the entire area for any trace of the creature who had attacked the young miko. Tatsu and a few of the others that had accompanied Kagome on the rescue mission trailed after the two just in case of another attempt on the woman's life.

A high dais had been erected at one end of the training ground for Lord Sesshomaru to watch over the proceedings. On each side of the dais guards were carefully positioned in two straight lines. A large crowd gathered around the outer perimeter eager to see who would come out the victor amongst the six challenges that were to take place.

Sesshomaru sat his daughter, Rin, on one side and on the other Kagome had been made to sit until it was her turn in the make shift arena. It was the only way to ensure that he be able to watch over her and Rin at the same time and act as overseer to the combatants.


	11. Downfall part 2

Chapter 11 - Downfall part 2 

The fading light of the setting sun cast its light across the training ground where three figures stood in silence. Two stood glaring at each other with determination, an air of tense waiting emanating between them. The third held his clawed hands aloft trying to gain the silence of the gathered crowd as jeering, hissing, and whoops of encouragement cluttered the air.

One figure, a slender woman, was dressed in the traditional robes of a miko, her face holding a slight amusement that reflected in her dark sapphire eyes. She seemed deaf to the taunts flung at her from the youkai in the large crowd and blind to any but the one she stared at intently. Standing across from her was a towering, hulk resembling a bear even in his human form. His large arms crossed over a broad chest, hiding the slightly rounded mound of his belly. The simple clothing he wore were the rich shades of forest green and earthen brown, the signature colors of the bear youkai.

The crowd had went into an uproar the moment the two combatants had taken their place on the training field and the third youkai was having a difficult time calming them down enough to announce the special conditions of this event. His plain gray kimono hung loose over a gaunt frame, long spindle arms and legs, barely covered by the faded cloth, gave the demon an odd appearance. An elongated face, turned on a thin neck as he peered around at those gathered, catching them in his penetrating gaze of pure black. Those his gaze settled on seemed to freeze, becoming almost hypnotized under it.

The match seemed unfair, the majority of the crowd favoring the bear youkai. Bets were placed, stakes were high, and most believed it was a sure thing. No one but a select few believed that the petite human female could possibly win against the ruff looking demon.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the crowd finally quieted enough to see what the bizarre youkai had to say about the unusual event. The youkai cast a glance around at the crowd one last time before his deep voice rang out clearly so that all might hear his words.

"For untold generations youkai and miko have been mortal enemies locked into an age old war that has claimed many lives on both sides." The eerie voice sent chills down the young woman's spine as she listened intently to each word. "On rare occasions these two sides have set aside their differences to unite against a greater foe."

A hushed murmur of disbelief went through the crowd at his words. None among the crowd wished to believe the truth behind them, though it was rumored that a hanyou and a miko had united against Naraku ten years ago.

"This day shall go down in history as the day a youkai and miko have agreed upon an honorable solution to the personal differences between them.

May I direct your attention to the wooden rods each combatant holds tightly. These shall be the only weapons allowed during the challenge. Our great Taiyoukai, Lord Sesshomaru has given his consent to allowing this unusual event take place. It is by his will that the lone miko, Lady Kagome be allowed to face off against our own general Ozeki."

The crowd cheered loudly for the bear as his lopsided grin stretched a bit more and he raised his weapon into the air with his own laughing whoop mingling with the crowds. A few outraged cries were heard, each aimed at Kagome, comments she easily ignored.

"Both have agreed to the set conditions. Those conditions are that for a fortnight the loser shall be bound in servitude to the victor. The victor may do anything to the loser they wish except inflict bodily injury on them. So our lord decrees so shall it be." Once again the crowd interrupted him as their booing and hissing rang out, though since it was by their lord's decree they dared not shout out anything that might get them slaughtered.

Kagome understood that, had seen the looks of hatred most held as they leered at her. Youkai and Miko had been enemies far too long for her liking. Sure there were bad ones on both sides but that didn't mean everyone should be treated like that, yet she didn't not let their ignorance get to her. They didn't understand what she'd know all along. Instead she allowed a secretive smile ghost her pale lips, her eyes never wavered from her intended victim.

She knew he wasn't going to be easy to defeat without her powers but there were other ways to skin a cat or in this case a bear. As the strange youkai once again caught the crowd's attention and began to speak, Kagome slowly started to form a simple course of action.

"The rules of this match are simple. Neither of you may use any power, move, or trick that will bring mortal injury or death upon the other. Do you both agree to these terms?" the youkai looked from woman to bear and at their nod of consent shouted in his loudest voice. "Let it begin!"

As he walked from the field, Ozeki leered at the slender miko, his grin that of one confident in his own abilities. His voice held a trace of disgust as he asked, "You ready to be my mule woman?"

Kagome did not reply letting her small smile and calm appearance speak for itself. Her eyes never moving from his bulk as the great bear stalked toward her. Kagome could see that he moved swifter than his size would lead a person to believe and it worried her for a moment though she did not allow it to be seen.

Ozeki lunged forward, the deep, scratchy roar of his kind ripped from deep within his chest, and he raised the rod back over his head ready to strike her down when he got close enough. Kagome watched, never moving as his weight added to the bear's speed.

Only as the rod descended in what most believed to be a crushing blow did Kagome leap into action. Her rod shot up to block Ozeki's even as her slender frame twisted away enough to draw the weapon along his and around to connect with the startled bear's back.

A resounding crack could be heard as he stumbled forward, surprise written clearly in his grizzled features. Silence fell over the crowd as Kagome let her rod tip rest against the ground, calmly relaxing her body as she waited for him to regain his footing.

Angered, Ozeki lunged for her again and once more she flitted away in the nick of time only to bring her rod forcefully against him with surprising speed and strength. Four times he tried taking her by sheer force and four times she eluded him enough to strike him down.

Enraged, Ozeki began striking out at her randomly, his rod becoming almost a blur as the blows rained down on her. Most she effectively eluded or blocked, but a few sent her sprawling. Only her swift thinking and her speed carried her out of the way in time.

They fought long and hard, both getting good hits on the other as the dark night became illuminated by torchlight. Bear and woman alike were sore and winded but neither gave away any ground to the other.

Blood soaked the front of her haori as the stitches tore open during the hard fought battle, but still Kagome would not allow Ozeki to see any sign of her weakening condition. He in turn surprised her by not seeming to notice enough to take advantage of the situation.

From the corner of her eye a flash of red caught her attention and in a moment of distraction she looked toward it only to be sent flying as Ozeki's large clawed paw struck her along side the head. Blood tricked down the side of her face from a small gash just above her right eye where one of his claws had the misfortune of catching in her skin. Instantly she heard Inuyasha and Shippo's voices combine in protest as they started to fight their way through the crowd in an attempt to end the match.

A momentary sense of dizziness clouded the girl's vision as she tried to gain her footing. She shook her head to clear it but it didn't really help. She could hear Ozeki baring down on her from her left and her friends fighting to get closer somewhere up ahead and she knew she had to react quickly or she would have to do everything that annoying bear told her to do.

Letting her senses guide her, Kagome instinctively threw a flimsy barrier up around the training field and rolled toward the charging bear enough to avoid the downward strike. The action caused her body to come securely against the demon's legs. Her arms shot out and curled around his right leg and she jerked hard. Unable to stop in time, Ozeki stumbled forward his own weight carrying him over and down. His nose connected hard with the ground, breaking it upon impact. Kagome took advantage of the situation by scrambling out from under his legs and to her feet. Even as he started to get up, a growl of warning emanating from him, Kagome brought her wooden rod down hard against the back of his skull. The strike landed true and knocked the demon unconscious, allowing her a few precious moments to catch her breath.

She sank down in a tired, soar heap beside Ozeki and looked up in time to see a frantic Inuyasha struggling against the few guards who were trying to restrain him. His hand was firmly gripping his sword and she knew he was going to try and use the barrier breaker to get to her. A lopsided grin tugged tiredly at the corner of her mouth as she shook her head. The barrier was so weak that if anyone breathed on it, it would probably shatter in a million pieces.

As if sensing the waning power in the simple shield, the odd youkai calmly strode through the shimmering pink wall to inspect the snoring demon. Within moments his clawed hands were raised once again in a request for silence.

"Lady Kagome has proven her worth and felled our great general. I proclaim her the winner!" his bass voice was buried as the crowd erupted once more into chaos. Cheers and boos mixed together with startling results.

Ignoring everyone, Inuyasha and Shippo raced forward to confront the slip of a woman who was struggling to her feet. Strong hands gripped her forearms and pulled her against a stone chest as a deep growl of disapproval rumbled through it.

"What the hell are you thinking, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, as a worried Shippo looked over his mother for injuries the best he could with his friend holding her so tightly. "He could have killed you!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, it was something I had to do." Kagome mumbled tiredly, her body ached and she could almost swear a couple of her ribs were broken. Next time she'd have to find a better way to beat up a youkai without her powers.

"Well next time don't." He yelled down at her, even as a soft note hovered at the edge of his voice. "Good thing we got back just in time, or else they might have let him kill you."

"She was never in any danger, Uncle Inuyasha," Rin's soft voice came from behind them and both men turned to see both her and Sesshomaru standing there. "Father allowed only practice weapons and the rules stated that this was not a duel to the death."

"Well he shouldn't have allowed her to do it in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled at her thought not as loud as before. Everyone could tell his anger was slowly being replaced by worry as the scent of blood became more prominent

"I do believe we should allow the healer to attend the woman," Sesshomaru's velvety voice rolled over them and Kagome looked at him gratefully. The last thing she wanted to do was bleed to death before she had a chance to torment the overgrown teddy bear, as she had fondly began to think of him.

They took her to the same ancient healer, the only one Kagome would allow to attend to her. The withered woman shooed all the girl's worried friends out of her tent leaving only Sesshomaru to stay before turning to fuss over her patient. The poultices stung as they were laid over Kagome's injuries and she tired hard to hide the pain she was feeling from the Western Lord.

Unbidden, her eyes closed and she slipped into a troubled sleep even as the healer told Sesshomaru the girl needed to rest for a while. A guard was posted inside the tent to watch over the young miko as he slipped away to inform her friends of the earlier attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you let her go ahead with the challenge knowing she was hurt?" Inuyasha's yelled in outrage, his hand reflexively resting on the hilt of his sheathed sword. There was a tremble to his body that suggested he was trying hard to control his anger.

"She insisted she be allowed to go through with it." Sesshomaru calmly replied his face showed none of the inner turmoil he was experiencing over Kagome's weakened state. It bothered him that when he had relayed the earlier events to her friends only Inuyasha seemed to be angered by it. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo had become thoughtful though they didn't seem surprised any, but his brother had been taken by surprise and even seemed more protective of the woman now than he had been ten years ago.

"Since when does the all might Sesshomaru allow anyone to change his mind?" Inuyasha taunted. "She could have been killed!"

"She was never in any danger." Sesshomaru replied, his voice as calm as his appearance. He had allowed it against his better judgment only because she had told him it was something that she had to do.

"Mama is a strong willed person, Inuyasha." Shippo's quiet words brought Inuyasha's heated gaze around at him in a flash. "You very well know this. If it was something she felt she must do then Mama would very well have fought Sesshomaru to get her way."

"Yeah I guess you're right runt, but that still doesn't make it right," Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He'd been doing a lot of that lately since his friend had returned. "I just don't get it though, why did this demon attack her in the first place?"

"I did not attack the miko," Ozeki's indignant snort brought all eyes around to stare at him. He had emerged from another tent in time to hear the comment and instantly thought that Inuyasha was talking about him.

"Keh! Don't flatter yourself," Inuyasha huffed, his red clad arms crossing defensively in front of him. "I was talking about the Shadow youkai."

"Shadow youkai?" Ozeki turned a questioning glance at his lord, his dark eyes relaying the confusion he felt. His broken nose was swollen enough to distort his ruggedly handsome features giving him a comical look that had a few of the others trying hard not to laugh.

Shippo softly told the bear of the events prior to the challenge taking place. By the time he was finished Ozeki looked slightly disturbed but was trying to hide it because of Sesshomaru being there.

"So she went through with it anyway?" Ozeki felt dumbfounded, he had smelled the blood during their bout but he had allowed it to go where most would have taken advantage of it. He really didn't want to see the woman hurt but he was determined not to lose at the same time yet something in him had not allowed him to use the situation to his advantage.

At the other's nods, Ozeki sighed, "She is an unusual human, one who fights with a youkai heart."

"Lady Kagome has always been like that," Miroku added, his arm pulling Sango closer to him as though some memory were lingering just behind his eyes. "It is no surprise that someone would attack her though, she was always targeted whenever she came too close to something that took the rest of us a while to put our fingers on."

"Not to mention, if your enemies have gotten word of who she really is," Sango hugged her husband back tightly, her worry clearly written for all to see, "then it stands to reason that they would try and take her out first."

"I am afraid so, Kagome may poise too great a threat to this usurper." Kikyo looked to Sesshomaru while she was talking, her chocolate eyes also conveying the worry that the others felt.

"When she awakens we will inquire of her more concerning the youkai who attacked her," Sesshomaru stated calmly. "Until then there are other things I must attend to. Ozeki, it is now your duty to protect the girl. Bring her to me when she awakens."

"Yes M'lord," Ozeki quietly replied, his head respectfully lowing as he bowed to his lord.

Inuyasha not quiet sure whether to trust the bear or not, was about to argue when Sesshomaru's velvety voice cut him short.

"Come with me, I would hear your reports on the attack near your forest," Sesshomaru turned away, the others following. Inuyasha cast a warning glance at Ozeki before following also, every step punctuated with mumbled complaints.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozeki had taken up his place inside the healer's tent where he could better watch the resting girl. His thoughts centered on their earlier fight, it was more of a practice spar to him but she had taken several good hits, yet she had never flinched nor let him see that she was weakening in anyway.

It had only been luck that had allowed him to hit her that last time, Ozeki knew that and it irritated him that he had allowed the girl to get under his skin. Kagome had fought like one driven by some inner working that he could never imagine and he had to give the girl credit. She was a force to be reckoned with even without the use of her miko powers.

He had made so many mistakes during that fight that if she had been set on purifying him she could have done it over and over again. Anger had replaced common sense and Ozeki knew that was why he had lost in the first place. It didn't matter now; he had two weeks of doing her bidding ahead and something inside of him was actually looking forward to whatever the woman had planned.

Ozeki knew she was an honorable woman and did not fear her turning him into a lowly sex slave as he had seem many do, not with the way she looked at his lord. It was funny, he thought as he leaned against one of the tent's support poles, the woman did not seem to know her own interest toward the Western Lord.

A soft chuckle escaped as he thought about all the trouble this slip of a woman was going to bring to his lord's castle and strangely the young cub in him couldn't wait to be part of the mischief. The grown youkai in him shuddered at what part might be brought down on his head because of it. This was going to be too much fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A scowl covered Iyashii's features as he stalked angrily away from the healer's tent. He had overheard the conversation between Kagome's friends and did not like the implications. One of his master's other servants were at work here and the thought irked him badly.

There was no way he would allow some upstart undo everything he had worked so hard to do. The shadow demon would have to be found and dealt with but its whereabouts were unknown. It could ruin his whole plan thus insuring his death in the long run.

The insolence would not be tolerated. Iyashii strode with purpose toward the almost deserted castle. Everyone not on duty had been allowed to attend the events and that suited the inu-youkai just fine. It would be easier to find those in his master's service that way.

Quickly he found one young servant who was clumsily poking around in the Council Hall, looking for any evidence that could be used against the young Taiyoukai. Upon his entrance, the young boar instantly tried to appear as though he was straightening the cluttered mess left at the head of the table.

Maps had been strew about as if someone had been looking over their contents and Iyashii instantly knew what the young demon was up too. A small grin played on his mind as he summoned the servant to him.

Whispered words were exchanged before the grinning fool raced out of the castle toward the Northern Lands. Iyashii watched him go, knowing it would be the last thing the clumsy spy would accomplish before meeting his end at the sharpened claws of his master's favorite pet, Tanaka.

"Hopefully that will be the last I hear of this shadow youkai," Iyashii spoke to himself as returned to the event grounds. If everything played out right, his master would call the demon off and allow Iyashii to proceed with his plan.


	12. Tatsu's Task

Chapter 12 - Tatsu's Task 

Kagome awoke to the comical appearance of Ozeki's swollen nose hovering several inches from her own. His intent gaze locked on hers and startled he pulled away embarrassed at being caught.

"I thought you'd stopped breathing," Ozeki stammered out the simple explanation without looking directly at her. It gave Kagome the impression that he was telling her only a small lie as to what he was really doing. "I wouldn't want Lord Sesshomaru killing me cause his miko died under my watch."

"I am not his miko," Kagome replied forcefully while trying to sit up. Instantly, calloused hands shot out to help her and Ozeki's gentleness took her by surprise. Startled sapphire looked up to meet ebony and Ozeki gave her a lopsided, boyish grin.

"What? You won fair-n-square," he gave a short deep bark of laughter that had the woman grinning up at him. Carefully, he helped her from the bed and then removed his hands quickly as she found her footing.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you," Ozeki told her, settling back into his normal scowl. "Your friends are with him and Lord Inuyasha is quite angry with you."

"That's nothing new," Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. "He's always mad at me for something or another."

"You've known Lord Inuyasha for a while now?" Ozeki asked, easily falling into step beside the young miko as they left the safety of the healer's tent into the darkness of night.

"Yeah," Kagome replied softly. Sensing her reluctance to talk about it, Ozeki let the matter drop and the two continued on in peaceful silence until they reached the lord's study.

Before she had a chance to knock, the doors were flung open and she found herself once again crushed to a red clad chest.

"You had us worried!" his voice vibrated through his body and sent a wave of memories over Kagome, memories that were better left to the past. "Don't go doing that again."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Kagome laughed nervously pushing her friend away. She looked up at him with her best smile, trying to hide the uneasiness that was slowly creeping into her soul.

Inuyasha was never this protective of her when they were traveling together. What was wrong with him, she wondered, to cause him to act this way? Could it be that he missed her or that something was going on that she didn't know about?

Inuyasha looked down at her for a long moment and she shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. His gaze narrowed in thought before he sighed and stepped away from her.

"We need to talk," Inuyasha stated in an eerily calm voice that sent a chill down Kagome's spine. His golden eyes drifted behind her where Ozeki stood watching the exchange intently. "Meet me in the gardens tomorrow night."

"Okay, Inuyasha," Kagome agreed quickly. Maybe she would be able to find out what was wrong once she'd spoken with him.

His clawed hand came up to gently caress her right cheek, his golden gaze softening. "Just be really careful."

"I will," Kagome nodded heading into the room as he moved out of the way. Ozeki followed her inside with Inuyasha striding in behind them to lean against the back wall.

Inside her friends had gathered so they could discuss what the shadow demon might be after. Kagome recounted its attack and explained everything she had felt from the demon.

They talked until the moon was high in the night sky before retiring to their sleeping quarters. Ozeki had escorted a sleepy Kagome to her rooms and left her with a promise of returning early the next morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scales glistened with the iridescence of gray jewels that not many had lived to see as the large dragon basked in the noonday sun. Closed eyes, soft breathing and relaxed wings gave him the appearance of one asleep but those foolish enough to test the theory soon found themselves in mortal danger.

The great dragon lord was countless centuries old and wished only for the serenity of a high mountain ledged warmed by the sun and to be left alone. But he had many duties to fulfill and he was not one to be lax in his responsibilities.

When he had been much younger, Tatsu had journeyed here from a distant land in search of adventure and he had found it in the high mountains of the Japanese lands. There he sought the approval of the many different species of youkai, quickly making a place for himself amongst their courts or during the various battles that would erupt between races. He had ruled as a great Taiyoukai for a century or so before becoming bored with everything that was expected of one so powerful.

It had been then that Lord Sesshomaru's ancestors had come to power in the Western Lands. The great Inu lord of the time had been one bound by honor and sought to protect all under his rule, even the humans were treated as though they mattered instead of being turned to slaves as many of the ruling youkai lords had sought to do. Intrigued, Tatsu had arrived to greet the young lord.

He had liked the silver-haired demon the moment he'd met him and something had drawn him to swear allegiance to the Taiyoukai. That had been more than a dozen centuries ago and Tatsu could no longer remember the in-youkai's name.

Tatsu had kept to his pledge, protecting and guiding the family line every since and watching as each new Taiyoukai took his rightful place in the Western Lands. Oh, it hadn't always been easy and there were a few that Tatsu had found to be a disgrace to those that had come before. There would always be a few bad ones, but he thanked all the gods that they were few and far between.

Always refusing to serve under the evil ones, Tatsu would return when a new lord took control to see if they would be any better. That was how he'd come to be acquainted with Sesshomaru's grandfather and father. Sesshomaru's father had not even been more than three years of age when Tatsu had once again taken up residence at the Inu-youkai's court.

Sesshomaru reminded Tatsu of his grandfather, the cold expressions, the aura of power, everything about him screamed that the young lord was his grandfather's child. Now, his younger brother, Inuyasha, reminded the great dragon of the boys' father, even in the way he displayed him emotions and were drawn to the humans.

Tatsu sighed heavily trying to push away the long dead memories of two great demons in favor of trying to solve the task at hand. The prior day's events had worn on his nerves greatly with the bustling festival, the attack on Kagome, and the resulting search. No trace had been found of the offender and it angered Tatsu that such a vile creature had found it so easy to attack such a pure miko within his lord's holdings. There was no dismissing the fact that the young woman must poise some kind of threat that she would be attacked so quickly.

Tatsu sighed again as he felt two powerful presences enter the forest below. He could feel their movements as clearly as one would feel the wind on their face yet he was unable to tell what the powers belonged to. It could be friend or foe and he wouldn't know until they stepped into the clearing where he could see them. He hoped they were just two youkai passing through and would not disturb his solitude.

Groaning, the great dragon tucked his nose under his right wing in hopes that whoever it was would just leave him to his contemplations and that it was not his lord's servants being sent to fetch him for another attack.

It was no secret that he came to this isolated spot whenever he needed to think, and right now Tatsu had to come up with a way to safe guard the fiery young miko from their enemies. It had been a task that Lord Sesshomaru had entrusted him with.

A toothy grin pulled at his lips as he thought about the stubborn young miko and his emotionally distant young lord. The two danced around one another as if they were too afraid to get too close, yet neither seemed to realize it. The slight attraction was plain enough for even the dimwitted to see.

The woman definitely held some affect over Sesshomaru and many of those she had come across. Even he had felt the influence of being in her company and against his wishes, Tatsu had found himself becoming quite fond of Kagome even though he too harbored hatred toward the filthy human race of this age.

Momentarily, forgetting those traveling his forest, Tatsu turned his thoughts fully to the strange young woman. Everyone believed she was human and with good reason too. She looked human, acted like a human, even dressed like they did with exception to the odd clothing she had brought with her, but her scent was like no other human he had come across in his many travels.

Kagome's scent was that of an ancient forest in full bloom, the sweet aromas of a thousand different flowers amongst lush greenery. Her powers, when they surfaced, coated the air with the scent of a thunderstorm. A scent that always reminded him of the cleansing powers of nature.

The woman was powerful too, almost as powerful as the great Midoriko, yet Kagome had not yet shown the full extent of them, which led Tatsu to believe she still had much to learn. He saw great potential in her but she would need someone other than the demon miko, Kikyo to bring out that hidden well of energy.

Other things led the dragon to believe that Kagome was more then she let on, things he had noticed on their journey to rescue the captives.

The first had been when they rested after the long march the night the rescue party had set out. She had studied him passively, her eyes portraying every emotion she felt in those brief moments when their eyes had met and it humbled him.

Deep within those eyes he had seen her anger toward any who dared harm her friends, concern for those she traveled with, respect for all of them and a sadness he couldn't quite put his finger on. The one thing he did not find was a trace of the fear most human's displayed when traveling with powerful youkai. He understood she had been the one to aid in Naraku's defeat but still that did not explain her lack of fear toward demons.

Humans were inherently afraid of those stronger than they were and sought to avoid it or destroy it. Even his human allies, men and women he'd known since their birth tried to hide the fear that took hold every time he was near even though they knew he would never harm them. It was human nature to do so, yet this slip of a woman did not exhibit anything of the sort. She held a respect for their power and strength, but that was it. Fear was not present anywhere in her unless it was for something she could not control. The attack had placed fear in her, yet it was a fear of the unknown and not of the demon itself.

The second thing had been when she had hesitated in healing Kuro's son. It had not stemmed from any hatred or disgust for youkai kind, instead she had feared for the cub's life, begging the general for aid and leaving the decision up to him. Once Kuro had given his consent to aid her, Kagome had instantly used her powers to control the lion's in order to heal Yasuo without fear for her own safety. Kagome had understood the risk and had not stopped to contemplate it in the face of the boy's injuries. Her quick actions had won the respect of many present; even Kuro's hatred of humans had lessened toward her.

She had a way of winning over even the most hardened of youkai and it surprised him that everyone in their group had taken a liking to the young miko, even if she was their sworn enemy. Kagome just had a knack of making peace with those around her.

Another thing that set his intuition off was the fact that she reminded him of a very young Kisho. Strong willed, stubborn as the day was long and bent on getting her way anytime she could but knew very well when to give way to something greater than her own needs. Lord Kisho was a lot like that when he was younger and then there was the unusual resemblance the two had to one another. If Tatsu didn't know any better, he would swear they were somehow related, yet that would be impossible if the girl were really human.

Tatsu knew that he was not the only one to have noticed it either; he had over heard the kitsune twins speaking about it on their way to protect the Western Borders from the continuing raids. Sesshomaru had over heard the conversation though he did not say anything; the slightest narrowing of his eyes had told the dragon that he too had noticed the resemblance.

Kisho had been with them as well and if he had heard he didn't let on, but Tatsu had noticed a far off look form in the golden eyes that stared off into the distance. Whatever was going on was a mystery too everyone there and Tatsu was drawn to find the answers out somehow. Answers only the young miko seemed to hold.

The last thing he had noticed was the fact that she had held her own against Ozeki in the challenge. She had not been allowed to use her powers yet she had won over the bear after a hard fought battle. Her strength and speed had surprised many watching, yet her own friends had not seemed to notice how well she was doing. It had been Inuyasha's attempt at protecting the girl that had distracted her long enough for Ozeki to get in a good blow. In the end she had outsmarted the bear, winning by knocking him unconscious. Everyone had been surprised not to mention those upset at losing their money over a human woman.

That had been a funny site, the woman winning against a giant bear while many other youkai stood stunned at the sure bet. Tatsu had been tempted to laugh in their faces when she had been declared the victor.

Speaking of which, Tatsu wondered what she would do with Ozeki now that she was his mistress for two whole weeks. He knew that she would be respectable in her demands, not like so many others would but it struck him as unusual that the bear would be so willing to put himself up like that if there was not some sort of respect there. After all Ozeki hated anything that had to do with humans, yet like everyone else, the great bear had fallen under Kagome's spell.

Tatsu shook his head to clear it, these lines of thought were getting him no where in discovering a means to protect the woman form the outside forces. The question was how was he going to be able to do it without Kagome becoming angry?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Ozeki's growl of disapproval startled the woman walking beside him. She had insisted that they seek out the dragon lord and request that he teach them. Ozeki had disapproved of the entire idea, knowing that Tatsu did not train anyone. He hated to disrupt the dragon's solitude for one of her harebrained schemes. The woman was unmoving though and he had sworn to obey her for the next two weeks, not one of his best ideas.

"I'm positive, Ozeki," Kagome grinned up at him; she knew that her demand had taken the bear by surprise, but there was no stopping her now. She'd conquered one by winning his services in hopes that she would make a friend in the bear, now she had to convince the dragon to teach her. Kagome was determined to take the bear on the long road ahead as well, demanding that he give into being trained by the great dragon if they could convince him to do so.

"Lord Tatsu don't train anyone, many have asked him but he always refuses. Even killed a few who didn't want to take no for an answer." Ozeki coldly informed her. He really liked living and didn't want to see it come to an end all because a slip of a human had won the right to command him. "Besides, I do not have to do anything that would lead to bodily injury. The rules were quite clear on that."

"Oh come on," Kagome grinned up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement. "Don't tell me the great General Ozeki is afraid to speak to Lord Tatsu?"

"I'm not afraid!" He snorted, his nose climbing slightly higher in the air at the though of her questioning his abilities. "I just value my life."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Kagome giggled at his display of arrogance. "Tatsu won't kill us, we're suppose to be his allies. Besides what harm is there in asking?"

"He could kill us in a heartbeat." Ozeki pointed out looking back down at her seriously. He wanted her to know just what she was trying to get herself into. "He doesn't like to be disturbed especially by someone who wants to con him into doing something he refuses to do."

"Well, I'm not going to con him into anything." Kagome replied her hand tightening around the hilt of her sword as she stared off toward the distant bramble. Something was tingling just at the edge of her senses and she didn't like it. It was not Tatsu's aura that she was feeling and a shiver of apprehension ran the length of her spine.

"You feel that?" Ozeki tensed beside her, pulling the heavy hammer from his belt. He took a few steps forward, positioning himself protectively just in front of her. Sesshomaru had commanded him to take great care of the young miko while he was in her service and Ozeki intended to keep his life.

"Yeah," Kagome replied drawing her sword. The sensation was drawing closer, circling around them with a wary hesitation to it that had Kagome's back firmly against Ozeki's. "There appears to be more than one of whatever it is."

"Let them come." Ozeki's reply sent another chill down her spine as the two readied themselves for whatever it was.

They did not have long to wait as several snake youkai slithered their way out of the bushes. Four in all from what Kagome could see, their eyes gleaming with some unknown power that set the hair on her neck on ends. The first lunged forward striking out at Kagome as the other's attempted to get around the bear in order to get at her better.

Ozeki knew instantly that the attack was meant only for the miko at his back as his hammer crashed down on one snake's head killing it instantly. These low-level demons would be no match for him or the miko but something was strange about the way their power fluctuated as though there were something else in control of their actions.

Kagome's sword flared with her power as the blade sliced through one snake's extended body as easily as if it were paper. The momentum carried her farther from Ozeki then she'd intended and instantly three more snake youkai materialized from no where to surround her.

Twisting through several attacks, Kagome could see that more had arrived and were busying trying to draw the bear away from where she was. One copper colored serpent reared up to strike at his exposed back and she felt a deep fear for him steal over her.

"Ozeki watch out!" She screamed in time for the bear to easily dodge the surprise attack, but the hesitation left her exposed to another attack. A large head struck her in the stomach sending the winded girl sliding backward to hit against a large tree where a second snake coiled his long body around her effectively trapping the girl.

Kagome coughed as the breath was being crushed from her, her ribs threatening to crumble under the extreme pressure. The golden scales of the snake cutting deeply into her exposed skin and the long flickering tongue continually struck the side of her face giving her the impression that the demon was tasting her delicate skin.

"Eww," Kagome struggled vainly to free herself from the coils while trying to draw her face away. "Get off of me!"

"Kagome!" Ozeki yelled fighting his way through the increasing number of snakes. They converged on him, determined to keep the bear from the miko and several had coiled around his body to keep him away. He struggled, his power fluxed and the worry of not being able to reach the miko in time lent him the added strength that he needed to forcefully untangle himself from the wiggling mass of snakes, but his process was slowed by the others that swarmed over him the moment he got free.

Kagome began to feel dizzy as her breathing became labored. Bright spots of light danced before her eyes as her lids drifted shut of their own accord. Suddenly she felt something surge through her as her fear for the bear's life deepened, her own life forgotten while the sounds of his struggle rang in her ears.

She forced her eyes open and stared at the snake holding her with a loathing that brought a tremble of fear coursing along the serpentine body. Her eyes glowed a deep pink, swirls of blue light drifted lazily in their depths and the pendant, unnoticed, began to glow with the same color.

"Ozeki!" Kagome screamed her powers rushing out of her slender body to connect with the snake holding her. A flash of terror ran through its eyes a second before it was purified under her assault. The wave continued outward, seeking out those who dared attack her friend and Ozeki watched in astonishment as the tendrils of power swept toward him. Instinctively he threw the snakes from his body, lunging for the safety of the ground.

All around him, snake demons exploded in purified dust as the tendrils emanating from the girl sought each of them out. Several dipped down to caress him tenderly and to his surprise he did not feel the biting aura of purifying magic instead it felt as though they were seeking out any injuries he might have sustained. It was calming, but he knew if he moved suddenly it might quickly change.

Looking over at where he had last seen Kagome, he watched in awe as her powers began to withdraw back into that slender frame. Her eyes were rolled up so only the whites were exposed, her arms thrown wide. Her ebony locks blow around her under the currents and when they subsided, the girl fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Certain that he could move, Ozeki cautiously made his way to where the woman lay. Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful look on her face, but her breathing was still labored and the bear worried that she might not make it.

Fearing the worst, he scooped the woman up into his arms and raced to where he believed Tatsu to be. The dragon lord was sure to know what to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsu had felt the power in the air and risen immediately to investigate the occurrence. It had come from the direction that the intruders had been in. Shifting from his demon form had been done quickly, his large sword once more strapped to his back as he took off in the direction.

It had taken him longer than he had wished to reach the bottom of the mountain where the forest began and a nagging sensation at the back of his mind kept him in a dead long run. Someone had dared defile the sanctity of his forest and whoever it was would pay dearly.

"Ozeki!" The woman's voice pierced the silence of the forest and instantly Tatsu knew who traveled his lands. There was fear and anger in that soft voice that sent his pulse racing. Kagome was in trouble again and he had not been there to protect her. How much trouble could one child get into in two days? He had to ask himself but when he spotted Ozeki crashing through the forest cradling an unconscious miko in his arms, all thoughts fled in light of worry.

Spotting the dragon lord, Ozeki hurriedly told him everything that happened and why they had been in the forest in the first place. Tatsu listened with deepening interest while he looked over the woman for any signs of injury.

She had already bore bruising from the previous day's events and some minor scratches, but the bruising was becoming darker and covering a large area of her delicate skin. Long marks led down into the folds of her clothing, hidden from his sight and her shallow breathing worried him.

"The castle healers will know what must be done with the child," Tatsu told the worried bear, gently taking the woman in his arms. At first Ozeki wanted to protest but a stern look from the dragon told him it would be useless. "Travel on ahead and inform the lord of what has transpired, ye can travel swifter without her added weight. I shall tend the young one until the healers have a look at her."

Ozeki nodded as he turned away to head toward the castle at a rate of speed that surprised the dragon. Apparently the bear could travel quickly when the need arose.

Tatsu carried the miko carefully as he choice an easier path to the castle. He wanted the opportunity to study the young woman while she was in his care. Even at rest he could see the resemblance to the Northern Lord and feel her power radiating off her.

Traveling at an easy pace that would not further injure the woman, Tatsu was surprised when her eyes fluttered tiredly open. She looked up into his face, smiled softly before snuggling closer to him as her eyes drifted shut. Her breathing evened out then, becoming stronger and Tatsu knew she would be just fine. He let out his own breath in a deep sigh of relief, but when her eyes snapped open again a few moments later he could see a worried look deep within those blue jewels.

"Where's Ozeki? Is he all right? Did the snakes get him?" she rambled on trying to twist around enough in his arms to look for the bear.

"Calm yerself, child," Tatsu soothed her, "The oaf be well. He went ahead to inform the lord of what occurred."

"Oh," Kagome sighed, laying her head back against his chest with a weary thud. It brought a smile to his face that he tried unsuccessfully to hide. The young one's display of total trust was endearing even to one as ancient as he.

"Lord Tatsu?" Kagome's tired voice drifted up to him and he looked down to see that she still had her eyes closed.

"What is ye wish, daughter?" It felt right to Tatsu to use the honorary title given to those who'd won a place in his heart. For that is exactly what he was feeling toward the girl, a grandfatherly love that would have surprised him had it been any other than the woman he now held. He held the same fondness for the two Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru and Kisho, but with them Tatsu had had the pleasure of watching as young pups grew into great demons. Kagome was different in a way that Tatsu could not put his finger on.

"Could you train me and Ozeki? Please," Kagome sighed softly, the edges of sleep lingering in her voice.

"I not be training anyone, child," Tatsu told her trying to sound as though he did not care what she was saying. Inside his mind screamed at him to take her up on the offer, telling him it was a way to insure that these continued attacks on her life be stalled.

"If you don't you'll never get rid of me," Kagome yawned burying her face in his broad chest as she fought to stay awake long enough to convince him of the urgency of her need. "I'll follow you until you say yes."

"Why do ye not think I will simply remove ye from existence if yer pestering becomes too great?" He asked her amused at the fiery will displayed in her attempts to fight off the unconsciousness. She was determined; he'd give the woman that.

"Because you're not like that." Kagome yawned again, her body becoming more relaxed in his embrace. "Because you see beyond what other see."

"Ahh, so ye be right," He grinned knowing the girl could not see it with her eyes closed. "I shall train ye, but be warned it shall not be an easy task."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is," Kagome sighed, falling back into a peaceful, healing sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanaka once more stooped low before her master's throne but this time she had allowed the messenger to live. The young boar knelt beside her, his terror scenting the air around them calling to her predatory blood.

He had relayed Iyashii's message perfectly and they waited for the master to say something in response. The entire time the master had sat perfectly still, his face hidden by the shadows of his dark chamber.

"Tanaka," her master's deep voice held a promise to it that brought a smile to her face. "The boar is yours,"

A squeal of fear broke from the grizzled boar a second before Tanaka's sharp claws dug a deep gash across his throat effectively silencing the creature. Fangs sank into the back of his neck pulling the shaking body to the ground. While Tanaka bent to her feast, her master's laughter rang through out the castle.

"So Iyashii believes the shadow demon is one of my own," the rustle of soft silk brought Tanaka's eyes up to her master. He had stood and was looking through the boarded up windows at some distant place she knew was not just beyond the windows. It was more of a time when they had all been in service to another master.

"It has been too long brother Kage," her master's soft words did not go unnoticed and her black ears perked forward to listen better. He turned from the window, pinning his pet with the intensity of his gaze and Tanaka could not help but shrink back under that gaze.

"If Kage wishes the miko dead then surely she must have some trace of Midoriko in her," he spat out the miko's name as if it were poison. "Send Sora to inform Iyashii that he is on his own where Kage is concerned. I will have no part in attempting to sway my brother's attentions away from his intended prey."

"Yes master," Tanaka bowed her way out of the room to hurriedly do as she was commanded. There was something in the way he looked at her after hearing of his brother's return that did not sit well with her and she only wished to be away. Once her task was finished, then she would be required to return to her kill but right now she was glad to be out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru received the news of a second attack on the woman with mixed emotions. He carefully hid them away from those around him even as he hurried from the castle to meet the dragon that carried her.

He found her battered form lighter than he remembered when he carefully took her sleeping form from Tatsu and returned to the castle. Sesshomaru looked down at her in wonder at her trust in the youkai she had spoken so highly of.

Kagome had confided in him the pull she'd felt toward Tatsu and Ozeki and then let him draw his own conclusions in the following silence. Her instincts had proven their worth many years ago when they had traveled to find the jewel shards, yet even now he found himself trusting them with a certainty that was so out of his character.

"What happened?" He heard a familiar voice ask him before footsteps joined with the small group on their return to the castle. Sesshomaru looked over to see the blonde haired inu-youkai that Kagome had taken to spending time with, Iyashii.

"The miko was attacked again." Sesshomaru told him, careful to not let the other see any form of emotion.

"What?" Iyashii's growl of outrage startled the young lord and he sent him a scathing glare.

"Control yourself," Sesshomaru warned him before walking away followed by Tatsu and Ozeki, leaving an angered Iyashii to stand alone outside the castle walls.

Sesshomaru carefully placed Kagome on her bed and sat down heavily beside the woman to await the healer's arrival. He had sent the others from the room so that she might rest.

Sharp-clawed fingers reached out to gently brush away the strand of hair that had fallen into the woman's face. At rest, the miko was even more beautiful than he remembered and it irritated him that he felt attracted to a human. He refused to allow himself fall into the same trap that his father and brother had been led into. Inuyasha had been granted redemption though when this slip of a woman had wished for his mate to become a demon priestess.

Kagome was always one to forgive, her heart worn on her sleeve for the entire world to see yet she always bounced back from whatever heartbreak she experienced. Time and again Sesshomaru had watched her from the shadows as she cried over something the irrational hanyou had done to her. She had loved his brother than, giving him up so that he might pursue his love of the dead miko, while silently baring the heartache it caused her.

Sesshomaru had watched as she had made the wish that sealed her fate and saw that she had come to an understanding of the love she felt toward Inuyasha. A love that had shown in those bright jewels that looked back at them from the swirling mists of power that had engulfed her tiny frame.

He, like his brother, had been tempted to grab a hold of the woman, to keep her there with them and never let her go, a temptation he had fought to suppress. She had come to mean something to him, yet even now he did not understand just how deeply his feelings toward her went.

Sesshomaru remembered the way she had looked at him just before the power whisked her away to some untold future. For days after that his brother had sulked wanting nothing to do with anyone, only Kikyo had been able to console the upset demon over the loss of his friend.

The monk had erected a small roadside shrine in her memory and Sesshomaru had caught word that the small group would travel to the area many times over the course of the ten years in her absence. He too had gone there wishing only to find her there, yet each time he went he had felt nothing.

There was no way he would allow this creature to know he felt anything toward her, but deep within his soul he was overjoyed at her return. Now something threatened to take her away from him again, someone who wished to permanently remove the woman from the world and the thought angered him.

How could anyone wish harm on one as sweet and loving as Kagome was? Given the chance the irritating woman would conquer their enemies with her loving ways and incessant babbling. They would probably fall quickly too; there was no denying her ability to sooth anyone near her.

Sesshomaru sighed his fingers gently tracing her cheek, his golden eyes softening under the assault of the memories and he wished once again they had met under different circumstances. A wish he'd had many times over the past few years.

A small pressure on his wrist startled the young lord as he found her hand gripping it. Her feather light touch sending a sensation of pleasure racing toward him and he looked expectantly to her face.

Her eyes remained closed a tender smile on her face and Sesshomaru knew that she was caught up in a dream that pleased her. She tugged causing his hand to cup her cheek in an almost loving manner and he watched in amazement as she snuggled into his touch. A soft sigh escaped her and she relaxed even more than he thought was possible.

"Please stay," She mumbled in her sleep, her grip tightening around his wrist in an attempt to keep whoever she was dreaming about to stay with her.

Sesshomaru felt his heart lurch at that soft request, wishing that he were the one she dreamt of but knew it was not possible. Gentle he tore his arm free and stood just before the healer strode through Kagome's bedroom door.

Leaving her to the care of the ancient woman, Sesshomaru left the room with the excuse of having other matters too. He had to control these unfamiliar emotions before everyone knew just how he felt toward the human miko. One who was his sworn enemy just by her powers alone, and the one he desired even in his dreams but could never have. The fates would not allow such a union.

He had to do something that would drive the woman from his mind, so that he could concentrate on the battle ahead. The war was just beginning and already someone was beginning to find his weak points without even knowing it and that was something he could not allow to happen.


	13. Moonlit Meeting

**Chapter 13- Moonlit Meeting**

He had been there, her dream filled with the comfort he always seemed to give to her. At one point his image had seemed to fade and she had reached out to try and keep him with her. Of course one cannot hold a dream and his image had faded away to be replaced with that of other people who filled her life.

He had returned later, when her rest had become troubled, chasing away the dark images that had threatened to consume her soul. As always the unknown man protected her in his warm embrace, sheltered from any who would dare harm her in the dream world.

There was deep regret when she found herself awake, her body aching and even the simple act of breathing cause severe pain to run through her chest. If Ozeki hadn't broken her ribs the day before, then the snakes had finished the task. She lay there a long while; her eyes closed as she took stock of the injuries she had obtained in the last fight and discovered that the snake's scales had left several new cuts along her arms and chest where it had coiled around her.

Slowly deep sapphire eyes fluttered open to take in the fading light of day and deep confusion clouded their depths. There was something she was suppose to do yet her pain fogged mind simply refused to let her know what it was. Instead, Kagome stared out the small window trying to remember exactly what it was. She was lost to the world around her as she contemplated what that could be and missed the presence lurking in the dark shadows in a far corner of her room.

"Inuyasha!" She cried as the memory flooded back to her with sudden clarity. A small groan ripped from her lips as Kagome forced her body from her bed and move to the tansu.

The healer had left her dressed only in the simple black lace bra and matching panties and the cool evening air sent a chill along her bare skin. As quickly as she could, Kagome threw open the wooden doors and pulled a deep green kimono from the mass of colored silk.

It was only as she turned did she notice that someone else was in the room with her and modesty instantly brought the fabric up to cover her nakedness. Her first instinct was to scream in outrage at the intrusion upon her privacy but she fought it down knowing that it would only bring other youkai to investigate. That was something she didn't want because the situation was embarrassing enough as it was.

"What are you doing in here?" Kagome demanded angrily, her deep blue eyes sparkling with rage while a crimson blush colored her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Watching over you," Ozeki replied with amusement in his voice. "The lord has commanded you be kept under constant watch incase the shadow demon returns."

"Why? Does he think I am not safe in my own rooms?" Kagome was having a hard time restraining herself from purifying the insolent bear that stood laughing at her predicament and that was making her even angrier.

"If this is a true shadow youkai, then no you are not." Ozeki calmly told her losing all humor in light of the situation. "So since I am now your humble servant, Lord Sesshomaru has commanded me to watch over you."

"Turn around." Kagome huffed indignantly. Strangely the news had brought a two-fold reaction to it. One being anger at having her privacy so easily stripped from her, while at the same time it was comforting to know that Sesshomaru actually cared enough about her to want her kept safe. The question was why did it have to be Ozeki instead of a female guard? Did his status as her servant warrant such intimacies?

Ozeki grinned again and turned as she requested. Really the modesty of some races never seized to amuse him. In his homeland there was no such silliness, everyone there were free of the constraining clothing that others insisted on wearing.

The rustle of silk told him exactly what she was doing and the grin widened even more. This woman was not afraid to battle youkai, go on dangerous missions, and take on the world in general, yet the simple act of dressing with one of the opposite sex watching seemed to upset her greatly. He could smell the discomfort tainting her normally soothing scent. It was really amusing to finally get to her one way or the other, even though he hadn't intended on it.

"Why does he think the shadow youkai could attack me here?" She asked and Ozeki could hear the pain just beyond the edges of her voice though she was doing a good job of trying to hide it.

"There are two types, one who hide in the shadows, blending in with them until they cannot be seen. The other has the ability to travel great distances through the deepest of shadows." Ozeki explained patiently as he waited for her to finish dressing. "The last are the true shadow youkai and many believe that they are born of shadows at some evil gods whim. Many legends center on these beings yet none have been seen in the last century or so. Humans believe that the were wiped out in the great battle between Midoriko and her enemy because that is the last known occurrence."

"Oh," Kagome's voice was full of surprise. "So is that why Sesshomaru wants someone to be with me at all times, because he thinks its one of those?"

"Yes," Ozeki replied. "He believes that perhaps it is one of the demons who were rumored to fall into the slumber upon the Shikon's creation. The lord does not wish to take any chances until we can be certain of who is behind these continuing attacks."

"You can turn around now," Kagome told him, pulling the heavy mass of her hair over one shoulder to brush the tangles from it. The hour was growing late and she really didn't want to keep Inuyasha waiting for too long knowing how his temper was.

Ozeki wasn't expecting to be instantly thrown back into childhood memories but as he gazed upon the stunning picture of beauty that Kagome cast he couldn't help it. The flowing green kimono she had chosen was in fact several shades of rich green that faded into one another with the darkest being at the bottom. Small golden leaves had been embroidered along the sleeve hems and down the right side of the fabric. A soft green sash accentuated her slender waist. All in all she was missing only the pale golden flower crown and necklace that was worn by the rare woodland demons from his home.

They had been a mystical race that he'd admired in his youth, the visions always reminded him of the forest around them and now once more he was reminded of how much he missed his mother and brother. Duty kept him here, but Ozeki planned on visiting his family once the war was over.

Kagome shifted nervously under that far off gaze and tilted her head to once side in curious anticipation. She had never before seen Ozeki that deep in thought and wondered what was going through his head.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly. Her hands stilled over the silken strands of her hair, the brush she'd brought from home stilled half way down the mass.

"Yeah," He answered tearing his eyes away from her to stare out the window in thought. "You just reminded me of home."

"Oh," was all she could say. She hoped it was a good thing but there was something about the look on his face that stopped her from asking about his home.

"Weren't you in a hurry to get some where?" Ozeki asked looking back at her with an amused sparkle in his dark eyes.

"Oh! Inuyasha!" Kagome blinked in surprise dropping the brush. She'd almost forgotten and was sure that her friend would be angry with her by now. "I almost forgot I was suppose to meet him in the gardens tonight!"

"Then allow me to escort you there, M'lady." Ozeki chuckled, he enjoyed the way she flushed when she was worried about something and right now she was worried that Inuyasha was angry with her. Offering her his elbow in courtly fashion he tried to hide the amusement from her.

"Why I would be delighted." She giggled sliding her hand through his arm. She wondered if his friendly manner toward her had anything to do with the earlier attack but didn't ask for fear that whatever it was would shatter, returning him to his normally arrogant self.

On the way to the gardens they talked and joked on all sorts of things, their pace kept slow due to the injuries she had suffered. Ozeki didn't mind, keeping his pace slowed to hers, because he was learning more about the one he'd sworn to both serve and protect. The woman was a truly amazing creature and he found himself valuing the time he spent in her company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha paced back and forth in the gardens, his patience waning with every passing second he was kept waiting. He had believed that she would be there; as she had agreed the day before but worry started to take over the longer she kept him waiting.

He had heard there had been another attack on her life, yet his arrogant brother wouldn't allow anyone except the healer and that irritating bear close to her chambers. No one would tell him the extent of her injuries or even knew if she was all right and that was worrying Inuyasha more than anything.

His friend might need him but no one was letting him know what was going on. The thought angered him and when Inuyasha had asked Sesshomaru about it the only excuse he got was that Ozeki was her personal servant and Sesshomaru would not deny the miko her servant should Kagome have need of him.

It was the lamest excuse Inuyasha had heard in his life. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly his brother was up too and was about to barge into the arrogant demon's study to demand being allowed to see Kagome when her laughter echoed through the air.

Inuyasha's demon hearing picked up the sounds of conversation as she talked with Ozeki and he breathed a sigh of relief knowing his friend was doing better. What did bother him was the fact that there was a tiredness that tainted her normally happy voice, one that told of hidden pain and other hidden worries that she tried to hide from the one she spoke with.

Golden amber met deep ebony and Inuyasha could read the worry in Ozeki's eyes as the two shared an unspoken moment. Each knowing what the other worried about instantly.

Kagome seemed oblivious to it as she stepped forward to embrace her best friend and looked up at the inu-youkai with a shadow of her normally bright smile.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Inuyasha, I guess I over slept again." She said softly.

"Keh," He snorted gently returning her hug mindful of the way she favored her ribs. "I was just about to come get ya."

Ozeki nodded and turned away to wait for the girl by the garden door. He was determined to watch over his charge while still giving the two the privacy they deserved. There was much in the way Inuyasha was acting that told the bear that they had much to discuss between them.

Inuyasha gently guided Kagome farther into the gardens to where a bench was positioned so that she might rest while they spoke.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly. Whatever was going on in his head she wanted to get it out and over with so that they could get on with more important matters.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sitting beside her. His intense gaze threatened to burn a hole in her and Kagome looked away.

"You know why I'm here," Kagome replied softly focusing on a single white lily that was blooming amongst the rich greenery of some unknown ground plant.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be home raising a family or doing whatever that school thing was training you to do." Inuyasha began his own eyes fixing upon the lily. It was odd to see it there, alone and isolated from the rest that bloomed several yards away and it reminded him of his friend. "I don't want you to be hurt. This isn't your fight this time Kagome, you need to go home and let us deal with it."

Kagome sighed, she had known this was coming and as she looked back to her long time friend she realized that there was a lot more riding on her being here than anyone thought. If she could save her friends from whatever fate had planned for them then she would sacrifice herself willingly.

"I do not know why the well allowed me to come back, Inuyasha, but if it wanted me here than I am suppose to be here." She fixed him with a sincere look that spoke the silent words she could never say. "In this past year I have learned so much about myself, things I cannot tell you right now, but let me assure you that I have as much right to be here as I did back during our shard hunt and the well reopening proves that."

"Will you ever tell me?" He asked looking deep into those stormy blue eyes he remember so well from her youth.

"When the time is right," She nodded.

"Kagome," He sighed pulling her to him in an embrace that was so gentle it surprised her. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you in the past and cannot thank you enough for what you've done for me and Kikyo. I want you to know that I have always loved you but not the way you had wanted me too. You have always been like a sister to me though I did not realize it until you'd disappeared that day on the battlefield. I wish I could have told you all this before, let you know somehow how much you meant to me."

Kagome looked up at him confused by his behavior, it was so unlike Inuyasha to tell her exactly how he felt that she wondered if someone else was impersonating him. When she opened her mouth to say something the look in those golden eyes stopped her.

"You were never just a shard detector to me. I will admit at first you were the biggest pain and I was pissed that I had to be subjected to depending on you to find what I wanted, but as I got to know you better that all changed." He continued when she remained silent. "Now that you're here, I've been given the chance to set things right no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. This last attack on your life made me see that and I want you to know all this incase something happens to one of us. This battle will be a lot harder than when we faced Naraku and I want you to return home before things get ugly. Get out of here and live your life in happiness somewhere far away from all this."

"I can't do that Inuyasha," she hugged him back knowing how hard it must be for him to admit to something so emotional. "I cannot leave you guys to face this alone. I couldn't live with myself if I did. You guys are my family and I love you as such. I will do all I can to ensure your safety you know that. So please don't ask me to leave, I just can't."

"I know," Inuyasha sighed giving her a gentle squeeze before letting her go. "I can't promise to always protect you this time, Kikyo and my son have to come first, Kagome. So please try not to do anything that would cause me and my mate to overly worry about you."

"I'm sure Ozeki and Tatsu will see to my safety," Kagome couldn't help grinning when her friend looked at her in surprise. "Tatsu agreed to train me and Ozeki, so when I get to feeling better I'm sure I'll be in their care more often than not."

"Yeah well that mangy bear better protect you or he'll have me to deal with." Inuyasha snorted loud enough for said bear to have heard him. An answering growl came from a distance away and Kagome knew that Ozeki had indeed heard.

"Inuyasha," Kagome shook her head at his antics, seeing that he was returning to his normal self. "Don't antagonize him."

"Why not, it's the truth." Inuyasha insisted smiling down at her while he stood. How he had missed her and everything about her in the past ten years. It was good to have her home even if he wished she were somewhere safe. Extending his hand to her, Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet. "Oh before I forget, Kikyo wants to know if you'll join us for dinner tomorrow."

"Tell her I'd be delighted." Kagome beamed up at him. Now that the air had been cleared between them the uneasiness she had felt was gone. In its place there was a warm ball forming and she knew she was home. A place that, no matter what would happen along the way, was the one she was meant to be at.

They talked a little while longer while strolling leisurely around the beautiful moonlit garden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iyashii scowled at the woman before him, her news had brought nothing but added worries to the young inu-youkai's mind. She stood there a female mirror to his own appearance yet he knew her for what she truly was. A cold shape shifting youkai who had long hid her true appearance from the world to assume any form she wished. Sora was no more inu-youkai than he was human yet she wore the disguise easily letting him know that she had done it on more than one occasion.

She had arrived at the castle gates earlier in the evening claiming to be his sister to gain admission to the castle. A summons had brought him to the front gates where he'd reluctantly vouched for the demoness who had spent her time flirting with the scraggly looking bear that guarded the gate.

Once he had guided her to an area where he was sure no one could over hear their conversation he grilled Sora on why their master had saw fit to send his most valued spy. Her ability to change her appearance at will had come in handy during many a battle in the past and Iyashii held no doubt that was what she had been sent to do.

Her words had surprised him though and now that he was better informed on his master's brother, Iyashii was at a loss as to what to do. Sora had suggested helping to protect the miko thus winning her favor in the attempt but something about the whole idea seemed dangerous especially now that the Western Taiyoukai was allowing no one near Kagome.

"Look," Sora smiled seductively up at her ally, "Let me handle Sesshomaru, you just worry about getting the miko on our side."

"What makes you think you can handle him?" Her confidence amused him. She had no idea what she was up against if her plan included seducing Sesshomaru. He was as outwardly cold to everyone around him as the snow was on coldest winter day. The strange demoness held no chance of getting close to him.

"Greater youkai than him have fallen in my web." Sora cooed up at him. Her display of sensuality was making Iyashii slightly ill even though he liked the way her sensuous curves pulled at the scant clothing she wore. "It will be nothing to distract him from his musing over the human woman. Besides what kind of pure breed passes up a chance to be with his own in favor of a disgusting human?"

Her light laughter filled the air around them but to Iyashii it sounded forced, unlike the pure sweet laughter of the miko he had his sights set on. Sora was every bit as forged as the edge of his sword only her creator had given her the deadliest weapon of all. Hers was that of her body, knowing exactly what kind of pleasure she could bring to those she set out to get. It was her alluring attitude and flirty ways that had drawn so many to her in the past.

For one brief second, Iyashii was glad that he was not her intended victim. Perhaps her plan would give him some time to be alone with the miko after all.

"Just don't do anything that would place my mission in jeopardy," Iyashii warned her, his teeth bared in a sign of dominance, "or else you will find your seduction doesn't always work."

"You worry too much." Sora laughed again and took his arm in a sisterly fashion. She was determined to play the little farce as far as the irritable youkai would allow her. "Now introduce me to this delightful morsel before someone else can taste him."

"Are you sure you don't have some sort of spider youkai in you?" Iyashii looked at her warily while leading her into the main halls of the castle. All new arrivals were required to meet the young lord for his inspection and Sora would be no exception even though she proclaimed to be his sister.

"Hmmm," her delicate pink tongue traced along her upper lip as though considering his question before a seductive smile graced those pale lips. "Maybe just a little."

An involuntary shiver raced along his spine at the implications of her words and he found himself wondering just what had happened to those who were unfortunate enough to fall into her trap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was inspecting his soldiers when word came that a new arrival had been granted entrance into his castle. It was customary to meet new arrivals in the main hall, by his own orders and knew whoever it was would be waiting there. He had been told it was a female inu-youkai claiming to be Iyashii's sister but something about the information didn't sit right with him. All his information on the inu-youkai had never indicated he had any living relatives and Sesshomaru did not like to be misinformed.

Curious as to whom this woman really was, Sesshomaru returned to the main hall where as expected Iyashii waited with the new arrival. They spoke in low tones as they waited but when they sensed the lord's presence they turned and respectfully bowed low.

Sesshomaru took his seat on the dais and commanded them to rise. He watched as the woman slowly rose giving him a great view of pale well-rounded breasts that threatened to break free from the straining cloth that bound them. Even in the faint torchlight that illuminated the hall Sesshomaru could see her outfit was made from a rich cream colored silk that hugged well-defined curves. Her skirt was dangerously short, twin slits racing up the sides exposing long well formed legs while her bare arms held the faintest traces of feminine strength.

He let his gaze travel upward to take in her delicately tipped ears and high cheekbones. Golden eyes gazed back at him, filled with the sweet promise of untold pleasures. Her smile held the shadow of that promise on full pale lips and Sesshomaru found himself fighting down the arousal that threatened to show in his eyes.

"Great lord, may I be so humble as to submit my older sister Sora for your inspection." Iyashii spoke in the court manner though Sesshomaru caught the barely concealed disgust in the other's voice. Apparently the so-called siblings had disagreed on something before his arrival.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Milord," Sora's honeyed voice brought Sesshomaru's attention back to her in time to watch as she dipped down in a reverent bow that exposed her breasts once more to his gaze. A single long platinum blonde strand of hair spilled over her shoulder to pool on the floor in front of her.

"Welcome to this Sesshomaru's holdings, Lady Sora." Sesshomaru's mask remained intact even as his arousal threatened to surface. "What has occurred to bring you to these lands?"

"I was told that my brother, whom I had been separated from during an attack on our village, was in residence here," Sora replied, the lie coming easily to her lips as she kept her golden eyes on the floor in front of Sesshomaru. It was disrespectful to look upon the lord and she took great care to follow all courtly etiquette until such a time as she could strike, her earlier gaze at him had been a ruse to catch his eye. A trick that had worked better than she had first believed as she could sense his interest in her. "I came in hopes that these rumors would be true and to my delight am now reunited with the one I'd believed dead."

"Is this true, Iyashii?" Sesshomaru found it hard to pull his gaze away from the vision of mature beauty to look at the one she called brother. A small alarm when off in the back of his mind to be careful where this female inu-youkai was concerned but it went unheard as other more beastly urges threatened to surface.

"Yes, my lord," Iyashii replied shifting slightly where he stood. He too had not looked up and it pleased Sesshomaru that these two were showing him the proper respect his station deserved. "I also believed her to be dead and happy to see that she still breaths."

Something about Iyashii's answer strengthened that warning allowing Sesshomaru to maintain control. There would be other times to inspect the demoness' hidden promises, but now was not that time.

"Then you are free to move about this castle, but take heed you do not venture near the soldiers quarters. They tend to become quite persistent with a woman of your virtues." Sesshomaru explained letting his gaze travel along her succulent body once more.

"You have my deepest gratitude my lord," Sora's golden gaze raised momentarily to lock with Sesshomaru's in a daring attempt to keep his eyes on her. "Should you require anything in return please allow your humble servant the knowledge of what I may do."

With a curt nod, Sesshomaru stood and stalked from the room, he needed to be away from this enticing female before his control slipped enough for everyone to see. It had been many centuries since he had dealt with the likes of this woman and wondered if he should allow his animalistic urges give way to her womanly wiles before he extracted her head from those delightful shoulders.

Sesshomaru was no stranger to the ways of woman and had delighted in their virtues on several occasions in his years. He knew that one day he would have to choose one as a mate in order to produce an heir but right now he was in no hurry. Maybe Sora would prove to be a useful distraction to keep his mind off another enticing female with ebony colored locks. A female he knew he could never have even if there were a way; she was destined for something else and he believed she was far beyond his reach.

Wanting only solitude so that he might make some sense of his jumbled thoughts, Sesshomaru sought the seclusion of his gardens. He would be able to think there. Maybe even rid himself of the vision of beauty he longed to possess, but even his traitorous mind would give him no peace as Kagome's stormy blue eyes replaced that of Sora's golden ones.

How was it possible that he, Lord of the Western Lands and full inu-youkai, could desire the touch of a human woman over the promise of unknown pleasure in another full blooded inu-youkai's eyes? Was he finally losing the sanity he'd held onto for so long or was he under some sort of spell cast unknowingly by the miko's purity?

Even though he outwardly appeared as stoic as always, his inner mind was a turmoil of questions that were left unanswered. He desperately wanted to purge these traitorous ideas, banish them to the darkest regions of his mind but they returned time and time again.

Once in the vast inner gardens, Sesshomaru seated himself under a Sakura tree, his eyes closing in meditation. He thought he was alone since it was so late but when the voice of the woman he desired reached his ears he opened his eyes with a start. What was she doing out here so late at night?

"Oh come on, Ozeki," Kagome softly pleaded with the huffing bear. "It's late and I am not going to disturb anyone. I just want something to eat, honest."

"The servants have long since retired for the night," Ozeki snorted not knowing why he tolerated the pesky woman beside him other than the fact he was suppose to be keeping her out of trouble not helping her to get into it. "Besides if the lord finds out, he'll be angry with me."

"For what?" Kagome demanded tugging at one of Ozeki's crossed arms. "I'm hungry and surely Sesshomaru wouldn't want me to starve to death now would he?"

"I suppose not," Ozeki sighed giving into her simple request. "I'll summon someone who can fetch you proper fare."

"You don't have to do that, just show me where the meals are prepared and I'll do it myself." Kagome grinned up at him happy to have won the small argument. "And you can help me."

"I don't know how to cook for humans." Ozeki snorted indignantly. The idea of cooking one's food sounded down right disgusting.

"Well it's about time you learned," She laughed seeing the distaste in his eyes. Even in the moon's pale light it was plain enough for anyone to see. "Besides I may have you prepare me meals on occasion after all you are suppose to do what I say."

"Yes my lady," Ozeki sighed and followed the young woman into the castle. "I'll warn you though that if you disrupt the cook's meals he will be sorely angry with you and not even the lord will be able to save you. Cook is renown for his temper."

"Don't worry no one will know we were even there," She grinned looking around the castle halls. "Now which way is it?"

"Follow me." Ozeki sighed again knowing he was going to hear it in the morning.

Curious as to what the two were up too, Sesshomaru followed at a distance knowing that his presence would be undetected by either of them. After all, his entire castle was full of other youkai and Kagome's miko sense would probably be muddled by the other's presence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru watched with amazement from the shadows as Kagome got the bear to chop several different vegetables and throw them into a pot of water she had placed over one of the open hearths. The woman had a knack of getting others to do what she wanted them to do and had to suppress the laughter the threatened to spill out each time the petite woman scolded the large bear whenever he did something wrong.

He watched with fascination as Kagome introduced the bear to what cooked food tasted like. Ozeki's eyes had flown open with surprise when the spiced sauce coated his tongue with delightful tastes he had not known existed until now. He had then looked at Kagome as if really seeing her for the first time and a new respect shone in those dark eyes.

"See and you thought you wouldn't like it." She grinned up at the bear with delight shining brightly in their sapphire depths.

"The taste is truly not what I believed it would be, yet nothing beats the fresh blood spilling over one's taste buds." Ozeki snorted trying to hide his pleasure from the young woman but she saw through his mask.

Kagome sighed and shook her head as she dished out three bowls of the venison soup she had prepared. Ozeki watched her with curiousness as she set the bowls on the table and went to retrieve the wooden spoons from the cabinet.

"Are you expecting company, Kagome?" Ozeki asked taking a seat at the low table his eyes never leaving the young woman.

Sesshomaru wondered whom she could be expecting this time of the night and a brief moment of jealously surfaced as he thought of Iyashii. Could she have had time to ask the demon to meet them here before Sesshomaru heard them in the gardens?

Kagome shook her head taking her seat at the table and looked expectantly toward the darkened doorway of the kitchen.

"You can come out now Sesshomaru, I know you're there." Kagome almost laughed when Ozeki quickly stood to bow before his lord as Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. He looked as emotionless as ever but his golden eyes held an amused gleam to them.

"To your feet General," Sesshomaru commanded with a smirk as he sat at the head of the table. "It isn't polite to let your meal go cold after all this hard work."

"Yes my lord," Ozeki muttered sitting back down. His eyes trained on the bowl in front of him. The smell was tantalizing but he was waiting for Sesshomaru to reprimand him for allowing the human woman to take over the kitchen.

"How did you know I was there?" Sesshomaru turned his attention toward the amused miko, a single eyebrow rising in amusement.

"Since you decided to follow us from the gardens," Kagome's soft chuckle sent a chill down Sesshomaru's spine and he looked down at the stew she'd prepared.

"I did not believe you would feel my presence amongst so many other youkai," He replied calmly while dipping the spoon into his bowl.

"Your youki is different than the others," Kagome told him her eyes training on her own bowl. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so hungry anymore as her mind drifted to the demon that sat only a few feet from her.

"I see," Sesshomaru replied and fell into the comfortable silence that had filled the room. The silence drifted into pleasant conversation between the three and ended as they turned in for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru returned to his quarters even more determined to rid his mind of the miko, forcing it to turn to the female inu-youkai that was now housed in his castle. He wondered as he prepared for bed whether he should take her up on the promise that Sora had held in her eyes as she'd stared at him or if he should just retire for the night.

The young demoness would surely drive away Kagome's image from his mind and give him the much needed relief his body desired after being in the woman's presence. It might even be fun, he allowed himself the pleasure of envisioning the bold demoness' body trapped below his, her golden eyes looking up at him filled with lust and those pale tresses spread out about the pillows.

Slowly the visions took on a life of their own and Kagome's image slowly replaced that of Sora's. Her eyes closed tight while her head was tilted back in the throes of passion. The vision startled Sesshomaru and he pushed the images quickly from his mind. Tomorrow he would get to know this Sora woman better and maybe then he would be able to rid his mind of the miko once and for all.


	14. A Warning

Chapter 14 – A Warning 

Kisho sat staring into the flames, his golden eyes held a far off look that many of those around him had gotten use to in the past few weeks. They had been left behind to safe guard and help rebuild the border villages that had suffered under the assaults. Now the task had been completed and Kisho had felt the urge to return to the Western Castle. The feeling had nagged at him for over a week now and was only gaining in strength with each passing day.

Taking only the kitsune twins and General Kuro, Kisho had set out from the borders two days earlier. He had kept the pace easy, letting his tired men have the chance to rest before returning to whatever might be occurring at his friend's castle. He knew that it had to be something of importance yet he could not allow himself to hurry. Something was holding him back even as the sensation of being needed plagued his every waking moment.

Around him the others spoke in low tones now wanting to disturb the inu-youkai who had been in deep thought. The kitsune twins had been with him for many years and knew that look to be a sign of things to come. They knew it was never very good but hoped this time it might prove different.

Kuro just followed the twins' lead, never questioning them for a moment. If his superiors held some type of premonitions it was not for him to do anything other than follow. Besides, returning to the castle meant being reunited with his family for a brief respite and to check up on the strange human who had risked it all to save his only son.

On many occasions over the past several weeks he and the twins had talked about the miko and Kuro found the hatred he felt in general towards humans no longer included the one who he should in fact hate the most. She was his sworn enemy, yet she had done all she could to save his son. Miko or not, she had won his respect. Kuro now understood why Tatsu had shown such respect toward the ancient miko on the night he told them about the Shikon's creation. If Midoriko was anything like Kagome, than one could not help but respect the love of life the young woman held in her eyes.

Each held their own thoughts as they tried to keep the conversation light. They were only a half-day's easy march from the Western Castle, yet their leader had chosen to rest here. It was almost as if he were waiting for something, something Kisho himself might not be aware of.

The sounds of horse's hooves pounding hard against the earth brought the group to their feet, weapons at the ready in case the intruder would prove to be hostile. Moments ticked by seeming to last forever before the blurred image of a speeding white horse broke from the encroaching forest and headed toward the waiting youkai.

Instantly recognition reflected in the four pairs of eyes that watched the horse once blamed of being hell born skid to a halt in front of them. Goma-suri's amused whinny only confirmed it to be the horse that had tormented the young miko on their first trip home.

Almost unnoticed by the demons a small inu youkai child slid from her perch on the white stallion's back and slowly began her approach toward the waiting males. Her short golden hair was tucked back behind slightly pointed ears while short unruly bangs hung in the child's golden eyes. Silently she knelt before Kisho, her head bowed reverently as she waited for the Northern Lord to acknowledge her presence.

His emotions hidden behind the stoic mask, Kisho studied the child intently before him. She wore only the simple peasant clothing of his land, yet bore no mark on her clothing that would proclaim her as a servant to his household. It was odd to him because the small inu child looked to be familiar but Kisho could not say from where.

"Speak." Kisho commanded the child his eyes never leaving her mop of golden hair.

"Great Lord," the child's soft voice seemed to fill the clearing. "My mistress bid me bring a message to the Northern Taiyoukai, but requires that I be certain it is he that I speak with."

"Ask your question," Kisho growled out the command causing an involuntary shiver to pass through the child's tiny frame. He did not like how his authority was being questioned but held his anger at bay knowing that it was often required in times of war.

"My mistress asks this question, my lord." The child took a deep breath as they watched her calm her fears before her voice broke through the silence once more. "The true lord would know of the well of whom legends can pass through."

"I know this well and have seen those who may pass freely." Kisho replied not even taking a moment to think through the cryptic question that left his companions in a state of confusion.

Hearing his answer the girl nodded, pleased with what he had replied. Her small head tilted to one side though she kept her golden eyes locked on the ground in front of her. Another deep shiver passed through her frame as the combined youki of the others around her settled in her tiny bones. These demons were powerful and it was a bit unsettling for one so young.

"My mistress has instructed me to inform the lord that in his absence from the Western Lands a great evil has been invited into the stately halls." A small strand of the golden hair fell in front of her face and she batted it away unthinkingly as the child tried to remember word for word the message that had been entrusted to her. "My mistress also bid me inform you that a great army is gathering in one of the Northern providences closest to the Western Boundary. The lady believes they will attack before the new moon rises."

Kisho listened intently as the small girl paused to take a deep breath before continuing. The longer he listened to her the more Kisho realized that her speech was more of a royal servant then of the lowly peasants who farmed the land.

"The lady wishes that I beg the lord to watch over the young miko housed within Lord Sesshomaru's castle and aid the lady miko in all that lay ahead of her."

The child sighed deeply relieved to remember everything her mistress had instructed her with, her child's mind replaying everything she just said making certain she'd left nothing out.

"Who is your mistress child?" Kisho demanded his arms crossing over his chest as he caught the girl peeking up at him with childish wonder through the curtain of her bangs.

"The lady Kana, my lord." The girl replied again her eyes snapping back to the ground at his feet afraid that he would punish her for daring to look upon his person.

Kisho nodded then turned to look at the others who had gathered around to hear what the child would say. Both the kitsune twins looked at the girl with mild curiosity while Kuro began to get a look of agitation. Kisho too felt agitation at not knowing who this strange woman was that commanded inu-youkai servants.

"Was there anything else?" Kisho looked back to the kneeling child in front of him in time to catch her retreating eyes once more. He held back the chuckle he felt at her antics being reminded of something he would have done at her age.

"No, my lord," The child nodded her tiny fingers rapping around the coarse material of her clothing in a worried gesture.

"Then you are free to return to your mistress," Kisho dismissed her easily and had to suppress the chuckle as he watched her nod and scamper quickly onto the waiting horse's back. In a flash the pair was gone swallowed by the night.

"Come," was all he said to the others as he turned to break camp. The need was urgent and he had to inform his friend immediately. The sooner Sesshomaru knew of the impending danger the quicker they could deal with it.

That one word was enough to send the other three into a flurry of activity that had them ready and racing toward the distant castle.

They reached the gates during the predawn hours, their arrival setting the guards into motion as they passed through the gates and sent a messenger to awaken the Western Taiyoukai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shot from the futon as the sounds of what she believed to be battle rattled the walls around her, her hand instinctively clutching the sword she had taken to sleeping with since the shadow youkai had attacked her. Fear and concern reflected in her midnight eyes as she searched the room for any signs that Ozeki was battling the youkai he was suppose to protect her from.

To her surprise and confusion nothing in the room seemed to be disturbed and as her sleep filled eyes alighted on Ozeki's sleeping form the confusion grew deeper. He lay in a sound sleep; curled on the makeshift futon the servants had provided him with the evening before.

The sound came again, the walls rattling under the loud assault and Kagome's eyes once again scanned the room for any signs of an intruder before coming to land on Ozeki a second time.

His head was thrown back, his mouth hanging slightly open and it took a minute before Kagome realized that the sound was coming from him. He was snoring, the sound more like a freight train ripping through her room than anything else.

A grin formed on Kagome's face even as her painful ribs reminded her that she was still hurting from the serpentine hug two days before. Now that the adrenalin that had rushed through her body at an imagined attack was fading away the pain returned swiftly though without the intensity she'd dealt with yesterday.

Once again Ozeki's loud snore shattered the peace of her room and rolling her eyes in exasperation Kagome flung the rolled pillow across the room with all her strength at the sleeping bear.

The pillow landed with a soft thud across Ozeki's nose causing the snore to turn into a snort that brought the bear instantly awake. Quickly he sat up his ebony eyes scanning the room for whoever dared strike out at him while he slept only to see the miko he'd sworn to protect holding her sides as she tried hard to hold back the laughter.

Kagome failed miserably when she saw the comical look on Ozeki's face and burst into fits of laughter that had her ribs aching badly. Her laughter deepened when the bear snorted his disgust and raised his nose higher into the air.

"What is so funny, Miko?" Ozeki demanded as he stood and stretched out his muscular form, his eyes glaring down at Kagome as he waited for her to stop laughing long enough to answer him.

"You w...w…were snoring," She finally got out as the laughter faded away only to return when her companion snorted again in total denial of the fact.

"I do not snore, human." He grunted as he reached for his haori. He had taken it off during the night and laid it at the foot of the futon. Quickly he dressed as her laughter filled the room mingling with his sigh of tolerance.

"Hurry and dress," Ozeki growled before stalking from the room to give her the privacy the human woman always required. He did not travel far from the door, stopping to lean against the wooden wall a few feet from her door.

Ozeki couldn't wait until his servitude to the woman was over so he could again challenge the woman. He had to admit he actually liked battling the miko who bore the spirit of a youkai warrior. Perhaps, next time he would be able to repay her for the lump that had caused his head to ache for a full day. A grin spread across his lips revealing sharp white teeth that would cause any lesser youkai to tremble in fear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had been ripped from his deep slumber when the urgent message arrived at his door. His actions were swift, calling for those in his castle to gather in the Council Hall.

He had waited there, having gone over the information with Kisho and the others before the first of his allies arrived. Now the room was filled with the sounds of arguments and complaints as the gathered assembly tried to come up with a course of action concerning the upcoming battle.

Kisho had relayed only the parts about a gathered army on the borders of his lands, keeping his source and other news between themselves as Sesshomaru had requested. It would do no good if any of the youkai or humans gathered in the Council Hall knew of the supposed evil that lurked within the castle walls.

Golden eyes scanned the gathering, searching for the young miko he knew to be in the room. He had hoped that sometime during this meeting she would be able to detect the presence of those tainted as she had in the last meeting.

He found her, sitting between Ozeki and Tatsu; her small hands clasped tightly together in her lap while a nervousness Sesshomaru could almost taste tainted her normally pleasant scent. Sesshomaru found this sensation unpleasant, as he had never seen the woman like this unless she was in over her head. He could find nothing in the room that would warrant such a strained look on her face unless she was indeed feeling the aura of the others. Every once in a while, Kagome would lean over and whisper something to Lord Tatsu her voice so low that even his enhanced hearing could not it up. The dragon would then nod and glance around for whatever she had told him about.

Normally, the human woman would be resigned to the back of the hall where none of the ruling allies could see her, if she was even permitted to be in the room at all, but being Tatsu's student had elevated her status and required that Kagome stay with the dragon lord during all such meetings. Sesshomaru still wondered how the slip of a girl had actually convinced the dragon lord to be her teacher where so many youkai had failed before.

To his surprise Sesshomaru watched as Tatsu reached over and patted her hands and whispered to her with what appeared to be encouragement. The woman's ability to make friends with the most unlikely of people confused him but at the same time he felt at ease whenever she was present. He could not help but wonder if that is how the others felt and why she had been able to make friends quickly among those that he knew for a fact hated the majority of humankind.

On the other side of the Council Hall, Kisho and the twins sat listening as the latest general spoke about how he would like to gather a small number of soldiers for a scouting expedition to investigate Kisho's news. Kisho held a completely emotionless look on his face but Sesshomaru could tell by the slightest darkening of his friend's eyes that something about the situation bothered him.

General Kuro sat several yards behind the twins, his gaze constantly drifting to where Kagome sat. Sesshomaru recognized the look his general held as the same Kuro had the day before his son had been captured. It was one that spoke of worry and protectiveness as well as the knowledge that he could do nothing and Sesshomaru understood instantly what held the lion's concern. He had been present when Kana's messenger told them to protect the young miko.

It did not surprise Sesshomaru when said miko glanced back and gave the worried lion one of her reassuring smiles, while trying to hide her own worry. Kagome had somehow known the lion was looking at her and she'd greeted him warmly through that single smile.

Letting his gaze travel over the rest of the humans and youkai gathered in the walls, Sesshomaru spotted Sora leaning against a wall with her brother standing next to her. As their gazes locked, for this was the only place anyone dared look at the lord without fear of punishment, Sora let her tongue delicately wet her bottom lip. Sesshomaru recognized it as a clear invitation. His eyes narrowed slightly at her brazen attempt at gaining his attention before he looked back to the general speaking to the assembly, his mind far from what was being said.

Kagome felt it again, the same feeling of being watched by a vile creature that she had felt over a month ago when she had first dinned with Sesshomaru and Kisho. The knuckles of her hands turned white from clasping them tightly together as she tried to ignore whatever it was. It was stronger now then that first time and she knew it was not because she was dressed in a breathtaking kimono as she had been on that morning. Instead she had elected to wear the traditional miko garb, her long ebony hair braided in a single strand down her back. She looked as plain as she could just for the purpose of trying not to attract the attention of any youkai there. Several of the demons gathered after all had been present for her battle with Ozeki and still probably held ill will against her.

Gentle clawed fingertips patted the top of her tightly clenched hands and she looked up with a start at Tatsu only to see the comforting look reflected in those deep red eyes. He had sensed her distress and leaned over to whisper words of encouragement hoping to ease the tension that he had felt radiating off her.

She smiled up gratefully at him and nodded in acknowledgement of his words. Tatsu had been the one to collect Ozeki and herself from the dinning hall where they had been eating breakfast and still arguing over whether or not the bear snored. It was he who had informed them of the meeting being called concerning the usurper and had suggested she dress in the miko garments. It had been Tatsu also that had allowed her the chance to sit with him and Ozeki in the Council Hall instead of being banished to the back of the hall like she had been the last time. It was her place as his student, Tatsu informed her with a trace of amusement in his voice at her excited gasp. Ozeki, also being under Tatsu's tutelage had been allowed to sit on the other side of her. Since Tatsu was considered a minor lord instead of a general he had the right to sit toward the front of the room giving Kagome a chance to scan those around them with a skeptical eye in search of those who threatened Rin's safety.

During the course of the meeting, Kagome had described to Tatsu the ones she was able to detect the tainted aura around and he would glance toward them and tell her their names if he knew. Now he was sitting here trying to comfort her as Kagome began to feel overwhelmed by something she could not describe.

Another feeling nagged at her, one of a familiar aura and she glanced back in time to catch Kuro's worried stare. She smiled at him in greeting and reassurance hoping that it would ease the lion's mind. Kagome could see that something was worrying him but she didn't know what it could be since his son was safely at home with Kuro's wife. The young cub had healed perfectly but because of his capture Sesshomaru had allowed Yasuo to stay home instead of ordering him out with the rest of them. It had surprised Kagome at first but she was grateful to the Western Lord for his show concern. She had talked with Yasuo from time to time whenever she had not been training with the others and it had been he who had told her all about his retirement from the army.

The cub was now considered among her closest friends and she wanted Kuro to know that she would watch over him as such. To Kagome the boy's gentle nature was one to be preserved not crushed and had went so far as to tell Yasuo that.

Kuro did not return the smile, but she could see in his amber gaze that he was grateful for what she had done. She smiled one last time and looked away only to notice that Sesshomaru seemed to be distracted by something toward the back of the room. His eyes lingering on whatever it was long enough so that made the young miko wonder if he was even listening to the old general who had been talking.

Curious, Kagome followed his gaze back and when she saw Sora her eyes narrowed slightly in irritation. The woman was clearly an inu youkai, looking almost identical to Iyashii who stood beside her with a look of disgust on his handsome features, apparently some sort of family that Iyashii could barely tolerate. She was clad in indecent attire causing Kagome to think back to when she had first come across a demoness called Yura of the Demon Hair. The inu demoness' skirt was slightly shorter barely covering her womanly assets and Kagome fought down the disgust she was sure was written all over her face.

Kagome watched with slowly building anger at the open invitation the youkai clearly was giving to Sesshomaru and she snapped her head back to look at the demon lord. His eyes had grown slightly darker and Kagome could almost detect the slight build in his aura that did not whisper of anger but of possible arousal. It would have been funny to see the great Sesshomaru affected by such a demoness if it wasn't for the fact that there was something evil about the woman.

Glancing back toward the demoness, Kagome took the time to study her from an objective point of view. There was something about her appearance that seemed unreal and Kagome couldn't quite put a finger on it.

With a sigh she let her gaze travel over the rest of the room as she thought about what she was sensing from the female inu youkai. Only when Kagome spotted Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo at the back of the room did she suddenly realize what it was.

Instantly, dark sapphire eyes turned back to the inu youkai with shock, a pink tinge flashing momentarily across her eyes as she searched for the telltale signs of what she was looking for. Shippo had been teaching her about illusionary spells, explained how he was able to transform into others and had even felt it when she had been in the kitsune twins' presence. Kagome felt a momentary lurch to her heart as she spotted what she was looking for and turned back to look at Tatsu with wide eyes and a noticeable paler appearance.

Tatsu looked down with concern at his student when he felt her slender fingers wrap themselves tightly into the loose folds of his hakama just under the ties. Her dark eyes looked up at him with a trace of fear and her paler complexion had him wishing this meeting would hurry and come to an end. Leaning over as she whispered something to him and Tatsu glanced back toward Sora.

He too felt that something was not quite right with her and he shook his head at Kagome's softly whispered question before patting the hand she still had resting in her lap in a reassuring manner. If it comforted the miko to hold onto his clothing in the same manner a small child would cling to her father than Tatsu would allow her to do so until she felt safe enough to let go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru called for a break in the meeting so that his human allies might seek the nourishment that their fragile bodies required. They had gotten nowhere in their attempts to find a solution to the pending battle. Plans and strategies had been tossed around but none seemed the proper course of action.

On top of that he had seen the miko look between himself and the female inu youkai, had seen her tense in barely concealed anger and had felt the sudden fear that had engulfed her the second time she had looked back to the demoness. This had caused his slight arousal at Sora's open invitation to instantly disappear, his attention settling back on the miko in question.

She must have sensed something coming from the inu youkai that had her clinging tightly to Tatsu's clothing like a small child even though she was trying hard to hide it from the others around her. It had been his daughter Rin that had directed his attention to the fear in the miko's usually bright eyes. Rin's soft voice questioning him as to why she sensed fear in Kagome even though Sesshomaru had warned his daughter to remain silent during the meeting.

He had seated Rin beside him in the rightful place his heir would occupy, letting everyone there know that he valued the human child he had raised as his own. It was rare to allow a human be placed in a pup's position but none dared complain about the implications.

Everyone that knew him knew Rin was his adopted daughter and hoped that one day Sesshomaru would produce a rightful heir to the Western Lands, one that did not include the tainted blood of human kind. Those who had not yet accepted the child as such knew better than to talk about against it because they valued their lives too much.

It was how she had seen the distress in her friend's eyes and asked Sesshomaru about it. His only answer had been to narrow his eyes at Rin. His look had effectively silenced the girl the way Sesshomaru had intended and he went back to listening to the general, occasionally casting a glance toward Kagome whenever he could tear it away from the droning old demon that was demanding they send a messenger to the usurper to demand he stand down.

As everyone started out of the room Kagome hurried forward to talk with Kisho, moving to where they were just out of reach of the doorway. Sesshomaru instantly recognized what the woman was up too and watched as each of the youkai passed her by. A quick glance back from the woman toward him only confirmed Sesshomaru's suspicions and when Tatsu neared his lord as though wanting to speak with him, he allowed it.

Even though it was done in secretive glances that would throw the others off, Tatsu and Sesshomaru took turns in watching Kagome's actions. She was more animated then usual, letting everyone around her believe she was excited about something but her quick nods or the slightest shake of her head told those watching her volumes of what she was doing. There were other actions, a pointed finger seemingly meant for something outside the castle or a wave of her hand held a double meaning, which the lord intended on finding out once everyone was out of the room.

Lord Kisho played along marvelously, his emotionless mask only slightly slipping when the miko started rambling on about her training sessions with her old group or how she had beaten the bear general in the challenge arena. Anyone listening would assume that she was highly upset when she relayed to him the events concerning the shadow youkai and that the Northern Lord was taking it seriously when a low growl of displeasure escaped him.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw that the female inu youkai was approaching Sesshomaru with a seductive sway to her hips and a promising smile on her face. It sickened her to think that he could be aroused by the demoness' open display of desire and Kagome's aura spiked with anger.

To her relief, Tatsu quickly intervened as he caught Sesshomaru's attention by some question or another and the Taiyoukai swiftly dismissed the demoness. Kagome did not fail to notice the slightly angry sensation radiating off the demoness and the amused smirk that Iyashii held he followed the fuming demoness out of the council hall. Kagome was pleased with the fact that Tatsu had caught on to what had distressed her earlier, though none of her thoughts were relayed in the excited chatter she was directing at Kisho.

Kisho watched the entire goings on with amusement but he understood quickly enough what the miko was getting at the first time she'd motioned toward one of the passing demons while saying something to the effects of where the shadow demon had attacked her. He was unable to stop the growl that escaped when she had explained what happened, his protective instincts rising to the foremost part of his mind. He had been told to watch out for her and he sensed more then saw how her other friends who had gathered around Sesshomaru kept watch over her.

It surprised him though when he felt her anger spike and scent the area around them with thunderstorms. Something had her even more upset then Kagome was letting on and only her scent gave her away. He quickly glanced out at the passing crowd and knew that they believed it to be because of what she was saying. The thought of no one other then her friends suspecting what she was really doing comforted him.

The woman was sure a handful and Kisho wondered exactly how he was going to handle taking care of her and being involved in the coming battle. He also felt the relief Kagome held when a very attractive inu youkai stormed from the room after being halted in her progress toward the Western Lord. Even Kisho knew what the look on the demoness' face meant but he could not understand why Kagome was upset by the fact.

Soon everyone was out of the room and Kagome held Kisho's attention just a little longer while she made certain the tainted auras were far enough from the room to not over hear what she had to say to those that were left behind.

Turning she was surprised to see that everyone she considered to be a true friends stood waiting for her to finish whatever game she was playing at. A small grin pulled at her lips when she heard Inuyasha's faint "Keh!" come from where he and Shippo were leaning against the wall behind Sesshomaru.

Her eyes lighted on Sesshomaru and narrowed as she felt anger once again build inside her. She felt like yelling at him but her pride would not allow Kagome to confront him in front of everyone else. It was really not her place to say who he wanted but she would be damned if she wasn't going to tell that arrogant demon a thing or two about the woman he so obviously desired. Besides she did have Rin to look after and there's no telling what that vile creature would do to the innocent young woman.

Forcing back the biting words she desired to scream at Sesshomaru, Kagome directed her attention to Tatsu and Kuro who were seated at the same table as Sesshomaru.

"Did you get all of them?" She asked patiently trying to keep her voice calmer then she felt.

"Ten in all, by my count." Ozeki put in walking to stand in front of the woman he had come to admire in so short a time. He felt her anger and he wanted to block the other's view of her effectively giving her time to calm down though he did not understand why she was so irritated.

"Aye, that be what I got from ye as well," Tatsu added before listing the names he knew from long years of experience around the castle.

The others listened intently to the names each recognized as someone they never would have believed would dare betray the Western Lord. Only Sesshomaru and Kisho remained calmly listening while the other's anger was evitable in the way they spoke. Kagome on the other hand was ticking the names off in her mind but felt that there was one more missing.

Sure of this she asked what their descriptions were only to be stumped farther, confusion shining in her deep blue eyes. Kagome was certain that there was one more and she didn't understand why she couldn't figure it out. Surely she wasn't imagining things, was she?

"There was a human too," Kagome suddenly blurted out as she looked toward Miroku. His appearance had aged in the ten years she'd traveled with the group and it was that appearance that triggered the memory of seeing a balding gentleman with tattered lord robes seated toward the back of the room. She had glanced him while trying to figure out what was wrong with the inu female. An involuntary shudder ran through her at the thought of Sora.

"A human?" Several sets of surprised voices chimed in as all eyes focused on the girl. Ozeki had moved to sit down pulling the reluctant miko with him when he felt a slight tremble run through her frame. He thought it was fatigue because of using her powers to detect the taint and wanted to make sure she didn't pass out from weakness.

"Yes a human," Kagome described him and was upset to find out that no one knew who he was.

"Perhaps this man was one of the newer arrivals and no one has taken to asking his name?" Miroku asked in that thoughtful voice Kagome remembered from their past adventures.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru replied his eyes falling on the miko who was refusing to look at him. Beside him Rin shifted uncomfortable feeling the tension between the two and Sesshomaru could not help but wonder what had brought about the miko's ire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days passed while the gathered lords, generals and allies tried to come up with a plan of action concerning the forming army in the northern lands. Each day that passed, Kagome diligently observed everyone in the room in hopes that she did not miss any of the tainted auras that could bring harm to those she loved.

She also avoided Sesshomaru whenever possible. Kagome did not want a confrontation with the emotionless lord if she could help it but each day her anger grew slightly worse as she watched the interactions between him and the demoness.

The demoness would openly flirt with the Taiyoukai and though he did not act upon the flirtations, remaining as distant as ever, Kagome noticed the way his aura changed with each meeting and how his eyes darkened slightly whenever he looked at her.

Soon Kagome knew she would have to tell Sesshomaru just what she thought about the demoness that was clearly using some sort of illusion spell around her as easily as the twins had covered up their appearances the night of the rescue mission. The only question that nagged at Kagome was whether the demoness was actually using a spell or if she were able to contort her body enough to appear as something she clearly was not.

It was this question alone that held Kagome's tongue still even though she would like to give a piece of her mind to the lord who remained blind to the whole thing. She needed to know more about the demoness before she confronted her.

During the two days, Kagome was able to learn from Iyashii that the woman's name was Sora and she was supposed to be his elder sister. Something didn't sound right about that and when questioned Iyashii would give vague answers. The whole thing was irritating her to no end, especially since Ozeki followed after them wherever they went and Kagome knew this was the reason that Iyashii was being elusive in his answers.

She couldn't just order the bear to leave her alone in the gardens either knowing that any minute the shadow demon could return and Kagome seriously doubted that Iyashii would protect her.

It was on the dawn of the third day that Kagome couldn't stand it any longer; her ribs had healed enough for her to begin practicing again. She knew she'd grown rusty in the past few days and she was up and dressed before the bear could even stir on his futon

"Ozeki!" Kagome yelled out his name bringing the snoring bear wide-awake in an instant. What he saw had him looking at her in disbelief. The young miko stood with her sword strapped to her side and looked as though she were preparing to enter combat.

"What's wrong?" He was instantly on his feet fearing the worse. His discarded haori was yanked from its resting place and on him even before the miko had a chance to reply.

"I need to train," She replied pacing about the room, her eyes trained on the ground as she fought down the irritable feeling of being tapped. "I need some place big where I can practice my sword skills, some place that will hold up under miko powers."

"The general training dojo would work perfectly," Ozeki told her as he settled his own weapon on his sash. "It should allow your practice because it holds up well under youkai powers."

"Lead the way!" Kagome barked out the order harsher then she had intended to and Ozeki scrambled to carry out her wish. He had never seen her so irritated before, not even when they'd fought side by side in the usurpers dungeon. It was a bit unsettling and he didn't want to take the brunt of the wrath he could see simmering in those dark pools of midnight.

It took only a short time to reach the training dojo where Sesshomaru's soldiers practiced when not on duty. Several of the youkai present glared at the miko when she entered with Ozeki but none dared speak out against it in the great bear's presence. They made way for her as Kagome made her way to a spot where she would not damage anyone present if her powers lashed out in her angry state.

"Don't come to close, I don't want to fry you." Kagome ordered her companion before proceeding to go through the motions of the sword techniques she had learned in her own time.

Ozeki took her words to heart as he watched the angry pink glow begin to radiate from her sword. Backing up where he could watch her from a safe distance, he found that he was not alone. Several of the other youkai present had gathered around to watch the slender young human dressed in the garbs of a miko go through a training that was certain to aid in a battle against their own kind.

He could hear several of the soldiers whisper about her, some were awe held conversations, others were speculations of what she was doing, and still others were out and out rude remarks flung at her from several different higher standing soldiers.

A young bull youkai with a ring in his nose snorted in disgust and proudly proclaimed to all who could hear him that he could easily beat the weak woman with little to no effort. Hearing what the bull had said, Kagome rounded on him with a snarl that had her lips pulled back in anger.

"Well if you think you can take me on then lets put your theory to the test, shall we?" Kagome's eyes narrowed with anger and her grip tightened on the sword until her knuckles turned white.

"Like I would lower myself enough to soil my hooves with your impure blood," the bull snorted.

"Don't do it Shuri," A young hawk demon said beside the bull, her eyes racking over Kagome's body with something akin to wonder. "She's the one that beat General Ozeki and is rumored to have been the miko who destroyed Naraku ten years ago."

"That skinny little wench?" Shuri snorted again with disbelief. " There's no way she's too young to have been there. It was just a fluke she won over the general."

Shuri was well aware of Ozeki's eyes boring into the side of his head as he added the last part, more afraid of the superior power the bear presented than he was any lowly human.

"Are you gonna stand there all day and make excuses or are we gonna settle who's the stronger here?" Kagome demanded glaring at the bull.

"If you pose a challenge then it is not polite to keep the lady miko waiting," another youkai told Shuri and Kagome had to wonder just what kind of demon he was.

Shuri snorted again and glanced at Ozeki who grinned at him and motioned him forward. If the bull believed he could take on the young miko then he was in for a shock Ozeki knew having experienced the woman's fighting prowess first hand.

With a bellow, Shuri charged forward to attack the waiting miko. His sword swung down toward her only to bite through thin air and Shuri heard Ozeki's amused chuckle taunt him. Enraged he twisted around and spotted the human several feet away from him covering her mouth with one hand as she tried to suppress a yawn.

Kagome was taunting the bull something she knew she really shouldn't do but his aura told her he wasn't half as powerful as Ozeki was. In fact she could finish this fight within a few minutes if she decided to get serious. She was stalling for time, hoping that this Shuri would give her the distraction she needed to get her mind of Sora.

A string of curses and foul names reached her ears and she glared at the bull as he came at her again. This time her anger got the better of her and she raised her sword to quickly dispatch of the irritated male.

The ringing of steel striking steel echoed through the dojo as the two glared at each other over the crossed blades. Everyone seemed to hold their breath in awe as the slender miko's muscles trembled from the effort of holding off the larger and heavier youkai. Her strength had taken them all by surprise and even Shuri's eyes widened as he felt her power lick across his arms.

"I could kill you in an instant," Kagome hissed between clenched teeth as she glared up at the bull. "Do not judge your opponent by appearance alone, it will be your down fall."

Her words rung through the silence as everyone waited to see what the young miko would do. To everyone's amazement, one of her hands released the hilt of the sword and a balled up fist crashed into Shuri's nose with a force that literally knocked him away from her. As he stumbled back from the unexpected blow, Kagome pounced forward her sword coming to rest against the demon's neck.

"Expect the unexpected." She told him as her blade bit into the tender flesh just under his chin until a tiny trickle of blood ran down the shining blade.

Shuri's eyes lowered as the young woman drew away, he waited for what he assumed to be a killing blow but when it didn't come he looked up in surprise and confusion.

"I do not kill unless left with no other choice," the young woman told him wiping the blood from her sword and placing it in it's sheath. "I only sought to teach you something you can carry with you in battle."

"Are you alright lady Kagome?" Ozeki asked moving to her side as he glared at the bull in displeasure. If the worthless demon had caused her to injure her healing ribs farther, then Ozeki would not be as forgiving as she was.

"I'm fine," Kagome smiled up at him then turned her attention back to the waiting bull. "So your name's Shuri?"

"Yes M'lady," Shuri's voice held a new respect to it that amused Ozeki to no end. After all it wasn't too long ago when he had also disbelieved the strength of the woman. Now the other youkai in the dojo gathered around as Shuri talk to the miko who seemed to have the strength of a youkai.

"Thank you," Kagome bowed respectfully an action that sent a murmur of disbelief through the gathered crowd. "It was just what I needed and I would be honored if you would spar with me again at some other time."

"I too would be honored," Shuri bowed back, his eyes widening at her simple request. Soon several other youkai stepped up to volunteer for sparing with the young miko. They were requests that the miko accepted happily as she spent the rest of the early morning sparing with various other types of youkai before she had to be back at the Council Hall where the ongoing arguments would continue late in the day.


	15. A Rose and A Promise Part 1

Chapter 15 - A Rose and A Promise, Part 1 

Sora smirked as she raised the precious cobalt colored glass vial up to the fading light of day giving the silver liquid inside an ethereal glow. The vial had taken her a while to obtain, its rarity making the demand high but barely ever accessible. Sora had to watch the silk traders for over a year before she had found the one who carried the priceless glass and it was only after hours of bartering with the strange human was she able to finally get him to agree with her price.

If he had not been on his way to meet a very high ranking youkai lord then she would have just slaughtered the hapless fool and been done with it. At the time she had not wanted to take any chances with her plans for the future because one careless step and Sora might find herself part of the hunted instead of the hunter.

Even though the glass was considered a prized possession it was the liquid inside that held the greatest importance. Concocted from several of the deadliest plants and herbs in Japan, a combination alone that could kill anyone or thing that did not know the secret of its properties. Only two other ingredients had been needed to create the exotic elixir.

A strand of Sesshomaru's hair, obtained during his captivity in the Northern dungeons and a few drops of the young miko's blood gotten during the shadow demon's attack on her had transformed the poisons into something only one trained in the darkest magic lore knew. The latter had been the easiest to pull off.

The smirk turned into a maniacal grin as Sora thought over the past year. The miko had been the only thing that had surprised her really, while everything else had played out just as she had thought, yet Kagome had given her the added benefit of being about to finally get to the dog lord.

Oh, it had been so easy to manipulate the fools she was surrounded by. It had been she that had provided her master with the potion that suppressed the Taiyoukai's powers, giving her access to the beautiful silver strands that she had desired. She had already known what she was going to do with them but it was the second rare ingredient that had given her pause for concern.

The blood of a powerful miko was what was needed to finish her elixir yet not many known miko's existed with that type of strength and the one she knew that did have the sort of power required was now tainted with demon blood. Then without warning this young miko came along to rescue the demon lord while the usurper's men was chasing Sesshomaru.

Sora's soft laughter held a trace of true evil as she thought over her own folly. She had been livid with she found out that her so called master had allowed the Western Lord to escape from the dungeon, but when word reached them that a miko of great strength had joined with Sesshomaru and then returned later to rescue the other's, Sora knew she had been given a great boon.

Laying the vial on the small table positioned by her bedroom window, Sora let her mind wonder back to just how excited and full of fear Tanaka had been as she relayed their master's wishes to her. The tamed cat had told Sora everything their master believed and it took most of Sora's will power to not laugh at the shaking creature's terrified account of Kage being alive.

Kage had been a shadow demon of great strength back when Midoriko walked the lands, back before the great battle had felled their original master. Sora chuckled again knowing that the true Kage, a lowly reptile demon, held no more ability as a shadow youkai then Iyashii, their newest recruit, did. It was laughable really; the Great Youkai Lord had known Sora dispatched his offspring. Encouraged her really, as a mean's of making himself stronger, but he would never allow his other children to know what was going on. Kage's death had allowed her to gain his name and rose to power in her own right while maintaining her Sora persona. It was the perfect disguise to get into the other's holdings and become the perfect assassin.

It was always easier to hide in plain site, but once the jewel was created it had gotten easier. While her current master and few remaining offspring slumbered under the Shikon's influence, Sora for some unknown reason's had been allowed to stay awake, perhaps due in part to the other youki she had taken on from her fallen enemies. Taking the years granted to her, Sora took the time to regain the strength expended during the Great War and educate herself in the new ways. It had been hard at first but with each new adversary Sora had absorbed it had gotten easer, her powers growing while she learned their youki and forms.

In reality she could never truly duplicate other youki, but her own allowed Sora to get it close enough to fool those around her. Her powers did not allow her to mimic the scent of other's either or she would have sought to rid herself of the pesky human miko that threatened her plans by framing her for some wrong or another.

By taking in and learning the forms of others, Sora had made herself invaluable to the usurper. To Sora he was a weak demon who hid in the shadows and allowed no one to know his name, even Tanaka, his faithful pet, did not know what to call him other than master.

A new memory surfaced and Sora's grin widened. If it were not for Iyashii, she would not have learned the form she now wore. It had been her who had arranged for Iyashii to betray their master, creating an elaborate illusion that drove the young inu youkai into temporary madness.

Sora remembered the sweet yet mildly spicy tang of the young inu demoness who Iyashii had been mated too, She had one of her own henchmen lead him to believe his precious mate had died at the hands of their master. After all the inu youkai's family was the only hold that the usurper had over the irrational demon.

The betrayal had come to an end when the master proved to the youkai that his infant daughter was still held somewhere out of his reach and very much alive. To this day, fear for his daughter held the inu youkai in their master's grip. If either of them figured out it was in her that had ended the gentle demoness' life then Sora's might find a dramatic end.

As for the child, Sora did not know her whereabouts but she doubted the infant still lived. Perhaps, she had been given to Tanaka to play with or maybe something worse. It was none of Sora's concern, she had already gotten what she wanted, the form of an inu youkai.

Golden eyes landed on the small vial again and her grin faded away into a thoughtful scowl, the young miko was going to prove a problem even though it had been her blood that had helped create the valuable liquid. The elixir would help keep Sesshomaru's attentions for as long as Sora desired, yet the miko's flaring aura seemed to counteract the spells properties. She had seen it first hand over the last few days, how each time the human looked at her the miko's aura would flare and before Sora would know what happened, Sesshomaru's attention would be pulled away from her and to the human.

The elixir used in larger drops might prove fatal or even detectible to one as strong as Sesshomaru. In small drops, it only affected the senses Sora wanted them too, causing the one she had targeted to become aroused just being in the same room with her, no matter how close. His hair had been the linking factor, causing the potion to only work on the Taiyoukai.

Glancing down at her revealing clothing in silent contemplation, Sora believed that perhaps a change in wardrobe was in order. The Western Lord did not seem to have the same fault a lot of the lower youkai held, in fact it surprised her that he had resisted the potion as long as he had. Usually, her targets were in her bed within a day or so, but he had resisted it so far and still showed no true signs of weakening.

Maybe if Sora became more ladylike, wearing the proper attire of one in his position, Sesshomaru would be a more willing partner. It might be easier if she was allowed to be alone in his presence but with the threat of a pending battle, the demoness had not had the chance to test her theory. To her it seemed as though the young miko had caught on and was intentionally having her friends keep Sesshomaru busy at all times.

The woman would have to be dealt with swiftly and Sora knew another attack on the human's life was in order. The first one had been a way to get the human's blood, but the lowly demon had failed in killing her off. He had been dealt with swiftly, his dying screams still delighting the sadistic woman.

The miko, with help from the bear, had dispatched the snake demons Sora had sent after them, saving her the work of having to do it. There were others under her rule though who were eager to prove themselves to the one they believed to be Kage.

An evil smirk pulled upward as Sora's inu form faded into that of Kage. The dark skin crept over his body slowly as muscles began to take shape. Kage swept up the precious vial from the table and stepped into the darkest shadows of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vast gardens held the traditional stones placed in alignment with the foliage around them giving it a tranquil and very beautiful feel. To Kagome there was only one place she truly felt at peace with her surroundings.

She had found it on one of the many nights Kagome spent exploring its wondrous twists and turns. Even Ozeki had reacted to the breathtaking beauty of the blooming roses and dark foliage.

White roses climbed the stonewall of the castle, its branches spilling over several red rose bushes. Small waterfalls had been strategically placed through out the trees and other multicolored flowers had been interwoven with the others to create a hidden alcove. A single stone bench had been worked into its surrounding with expert insight and Kagome had fallen in love with it the moment she had stumbled across it.

This one spot alone told her the love that Rin had placed within each carefully placed plant or bush. Kagome knew Rin loved flowers, had for as long as the young miko could remember and the young child had grown into a talented young woman, this garden was proof of that.

Behind her Ozeki shifted uncomfortable, his low sigh of impatience telling her that something was on the bear's mind. Tearing her gaze away from the moon kissed roses, Kagome turned to look up at the general.

"What's wrong?" She asked concern lacing her voice.

"It is nothing, Kagome." Ozeki refused to look at her, but his crossed arms and tense frame told her that he was hiding something.

"Ozeki," her voice lowered with warning, she was still irritated though the morning work out had taken some of the bite off her anger.

The great bear cast her a glance that would have shut a lesser person up but when he noticed the concern in her lovely features he sighed again and sat down heavily on the bench beside her.

"I should be asking you that," Ozeki began while Kagome's surprised look settled on her friend and guardian. "Why did you feel such urgency to train this morning and why even bother teaching Shuri the way you did?"

"Oh," Kagome looked back at the blooming flowers, her mind centering on a certain silver haired youkai. "I don't know what to tell you, Ozeki. There's been something eating away at me these past few days but I'm not entirely sure what it is. I had to work off some of the tension I was feeling. Shuri made a good distraction, but his fighting skills were weak as though he were new to the sword in his hand. I only wanted to help him keep alive a little longer should he be forced into battle."

"Is it anything I can help you with?" He asked concerned over what he was hearing. "Someone I need to teach a lesson too or maybe even threaten?"

Kagome softly chuckled at the humor she could hear in the bear's voice, but it did not entirely alleviate her worries. Rin's safety was also on her mind and she feared that Sora might do something to bring the young woman harm.

"Though I thank you deeply for your concern, I must decline." She smiled looking back at him. "It is something I must take care of this myself."

"If you do find yourself in need of someone to talk with, remember I, your faithful servant, am here," Ozeki stood giving her a comical bow that set her to giggling. He really had changed from that arrogant demon into a good friend. Oh he hadn't lost the arrogance, Kagome was certain of that, but he had allowed her to see a softer, gentler side that once again reminded the miko of a giant teddy bear, though a dangerous one.

"I shall remember that M'lord." She graced him with one of her stunning smiles and looked up at the night sky. They had been out here since sunset and she loved to look up at the clear sky and glistening stars.

"You would do well to remember that there are those that care for your well being," Sesshomaru's deep velvety voice rolled over her, startling the young woman. She had not sensed his approach nor had heard a sound and one hand instantly covered her heart at its erratic beating. He had startled her once again like he had so many times when they had traveled together ten years ago and it irritated her that the Taiyoukai could still do it.

"Sesshomaru!" She squeaked out, her wide eyes reflecting her surprise. In seconds, Kagome's eyes narrowed and she looked away, determined not to speak to him more then she had too.

Amusement sparkled in those golden eyes that looked over the angered young woman. He had known his presence would cause such a reaction but he had wished to speak with her on his own terms. It had not taken him long to track the two into Rin's gardens.

Ozeki had bowed before his lord as was the custom, waiting for Sesshomaru to acknowledge his presence.

"Leave us," Sesshomaru commanded the bear with only a mild glance in the general's direction. He was too busy watching Kagome cast a curious glance toward them before she realized he was sending her guardian away.

"Yes, M'lord." Ozeki replied before straightening himself and casting one last worried glance toward Kagome before he left the two alone.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked as soon as Ozeki was out of sight. She was irritated that the Western Lord had sought her out, wanting only to be as far from the inu youkai as she could get.

"You would do well to watch your tongue miko," Sesshomaru hissed feeling his own anger rise to meet hers. Her scent was permeating the air around them mingling with that of the flowers and the fragrance was making him feel lightheaded.

Kagome snorted in a very unladylike manner and rose from the bench to step closer to the roses. The moonlight adding a shine to her loose ebony hair and casting a soft halo around her, she seemed to almost fit with the landscaping as though Rin had created this hidden spot just for her.

Sesshomaru's anger faded away as he watched her reach out to caress one of the large white blooms and he took a step closer to her. His hand came to rested on the miko's shoulder and he felt the woman tense under his touch.

"What angers you?" He asked softly. Sesshomaru found over the days that her anger with him was unsettling, an unusual feeling for him to associate with anyone other then his daughter.

Kagome sighed, he was always one to get straight to the point, but still she hesitated to tell him that the demoness he was effected by could possible be someone he should avoid. She was not yet ready to have this conversation, but Kagome knew there was no way she could get around it.

"What do you know about Sora?" Kagome asked so softly that Sesshomaru at first believed he was hearing things. She still had not looked at him and it was obvious that Kagome did not intend to.

His eyes narrowed at the name of the demoness who he had felt drawn to, it caused him to wonder if perhaps this petite woman felt a tinge of the emotion humans called jealousy. His hand fell away and Sesshomaru turned his back to her.

"That is none of your concern human." Sesshomaru said pulling a single white rose from its perch among the dark green leaves. The perfectly formed blossom captivated his attention as one clawed finger carefully traced the velvety petals.

"In a sense it is my concern. She worries me, causes me to fear for Rin and I do not wish to see the child harmed." Kagome kept her voice soft knowing a shouting match would do no good with this stubborn lord.

"I will allow no one to harm my daughter," Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome and gently turned her to face him. He had removed the thorns from the rose and now looking down at the woman who haunted his dreams Sesshomaru felt it was the final touch to the angel before him. Before Sesshomaru had time to think about what he was doing, he placed the rose carefully behind Kagome's right ear. The effect was even more beautiful then he had anticipated.

She looked up at him her brows drawn together in confusion. Kagome could not believe he had just given her a rose. He wasn't acting normal and she wondered if whatever Sora had cast over him was the cause of it.

"A rose's perfection lasts only for a short time, but its beauty forever lives on inside those that look upon them." Sesshomaru said looking down into her dark eyes, for one spilt second giving Kagome the impression he was trying to tell her something.

Before Kagome could say anything, a female voice dripping with desire called out to him from within the gardens and the light footfalls told both of them that whoever it was did not respect the hard work Rin had placed into the garden. A second call and Kagome knew instantly it was the demoness.

Kagome heaved a sigh and watched Sesshomaru closely. She wanted to see if he would run off hearing the inu youkai's call and forget her like Inuyasha had done many times, or if he would in fact remember that there were those who wished her harm. It surprised her when the Taiyoukai actually took her upper arm and gentle guided her from the hidden alcove, even as she sensed the desire lace through Sesshomaru's aura.

Once they were cleared of the roses Sesshomaru steered Kagome toward where the voice was coming from. It only took a few moments to find the paled haired female and both were surprised at her attire.

Instead of the short skirts and low tops, Sora had opted for a traditional long kimono instead; only the top was left with a gap large enough to reveal her full cleavage. The sweeping sleeves were decorated with scattered plum blossoms the light pink thread standing out against the deep blue background. Her long hair had been brushed with rose oils until it held a glossy texture and small strands of colored thread had been worked into the platinum tresses swept up in an elaborate hairstyle.

Kagome rolled her eyes in irritation as the demoness approached; Sora's eyes were only for Sesshomaru as her rounded hips swayed even more when she saw him. Kagome wondered if the youkai could possible get her obi any tighter as it accented her every curve.

Sora took in the grip Sesshomaru had on the woman's arm and her eyes narrowed with slight anger as she looked toward the miko. Her earlier plan had already been set into motion and she hoped that soon the miko's interference would be lifted.

Her golden eyes shifted back to Sesshomaru, her blatant desire showing him her wants, yet his face was as emotionless as every. Only his darkened eyes showed any sign that her elixir was still working on the Western Lord.

"Good evening M'lord," Sora's eyes respectively fixed on the ground in front of him as she tried to make herself seem more demure in his eyes. She bowed slightly while she spoke. "I was told I might be able to find you here."

"What was it you required, Lady Sora?" his words were spoken without any trace of the desire he was feeling, yet he felt Kagome tense even more at his side.

"I wished to thank you M'lord," Sora's voice held a soft, flirtatious edge to it that had Kagome gritting her teeth. "For the wonderful hospitality you have offered me and my brother."

"It is of no concern," his voice held no emotion as he talked with Sora, yet Kagome's full attention was on him as she felt his deadly claws dig into the soft flesh of her arm. It was almost as if he were struggling against whatever Sora was doing to him and had found a lifeline in Kagome.

Kagome listened silently as the two spoke at some length, Sora flirting and Sesshomaru's cold replies. Suddenly, Sesshomaru let go of her arm and took a step toward the demoness as though he could not stop himself.

"I seem to find that I am lost, confused by all the twists and turns within your great walls, Lord Sesshomaru," Sora smiled as she watched him let go and the startled look in Kagome's eyes as her gaze followed him. "Would you be able to show me the way?"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome stepped forward and took a hold of his upper arm. It halted him just long enough for him to cast a questioning glance back at her. She saw confusion struggling against desire and duty when she looked up at him and Kagome let her gaze travel to the amused female. "Ozeki is not here and I was left in your care."

"Forgive me Lady Sora," Sesshomaru finally seemed to overcome whatever it was clouding his senses as duty broke through and he looked back at Sora with a trace of longing in his eyes though none who did not know him would notice. "This Sesshomaru must see to Lady Kagome's safe return. One of the servants will see to it that you find your way."

"Thank you M'lord," Sora replied and Kagome caught a glimpse of simmering fury in her eyes as she bowed again. Watching as the inu youkai turned away, Kagome shivered slightly and stepped nearer to the deadly Taiyoukai.

"I really do not like that woman." Kagome whispered when Sora disappeared inside.

"Do not talk about her that way!" Sesshomaru growled turning to glare down at the woman beside him. His eyes were beginning to bleed red and Kagome shivered again. "She is inu youkai and deserves your respect human wench."

That did it; Kagome's temper flared and she returned his glare with her own rage. "That creature is no more inu youkai then my son is!"

In an instant Kagome found herself flush against one of the trees, Sesshomaru's long fingers wrapped tightly around her slender throat lifting her feet off the ground. "Do not speak of what you do not know."

Instead of being afraid, Kagome only grew angrier and a sudden jolt of her miko powers coursed their way down Sesshomaru's arm causing him to hiss in pain and drop her.

"Wake up Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome growled at him her eyes reflecting pink for a split second. "I've seen the spell she weave's around her even though it's well hidden and I've felt her aura. She may not bear the same taint as the others, but her youki speaks of hidden agenda's. That woman is evil and I swear by all that is holy that if your desire for this creature brings harm to our daughter than mark my words, I will purify your sorry hide to the ends of the earth even if it means my own death!"

The last words were shouted before the young miko tore the rose from her hair and flung it at the stunned demon. With a huff, she turned and stalked away from him, too angry to care if anything did attack her. Whoever dared would find she was in no mood to be an easy target. A soft glow coming from her scabbard attested to that fact.

He stood watching her go; the anger completely drained from his body because in truth Sesshomaru was shocked by her words. Kagome had referred to Rin as "our" daughter and threatened his life if anything befell the child.

Did she really believe he would allow anything to happen to the only person who loved him unconditionally? And when exactly did Kagome start thinking of Rin as their daughter?

Sesshomaru shook his head and bent to pick up the discarded rose. His thoughts in turmoil over what the miko had just said. Normally, the demon lord was able to keep his mask intact but Sora was somehow disrupting the barriers he had erected around his emotions. He knew he should not allow his desire to over take him, like had almost happened only moments ago, but it was becoming harder every time he came near the female inu youkai. What was wrong with him and why had he smelled Kagome's blood right before she'd stormed into the castle?

Asking question that he did not seem to have any answers for, Sesshomaru returned to the beautiful, rose-filled alcove where he sat and thought about what had just transpired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden eyes watched with both maniacal glee and simmering rage as the young miko raced passed the deep shadows. The air was scented heavily with salty tears and a smile stretched across Sora's shadowed face. The anger though came from the fact that the worthless human had just revealed her secret to the one Sora sought to entrap.

Once again she had underestimated Kagome and it was surprising the young woman had seen through her disguise. Only the strongest mikos had been able to do that and only one had been able to dispel her magic. Midoriko was no longer alive to counteract her spell, but Sora had to wonder if perhaps Kagome might be able to do it as well.

No matter the miko would soon be dead and under the elixir's strong pull Sesshomaru would forget in time. He would be hers to play with as long as she wished and to dispose of at her leisure when Sora was tired of him. The filthy human would fail in her attempts to protect the woman-child that Sesshomaru had adopted.

Sora retreated back into the shadows and disappeared. There was a lot to accomplish before the human could be dealt with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slammed the sliding door to her room closed so hard that it almost bounced from its track. Tears left streaks down her cheeks and dripped almost unnoticed onto the plain silk kimono she wore. She was confused and feeling hurt by Sesshomaru's words as she flung herself across the futon.

If Sora hadn't come along just at that moment, Kagome felt certain the Taiyoukai might have tried to kiss her. But why would he do that? What did Sora do to him that had him acting so unlike himself?

The bad part about it was that she had wanted him to kiss her; it had felt so right like it was meant to happen. In that instant, his eyes had darkened slightly and some strange emotion tried to make its presence know and Kagome knew that he was the one she dreamt about. It had been Sesshomaru who came to her when she needed rescuing from the nightmares that plagued her mind. In her dreams he was loving and protective.

Then Sora had come along spoiling everything and instantly Sesshomaru had been drawn to her. It surprised Kagome when, even in his strange state, the inu youkai had remembered she was there and stayed by her sided. Sesshomaru always had more control over his feelings and actions then Inuyasha, but this supposed female dog shows up and suddenly the Western Lord's acting like a hormonal high school teenager.

What was worse was that Kagome herself felt very much like that innocent and naïve young kid she had been the first time she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. She felt hurt, anger, and confusion combining with so many other emotions she felt dizzy.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Ozeki's deep voice came from the door and she could just barely make out the concern in it through her sobs. "Why do I smell blood? Have you been injured?"

She felt Ozeki gather her to his chest and instinctively flinched when one well-muscled arm brushed against the claw marks. It burned slightly causing her to hiss in discomfort.

Ozeki picked up on the slight pain she was feeling and positioning the slender woman in his lap while he tore away the flowing sleeve to look at the injury. The angry red wounds were small but seeped a discolored and foul smelling blood that instantly brought worry to his eyes. Someone had poisoned her and a protective growl ripped from his throat unhindered.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded holding the woman as her shook from the force of her crying.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome choked out as she tried hard to stop crying. She couldn't understand why Ozeki was so worried about the small pinpricks; they were nothing to worry about. Sensing the rising anger she quickly added, "But it wasn't his fault."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He was confused and angry but her protectiveness over the Taiyoukai stopped him from confronting his lord until he heard the whole story. "What happened?"

Kagome quietly told him about the meeting with Sora in the gardens and about the evil feeling she got every time the demoness was around. She explained her fear of harm coming to Rin.

"I doubt he even knows he did it. Please don't be mad at him." Kagome pleaded up at the bear through tear-brightened eyes that shown with worry but cloudiness had settled over them that Ozeki knew. It amazed the youkai that even though he could see the first effects of the poison set in, she was worried more for Sesshomaru then herself. In those eyes he could see that somewhere, at sometime this tender young human had fallen deeply in love with his lord and might not even realize it herself. It confirmed his earlier assessment of the two.

It was still his duty to protect the miko and he would have to inform Sesshomaru of exactly what happened. If the poison killed her then the inu youkai would never forgive himself.

Ozeki looked deep in those midnight eyes and could see them becoming cloudier and weariness settled over her. Soon her body would begin to shake uncontrollably. If she survived that then who knew how long her torment would last. Sesshomaru's poison was a form of acid and it may very well eat away at her insides until she died painfully. He would have to do something fast but he was afraid to leave the miko alone. In her weakened state she was too great a target for those that wanted her dead.

"I have to send someone to fetch the healer for you, Lady Kagome." Ozeki told her when her head drooped against his chest. "I fear Lord Sesshomaru may have poisoned you."

"I'll be alright, Ozeki." She gave him a weak smile before yawning. "Its nothing my body won't purify sometime during the night. I just need to sleep."

"As you wish M'lady." He gave her a skeptical look that went unnoticed. Ozeki did not want to upset her so by agreeing to what she said he knew she would keep calm. He didn't know much about miko's but he knew someone that did.

The darkness welcomed her as she slipped into unconsciousness, the worries of her world falling away. Ozeki watched her for a second more trying to decide what to do but when she passed out he knew he had to find Kikyo.

"Jaken!" Ozeki roared loud enough to wake the dead and caught the attention of several youkai scattered about the castle. Rarely did anyone call the little retainer other than their Lord and it sent chills down their spines. If someone other then Sesshomaru was screaming for the toad it could not be good.

Jaken had been quick; his name had not been uttered by his master but by another youkai. At first he was going to ignore it but something deep within him began to feel a climbing dread. There had been too much feeling in that voice, one that told him there was a great need.

Going against his better judgment, Jaken pushed the miko's door aside and stepped in ready to scream at whoever had dared cause him to worry. Didn't they know that no one other than his master was allowed to treat him like that?

The retort died in his beak when Jaken took in the site he found, Ozeki gave him a distraught look as he held the small miko. Her body was shaking and she appeared to be unconscious, the smell of tainted blood filling the room.

His mind went back to when his lord had traveled with the shard-hunting group in the final days before Naraku's defeat. Kagome had been the only one who really treated him kindly back then, saving him from two rambunctious children on numerous occasions. She had also made sure he was fed and often helped care for the twin-headed dragon Ah-Un. The little miko had gone out of her way to make him feel as much apart of the group as everyone else and though he had never let on Jaken had loved her for it.

"Get Kikyo," was all Ozeki had to say before Jaken scurried out of the room in a panic to find the demon miko. Jaken pushed past the few youkai who had come to investigate what was happening and raced down the castle stairs.

He had never had a chance to repay the woman for her kindness before and Jaken wanted to make certain that she lived long enough for him to thank properly. Now was his chance to repay her in some small form for all Kagome had done for him.


	16. A Rose and A Promise Part 2

Chapter 16 - A Rose and A Promise, Part 2 

Kikyo was in the field watching closely as the children chase fireflies while Sango held a brief late night training session with Rin and Kohaku. She was deep in thought even though her hands were busy crushing the herbs in the mortar. Everything had changed and still she could not believe her fortune at being granted such a loving family.

"Lady Kikyo!" she heard Jaken call out to her and turned amused eyes toward Sesshomaru's retainer. She was use to Jaken interrupting her thoughts every time he would come to fetch the young Rin.

Amusement faded away as she saw the disturbed look on his face and his bulging eyes. There was an aura of dread around him that instantly brought Kikyo to her feet, the forgotten mortar and pestle spilling its contents over the ground. "What has happened?"

Her words brought the training to a halt and they turned worried eyes to the heavily breathing toad.

"Lady Kagome…" His breath came in deep gasps as he pointed back toward the castle, "she's hurt."

All three women raced toward the castle with Kikyo in the lead leaving Kohaku behind to watch over the children. The demon miko's footfalls almost silent compared to her human companions. There was urgency to her movements that brought her to Kagome's room within seconds and she threw aside one of the youkai that blocked her path into the young woman's room. It squawked when it hit the wall but Kikyo didn't pause to see if it was all right, she was too worried about the woman inside.

Kagome, still clasped in the general's arms, was quaking violently now, her eyes rolled back exposing the whites through partial slits. Sweat beaded the young miko's skin and Kikyo could see where the damp kimono clung to her. It was all Ozeki could do to keep a hold of Kagome without bringing her harm and he lifted worry filled eyes up to meet the demon miko when she entered.

Dread filled Kikyo as she recognized the smell of poisoned blood and when she caught sight of the angry red welts on Kagome's upper arm she instinctively flinched. Whatever happened had really done a number on the girl.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked kneeling down beside the two. Fear and anger radiated off Ozeki in waves so forceful that Kikyo almost had to take a step back to clear her mind.

"I do not wish to discuss the lord," Ozeki hissed between clenched teeth, his arms tightening around Kagome as a strong convulsion ripped through her fragile body.

Kikyo went to add her strength in holding the young woman down when she felt the first shock of Kagome's power surge through her. Widened chocolate met deep ebony as the demon miko realized that Ozeki was not only fighting to keep Kagome in the world of the living but also to keep her from purifying him. It was a miracle that the youkai could hold onto her at all

"Her body is fighting the poison," Kikyo gently told him. "You must let her go before she purifies you along with it."

She needed to get Ozeki to understand that it would kill Kagome if she knew she'd accidentally turned one of her friends to dust. Kikyo slowly began to realize just how loyal the great bear was and knew the young miko had chosen wisely.

"If I let her go she'll hurt herself," He retorted his voice coarse and tired.

"Ozeki," Kikyo tried again as she heard Rin and Sango enter the room. "Kagome don't know your there anymore. Her powers are trying to save her life and will not stop to recognize you as friend or foe."

Rin's sharp intake of breath and Sango's outcry of terror brought Ozeki's gaze up to the two humans. Both saw just how much their friend's powers were affecting him but knew that the youkai would not let go until someone forced him to. They had heard what Kikyo had said and neared the futon as Kagome started to tremble.

Each time she convulsed her powers reached out and licked along his spine causing a pain he had not known before, but it was worth it. Kagome needed him and it was his place to be there for her. He was her servant until the two weeks were up but even then he would still guard the tender young woman with his life. She had shown him that not everything should be seen through hate filled eyes but with the love of life she viewed everything with.

Ozeki knew that even in this state Kagome could never hurt anyone and he refused to let go even with her friends gathered around. Toward the door he saw movement and was surprised when he noticed that the others had arrived. Tatsu, Kisho, and Kuro pushed their way into the room but Kikyo kept them at a distance for fear of them being purified.

"Who did this to her?" Tatsu demanded as he looked over the young woman, the others reflected his anger in their eyes though they did not move.

"I do not know." Kikyo replied when the silent Ozeki went back to concentrating his attention on the woman he held. The miko laid still now, small shivers racing through her body and he seemed to be dealing with some internal conflict. To those gathered, Ozeki appeared to be preparing for the next time her body convulsed.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed so softly that only the bear holding her heard it. There was worry there laced through with sorrow and hurt. That one word alone was the deciding factor for him and Ozeki knew what he had to do.

"Lady Kikyo, will Kagome survive this?" He asked not looking up from Kagome's pale face. There was a pained look to it as though she were fighting against something in her dreams. The sweat rolling off the girl was slowing seeping through his clothing, each drop sending a tiny shock of her powers through him.

"I cannot know for certain for I do not have knowledge as to what type of poison was used against her." Kikyo said sadly as she watched her friend's face contort into a mask of pain as another convulsion started. This one did not seem as bad as the one before but these things were unpredictable.

"Send the others away," Ozeki ground out through clenched teeth as he felt her power spike again. "And someone find Lord Sesshomaru. He needs to be here for her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stared down at the rose cradled in his palm. His thoughts were in a jumble, but they kept returning to one thing, Kagome. Why had he felt compelled to attack the woman when she had insulted Sora? It was normally a reaction that one does in protection of a mate but he did not think of the demoness as such.

Maybe someone to lay with one night but not something he would wish to spend his life with. The thought disgusted him really, but he could not seem to control himself when the demoness was around.

If it had not been for Kagome stopping him, Sesshomaru knew he might very well have walked Sora to her room and stayed. It might have been a fatal mistake.

"_That creature is no more inu youkai then my son is!" _ Her words kept repeating themselves over and over in his mind and he tried to make sense of them. Sesshomaru had not noticed any deception around Sora, but yet when she was near he could barely sense his own thoughts.

Could Kagome have been referring to the so called spell, one that was close to the ones that Shippo cast when he transformed or could she be hinting at some other meaning? Sesshomaru's head began to ach slightly as the thoughts kept running amok.

The young miko had saved his life how many times now? She had found him on the road, wounded and battling his enemies' hunters. She had fought beside him to rescue Rin then turned around and went to rescue Inuyasha, Shippo, and the others from some unknown place without a shred of fear. He had been told what occurred between her and Kuro and that was the reason he'd allowed the lion's cub to retire from the army so easily.

On top of that Kagome had returned his swords, something no one had been able to do before. Tensaiga had sought to protect her from Tokijin. She had conquered Ozeki, and got Tatsu to agree to train them, a miracle in itself. An unknown guardian was keeping track of her and she held the hearts of most anyone who knew her. Even old Jaken would lighten up slightly whenever the woman was near.

Kagome had done so much to help those around her in the short time she had been at his castle but he had repaid the woman by attacking her. Her kind heart and loving nature seemed to blanket his castle and include everyone in it. She had not done anything to deserve what he had done tonight except to warn him of something she believed to be dangerous, but he had been unable to stop himself. It had almost been as if something had compelled him to do it.

Sesshomaru allowed a deep sigh to escape his parted lips as his mind turned back to earlier. If Sora had not called out to him, he might have kissed the beautiful angel Kagome had been that night. Her beauty had called to him awaking the part that was always present in the dreams of her. Even the beast inside of him had wanted the young miko, where it usually was disgusted by thoughts of being near a human.

That was Kagome though, a loving woman and gentle caregiver to even the youkai who detested her. Sesshomaru had heard how she'd trained in the general dojo that morning before following Tatsu into the Council Hall, and had taught one of the new recruits a bit about battle. It hadn't surprised him any though it had worried him some she might re-injure her ribs.

Kisho had warned him before the start of the war council that a great evil had been invited into the castle and now looking back at the way Kagome had reacted every time the demoness was around he began to wonder if Sora was that great evil. If so, how was he going to be able to get free of whatever hold she had over him?

Sesshomaru's thoughts turned back to Kagome. He remembered the look in her eyes when the demoness had called out to him, there had been a deep sadness reflected there, some unknown emotion. Surprise quickly replaced it when he had taken a hold of her and Sesshomaru sensed that she had expected him to leave her alone, like Inuyasha had done to her on many occasions in the past.

He also remembered holding onto her almost the entire time he spoke with Sora but did not remember letting go. It was as if something had slowly clouded his mind and the only thing he could think of was getting closer to the demoness. Kagome's gentle touch on his arm had broken partially through the fog and allowed him to gain back part of his sense of duty. He could not leave the miko alone, it might be the cause of her death and that was something he knew he could not live with.

Sesshomaru sighed again; his arm was still tingling from the surge of power that had been sent through it. If Kagome had not reacted so suddenly he might very well have squeezed the life from her slender body. It had been that shock and her following words that had fully brought him back to himself. She had stunned him, not by her powers but by her words of warning, the pain and anger reflected in the way she had shouted at him.

When she flung the rose back at him and stormed off Sesshomaru knew he had to do something to win back her favor and break from Sora's curse. Not that he wanted Kagome as a mate, he told himself quickly, but he did not know if he could stand not having the wonderful woman's friendship.

If Kagome's touch had broken the spell then maybe if he could convince the miko to stay closer to him, he would be able to resist whatever power Sora held over his head. But how was he to convince Kagome when she obviously was angry with him.

"_Wake up Lord Sesshomaru!" _ Kagome had growled at him and he could see her eyes start to shine with unshed tears. He had hurt her somehow, but why did she call Rin their daughter?

He thought back to the time before Naraku's defeat, back when Kagome had looked after everyone in the shard-hunting group. Sesshomaru remembered with clarity her musical laughter as she ran with both children through a field of flowers. They were playing a game Kagome called tag and sadly the kit was winning. It hadn't mattered though that Rin was his ward Kagome had not treated her any different. She had taken the young girl in as quickly as she had the kit.

Sesshomaru recalled that one night as Kagome read to the two children before bedtime that he had thought she would make a fine mother but he had not realized that she was being just that to his ward and the kit. He would have to talk with Rin but Sesshomaru was almost certain that his daughter considered the miko as such. It would explain why Kagome was so protective of the girl at times.

A whisper of a smile touched his pale lips as Sesshomaru thought of Kagome by his side with several other pups gathered around them. It was folly to think of such things but he found he could not help it. She haunted both his dreams and every waking moment with the exception of being around Sora.

The thought of the inu female sent a chill down his spine and disgust curled the corners of his mouth into a snarl. He had to find a way to stay out of the witch's reach until he could be certain what she was doing to him. Sesshomaru looked back to the rose and remembered the angel it had graced. He knew Kagome would help him if he asked it of her, but would she be so ready to forgive him for attacking her this time as she had in the past?

Suddenly anger coursed through him at his own thoughts. He did not need anyone; he never had why start now? His fingers wrapped tightly around the white rose crushing the delicate blossom. Sesshomaru reminded himself of who exactly he was and how he would do as he always had and handle the problem himself. He would not lower himself to seek the help of a human. Never.

So caught up in his thoughts, Sesshomaru did not hear the call for Jaken nor did he notice the commotion that had begun to form in his castle. The hidden alcove blocked it from site and dampened the sound, making it almost the perfect place for reflection. It was only when he heard the sounds of running feet and his name being called did he stir from his stupor, his cold mask slipping back on.

"Me lord! Me lord where are you! Please answer this your lowly servant!" Jaken's worry filled voice bordered on panic causing Sesshomaru to shake his head. The toad voice was always filled with pitiful whining and he wondered what had had happened now. It was only as the other voices joined his retainer's that Sesshomaru stopped to really listen.

"Rin are you sure he's here?" Inuyasha had demanded, his voice holding an edge of the same panic Jaken's had.

"Yes," Rin's soft voice joined the others and it seemed they were getting nearer to Sesshomaru. "General Ozeki said this was where he last saw them together, Uncle Inuyasha."

"We've searched almost the entire garden, do you think he might have went hunting?" Inuyasha asked again and Sesshomaru could hear the swift intakes of breath as his brother tried to track his scent, only to hear the grumbling sneeze that followed. "Damn flowers I can't smell hardly anything here!"

"Father!" Rin ignored Inuyasha's complaints. "Please, Father, where are you! Rin needs you!"

Sesshomaru could hear the tears in her voice and when she reverted back to her childhood speech he knew something was terribly wrong. She hadn't talked like that for years when around him, only when the need arose for the courtly speech it was intended for.

"Rin," He said stepping from the hidden alcove, his heart plunging as Sesshomaru caught sight of his daughter's fear stricken face. Inuyasha had a hold of her upper arm, almost supporting her as she fought back the tears.

Hearing her name, Rin instantly dove into the protective embrace of her father, letting her tears flow unhindered. Normally, she would try to hide her fears from him, wanting only to be like Sesshomaru but now she was afraid for Kagome and nothing could stop her from the terror she held at losing someone else she loved. Rin still clearly remembered losing her real parents though it had been a long time ago and the wound still hurt in times like this.

"Mamma's gonna die!" She wailed her angelic face buried in his haori, her tears soaking through to his skin.

Three sets of eyes looked at the girl startled. Rin was almost always discreet when Sesshomaru was around, though from time to time she would refer to Kagome as her mother whenever he wasn't there to hear it. She had feared he would be angry with her for it but now she didn't stop to think, the words just flowing from her as easily as she had called him father.

"What is this you speak of?" Sesshomaru held his daughter tightly glaring over her head at his brother and retainer. Though his mask remained in tact, they knew the darkening of those golden eyes was not good.

"Someone has poisoned Kagome," Inuyasha told him quickly. "Kikyo's with her but she can't get too near her for fear of being purified."

"General Ozeki has refused to relinquish his hold on the miko till you arrive, Me lord." Jaken added bowing pathetically before his master. "Lady Kikyo fears that Lady Kagome will kill the bear as her body fights the poisons."

"When did this happen?" Sesshomaru demanded his anger rising even more then it had earlier.

"I am not sure," Inuyasha put in taking a cautious step back from his brother. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes was deadly and it still unnerved Inuyasha ever time he saw it. "Ozeki will not tell anyone what happened. Only demanded that we find you, said Kagome needed you."

"Kagome needed me?" The confusion was evident even thought the anger stayed and he watched as Inuyasha suddenly became angry.

"You baka, don't stand around here talking to us! Get your sorry ass up there and take care of Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at him causing Sesshomaru to growl instinctively.

"Jaken, see to Rin," Sesshomaru gently moved the girl away from him and stepped toward Inuyasha. His brother held his ground and glared angrily at him. The two stood for what seemed an eternity before Rin's halting voice brought both of their attention back to the present.

"Please, Father." Rin cried sitting heavily on the ground as she stared up at him pleadingly through teary eyes. "Save mamma."

That was all it took, the look in her eyes and the hope that he could do something sent Sesshomaru racing toward the castle and the waiting miko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's condition had worsened in the time the others hunted for Sesshomaru. Her arm had swollen until the purplish-blue veins clearly stood out against her pale skin and the demon miko feared it would burst open at any moment. She had begun to thrash violently, clawing at the air whenever her body was not wracked with the deadly convulsions. Her power and strength had also seemed to increase making it hard for Ozeki to hold onto her.

Kikyo managed to use her own miko powers to hold of Kagome's long enough to cut small slits around the claw marks in an attempt to drain some of the poison from the woman but it was having little effect. Ugly, yellowish-green ooze had seeped from the wounds, its foul smell hanging heavily in the air of her room even though the window was open. To everyone there her room held the smell of death so prominent even the humans knew it.

Finally, Tatsu had been able to convince the stubborn bear to relinquish his death grip on the young miko. It had been a hard task but when Tatsu explained his scales would be more than enough protection against the miko power and that since he was far older then the bear he would be able to withstand her unconscious assaults even better.

Ozeki had grumbled and then gently handed over Kagome's trembling body during one of the increasingly few times the miko was not struggling. No sooner had Tatsu taken the woman into his arms than Kagome began to thrash about again. She had screamed, Sesshomaru's name ripped from some deep part of her soul as her hooked fingers clawed at the air around them before Tatsu could get her under control.

Ozeki had allowed Kikyo to treat the burn's that covered the areas of his skin that had touched the miko, but when she was done, Ozeki had taken position outside the door to watch for Sesshomaru's arrival. He had a few things he wanted to tell the Taiyoukai before Ozeki would allow him anywhere near the girl. It was also a way to ensure that none of the other youkai disturbed those in the room. Ozeki would send them all away.

Even now, only Kikyo, Shippo, and Tatsu were allowed in the room and Ozeki wasn't sure he should have allowed her son to stay. The kit's whining and false show of bravery could very well upset the miko and push her over the edge. Kikyo had reassured him though that it might be part of what Kagome needed to pull her back to them, though Ozeki had his doubts.

The others had gone to hunt for the Western Lord knowing the urgency of the situation. They had heard her calling for Sesshomaru several times and though some of them had began to wonder what was going on between the two, they went willingly not wishing harm on the woman who was slowly defeating the youkai at the castle with her kind ways.

Ozeki saw a silver streak heading toward him and he stepped in the way. His broad arms crossed over his bare chest as he glared angrily at the approaching lord. The burns stood out against his tanned skin and Ozeki bared his teeth in warning.

Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from the protective bear, his red tinted eyes taking in the scene before him. "Move General."

"I will not." Ozeki growled low at Sesshomaru in warning surprising himself at the courage he felt run through him. No one dared to stand against the lord when he looked like this but Ozeki felt the need to tell this youkai just what his actions had done.

"You dare defy me?" Sesshomaru roared his fists tightening at his side. His face remained cold but his patience was wearing thin and Ozeki could see it reflected in those red-tinged golden orbs.

"I do so by your own command." Ozeki shot back instantly and his words confused Sesshomaru.

"Explain!" Sesshomaru demanded trying to get a hold on his anger even though the tormented sounds of Kagome's suffering was ringing in his ears and his nose was telling he needed to hurry.

"You did this to her M'lord," Ozeki spat between clenched teeth. "It is your poisons that is killing that little miko."

Ozeki's words struck home. They were like someone had thrown him in a freezing river and he glared at the bear waiting for him to go on.

"She claims you did not know you had done it." Ozeki started again seeing he now had his lord's full attention. "Kagome worried for you even though the poison was starting to take effect and she begged me not to be angry with you. She told me her miko powers would burn it out during the night."

As Ozeki angrily told him everything Kagome had said, Sesshomaru began to feel a dread creep over him and severe guilt set in.

Kagome's heart-rending screams echoed through the castle again and Sesshomaru went to move around Ozeki but found a strong grip on his arm upper arm. His eyes promised death as he looked at the bear that dared touch him.

"Treat her with care, M'lord," Ozeki stared him right in the eyes, an action that could be otherwise mistaken for disrespect. "She loves you."

With that said, Ozeki let go of Sesshomaru and bowed out of his way. He believed he had let the Taiyoukai know everything that should be said. The rest would be up to the lord now and Ozeki knew he had over stepped many boundaries to make Sesshomaru aware of just what was going on. He knew to expect punishment for his actions later but right now Kagome needed Sesshomaru more.

The words stunned Sesshomaru though his stoic mask did not slip much more then a quirked eyebrow. How would the bear know this but not himself? Was it possible he was too blind to see what was right under his own nose? How much more could he take in one day before his sanity slipped away?

Pushing the thoughts aside, the Taiyoukai strode into the room where Kikyo and Tatsu glared up at him. They had heard what Ozeki had said and were as angry as the bear was. He returned their glare just as angry with himself as they were at him, but when he saw Kagome his eyes softened and he felt the guilt rip through him.

"There is nothing more I can do." Kikyo stood her anger barely concealed. "Summon me if she takes a turn in health. Come Shippo, Rin will need your comfort at this time."

Shippo stood unwillingly. He had been so caught up in his grief that he had not heard anything of what had transpired outside. The grown kitsune had in only a few seconds been thrust back in time to when he had lost his father and he didn't know if he could stand it that this mother might die also. He just wished he could hold her like Ozeki and Tatsu had, but every time Shippo had tried to touch her, Kagome's powers had pushed him away without really hurting him. He knew in his heart that even in this condition his mother sought to protect him.

At the mention of Rin, Shippo looked up at Kikyo and remembered that the girl also thought of Kagome as a mother. He raced from the room to look for the one who had over the years become like a sister to him. Rin would need him even more than Kagome at this point because she too had watched her family die a horrible death. Rin would take it harder then he was and someone needed to take care of her.

Sesshomaru watched Kikyo and Shippo leave before turning back to look at Tatsu. His arms were wrapped around the girl's slender form cradling her protectively to his chest while his red eyes following Sesshomaru's movements like a hunter watches its prey.

"That bear be right," Tatsu stood with Kagome. It was time someone told this young pup just how things were. "She loves ye deeply. Be it beyond me as to why. Ye've even shown anger at her fer rescuing yer precious swords for ye."

Sesshomaru listened to what he was being told with guilt combining with possible hope blooming inside his chest. Two different trustworthy youkai had told him of her love and Sesshomaru had to agree with Tatsu, he couldn't understand what he had done to cause the young miko to fall in love with him. Too many times Sesshomaru had tried to kill her before Kagome had talked his brother into allowing them to join their party. Ever the forgiving kind, she had succeeded and upon her return to this time she had once more been there for him.

"Are ye listening to me?" Tatsu questioned as he took a menacing step toward the young lord. "Ye best be listening to me pup, I still be able to wup on ye."

Sesshomaru nodded knowing full well that if Tatsu was threatening him then he well deserved it. Tatsu had always carried out his threats whenever he believed any of the inu lords were getting too big for themselves. The great dragon had helped to raise him, though he had refused to train Sesshomaru in the art of the sword. Claimed he had wanted him to discover his own strength not learn it from someone else. It had worked too. Tatsu was one of the very few youkai that Sesshomaru could never beat nor did he wish to try.

"Good!" The dragon roared sitting down heavily as Kagome started thrashing again. Sesshomaru watched in despair and morbid fascination as pink tendrils of miko power skipped over Tatsu's gray scales. Even to Sesshomaru it seemed that Tatsu was having a hard time holding onto her and felt his youki flair up in need to protect the fragile creature. The beast inside stirred, a growl rumbling from his ivory throat and Sesshomaru took a step toward the two.

Tatsu looked up hearing the growl and stared into the eyes that were slowly becoming as red as his own. Though he fought to keep the miko still, Tatsu assessed the situation and knew that Sesshomaru loved the miko too.

"Answer me this," Tatsu said once the miko calmed down enough for him to talk. "Did ye really not know of the poison ye had injected into her?"

"I did not," Sesshomaru growled out and Tatsu could barely contain the smile. There was hope for this pup yet. He was not as cold as he had let others believe over the years though Tatsu had always known that Sesshomaru was still the emotional pup he'd always been. He just had always hid it very well. Tatsu believed Sesshomaru would have made his father proud.

"That be good for if ye had I would not be allowing ye near this child again." Tatsu told him standing again. There was a cold, hard glint to his eyes that made Sesshomaru want to set away from the dragon but his pride would not let him.

Sesshomaru listened; watching each step the dragon took toward him closely. He knew that Tatsu meant every word he said.

A small groan came from Kagome as she twisted in Tatsu's arms. A small tremor ran through her, heralding a greater convulsion. The dragon knew what it meant and carefully placed the girl in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Be quick, she be gonna start again soon. Seat yerself and hold on tightly." Tatsu said guiding the confused lord toward the futon. "Lady Kikyo says to keep the child still, not let her go for fear she be harming herself. I be going to aid Ozeki in keeping those rascals from her door."

Sesshomaru nodded looking down at the trembling woman in his arms, before his eyes looked up to the dragon. "Tatsu?"

"Aye?" Tatsu turned back to look at the lord and was reminded of the young pup that had tried so hard to control his emotions at an early age.

"Please see to it that Lord Kisho take this Sesshomaru's place at the Council Hall." He asked his eyes going back to the miko.

"Done." Tatsu turned and strode from the room. This was going to be a long night and he was determined to keep watch over the room. If the shadow demon tried to attack tonight it might be a good thing to have double the coverage. He relieved Ozeki asking the bear to bring Kisho to him upon his return to the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word quickly spread through the castle that the miko had been poisoned and both youkai and human alike gathered around the young woman's room only to be turned away by Tatsu and Kuro. The lion had joined in guarding the miko's room upon his return to the castle.

Sora's golden eyes watched the coming and going of the youkai from a corner of the long hall. Pleasure danced in her eyes and there was an evil glint as she hoped the miko would die. If Kagome survived this, then there was always her plain to fall back on. Her men stood ready even as Sora waited to see what would happen.

It had not taken the demoness long to realize what had happened. Remembering the tight grip Sesshomaru had on the miko in the gardens, Sora knew exactly what had occurred. Turning away from the gathered demons, Sora laughed, the evil sound making several of the lower youkai who heard it shiver and look around.

How ironic it was that the very person the little miko sought to protect had turned around and been the one to poison her. Things really couldn't be any better, her elixir was working even better then she had hoped. It did not matter whether he meant to do it or not, the fact remained he still had brought harm to the miko.

Sora's brows drew together in thoughtful silence. She scanned the hall to make sure no was watching before slipping into one of the darkened corners. If Kagome survived it though there might be residual effects, like the human could develop an immunity to the poison.

Sesshomaru's poison was one of the strongest out there and if Kagome became immune to it then a lot of the weaker poisons would no longer affect her. That could be a problem. No matter, Sora would see the miko in the ground before another month was pasted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru held tightly as Kagome's powers rushed over him, his arms pinning the little miko to his chest as her body bucked and jerked under the poison's onslaught. Once more he felt grateful to her for the return of his arm for without it he would find it difficult to hold onto now.

At first her powers had burned him, sending the searing sensation deep into his muscles and bones until Sesshomaru began to fear that he would not be strong enough to hold on, but something strange had started to happen by the forth time she'd convulsed.

His inner beast had risen to the call, his youki flaring around him to mingle with the miko's powers until it seemed that they were one. The pink tendrils interweaving easily with his flaring red one and the burning had eased. After that every time she experienced the poison's bite his youki would flare up and almost engulf the woman effectively protecting him and at the same time seeming to calm her.

Sesshomaru sat long into the night just holding Kagome to him, fighting back the guilt he felt for inflicting such pain on one so pure. All this time he had sought to protect her from others never knowing that it was he who would pose the greatest threat to her.

It tore at his heart each time she cried out and Sesshomaru found himself telling her over and over again that he was there. In desperation he swore to always protect Kagome if she would only make it through this. He had never meant to hurt her.

At the moment Kagome looked so frail and weak, her once lustrous midnight hair hung limp, drenched with sweat around her trembling body. She had curled tight as he would allow her, the pain causing her to groan with each wave. He had stripped her outer kimono from her body when its heavy fabrics seemed only to aggravate the fever. The inner kimono was just as drenched but he worried that by removing it she would become sicker. She was burning up but the cold sweat rolled off her porcelain skin until he too was drenched.

Kagome had shivered as the chilly air caressed her sweat-drenched skin and he wrapped one end of his white pelt around her. In a rare moment of calm, her slender fingers had wrapped themselves tightly in the deep fur, her grip tightening until her knuckles turned white as though holding on for dear life.

Sesshomaru brushed back the damp locks from her face and was taken by surprise when Kagome turned her face toward his hand. Surely the woman could not know he was there could she? It was almost beyond reason that in her state of unconsciousness she would sense him, but Sesshomaru held the hope that it was a sign of her quick recover.

Already the swelling in her arm had lessened, almost back to its normal size but the wounds still remained angry looking. The Taiyoukai wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

As the first few rays of early dawn drifted through her window, Kagome slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. They were a brighter blue than normal, the fever still burning in them and Sesshomaru looked down at her with a tender look to his golden eyes.

"I knew you'd save me," She sighed, snuggling closer to him for warmth. "You always do."

Her voice was harsh, pain still evident in the rough way she forced herself to speak. Sesshomaru wondered at the words but he knew she wasn't through it yet; she was only experiencing the delirium that sometimes came with the fever. Kagome would not remember much if she lived through it.

Knowing this he allowed a small smile to grace his pale lips, his fingers gently caressing the miko's face.

"And I always will." The promise slipped easily from his mouth and he was surprised that he meant it too. Sesshomaru's pride would not allow him to lie even in the face of such torment. The woman had touched his heart in ways that no other had before and she believed in him. She had known without a shadow of a doubt that he would be there for her, but what did she mean by he always did? Was it possible that she was referring the dreams he had heard her cry out with at night only to suddenly seem so calm a few moments later?

He thought back a few days when she'd been attacked by the serpent demons, even in her sleep Kagome had asked him to stay. Sesshomaru remembered wishing it was really him she dreamed of but now he wondered if it were so.

Pushing the thoughts away as he heard her soft sigh, Sesshomaru realized Kagome was slipping back into slumber. Even though her body still trembled he believed the convulsing to be over with. Shifting her slightly he lay both of them down, the miko cradled in his tight embrace. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, the Western Lord allowed himself to drift into a light slumber, one in which he would awaken instantly if she needed him.


	17. Beloved Miko

Chapter 17 - Beloved Miko 

Tatsu and Kisho conversed outside Kagome's door, speaking in hushed tones so that they would not disturb the ones inside. Kisho had relieved Tatsu during the night so the dragon youkai could regain some of the energy he had depleted holding onto the young woman only to return as morning brightened the eastern sky.

Now they stood talking about the meeting taking place later in the Council Hall. It had eased Tatsu's worry to hear that the room was quiet except for the soft sounds of slumber. He had relayed Sesshomaru's wish to the Northern Lord and was relieved with Kisho had accepted.

Kisho had wanted to stay with Kagome but he knew that Sesshomaru would take good care of her. He also knew that several of her friends would be taking turns guarding the door to her room as the day wore on. They had already made their demands about it known.

Never had Kisho seen such overwhelming respect for one person before and it touched his heart. He still had his questions for Kagome but the more he saw her kindness reflected in the actions of others the more Kisho began to see a pattern. It started with her old friends and the upper lords, Tatsu and himself included before spiraled out until everyone in the castle was feeling the heart she wore on her sleeve. The girl was even more special then he had at first believed and every time someone, be it youkai or human, approached he would see even more evidence of it.

Some of the approaching youkai and humans had not even met the miko yet, but everyone had heard of the young woman who had defeated Ozeki in battle and rescued the lord's brother. Rumors had spread out about her kitsune son, surprising a lot of those gathered. They had heard that Kagome had fallen ill and journeyed to her chambers to see if there was anything they could do. It was a way to meet the miko that was swiftly becoming popular to all within Sesshomaru's castle.

Apparently, Kagome had taken the time he had been away to create more friends in the castle and Kisho found it quite intriguing. Everyone who knew anything about her, knew she was a human, yet many of the demons that made their way to her door were the very ones that believed humans to be nothing more then an irritation or cattle. Kisho wondered if it was truly kindness that sent the youkai to seek her out in this state of weakness or if it were some type of morbid curiosity.

Kisho was jarred from his thoughts as Ozeki came around the corner. The bear would guard the miko's room while he oversaw the war council in Sesshomaru's place.

Ozeki had just taken his place when the sounds of marching feet echoed through the hall. The faint clanging of weapons and armor mingled with the sound causing all three youkai to become instantly alert.

To their surprise five heavily armed youkai marched toward them and Ozeki easily recognized their leader as the young bull Shuri, the one Kagome had taught a few small lessons to the previous morning. All five soldiers bowed before the three, their heads lowered in respect.

"Great Lords," Shuri's voice broke the silence that had fallen over the corridor, gaining the attention of everyone present. "It has come to our attention that the Lady Miko needs guardians while the lords attend the war council. We, your lowly servants, ask that we be allowed to stand watch during your absences."

Ozeki snorted and looked toward Tatsu and Kisho for what must be done, he would allow them, as his superiors, to make the decision even if he didn't want the soldiers there.

Tatsu and Kisho exchanged knowing looks before Kisho turned back to the waiting soldiers. "You may stand watch with general Ozeki, but be warned if anything befalls either the miko or the Western Lord while they are under your watch it will not go well for any of you."

"We will guard the lord and lady with our lives, M'lord," Shuri replied only to have the others swear to it as well.

Kisho nodded taking in the strangely mixed troop. Shuri was a green soldier, not having yet experienced his first battle but behind him the others were a mix of both new and veterans who had fought long and hard in previous wars. It surprised him that the experienced ones had allowed the upstart to speak for them but it dawned on him that it might have been Shuri who had suggested the strange request in the first place.

"Rise and take your positions," Kisho told them before turning to Tatsu. "Come old friend your advice will be greatly needed this day."

Tatsu nodded knowing with some deep instinct that every word this unlikely bunch uttered had been made with deep conviction. They would guard the room with their lives as they had sworn and Ozeki would bully the group into keeping that word. Tatsu shook his head at the wide reach Kagome seemed to have over everyone and followed Kisho from the hall.

Ozeki snorted again and stood in front of the door, watching as the five soldiers took up different positions around the hall. If one of them so much as sneezed wrong he would be all over them. If they wanted to play at being royal guards then Ozeki was determined to make sure they knew what it entailed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had awoken with the sounds of marching, had heard everything that was said outside the door, and had to resist the urge to smile. All his premonitions concerning Kagome had come true. She had stormed into his castle, turning everything upside down, and caused his ordered life to become utter chaos. It amused Sesshomaru to realize that he really did not mind.

He glanced at the small woman who lay shivering against him. He was lying on his side, her back pressed tightly against his body and it felt so right to have her there. It was almost as if it were meant to be, her forever by his side with her brilliant smiles and love of life.

Quickly, Sesshomaru banished the thoughts from his mind. It could never happen, even if he wished it too. No one would stand for him to have a human mate and it might be viewed as an inherited weakness from his father.

Kagome though, unlike Inuyasha's mother Iyazoi, seemed to have one advantage, she was slowly but surely gaining everyone in the castles heart as easily as she had captured his own. A small glimmer of hope arose at that thought. Maybe in the end it wouldn't matter to anyone in the Western Lands, maybe there was a chance for them if they survived this battle.

A frustrated sigh escaped him as memory of where Kagome came from drifted into his thoughts. What if she disappeared again once her task had come to an end? Could he deal with being separated from her again or would it tear him apart if he allowed himself to grow closer to her then he already was? Would he be able to see her in the future time or would her memory slip away as the years rolled by only to be a forgotten myth spoken of around a campfire? Would he even live long enough to see her in that future time?

It was no secret that a youkai's lifespan was often believed to be immortal and for the most part Sesshomaru believed it could very well be. He had never heard of a demon dying from old age yet, but there were other ways one of his kind could perish.

Death was usually dealt out by either the hand of another or illness. The stronger a demon became the longer he lived and it was only by sheer skill alone that they were granted another day. In his lifetime, Sesshomaru had seen many great youkai fall to a stronger, faster, or smarter opponent because they lacked the skills necessary to defeat their enemy.

Illnesses among youkai were very rare, though not unheard of, and when one fell to a sickness it usually happened so quick a healer did not have time to adjust to it. There were a few illnesses though that were nothing more then what the humans referred to as a cold but even this simplest of diseases could turn deadly for some youkai.

There were no guarantees in life and Sesshomaru did not know if his life was headed in that direction. Even if he did survive, how would he to know where and when exactly to contact the little miko? Her time was an obscure place somewhere five hundred years into a future that had not yet been written for him.

A small whimper broke the Taiyoukai from his thoughts and he felt Kagome's body tense in his arms. Her head began to twist from side to side as though she were telling someone no in a drastic manner. She pressed back into him, as though trying to get away from something and his brows drew together in worry.

Instinctively, Sesshomaru tightened his embrace, repeating his earlier words of comfort. His voice seemed to sooth the struggling girl until she quieted, a small sigh escaping her pale lips.

The futon's bedding was damp from her sweat and Sesshomaru knew that the woman would need to be bathed soon to cleanse the toxins from her delicate skin. The wounds would have to be cleaned as well and bandaged now that her miko powers no longer flared around her.

Slowly he eased away from her, careful not to disturb the peaceful sleep Kagome had finally slipped into. Kagome whimpered softly in protest and Sesshomaru reached out to caress her face tenderly, careful of his deadly claws. She settled at his touch and when he drew away she remained silent except for her soft but ragged breathing.

Sesshomaru quietly slid her bedroom door open to come face to face with Ozeki. There was a worried look deep in the bear's dark eyes that belied the stone set to his face. The soldiers that were scattered around the hall lowered their heads in a sign of respect to their lord without leaving their positions. Nothing would get them to move without being commanded to do so.

"Send someone to fetch Kikyo and get Jaken to bring a warm bath." Sesshomaru commanded Ozeki. At the bear's nod, Sesshomaru returned to the room and sat on the bed next to the miko. He listened as two of the soldiers were dispatched on the various tasks he had assigned, his gaze never lifting from the woman's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iyashii paced back and forth, his face contorted into a mask of fury. He was mad at the world and even more so at himself. If he had not allowed greed to control his thoughts then perhaps he would still have what had truly mattered most to him.

Memories of eight years flooded him with guilt and self-loathing. Iyashii had wanted power and knew that as the youngest son of a minor lord he would never be able to have it. That was why he had allowed the strange inu youkai to approach him with a plan of conquest.

The demon had spoken sweet promises of ruling over many minor lords if only Iyashii helped to defeat the Northern Lord. It was an offer to great to pass up for one that wished power for himself as well. Iyashii had believed it was a way out of the run down keep his father had allowed to become even more unlivable.

The first two years were a breeze, carrying out his new master's orders with the effectiveness of any cold-blooded killer. It had been so easy back then, back when the blood flowed from a victim's body and spilled over his claws till the thrill of the hunt coursed through his veins without guilt or fear of being punished.

It all chanced when Iyashii met her, the most beautiful silver inu youkai he had seen in his life. Mattaki had been kind, gentle and caring and above all else she had chosen him to be her eternal mate. Her name had meant perfect and to him she had been. Even now her soft amber eyes haunted his dreams so full of the love he had seen in them the last time he saw her.

For one year they had lived in perfect bliss, his world filled with the sounds of her laughter. Then Mattaki had told him she was with pup and he had tried to end his dealings with the master, but it was not to be. The master's hold was far reaching and no matter how far Iyashii had taken Mattaki it had not been enough.

Iyashii remembered every detail of the day he returned to the small hut they had been residing in and found it in shambles. In a rage he had searched everywhere for her only to return empty handed. There had been a messenger waiting for him, one who bore news of his expecting mate.

The message had chilled him to the bone. It was clear and simple. Iyashii had to continue serving the master if he ever wished to see his mate alive. So he had, with growing hatred and despair, each passing year becoming harder then the one before.

The master had kept Iyashii informed, allowing them to visit under guard on and off in that first year. Mattaki told him of their pup's birth but the master would never allow Iyashii to see the baby. He was only allowed to see the pup as she grew through the magic orbs his master created.

Then word reached Iyashii that his mate and child had been murdered by the master's own hand. His reaction had been blinded by grief, fury, and the need for revenge.

A word of warning had been swiftly dispatched to his master's enemies and he had rushed headlong into the stronghold where the inu youkai had made his home. Iyashii remembered with clarity how many of the master's men fell to his deadly claws that day.

Only when he arrived at the master's shadowed chamber was Iyashii's rampage put to a swift end. The master was standing in the center of the room; Tanaka curled against his left leg. A deadly glare and a snarl was all the master's face held to let Iyashii know that the inu youkai before him would not be beat so easily.

The small fight had lasted only a few moments in time and Iyashii had been subdued. The master had laughed then and shoved a glowing orb into his bleeding face, his daughter illuminated in its orange-red depths.

She had been playing in a garden, unaware that someone was watching her and reflected in the background was one of the master's trusted concubines. The woman held a knife within the folds of her kimono sleeves, the hilt showing only enough so that Iyashii got the picture while the child did not see.

He had been enslaved that day, the fear of his daughter's life keeping him at the master's beck and call. That had been four years ago and his daughter would be five summers old by now. It broke his heart to think of his pup under that evil creature's rule for all eternity.

When he happened upon Kagome he had hope she might be the key in saving the child, the miko's love of life seemed to win out over all odds. Now she lay in a poison induced state of unconsciousness and may very well die. He held no doubt that it might Sora's doing and his rage increased at the thought of the vile demoness killing his only chance of saving his little daughter.

He would just have to wait until the young miko's fate was decided before he could go on with his plans. Iyashii was a patient demon and he knew that in the end he would free his daughter even if he had to trade his own life for hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe what I am seeing," Kikyo told Rin as they carefully bathed Kagome's shivering body. She had been carefully washing away the yellowish-green crust the poison had dried into over the wounds on the young miko's arm. The substance had hidden the claw marks from sight and had taken some time to clear it from her skin.

"What is that Aunt Kikyo?" Rin asked peering over to what the demon miko was staring at. Her brows drew together in a sign of confusion as she looked from the small white scars now visible on her mother's arm to Kikyo and back.

"It's these, Kagome should not have healed so quickly while the poison is still in her body," Kikyo gentle probed the area with a careful claw. She leaned closer examining each scar with the critical eye of any healer.

"I do not understand." Rin said her confusion evident in her soft voice while worry danced in her dark eyes. "Father heals swiftly even with poisons in his body, why would it not be so for mamma?"

"Your father is full demon, Rin," Kikyo patiently explained while trying to come up with some form of answer as to why the wounds were already healed. "Kagome is not, even though she is a strong miko, her powers would not heal her this fast."

"But she healed all of us in the blink of an eye upon her arrival here, would she not be able to do such to herself?" Rin asked resuming her task of washing her mother's long ebony hair.

"It is not so easy." Kikyo replied hesitantly. It was confusing even to a learned miko as to why Kagome could heal so swiftly. "Her magic should have been depleted from the earlier attacks on her life. So much had went into freeing herself and Ozeki from the snake youki and from fighting off the poison once it attacked her body that she should still have deep puncture marks where the claws were embedded in her arm."

Kikyo did not want to be the one to tell Rin that her father was the cause for Kagome's present illness. The teen would take it hard and it might begin to cause Rin to doubt her father in ways a child should never have to doubt their parents.

"Her powers should be weakened by all those things combined not strengthened by them. Unless…" Kikyo's voice became thoughtful for a moment before loosing herself in her thoughts.

"Unless?" Rin prompted Kikyo to finish.

"Hmm?" Kikyo blinked looking back to Rin before clearing her mind. "Oh, I was thinking that perhaps instead of trying to purify the poisons maybe her powers were somehow trying to absorb them."

"What would that do to mamma?" Rin asked her eyes wide with fear and worry. Every since Kagome's condition first became known to the young girl she could not keep from referring to the little miko as her mother and Kikyo doubted very much that anyone would tell her to stop at this point.

"It would give her an immunity to most all poisons," Kikyo said thoughtfully, her hands continuing their task. "She might even gain other powers if her miko ones absorbed them fully."

"You mean she might have something like Father's poisonous whip?" Rin asked with a tinge of excitement in her voice. If her aunt was talking about a possibility of Kagome gaining new powers then there was a high chance of her mother living through the attack.

"I cannot say for certain for I have only heard of it happening once and there were special circumstances surrounding the event." Kikyo thought back to when Kagome's wish had turned her into the demon. With out the influence of the Shikon, the demon miko really didn't know what to expect. "We shall have to wait and see if my assumptions are correct."

Rin remained silent as she placed Kagome's strange bottles of shampoo back into the yellow backpack she remembered from her childhood. It brought back so many memories of what to her had been happy times even though some of the adults in that group might argue the point with her.

She remembered with clarity how, like Shippo, she would eagerly await Kagome's return from the well, the yellow backpack containing various presents for the children. There had been the wonderfully magical sticks in various colors that Kagome told her were called crayons. Shippo had taught her how to make pictures with them and soon Rin's squeals of delight had rung through the clearing.

Then there was the sweet candy Shippo called chocolate and had to giggle even now at the small confrontation that had arisen between her father and the small miko over it. Shippo had greedily devoured the long bar but when Kagome had went to give one to Rin, Sesshomaru had stepped in to take it instead, wary of anything from the future.

The smile spread as Rin remembered Kagome huffing much the same why she did before sitting her uncle and approached the demon lord with no fear evident in her deep blue eyes. At first Rin had been afraid for the Kagome but to every one's surprise the young woman had reached up and forced a piece of the candy into the growling lord's mouth.

"_Just try it!"_ She had demanded, glaring at Sesshomaru in a way that had the others ready to protect their friend from him. Her look dared him to spit it out and to Rin's delight she watched as her father's eyes grew wide in surprise. He never told her what he thought of the sweet candy but after that Kagome was always certain to bring some back for him as well, much to her uncle's dismay. It wasn't to long after the chocolate incident that Rin began to consider Kagome her mother, after all only her mamma would be able to make her father do something he hadn't wanted to do and get away with her life.

At night when it had been time to bath, Kagome made certain that Rin knew how to use the strange thick liquid trapped inside the bottles she had brought with her. The smell of different flowers would scent the air and Rin knew that nothing the miko did would bring her harm.

Rin giggled again with the memories and looked affectionately down at the sleeping woman as Kikyo rinsed off the perfumed soaps. Maybe she would get that happy family after all, because even as a child she realized that her father had grown fond of the young miko.

"Aunt Kikyo?" Rin asked as the happy memories reflected in the young girls eyes. "Do you think that Father will one day want Mamma to remain here at the castle?"

"It is a possibility," Kikyo replied seeing the look in Rin's eyes. She hoped for both the children's sake and Kagome's that someday Sesshomaru would admit to the feelings the others suspected him of having for the woman.

A soft moan interrupted them and they looked at Kagome in surprise and worry. She sat there looking at them, her blue eyes hazy and half closed as though still sleepy. Slowly her mouth worked as if trying to say something and both leaned forward to catch her words.

"Where is Sesshomaru," Kagome asked, her voice so low that even Kikyo had trouble hearing her even with youkai hearing.

"I believe Father went to check up on the proceedings in the Council Hall." Rin gentle explained seeing the worry in her mother's eyes.

"What?" Kagome struggled to get up. Her legs felt weak and she fell back a few times before she felt Kikyo's arm wrap around her waist.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kikyo demanded as she easily lifted the slender woman from the water. Kagome was leaning on her heavily while she guided her to sit on the futon.

"He must not be allowed around that woman alone." Kagome managed to choke out. She was breathing heavily, her body ached everywhere and she carefully shook her head to clear it. The action only caused a burning pain to rush from her head down along her spine, a soft groan escaping her lips in the process.

"Lords Tatsu and Kisho are with him, do not worry." Kikyo tried to reassure the young woman as she brought a soft silk kimono to help dress Kagome in.

"No you don't understand." Kagome struggled to stand again, her body trembling under the constant assault of the fever that still raged through her system. Her voice was slowly gaining some strength to it much to Kikyo's surprise. Even as she watched Kagome seemed to be surrounded by a purplish aura.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly trying to discern the reason Kagome's aura was discolored and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a faint blue glow coming from the strange pendant Kagome wore around her neck. The blue was mingling easily with that of the woman's pink miko powers and even as they watched, she seemed to be slowly growing stronger.

"Do not understand what Mamma?" Rin asked worriedly, her sad eyes locking on her mother's.

"That…that…" Kagome sought to find the word to describe the woman who seemed to hold a spell over Sesshomaru without using foul language in front of Rin. "Female inu youkai has some sort of spell over Sesshomaru and I seem to be the only one to know it."

"Trust them to care for him." Kikyo tried to reason with her irate friend finally getting the kimono on Kagome while supporting her. "Lord Tatsu knows of your dislike from what you've told him already."

"But I haven't had a chance to tell them about the way Sesshomaru was acting in the garden, when he…" Kagome trailed off as she looked at Rin once more she didn't know if the girl knew or not and if she had her way, the child would never know.

"I shall send word to them to be on guard then," Kikyo said gentle pushing her friend back down on the bed. "You still need to recover your strength before charging off to rescue any of us."

Kagome gave her a small smile even as the worry over Sesshomaru grew stronger. She sighed and lay back only to look up at the two with curiousness. "Where's Ozeki?"

"He is guarding the door," Rin said kneeling beside the futon. "Shall I call for him?"

"Ask him to watch over Sesshomaru for me, please." Kagome asked her voice barely above a whisper as sleepiness started to set in. "He'll know what to do."

Kikyo nodded and went to speak with the bear so that it would put her friend's mind to ease. When she returned, Kagome had slipped into a deep sleep her body surrounded by the purplish light of the combined auras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozeki quietly stepped into the Council Hall careful not to disturb the droning of another old general. Swiftly he took his seat beside Tatsu, and leaned over to whisper his message so only the dragon could hear.

A moment later Tatsu nodded and looked toward Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai was staring at something toward the back of the room, a glazed look to his normally bright eyes. Both Ozeki and Tatsu recognized that look from having watched the miko's reaction to it over the past few days. Red eyes narrowed as he followed his lord's line of sight to where the demoness in question stood. For once she had chosen proper attire, the pale green kimono sweeping the floor around her. A dark green obi had been tied tightly around her slender waist and she seemed only to have eyes for the Western Lord.

Ozeki also saw the woman and he had to fight down the urge to growl. He wondered how anything was going to be decided on the upcoming battle if that creature was allowed to continue casting her spell over Sesshomaru. His thoughts were interrupted as Kisho took the floor.

"My gentle lords, generals and gathered allies," The Northern Lord's voice boomed out demanding attention from everyone. Even Sesshomaru snapped back from whatever dream he had been having, his eyes turning to look at his friend.

"We have sat here for four days now and yet nothing has been agreed upon." His deep voice rose and fell until everyone in the room seemed mesmerized by it, giving Ozeki the impression that Kisho knew about the spell effecting Sesshomaru. It was almost as if the older inu youkai was using his voice to over ride whatever it was.

"This Kisho proposes that one third of our combined armies be sent to meet this opponent head on, while another one third are dispatched to strategic advantage points around the Western Boundary in case this is a distraction tactic used by our enemies." Kisho heard a few murmured protests while a course of affirmatives almost drown them out.

Kisho had studied Sesshomaru remembering the pup he had watched grow into a proud demon. He was proud of the young lord, as Sesshomaru's father would have been if he were still alive.

Sesshomaru had always been one who tried to be so much like the adults at time, even going so far as to mimic Tatsu's emotionless mask to perfection. They had applauded him, encouraged him and helped him to grow into the great Taiyoukai he was now but even so Kisho felt there was something the young lord still needed. If all the rumors he had heard centering on Sesshomaru and Kagome were true then perhaps she would be able to fill in that blank spot.

Maybe that was all the cold youkai needed was a loving mate to bring out the better side of Sesshomaru. He could not imagine Sesshomaru falling for a human female when he kept staring at the attractive young female inu youkai though.

Remembering the way Kagome's aura flared angrily whenever she looked at the demoness, Kisho became curious. He had only up till now just took a quick glance between Sesshomaru and Sora then let it drop in favor of what was going on at the meetings. Curious as to why the naturally forgiving woman would act that way, Kisho turned to study the demoness.

A cold chill swept down Kisho's spine as he took a long look at the demoness that seemed to entice the normally distant Sesshomaru. He was shocked to see the magic aura around her much the same as he saw it round the kitsune twins when they used their transformation spells.

Even as his eyes grew colder, his voice remained on the same level, the same flowing speech that could distract anyone he saw fit to use it against. He watched as the demoness shifted trying to gain back the attention of the Western Lord even as Kisho sought to keep it on him. He wondered if Kagome disliked her for that or if it could be jealousy as the rumors suggested. Either way he decided to keep a close watch on Sesshomaru and the female inu youkai during the meeting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke from the dream with a start; it was one of the strangest she had had yet. The fading light of day lazily drifted through her window and she struggled to sit up. She felt an urgency infuse her being, her breath coming in harsh gasps with each wave of pain that shot through her aching body.

She had dreamt that Sesshomaru needed her, had called to her in her sleep. His clawed hand reaching out for her was the last thing she remembered before waking up. It had been nothing more than a dream like so many others before it but she could feel her panic rising with each passing second she sat there.

A quick glance around the room told her she was alone and it took a few moments for her make out the sounds of weapons scraping against wooden armor just outside of her room. She knew someone was just outside of the sliding door. It was most likely someone set to guard her while the others were at down in the Council Hall.

Still she could not shake the feeling that she was needed and she pushed herself off the bed on shaky legs. Kagome needed to get down there somehow but she managed only to make it two steps before her weak legs gave out from under her and she crashed to the floor.

In a flash the door was thrown open and a familiar voice was calling out to her. Gentle hoof-like hands wrapped around her arms, lifting to her feet and Kagome looked up at the demon that was helping her. It took her a few seconds to recognize the one from the training dojo and she couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief.

"You must help me." She forced her voice to work even though her throat was sore and parched. "I have to get to the Council Hall right away."

"Lady Miko, you should not have gotten from your futon," Shuri said sweeping the unsteady woman into his arms for fear that she would injure herself again. "The stuffy old lords need you to gain your strength back so you can fight when the time comes."

Kagome gave him a weak smile; he was eagerly looking forward to something she knew would quickly become a nightmare to the young demon. Right now, he wished only to prove his worth to the lords by guarding the well-loved miko.

When he went to place her back on the futon, Kagome frowned slightly and clung to him. "It is urgent that I go there, Shuri. They need me."

Shuri gave her a skeptical look but noticing her rising panic he began to take it as a sign that something was truly wrong. He had always been taught that human priests and priestesses had an inborn knack at knowing things that had not yet happened. He sighed deeply and looked down at the woman.

"I shall be in great trouble, M'lady if I should take you there." He tried to explain but it was no good. She would not be swayed. "As you wish M'lady, but I shall carry you there."

Kagome just nodded trusting this young bull demon as easily as she trusted her other friends. She could see no malice or evil in his aura and his actions spoke of the deepest sense of loyalty to the Western Lord.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the sun began to set, the meeting had been dismissed until the following day. The humans were tired and many of the youkai contained a beginning bloodlust that both the Western and Northern lords wished to avoid.

Kisho went to speak with Sesshomaru as the others rose to exit the room. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tatsu and Ozeki also approaching from the other side. The others in the room were drifting out but suddenly Sora came into view as a group of human lords drifted closer to the door.

Her eyes were locked onto the Western Lord's. As Kisho watched Sora seemed to flow through the crowd her movements quick and precise while seductive. There was a sort of forced grace to the demoness that made him wonder what exactly she was up too.

Kisho became aware of the glazed look forming again in Sesshomaru's eyes as the demoness got closer and exchanged worried looks with Tatsu and Ozeki. Her movements seemed to some how hypnotize Sesshomaru. When the younger lord stepped around Ozeki who looked like he was growing angrier by the second, Kisho began to worry.

Sesshomaru was not one to allow the thought of pleasure overtake his sense of duty and would have normally ignored the woman until the general had made his report.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kisho called out only to be given a sort glance that seemed to contain confusion in it. To the Northern Lord it was almost as if Sesshomaru did not recognized him.

Kisho was about step between Sesshomaru and the demoness when the sounds of marching feet came from down the hall. Courses of greetings were heard as the sounds neared and three sets of eyes were trained on the entrance to the door with an air of expectancy.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called as the bull demon carefully set her on her feet. There was an undercurrent of simmering rage in the soft voice she used, her eyes narrowing on the inu youkai female that was in her opinion far too close to the Western Lord for comfort.

Ozeki glared at the bull demon but before he could say anything he was silenced as Kagome's glare settled on him for a split second before once more focusing on Sesshomaru and the demoness. Tatsu had made his way toward Kagome and Ozeki could see he was fully intent on giving the miko his support. He too decided that it would be safer behind Kagome then in the middle of whatever was about to happen and also moved to stand beside her.

Kisho, confused as to what was happening, could only watch from the sidelines as Sesshomaru faltered, turning to look in the miko's direction. Once more the confused look drifted across the lord's face and to Kisho's eyes it looked like some sort of magic battle was being waged around his friend.

He watched as Kagome's aura flared around her only to strike out toward the demoness. Kisho doubted the miko even knew what she was doing but when Sora hissed in discomfort and turned to glare at Kagome, he knew for certain that the demoness was using some sort of spell against Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood as still as stone his clouded eyes drifting from one woman to the other. To those gathered around them, he looked as though he were a lost child trying to find his way home. It angered Kisho that Sesshomaru be subjected to something so terrible. In his mind it was a form of captivity and he would not stand for it. Just as he was about to step in he heard Kagome's voice calling out to Sesshomaru again and turned back in time to see a strange bluish aura surround her necklace and spread outward to mingle with her own aura turning the pure pink to a slightly purplish one.

"Sesshomaru do not go any closer to that creature." Kagome called again her voice harsh from the illness she had just gone through. She hoped that she could stir him out of it if she could bring his temper to the surface.

"You dare insult a guest of your lord, pathetic human?" Sora demanded and turned her angry gaze upon Sesshomaru. "Great lord, do you allow all of your servants to act this way toward honored guests?"

Ozeki let out a low growl only to be silenced as one of Kagome's small hands wrapped around one of his clawed fingers. He looked down at her with curious disbelief but what he saw stopped the forming question even before it could be voiced.

Silently, Sesshomaru took another step toward Sora his face void of anything. Even the normal iciness that ruled in his eyes was gone, replaced by a blank expression. Sora laughed, thinking that she had won this day only to be silenced as the annoying miko's voice once more shattered the sudden silence.

"I am not his servant!" Kagome yelled finding that her strength seemed to be returning with surprising force. Her worry for Sesshomaru was growing with every step he took toward that demoness and she knew she had to do something. "And you wench are not an honored guest, but a well used whore."

Sora sputtered, her rage evident in the slight reddening of her face and neck. "I shall see to it your death is slow and agonizing."

"Stand in line, bitch." Kagome could take no more and pulled from the bull demon much to the surprise of those around her. Her aura flared outward even more so and everyone present watched as the purplish glow shot outward toward Sora.

The demoness was swifter though and easily dodged the purifying blast. A sneer spreading across her lips, distorted her beautiful features with rage. "Careful little miko, kill me and you'll never free your precious lord."

"Ahh," Kagome cried out in frustration and anger. The others gathering around her as she slumped in defeat. She could never do anything that would harm one of her friends. There had to be another way she could defeat Sora without bringing harm to the Western Lord.

A low growling from Kisho and the other's filled the room and Sora took stock of her situation. She decided to leave before anyone could kill her. Blowing a kiss toward Sesshomaru, Sora stepped back into the darkened shadows of the room. In a blink of an eye the demoness was gone.

"Search everywhere, I want that demoness captured!" Tatsu roared at the guards who had escorted Kagome to the Council Hall, sending them scurrying in all directions.

Sesshomaru still stood, staring at the place Sora had disappeared as though whatever spell she used on him still lingered in the air. His eyes were still blank and Kagome felt herself shiver as she forced herself to take a step closer to him.

Her dream had been a premonition, one that would have ended in tragedy if she had not listened to its buried warning. Slowly she took another one, her hand reaching out for him.

"Sesshomaru," Her voice was soft, each step filled with pain. She was growing weaker each second but she knew she had to awaken him from whatever stupor he'd been placed in before the encroaching darkness claimed her again.

Kisho watched ready to catch the woman should she stumble. He watched in amazement as her aura receded back into her slender body, but the bluish glow from the pendant remained, surrounding her like some sort of protective shield he felt was invisible to the others in the room.

The moment her hand came into contact with the Western Lord, a growl ripped from his ivory throat and he grabbed the miko roughly. In a second the others were there trying to separate the two, but Kagome clung tightly to Sesshomaru as though his life depended on it.

Everyone there knew that Sesshomaru had not recognized any of them but when he looked at Kagome there was a flicker of recognition mingled with anger. He held her tightly by the upper arms even though the others were trying to force him to let go without hurting either of them.

"Sesshomaru, you promised," Kagome whispered tears filling her eyes as she looked up at him. Everyone heard it but only Kisho saw the blue aura surge through both Kagome and Sesshomaru at her words.

The last thing Kagome remembered before the darkness claimed her again was Sesshomaru's lips come crashing down on her own.


	18. Deception

A/N – I must warn you that the first segment had been backtracked to give you a better understanding of what was going on in Sesshomaru's mind while under Sora's spell. So if it seems a bit repetitive please forgive me. It is something I rarely do but thought it necessary for this story line. Not to mention a few of us would just love to know how Sora captivated him so completely. 

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 18 - Deception 

Sesshomaru watched as Ozeki entered the Council Hall and wondered why the general had left his post before Sora caught his eye. Everything faded away until there was only him and her in the long room, all else forgotten as her delicate scent filled his senses.

Suddenly, Kisho's commanding voice broke through the haze that had filled his mind, pulling his attention back and allowing him to concentrate on the rest of the meeting. It had been hard not to look back at the captivating demoness, her flowery scent still lingering in the air around him, but he forced himself to keep listening to the arguments going on.

The sun had begun to set when Sesshomaru first sensed the rising blood lust of the gathered youkai. The talk of war had heightened and debates between human and youkai were getting heated. Both he and Kisho decided it would be best to continue the assembly after everyone had calmed down and called the meeting to an end until the morning.

Sesshomaru found the demoness' scent becoming stronger, sweetly beckoning him until his mind became clouded and all he could think of was seeing Sora. That was when he saw her weaving her way toward him through the slowly exiting crowd. The world tilted slightly and he felt his mind drift farther into the strange fog that filled it.

When the Western Lord stepped around a strange bear demon that was blocking his path, Sesshomaru thought he heard Kisho call out to him but when he looked around all he saw was a youkai that he did not recognize. Confused, he dismissed it as nothing important and turned back to the approaching demoness.

Sora looked so beautiful, her shimming blond hair swaying loosely against the pale green kimono. Her seductive smile enticing him, pulling the young lord in her direction and he slowly became aroused at the beautiful picture the female youkai cast in the fading sunlight. Her scent was alluring, her swaying hips hypnotic and her porcelain skin seemed to glow with some inner light. Soon Sesshomaru felt himself become lost in her beauty and forgot what it was he was supposed to be doing. All he wanted was to run his claws through that perfect hair and taste her delicate lips.

"Sesshomaru!" A sweet voice called out to him, his name sounding like music as it drifted through the air, but it also held a trace of anger. It had not come from Sora and confusion built as his steps faltered.

That was when Sesshomaru saw her, leaning heavily against a bull demon and surrounded by others he felt that he should know but he could not recall their names. Even in what appeared to be a weakened state the woman was breathtaking, her mussed ebony hair falling around her like a halo interrupted only where the bull held her upright. The light pink kimono brought out startling blue eyes that seemed to look deep into his very soul as though weighing his worth. She was an angel more beautiful then anything he had ever seen and it confused him to as to why she would seek him out. He did not even know how she knew his name.

Why would an angel be calling to him? His mind reeled at the meaning behind it and his brows drew together in confusion as he looked between the two women. One the full-blooded inu youkai named Sora, he could recall her name as clearly as his own, and the beautiful angel that seemed angry about something, her pink aura flaring out like shimmering wings.

Sora's sweet scent drifted farther into his mind, making it impossible to think but the angel's aura washed over him with a calm purity that called to his inner beast. The angel was warning him not to go closer to Sora and he didn't understand why. He was inu youkai after all why would she not want him to be with one of his own kind?

"_Great lord, do you allow all of your servants to act this way toward honored guests?"_ Sora demanded her voice harsh sounding compared to the angel's. Slowly, an anger built inside of him that he could not explain yet try as he might Sesshomaru could not pull that rage out of the depths of his soul while Sora's attention was directed at him. The impulse to go to her grew even stronger than it had been in the beginning. He felt all of his emotions draining away to be buried deep within as the demoness' voice wrapped around his mind and burrowed inside.

Sora's scent spiked in her anger, digging deeper into Sesshomaru, demanding he be with her. At the same time he felt his beast stir and rebel against the call. It wanted, no it demanded to be allowed to go to the angel and help her. She needed him more than Sora did and a hazy part of his mind reminded Sesshomaru that he had a duty to the angel, though he could not remember exactly what it was.

He heard a low growl and from the corner of his eye Sesshomaru watched as a single touch from the ethereal woman calmed one of her large guardians. That was when the wings seemed to expand until they wrapped around all of the creatures behind her as if holding them back. The angel only growing more beautiful with each spike to her powers but Sora's grip over him was too strong and he could not resist her scent.

Sesshomaru felt himself begin to walk toward the demoness, his feet moving against his will. He had to be with the inu youkai because the angel was angry and would not want a foul demon such as him. It felt wrong, but he could not stop himself. His beast raged inside, wanting only to be with the angel, his angel.

He could hear as she yelled out to Sora and heard the demoness threaten her. Anger stirred at the threat and Sesshomaru felt he had to break away from the demoness before she could hurt the weakened woman.

His anger was intensified as a bolt of miko like energy struck out at the female youkai, barely missing as she jumped away. Sesshomaru knew that the blast was meant to keep the inu youkai away from him and felt that angel was trying to protect him, though he could not understand why. She had so many guardians around her that surely he would never be allowed near the ethereal being.

Sesshomaru's anger deepened when he heard Sora's maniacal laughter drift through the air, her words lost to him yet he easily picked up on the threatening tone. He heard the angel yell in frustration, heard her body slump and her guardians steady her. Something was going on between the angel and the demoness but his mind refused to analyze the situation. His body only wanting to go closer to the demoness while his beast tried to get him to move away. It was both enraging and confusion as to why his normal control was lost to him when it was needed the most.

A chorus of growling filled his sensitive hearing and watched with a growing despair as Sora disappeared into the gathering darkness of night. The shadow filled corner giving away her secrets as surely as he could not feel anything other then resentment and hopelessness.

He was angry at Sora for leaving him there, trapped in whatever spell the demoness had cast over him, angry with the angel for chasing away the female inu youkai who seemed to be meant for him, and angry at himself for feeling the combined emotions that were both foreign and buried inside him with no way out. Sesshomaru felt as though someone had turned him to stone because he could not move or respond to the angel's sweet call.

Her voice sounded weaker but that did not take away the heavenly quality it held. Soft footfalls told Sesshomaru that she was approaching, his name on her lips like a pleasant summons. Someone was yelling but it was lost to him because even in the stone like state his full attention was on the soothing scent of a storm swept forest. It was growing stronger and he knew it must belong to the beautiful angel.

A light touch was all it took before Sesshomaru was ripped from the spell with a force that triggered the predatory growl. His clawed fingers gripping the woman's upper arms and felting her petite fingers dig into the underside of his forearms. Her touch had triggered so many memories that they flooded his brain with her images.

With in seconds, Sesshomaru relieved each time she had stood defiantly against him, her bow raised in defense of a hanyou, of her pleading his case with a group while he stood and watched, of her reading to two small children, one a human girl with a toothless grin and a red-haired fox kit, and of her flashing blue eyes as she dared him to do many things he normally would not have done.

Emotions surfaced that he had not felt for a long while as he remembered her crying over something the hanyou had done or said, of her curled up with both children while they slept, or of her delighted cries as she mastered the new miko powers he taught her.

Her guardians were trying to separate them without bringing her harm and it angered Sesshomaru that they were trying to take her away from him. His eyes darkened with it and her name drifted across his thoughts. Kagome, the same woman who haunted his dreams for ten years now, she was his angel, the one who had left only to return when they needed her, no when he needed her the most.

"_Sesshomaru, you promised," _Her voice washed over him like an omen, calling back the words he had spoken during her illness while a second shock swept through him as the words escaped her soft lips and tears filled her eyes. Other memories were summoned, ones he had buried long ago.

Memories of her sitting countless times under a star laden sky looking up wistfully at one shining orb or another, and the desire he had fought against even back then. She had always looked so beautiful, even in her woman-child state, that Sesshomaru had often found himself fighting against the desire to kiss her until she forgot all about the irrational hanyou. His honor and pride would not allow him to do that and he always had held the secret fear of Kagome's rejection.

That long forgotten desire swept through him like wildfire, causing his heart to beat furiously against his ribcage and warmth spreading through his veins. Unable to resist its call, Sesshomaru pressed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss, one that held so much of his hidden emotions.

He sensed her teeter on the brink of consciousness, felt when her slender body slumped against his and he raised slightly confused eyes to look down at her. Kagome had used up what little energy she had left to save him. Sesshomaru's mind was clearer now, both beast and thoughts easily becoming one. The past few moments slipped away and he looked at the group of youkai gathered around them as his arms wrapped protectively around the unconscious woman.

Sesshomaru was not certain as to what led up to him kissing Kagome, his mind drawing a blank as the last of Sora's scent faded under the miko's purer one. The others looked as though they expected something else to happen and it took a moment for Sesshomaru to regain his normally cold mask, emotions shown only in the golden eyes.

Even as he inquired to what had happened, Sesshomaru was certain of one thing. Kagome had once again saved him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wooden door slammed tightly shut, the sound echoing through the long corridors. Four heavily armed youkai flinched at the assault to their sensitive hearing but none of them dared to reprimand the one responsible. Torches were hung in various places around the small room until no deep shadows where present. As an added measure, a strong barrier had been erected around the room, blocking out any form of eavesdropping from magical means or forced intrusions.

In light of current circumstances it was the perfect place to keep the prisoner. Every avenue of escape being effectively cut off by the presence of soldiers and the angry general who paced back and forth in front of the tied youkai.

Iyashii stared up at Kuro, watching the general's every movement. The angry aura rolling off the lion was enough to keep the inu youkai silent, even though he longed to find out exactly why he was being held.

When they had come for him, Iyashii had been searching through the shops of the village for something he could present to Kagome when she regained her health. Kuro had told him in clipped tones and small threats that he was being taken for questioning yet did not say what for.

The feelings of dread swept through Iyashii as they securely tied his arms behind his back with heavy ropes and lead him to the room he now sat in. The room had not contained any sort of furnishings and he had been forced to sit on the dirt floor though the undercurrent of magic tingled through his legs warning him of the barrier's presence.

Kuro seemed to be waiting for someone to arrive, his brisk pacing a sign of agitation. Iyashii sighed, thinking back over the last few days trying to find a small clue as to what sort of trouble he was in.

He had grown weary of the war talks after the first two days, leaving the meetings to his master's other spies. It was not his place to find out what their strategy was, he was here to discover the reason his master's men were killed and try to convince Kagome to help him regain his daughter.

Iyashii's thoughts settled on Sora and a shiver went through his body. She had to be the reason he was here, though what she had done was a mystery. Maybe she had turned him in for her own purposes, or had someone else set him up for something. He did not trust the demoness and sought to avoid her at all costs.

Perhaps that had been where the mistake had been. Iyashii silently reprimanded himself for not keeping a closer eye on the shape shifter. Now he was certain he would never be able to see his daughter again.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and he looked up into the golden eyes of the Northern Lord. Anger radiated from the inu youkai and there was a stone set to his features that had Iyashii wishing he were anywhere but here. He knew from the way Kisho was looking at him it would not be good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days past while Kagome slept, unaware of everything going on around her. Sesshomaru, on the advice of Tatsu and Kisho, had her moved to a room adjoining his own, Ozeki or one of the others always present to watch over her.

Sesshomaru also allowed Kuro, Inuyasha, or Kisho to accompany him everywhere in case Sora reappeared to work her magic over him. It irritated him, though no one would have guessed at it by the stone set of his face. He did not like the feeling of weakness that had taken hold of him and he sought a way to break free from the inu youkai's spell.

Even interrogating the demoness' so-called younger brother did nothing to lighten his mood. Iyashii gave them very little information. Sesshomaru loathed the look of hopeless despair that had appeared on the younger Inu's face the moment he had entered the holding cell.

Iyashii had told them he would only talk with the young miko that still had not awaken. To Sesshomaru it was a means of stalling for time and he found himself reminding the youkai that there was no hope of escaping.

Kisho longed to be able to look after Kagome, maybe even get a closer look at the strange pendant without her knowing it, but his duty to Sesshomaru kept him from it. Questions about the young woman's origins plagued his mind, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything else at times.

The war talks finished on the first day and plans to start marching a part of the combined arm toward the Northern Boundary was in the works. Kisho wondered how Sesshomaru was going to be able to lead an attack without worrying about Sora distracting him. It would be likely that she would attempt something in order to buy her master time.

Sesshomaru had heatedly denied that there was any possibility of it happening but the others were not so sure. They tried to reason with him that Kagome, who seemed to be the only one who could break the spell, would need to be with him. It was an argument that the young lord did not wish to participate in.

And on the eve of the first day, a stone-faced Sesshomaru marched toward the Western Boundary in front of the armies. Ozeki was the only one of the original rescue party that was left behind and even all of Kagome's male friends from her first adventure marched in those ranks. That left only the bear general, Rin, Kikyo, and Sango to watch over their sleeping friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dream of calling swept through the young miko, one filled of blood and distance voices that called to her, waking her from the world she had slumbered in. It was still dark outside as something deep inside brought the young woman instantly to her feet.

Kagome had no way of knowing how much time had pasted since she had went to rescue Sesshomaru from Sora. Her mind was wide-awake, running in various directions as those ghostly voices still echoed through it. She could not understand what had happened and as the memories of what had occurred before she slipped into peaceful oblivion surfaced, she felt her face grow heated. The blush sweeping down through her body at the memory of Sesshomaru's lips on hers and she wondered what had caused him to actually kiss her.

It was so out of character for the great Taiyoukai but at the same time Kagome knew that it was probably just an effect of Sora's spell. A sigh escaped her as realization hit home and she suddenly became aware of how quiet it was.

There was no noise going on outside that was a normal occurrence even during the nighttime hours, nor was there a snoring bear sleeping curled up on the corner mat. To Kagome it was almost like the world had forgotten her, leaving her for dead in a room that was unfamiliar. This was not the room she usually woke to and it's silver and white trimmings were a bit unsettling to the young miko.

Quietly, Kagome slid the door open and peeked out into the hallway only to gasp when she saw the silhouette of Ozeki imposed against one of the darkened windows. The starlight shone behind him, giving the bear an unearthly look and even as she stepped forward, she knew that something was wrong.

Ozeki heard the soft thud of the door opening and knew by the scent that floated from inside that Kagome had finally awoken but in his silent depression the great bear found he could not draw his eyes away from the star filled sky overhead. The moon was nothing but a slip, gleaming down through the few darkened clouds that seemed to have gathered around its brightness.

"What is going on Ozeki?" Kagome whispered, as she approached the bear youkai. For some reason she found she could not raise her voice any higher almost as if she were afraid to break the peaceful silence that had settled over the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru has led one-third of the armies to war along the Western Boundary, lady miko," Ozeki replied without looking down at her. His voice was as soft as hers as if he too felt the spell of the night. "And your inu youkai friend has been placed in the dungeons until you can question him."

"Oh," was all she seemed able to reply, the information slowly sinking into her stunned mind. She knew Ozeki was referring to Iyashii; because it would have been logical since he was suppose to be Sora's brother. But why had Sesshomaru dared to go out without her there incase the enchantress appeared during the heat of battle? If that were to happen he would certainly be lost to everyone.

"Take me to Iyashii," Kagome sighed knowing that it was the first step toward something she could not name.

"Yes M'lady." Ozeki pushed away from the wall and silently lead her to the room where the youkai was still bound. The guards dipped their heads to the general and miko as they passed but none moved to halt their passing. Even they seemed to be affected by whatever was shadowing the once active castle.

"You have come at last." Iyashii's voice cracked and broke as he spoke. He looked haggard and his appearance was unkempt. The long pale blonde hair lay in tangles, dirt somehow finding its way into the matted strands, his plain gray kimono was ripped and there was old evidence that he may have taken a beating wherever the flesh was exposed.

"Iyashii what is going on?" Kagome asked as she knelt beside the weary youkai, Ozeki watching closely from the doorway.

Iyashii told her then, he told her everything, the fight having gone out of him when his amber eyes settled on her alive and well. He explained about his daughter and mate, he told her of Sora's deception, his own forced compliance, and every detail he knew of the master's plan.

By the time he was done, Kagome sat stunned that he had told her so much but when it sunk in that he had lost much already she became angry. How dare the so-called master hold a child hostage in order to gain this inu youkai's compliance. She was livid when she ordered Ozeki to make sure that Iyashii was properly cared for until he could regain his strength, and as she stalked back to her room another reason for the master to be purified was added to the swiftly growing list.

Ozeki hurried to do all that she had said; he too had taken the dog demon's plight to his heart and understood why Iyashii had done what he had. He might have even done the same if he'd been in the demon's place.

When he returned to the miko's room, Ozeki was in time to see her pulling the door to her room closed once again. She was dressed this time in the white haori and red hakama of a miko, her sword tied securely to her waist and the unusual yellow bag strung over her left shoulder. He knew what she was planning and had grabbed his own bag on the way to the room

"You don't have to go with me." Kagome replied as she stepped out into the great hall. She dared not look up at him for fear of seeing something condemning in his dark eyes but when his footsteps fell into place with hers, she somehow knew that he was going to anyway.

"Yes I do." Ozeki replied he too looked straight ahead as they walked. "I was ordered to keep watch over you. Not to mention you still have a few days left of being my mistress."

The last was said with a slight chuckle as if he were actually looking forward to still serving under her and Kagome found herself smiling in spite of the rage she felt inside. She wasn't as innocent as she once was and knew that this was just the beginning of something much larger then just a skirmish at the Boundary. The young miko was determined though that her friends would not fight without her.


	19. Determination

Chapter 19 – Determination 

Tanaka trembled in one corner of the darkened room as a slender hawk demon cowered in the presence of their master's fury.

The hawk's arrival had signified a change in the Western Lord's plans but his long awaited report gave the master pause for concern.

"Are you certain of these events?" the master's deep voice vibrated angrily from the room's bare walls. He had risen from his chair to pace in front of the bowed youkai, his anger rising with each step he took.

"Y…yes master," the hawk stammered, pressing his forehead even tighter against the wooden floor "the female inu-youkai held some sort of power over the Western Lord. I witnessed the events with my own eyes, master, and have every reason to believe the demoness to be the same Sora who is employed within these walls."

"And you're telling me, she vanished within the shadows when the miko confronted her? The disbelief in the master's voice frightened both hawk and panther. The master was never uncertain of anything always holding back all displays of emotion with the exceptions of anger and satisfaction. Betrayals were often met with anger usually followed by the participants' immediate death.

"There is more, Master," the hawk's wavering voice brought the master's pacing to an abrupt halt.

"Go on." The command came in the deadly tone Tanaka had grown to mean death for someone soon.

"Your servant Iyashii was captured soon after and is now being held under close watch. Until last night he refused to speak to anyone but the miko called Kagome. She awoke after two days and was ushered immediately to his holding cell by the general under her service. I do not know what was said because I could not enter the room but from the look on their faces when they emerged I believe he told them everything."

"What did the miko do then?" the master's tone was becoming deadlier with each new event revealed and Tanaka wondered if she should find a better pace to hide.

"She ordered that the inu-youkai be cared for and then left the castle. I believe, even now she and the bear general are on their way to meet up with Sesshomaru's army at the Western Boundary," the hawk explained without looking up at the master, to do so when he was this enraged was certain death.

"Return to your post, but be certain to report back when the miko returns to the castle or if anything of importance should it occur in the meantime." The master seated himself in the great chair and turned his face away from the hawk demon as his mind turned to the matters at hand.

"Yes master," the hawk managed to squeak out before scurrying on all fours out of the room. In the lighter passage beyond the door Tanaka caught a glimpse of the crescent moon insignia on the arm of his haori that signified him as one of Sesshomaru's soldiers.

The master never allowed weapons or armor to be worn in his presence so it did not surprise Tanaka that the hawk still wore the symbol on his haori. At least that explained how the demon had obtained so much information. She wondered if perhaps he had been among the small group that had protected the miko before Sora revealed her betrayal to everyone. Other spies in the castle had kept the master well advised of her illness as a means to find out why his brother Kage had taken an interest in the miko. Through these reports her master had become obsessed with trying to find any trace of the shadow youkai he could.

Tanaka dared steal a glance at the inu-youkai who dominated the room with his presence. The silence, once a comforting blanket around her, was now uncomfortable, radiating with the master's ire.

"Come," he commanded her when the master caught her glance. A smirk formed along his mouth as the shaking panther youkai slunk toward him on all fours to curl around his legs. Clawed fingers dug their way through her short fur to puncture small holes in the tender skin underneath. She was his to command as he saw fit and it amused him how she refused to cry out in pain. Out of all the demons he commanded, Tanaka would always be his favorite. "It seems you fears were greatly founded my dear. Iyashii has again betrayed our cause"

Tanaka wisely remained silent as he spoke knowing that he would soon command something of her. She glanced up at him questioningly her eyes fixing on the small orb he held in his other hand.

Whatever the master saw in its red depths displeased him even more for the claws dug deeper into her skin until Tanaka could feel her own blood soak through her fur. The pain increased but she kept her silence, even as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"It would seem we have more to deal with then we first perceived." his growl startled the panther and she bent her head toward the floor in a show of complete submissiveness.

"Some one has dared to enter my sanctuary and take that which is rightfully mine." He looked down at her finally realizing just how far his fingers were buried into his pet. "Someone has taken the dog's whelp from my sanctuary."

Tanaka looked up wide-eyed at her master with a sudden realization. She had not know her master still held the pup but believed her death had come soon after Iyashii's first betrayal.

The master mused over this for a moment, his fingers caressing her blood soaked fur. One of his favored concubines lay dead on the floor of the hut he had placed the two in and the absence of the female child was unsettling. Who could have been strong enough to overtake Himiko? The demoness was a strong fighter and sorceress. It would have to have been a very powerful youkai to overcome the strict woman.

A month had passed since the last time he had visited Himiko and the child and he had not looked in on them the entire time, as he should have. From the state of her body, the master believed it had occurred not long after his last visit, the telltale signs of animals feeding off her corpse attested to that. That meant two things: 1. The attacker had time to hide the pup, and 2. Iyashii had not known of the pup's escape. It was an interesting problem.

The master grinned maniacally as a sudden idea came to him. If Iyashii did not know his pup was no longer in the master's possession then he would not know if she were alive or dead. Maybe Iyashii still had his uses.

Tanaka shivered as the master's deadly laughter rang out and the fur along her spine stood on end.

She was almost afraid to find out what he had in mind but fear kept her rooted to the spot.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of battle filled the air, climbing effortlessly up the small hill where Sesshomaru, Tatsu, Kisho and several other generals had set up a makeshift war counsel. They sat in order of station with the Western Lord at the head of the assembly.

It had been four long days now that the battle had lasted and there appeared to be no end in sight.

At night when both sides had retreated to rest and tend the injured, centuries were posted along the borders of the battlefield and during the day the sounds dominated everything.

"M'lord, there seems to be no end to the usurper's armies and many believe that there are thousands left to his reserves." one general addressed the assembly, his ancient face drawn and haggard looking. He was one of the few human allies to be permitted at the assembly.

"General Aritomo," Sesshomaru's voice commanded attention from those gathered and all eyes were drawn to him. The human shivered visible under the weight of those golden suns and the demons could smell the fear coming off the man. "How long do you propose it will be before General Kuro can return with our reinforcements?"

"Given youkai speed, M'lord," Aritomo shifted uncomfortable as he spoke. "It maybe another two days before they are within striking distance."

"But our men grow tired, M'lord," the youngest general among them dared speak up. He was a raccoon youkai barely a century old and had not yet tested his full potential as leader. "I do not know how much longer we can hold out against such odds."

"This Sesshomaru will allow none of the Western Lands fall to the abomination who dares attack me." Sesshomaru's cold voice held the slightest trace of a growl that warned the younger demon of his mood.

"Y…yes M'lord," the raccoon replied looking back down.

They continued talking at length over the strategies and possible ways of keeping the larger army at bay until Kuro could return. A plan of attack was slowly formed before each of them retreated back to the various squadrons leaving Sesshomaru and Kisho alone on the hilltop. If the plan worked they would be able to lure a good portion of the opposing army into an ambush set amongst a ring of hills to the east of their position but that meant Sesshomaru had to allow a fall back into the Western Lands. It was a decision he disliked but conceded to the fact that in the end it would weaken the usurper's army.

"You made a wise decision my friend," Kisho told him as they looked out over the battlefield. Already he could see signs of the strategic withdraw taken place in the makeshift camps below. They would use the cover of darkness to put the plan into action and Kisho hoped for both their sakes it worked.

"Prepare yourself, Lord Kisho," Sesshomaru replied before turning away. He had his own preparations to make for the coming day. He would be the one who lured the enemy into the trap, a position that he would not allow anyone else to take.

Night brought with it a flurry of activity as the great move took place until everyone but those under Sesshomaru's direct command had retreated back toward the ring of hills. Those left behind made a ruse of there being double numbers by retaining many of the tents and fires the others had left behind. The illusion would buy them as much time as possible and when the sun dawned the following morning it appeared as if the act had worked.

Sesshomaru stood in front of his men, sword drawn and eyes trained on the enemy encampment. He did not have long to wait as the usurper's lead generals assembled their men and marched onto the battlefield.

Once again sounds of battle rang out through the morning air and slowly at first Sesshomaru's men drew back. To the enemy it would appear as if they were abandoning their lord. Soon Sesshomaru and a few others stood alone and even those started to call for a retreat.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru appeared to retreat under the steady assault of the enemy and they quickly gave chase assured that victory would soon be theirs.

Their jubilant cries quickly turned to anguish as they found the supposed deserters waiting for them at the center of a great clearing. Small hills encompassed the circle and as the usurper's army spilled into the clearing, the ambush was sprung.

Sesshomaru cut his way through the enemy with the deadly accuracy he was known for, leaving thousands dead in his wake, but the enemy kept coming.

In the midst of the chaos a familiar scent drifted above the foul stench of blood and death to command his attention. Even as Tokijin sliced through another enemy, Sesshomaru's eyes searched for its source.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that miko to the depths of hell!" Sora raged pacing back and forth in the confines of Kage's personal rooms. She hated being forced into his persona and every since her escape she had to keep up the male form. It was only in these rooms that she could drop the illusion long enough to regain some of her strength.

Male forms were harder for her to maintain then female largely in part to the fact she was truly female and need only change small parts of her body while a male's form was a complete transformation, one that required Sora to change her entire body and power signature. These had to be kept for long periods of time and after each she needed to rest for a certain amount of time.

Having absorbed several male youkai had helped but only to a small extent. At least she had the foresight to establish herself as Kage's lover in the eyes of the amassed youkai he commanded.

Seeing as how she was both Kage and Sora it had been quite a feat on her part and the female servant she had used as a double had been swiftly dealt with the moment Sora's objective was obtained.

Her anger at Kagome had smoldered, growing with each passing day since her forced retreat. That had been over a week ago and Sora knew that the master must be onto her betrayal by now. Word had reached her that the battle between the master's army and Sesshomaru's had already begun. According to the reports she had received, the miko was alive, well and on her way to meet up with Sesshomaru at the Western Boundary.

"I have to get to him before she does," Sora hissed between clenched teeth. "Or else all my plans will be for nothing."

Sesshomaru was a key part in Sora's plan to become the next Great Demon Ruler of all Japan and the known world if she had her way and Kagome poised a threat to it all.

"I told you I was not to be disturbed!" Sora screamed as she whirled angrily toward the human male that dared enter the chamber without her consent. She was about to end his pathetic life when the more rational side of her kicked in.

"This lowly servant, humbly begs the lady's forgiveness but Lord Kage instructed that word be brought to her greatness should something occur of importance," The man's dirty, matted hair swept the ground as he bowed low before her.

"Continue," she hissed believing it was nothing more then another report of failure of the demons Sora had dispatched after Ozeki and Kagome.

"The battle has shifted lady Sora," the man began his eyes never leaving the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru is leading the master's army into what appears to be an ambush to the east of their current known position."

Sora listened carefully to the rest of this report with a growing smile. Apparently, installing her own spies within Sesshomaru's ranks had its benefits.

The servant also reported the expected failure and Sora was quick to send him away with a command to dispatch the next hunting party after the miko.

The second she was alone, Sora shifted back to the inu-youkai disguise and stepped into the waiting shadows, this time she would have her Taiyoukai right where she wanted him, powerless and without the miko to rescue him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they all coming from?" Kagome panted as the last of their attackers drifted away in the form of purified dust.

They had been traveling for days now and it was beginning to grate on her nerves. Even with the weakened state Kagome had started out in they still should have reached the Western Boundary within two days at Ozeki's speed.

After a few hours of walking that first night, Ozeki had opted to carry Kagome on his back much the same way Inuyasha had carried her ten years earlier. Of course, Kagome had used their agreement to con the bear into it. She had reasoned that it would help her to regain some of the strength she had lost while unconscious. Ozeki had grumbled about his forced servitude before realizing she was right. She had been pretty sick and he did not wish to become the cause of a regression in health.

His great strides covered more ground then her slower one could, his demon strength adding to his speed. Twice the ground was covered before the first attack came.

It had posed little threat to them as twin lizards leapt from the dark underbrush. The two had fallen quickly to Ozeki's hammer.

After that a frustrating pattern began of fight, rest, travel, then fight again.

Kagome had lost track of how many attempts had been made against them since that first one. Each new attack was more aggressive and deadly then the last and Kagome was beginning to wonder if they would reach the battlefield at all.

"I believe that someone is trying to keep us from reaching our destination," Ozeki replied through deep gulps of air. The last attack had consisted of twelve cat demons of great strength and had taken a while to defeat.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the ground and began to inspect the newest addition of cuts and scrapes that now littered her arms. Her clothing were becoming nothing more then tattered rags under the constant assaults.

A heavy thud to her left told her that Ozeki had taken her lead and sat down to rest as well. Both were covered in bruises and she knew he felt as tired as she did.

"This whole thing reeks of Sora," Kagome sighed as she reached for her backpack. She had had the foresight to bring extra clothing and chose to swap the miko garbs for the tighter fitting modern clothing of her home.

For once her modesty abandoned her as she swiftly changed into the jeans and black sweater. Kagome did not like changing in front of the bear but neither did she wish to chance another attack in a more private spot.

Grunting, Ozeki turned away to give her as much of the privacy she seemed to like as he could. Her strange attire never ceased to amaze him and he wondered how the miko could possible fight in such constraining clothing. What he believed to be strange looking hakama were tight and indecently hugged her every curve like a second skin.

"Ready to start again?" Kagome asked turning toward him as she tucked the sweater into the waistband of her black jeans.

He nodded, giving her clothing one last disapproving glance before turning his back and kneeling down.

As her arms and legs wrapped around him, Ozeki was surprised to discover the rough material stretched, allowing her full movement. The softer material of her haori was almost like a strange type of fur woven into something a human could wear.

Once Kagome was ready, Ozeki pushed the odd clothing from his mind and hurried forward. Three more attacks and several hours later they began to hear the sounds of a great battle being waged up ahead and Ozeki hurried forward with growing apprehension in his heart.


	20. Fateful Encounter

**Chapter 20 – Fateful Encounter**

Hayashi scurried through the almost empty hallways of the Western Castle. His beady eyes shifted back and forth nervously as he watched for any of the Lord's servants that might happen upon him.

Those who did encounter the strange, balding human, believed him lost in the maze of twists and turns. A belief that he played on by seeking directions to some obscure location he knew to be near his general surroundings.

The youkai servants would reluctantly give him the necessary directions then hurry on their way, casting suspicious glances back at him to see if he would take their advice. None believed the heavy set human dressed in tattered robes to be any kind of threat.

Hayashi stooped giving all who saw him the impression of aged weakness letting the youkai believe he was no danger to anyone but himself. Nor had he bathed since coming to the castle, allowing the foul stench mask his true scent so that no one could memorize it.

His lip curled in disgust at the filth covering him but knew it was needed. He had even allowed a long scraggly wisp of chin hair to grow out to complete the disguise.

He had fooled everyone in the castle with one exception, the miko had seen through the disguise, the one called Kagome.

She had spotted him in the war council several days ago and had told the others, Hayashi was certain of it. He knew this because the others were now being watched closely and a search for a human was still underway within the castle walls, or so the whispered rumors of servants claimed.

Since hearing them, Hayashi had kept to the shadows, slinking along as if he were a thief.

Having fully explored the castle a month or so earlier, Hayashi knew every twist and turn of the sprawling structure. It was along this corridor he hoped to obtain a new disguise, one that was just as good and would keep them off his tracks at least until the miko came back.

Up ahead were the chambers that Sesshomaru had so graciously housed the majority of his human allies. These were the human lords and servants, though most of the lords were away, the demons' youkai servants still kept an eye on their human counter parts.

Hayashi planned on acquiring a new set of clothing from one of the unlucky lords or maybe a servants garb if he chose to lower himself to that level; after all they possessed the ability to pass almost unnoticed through the stately halls. It just depended on finding something that would fit him properly.

The tattered clothing he wore now was overly large, adding to the illusion of bulk while he kept his hands hidden in the depths of the sleeves so no one could get a close look at them.

Hayashi hated this appearance, hated the feeling of weakness that Kage had forced upon all of them. Originally, their had been thirteen spies placed in various positions around the Western Castle but one had been slaughtered by Kage's lover Sora when he had failed to kill off the hated miko and another had disappeared under mysterious circumstances not to long after they started being watched.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hayashi wondered if it was possible that Kagome had picked up on the potion that suppressed their powers.

He had been the unlucky one that had been chosen to become fully human by Kage. Once the second strongest to the shadow demon, Hayashi now could not take on even a youkai child.

A flurry of activity caught his attention and broke him from his thoughts and he pushed farther back into the shadows that darkened the hallway. Slinking his way forward to see what it was, he spotted a group of female servants flitting around one of the various lords' wives. They were headed away from where he hid, giggling and whispering about something or another as they went. Most likely they were headed to the baths that Sesshomaru had temporarily set up farther down the corridor.

Once they rounded a bend, Hayashi scurried forward to begin his search. Careful not to enter the room the women had left, he chose from the remaining doors.

Methodically, Hayashi searched each room for what he needed, his frustration growing with each failure. At each new door he listened carefully for the telltale signs of life, passing by those doors that hid their occupants from his piercing gaze.

Finally, as fear of being caught started to set in, he found several plain grey haori and hakama that would fit him in the second to last room.

Taking only one set of clothing, Hayashi fled down the hall back toward his private chambers. He had already placed his few belongings in a wrap, ready for his quick escape or so he hoped anyway.

Encountering no one along the hall had allowed him time to finish formulating his new disguise. Once he had switched roles he would reenter the castle, be placed into the servants' quarters and try to become as invisible as possible around the castle.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scent surrounded him, making it almost impossible to breath and Sesshomaru found that he was fighting on his instincts alone, his eyes continually searching for its source. Then suddenly the enemy parted and there she was, her golden gaze locked with his and he felt his mind slowly become clouded.

Sesshomaru felt rooted to the spot, his only movement being the sway of his sword as it felled all who sought to kill him in his distraction, his eyes never leaving the seductive sway of the approaching female.

Some unseen force threw those that dared attack her away, her eyes never straying from his captured gaze. Her approach was slow and to his surprise, Sora's body began to shift and change.

Sesshomaru watched in amazement as her hair darkened to ebony, twin bolts of lavender appearing around both sides of a heart-shaped face. Her beauty was even more breathtaking then the inu-youkai she had been.

Her slender body filled until her curves were more luscious then before, rounded and full with a trim waist. It was the body of a goddess made to grant wild pleasures that any man or demon could only dream of.

He knew this was her true form revealed on a whim to prove the passion she promised with each step she took.

Her golden eyes turned to a deep azure, desire clearly shone as they roamed freely over his captive body.

Sora stopped only inches from him, so close he could strike her down with a single swipe from his poisonous claws, yet Sesshomaru could not force his body to react to any threat but the soldiers who attacked them. They fell easily and even before their bodies could strike the ground desire for the youkai fired his blood and tightened his groin against his steel will.

A strange power wrapped around them keeping away any who dared approach. Through the clouded haze of his mind, Sesshomaru could hear the curses of Kisho and his brother, their attacks united on the force that kept then from rescuing their friend.

Sora stepped closer, her large breasts brushing against his plated chest but he felt the surge of electricity course through his veins. A growl escaped his throat as he struggled against the affect her nearness had on him. Sesshomaru knew in that instant he would be lost and fought it with all he had to no avail.

"Kiss me," Sora's voice was a throaty whisper, full of the promise her body spoke of. Her face turned up to his, full lips parted with invitation and her azure eyes watched him through heavy lidded desire.

Slowly, as if driven, Sesshomaru lowered his head; his will shattered under her soft command.

"Sesshomaru, don't! You must resist her!" the voice of an angel broke through the partial haze and he strengthened his resolve. Hesitating only a few centimeters from Sora's promise of fulfillment and the pleasure she would give to him.

"Do not listen, my love," Sora's voice wrapped the haze tighter. She saw the confusion and conflict Kagome's voice had brought and sensed a moment of panic that she easily hid. "She only wishes to keep us forever apart."

"Mine," he growled casting an angry glare toward the place the miko's voice had come from, his arms possessively wrapping around Sora's slender waist and crushed her to him.

Gone were all traces of the stoic lord, in his place a snarling demon was left. Passion and desire had consumed him, chasing the rebelling beast and superior mind deep inside where none could reach them. His lips crushed hers in the lust-induced frenzy and Sora gloated in victory.

"Sesshomaru, no!" Kagome's heart wrenching cry rang out a second before purifying waves struck the energy barrier keeping the others out.

Sora, bathed in the potion and her lips coated with a curse, pulled away from the creature left in the Western Lord's place and turned to meet the trembling miko. A smirk pulled at her lips even as Sesshomaru's arms pulled her back toward his chest to hold her in place.

Her head tilted to one side allowing the enchanted demon Lord to nuzzle lovingly against her slender neck. The effect was not lost on the slender girl as Sora noted the telltale shine of tears in the stormy eyes.

"Let him go, Sora!" Kagome's voice trembled as she felt her heart breaking even as the battlefield grew strangely silent around them.

"He is mine now, miko," Sora sneered, one arm rising to wrap possessively around Sesshomaru's neck. He was growling low even as his fangs nipped lightly at the demoness' delicate skin while crimson eyes stared at the one who dare try to take Sora from him, hatred clearly evident to all. No recognition burned in those eyes and all of them knew that the Western Lord had succumbed to the witch's spell.

Behind Kagome, the others gathered, ready to attack the demoness who dared enchant their lord. Inuyasha huffed out a string of curses, joined by Ozeki in voicing their opinion of the situations. The others were silent observing the scene from a warrior's perspective.

"Release him, vile sorceress," Tatsu's voice boomed from behind Sora and Sesshomaru.

Sora laughed, glancing up at the demon that clung to her. "Do you wish to go to them, Sesshomaru?" Her voice dripped with honey a velvety texture that resounded through the silence of the field.

"Mine," Sesshomaru growled, sounding more animalistic then human. He drew her closer and sent the others a look of warning.

"As you can see, my friends," Sora stared at them smugly, "the Western Lord is now mine. It is useless to think to free him and even in my death he shall remain mine."

"What do you want?" Kisho asked barely retaining the calm he did not feel.

"I have what I want," Sora laughed, "With Sesshomaru by my side I shall be unstoppable in my conquest of the world."

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, "He'll never help you!"

"Ah, but he will, dear Inuyasha," Sora laughed again. "He is no longer the brother you once knew."

"Half-brother," Inuyasha grumbled, sulking he backed away. He didn't like what he was seeing but could not figure out a way to get Sesshomaru away from the wench.

"Kill these fools for me, my love." Sora pointed to the small group and smirked. "Kill them all so we may never be separate again."

As if something had snapped within him, Sesshomaru sprung into action. Growling and snarling, he lunged toward Kagome ready to kill her. Only Ozeki and Inuyasha's quick interception saved her from his deadly claws.

"Bind him!" Kagome yelled to the others, dodging away from the onrush of the group. Enemy soldiers sensing the turn in battle sprung forward praising their good fortune and the Western army were hard pressed to defend against the onslaught.

In the chaos, Kagome fought her way after Sora, intent on freeing Sesshomaru from her evil spell.

Seeing the miko advancing on her, Sora grabbed a dead man's sword and turned to face her enemy with a sneer. "I would not attempt anything rash, bitch. He will mindlessly protect me against even you."

Kagome heard the shouts of her companions' behind her as they tried to reason with the Taiyoukai, heard the struggle to capture him, and faced Sora with even more rage then she thought possible. She had not even felt so angry when they had faced Naraku.

"I would rather see you dead then control him," Kagome lunged, pink and blue sparks erupting in the air around them as their swords met.

They were quick but Kagome pressed Sora back away from where the others were. Her sword flashing with pink flame, she fought as one possessed, causing the demoness to dance away before returning the attack but she had left herself open and the miko took advantage of it. Her sword flashed in, cutting a deep gash along the demoness' side, the smell of burning flesh permeating the air around them as the purifying powers seared the wound.

Sora screamed in both pain and rage, redoubling her efforts only to find she could not get close to her enemy. "He is mine! You will never have him, Miko."

"Nor will I allow you to keep your claim to him, Youkai," Kagome spat in disgust. "Tell me how to lift the spell you have cast and I will allow you to live." Her voice was cold and calculating and a distant part of her mind wondered if she had been the one to say it.

Sora lunged forward at Kagome's hesitation, her sword leaving a shallow cut across the miko's thigh. "There is only one way to break the spell, Miko, a way so harsh that it will destroy both of you."

Kagome heard the malicious glee in the demoness' voice and inwardly cringed. It was not exactly what she was expecting to hear. "Tell me!"

"Never!" Sora smirked, her blade once more finding an opening. She felt its sharp edge bite through soft flesh and sinew as it sank deeply into Kagome's arm. A blast of power sent her sprawling backward, instantly killing the lesser demons she was thrown into. She knew she was getting weaker, too much energy had been expended trying to hold the form of Kage and she was beginning to fear for her life. Her scream echoed across the battlefield to be answered by a howl of rage and frustration and it told her that the demon lord was trying to get to her.

Before she could gain her feet, Kagome was on her, the sword sinking deep into her right shoulder as tightly controlled purification powers burned through her blood stream. She screamed again, her body feeling as if it were on fire.

Kagome leaned forward, driving the blade even farther, her teeth clenched tightly under the strain of controlling her powers. She wanted to purify the demoness but knew she needed to free Sesshomaru and Sora was the only one who knew how.

"Tell me!" she ground out, her eyes flashing to a silvery pink for only a second as she glared down at the writhing youkai.

Sora glared up at her with hatred, her ears trained for any hint that the Western Lord had broken free and was on his way to rescue her. Knowing that the truth would distract the woman until he could save her, she began to speak.

"Fine!" Sora growled, "Only you can remove the spell but at a great cost. A cost that once paid will easily destroy him!"

"What do you mean? What cost?" Kagome demanded, twisting the sword slightly to prove she was not in the mood to be toyed with.

"When I made the potion for the spell," Sora groaned as wave after wave of pain coursed through her. "I used your blood and combined it with his hair. It causes the lust of a demon to rise turning him into a mindless slave to the caster. Without me to control him, his lust would take over; an animalistic urge to rid himself of such would drive him to attack anyone that crosses his path. I alone can control him now!"

Angrily, Kagome drove the blade deeper, her eyes flaming with rage. "You lie!"

"No!" Sora gripped the sword, struggling to be free but it was no use, she was too weak. She turned up her eyes and there was a look of triumph in them that set Kagome's nerves on edge. "I speak the truth, only by giving yourself to him, will the spell be broken, the binding of blood and hair shattered. He will take both your innocence and your life and when he comes back to himself your death will destroy him."

"No," Kagome gasped, fear and sadness combining in her eyes. Shock caused her to loosen her grip on the blade enough so Sora could rip if from her arm. Sinking to her knees the miko could only stare at her in disbelief.

"It is true," Sora gloated, raising her own blade to strike the miko down. "But I shall kill you before that and ensure he will never be free of my spell."

Her laughter rang through the air, her blade poising to finish the strike while she had the advantage but her laughter soon changed to an exclamation of astonishment as she stared down at the sword sprouting from her chest.

Kagome stared up at her, her mouth drawn in a grim line of determination. "You shall never have him." She snarled, twisting the blade deeper. Purification swept into Sora's body, tearing one last scream from burning lungs.

An answering scream of age filled the air as Sora's body flamed pink and began a slow disintegration, her disbelieving eyes locked with Kagome's until the last.

The aura continued to grow, purifying any enemy soldier within several yards of the two combatants, leaving only the Western soldiers to wonder why they too had not been destroyed in the powerful wave.

An eerie silence settled over the field as Kagome rose to her feet, broken only by the continued struggle of Tatsu, Kisho, Inuyasha, and Ozeki while they tried to restrain the crazed lord. Sesshomaru's howls of rage permeated the air from time to time as he struggled to be free.

"You should have run when you had the chance," Kagome whispered to the wind, a glimmer of sorrow shining in her eyes. She turned to look at the Western Taiyoukai and he seemed to quiet under her intense stare.

Crimson eyes stared back at her with such hatred and lust that a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of what she must do. There was no other choice left to her now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iyashii sat staring at the cell door, his ears straining to catch the sound once again. Around him the four guards listened as well, alert to the possibility of a rescue attempt.

All of them had heard the distinct sounds of a scuffle outside the cell door followed by the sounds of something falling to the floor. Two things in fact, the exact number of guards positioned at the cell doorway.

_This is it, _he thought with reluctant amusement. _Soon I shall be reunited with my mate and pup._

He believed the master would want him dead and strangely Iyashii did not care. His only regret was the fact he could not take the malicious demon with him.

Another thud sounded from the other side of the door and Iyashii saw his guards tense in preparation for a fight, weapons at the ready for any signs of an attack. They watched with nervous anticipation as the heavy door slowly started to open. Its progression was halted only a few inches keeping the unknown assailant from view.

Two of the guards moved forward ready to kick the door open but when a scraping sound was heard they halted, bring their weapons higher. With almost blinding speed something was hurled into the room and shattered inches from where Iyashii sat. It had been some sort of clay pot, fragments flung in all directions as a green liquid oozed over the floor and splashed against the walls and those inside. A foul mist rose from the liquid.

It stung Iyashii's eyes causing them to water and he found himself coughing, fighting for the precious air that refused his lungs its life-giving essence.

Around him the guards were bent over from the effort, he could hear their strangled coughs and gasps as they fought to stay conscious.

A string of curses was the last thing Iyashii heard before slipping into the oblivion of sleep. He did not hear when his guards hit the floor or even when large hands reached out and picked him up off the floor to carry him from the small cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The enemy had made a hasty retreat after witnessing the miko's powers first hand. Messengers were sent running in all directions on both sides, yet somehow Kisho was left feeling as though it were only the beginning of hard times ahead.

His mind pulling back to the scene he had witnessed earlier, his thoughts reeling with the significance behind it.

Not once did the pendant or blade's magic combine with that of Kagome's. The strength of immense power had been hers alone. He had felt certain that the artifacts would have flared to life the moment her life had become endangered, but it had not been so.

"Maybe they only reached to certain circumstances or perhaps she unknowingly calls upon their power at times." Kisho mused aloud. He was beginning to believe that she had no true knowledge of either objects power.

"If only I could get a closer look!" Kisho's frustration showed only momentarily even though he was alone. He allowed himself to slump back against the tree, deep sadness running through him at the thought of what would happen, knowing that soon Kagome would be lost to them all.

She had told them everything once Sesshomaru had been secured in youki dampening irons, telling them that she was determined to attempt it even if it cost her life. The miko had stood firm against Inuyasha's screaming protests, Ozeki's demanding and bullying and even Tatsu's reassuring words of finding another solution. It had all fallen on deaf ears.

She had easily stopped them all, one slender hand raised, her tone as calm as a midsummer's eve. Her words and determination had even brought the headstrong Inuyasha to heel.

"If this is the destiny that allowed me to return," She had glared meaningfully at the ex-hanyou, "then I will accept it without fail. We do not have the luxury of time, I'm afraid, for Sora was not the only one we must contend with. The others will soon come upon her heels."

An argument from several had gathered but quickly put to rest as she began speaking once more.

"My life would mean nothing if I did not attempt to save him," She had said quietly, her eyes moving to each one present. "I cannot allow him to suffer if there is something I can do to end it. He is the one needed to defeat the armies of our enemy. Lord Sesshomaru is needed now and as soon as a suitable place is found, I shall willingly go to him. Now if you will all excuse me, I must make preparations and… and," her voice had begun to break as tears gathered in her eyes, "say my farewells on the off chance I do not survive this."

She had fled from the room, unable to look at any of them then.

Kisho sighed and stared up at the night sky, the beauty of it not lost to him. His mind wandered to his lost love. Kagome reminded him so much of her, the two held the same fiery determination and caring manner, the same love of life, and the same powerful presence that had nothing to do with her miko abilities and everything to do with her outgoing personality. The girl was an enigma, one that plagued his mind constantly.

She had spent the better part of the day consoling Inuyasha and her adopted kit Shippo, and then spent time with each of the others in turn.

Kuro had finally returned with reinforcements and when he found out the events he had argued with the miko to no avail. Knowing the miko would not change her mind the lion youkai had set off to find her a suitable and private spot. He was determined to make the experience as comfortable for her as possible.

There was a feeling of utter sadness hovering over the entire camp and Kisho found himself wishing for the enemy to return just to elevate the stifling atmosphere of the soldiers.

Everything would be ready for Kagome by tomorrow night, Sesshomaru already being chained to the selected cave's wall.

Even now the effects of the spell tore at the once proud demon lord, leaving him writhing and moaning in unfulfilled lust deep within the cavernous hold. Kisho knew if it were not for the chains that bound him, Sesshomaru might well have killed half their soldiers in his haste to satiate the driving madness.

None would have been spared; Kisho knew having once seen something similar along time ago.

A lower youkai had been gripped by a driving lust that led to the rape and slaughter of two human villages before he was destroyed by Kisho's own hand. At the time no one had understood why a once gentle and kind Kitsune would suddenly be driven to such lengths but now the Northern Taiyoukai believed it might have been Sora's doing, or one like her. A test perhaps of what was to come later, one he could no longer prove with her death.

A weary smile escaped Kisho as he rose, tomorrow would be an eventful day, one in which he would need his rest.

Slowly, making his way back to the encampment, a soft noise reached his ears from farther down the embankment they camped on. The smell of salt hung heavily in the area and drew him farther into the camp.

Curious as to what it might be, he carefully made his way through the sleeping soldiers until he stood outside Kagome's tent. Instantly he knew she was crying and the desire to comfort her gripped his heart.

Pushing his way through the heavy canvas flap, Kisho knelt beside the sobbing woman. Before she could protest, he swept her into his warm embrace and held her head against his shoulder. "Go ahead and cry, child, no one will think ill of you for it."

And she did, burying her face against his shoulder she released her sorrows. Her slender frame shook as the muffled sobs wracked her body and Kisho gently rocked her as if she were a small child, whispering words of comfort and reassurance.

Slowly, between muffled sobs and halting speech, Kisho began to understand that she cried for her friends, cried because she had let everyone down, but most of all she cried for Sesshomaru. Not knowing what to tell the distraught woman, Kisho just held her while she wept, comforting her the best he could until Kagome had cried herself to sleep. Even then, after carefully placing her on the sleeping pallet, he remained to watch over her calming her when she cried out in the grip of a nightmare or whimpered in distress much the same way a distraught father calmed his child's fears.

And somewhere deep in his heart, buried beneath the pain of losing a loved one, Kisho knew if he ever had a daughter, he would hope she was everything that Kagome was. The miko would bring honor to any family, human or demon alike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dawn of a new day settled over the Western army with an air of suppressed anxiety and depression. Preparations to move farther into the Northern Lands were under taken with whispered words of grief and well wishes for the miko's fate.

Kagome felt the weight of the world on her shoulders each time one of the soldiers blessed her for her upcoming sacrifice, even youkai who barely tolerated her presence would find a way to briefly speak with the heartbroken woman and wish her the strength of the gods.

"De poor, poor chuld, if only she be of youkai blood, den maybe de gurl survive de lust," one old soldier sadly shook his head not knowing the girl in question was within hearing range. His strange accent placed him as being one of the peasant classes of the Southern Lands.

Kagome knew that a regiment of five thousand men and demons had been sent to aid in the war against the usurper and another ten thousand were promised to arrive later in the month. It was a part of the treaty that Sesshomaru had signed with the Southern Lord and now that treaty was in jeopardy of becoming void with Sesshomaru in no shape to enforce it.

It saddened her to know that so much depended on her at this point and her willingness to be the "virgin sacrifice" as Inuyasha had so bluntly put it. Leave it to the irritable ex-hanyou to spout out a babble of nonsense and make her feel worse then she already did.

Kagome did not need him to remind her just how badly she had failed to protect the demon lord from Sora. Maybe if she had gotten there sooner or even if she had been able to travel with him this would never have happened.

"Sesshomaru brought this upon himself," Kisho had told her not long after she had heard the old soldier. "Do not blame yourself for his downfall. It is enough that you are committed to save his arrogant hide from the trap he opened himself to."

Kisho's little rant had been slightly amusing to Kagome. To see the calm almost stoic expression of an Inu Taiyoukai slip was as miraculous as it was unexpected and she had to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape when he showed the aggravation they all felt.

Her mirth caused Kisho to start, none dared to laugh at him before but somehow coming from someone as kind as the young miko, he felt neither enraged nor insulted. Instead he grinned sheepishly, knowing only she would see it, glad he could bring a smile to her lips even in the darkest of times.

As the day wore on and the army marched toward the gained land, it was decided that Kisho, Ozeki, and Tatsu would remain at the old camp with Kagome, where they would remain until the ordeal was over. Even though she protested against it, she was still glad that they were there for her.

Once night fell, she left instructions with them on what to do with her body the moment Sesshomaru was free of the spell. She knew her strange desire to be thrown in the Bone-Eaters-Well confused them but she made them swear to do it anyway if she could not be resurrected.

Kagome held no illusions that she might live to talk about it, but she did harbor the small hope that Sesshomaru would be freed in time to restore her life. If there was enough of her body left, that is. It was a desperate wish for continuation she knew and kept silent about it even though she suspected the others held the same hope.

The appointed time came as the sun disappeared in the horizon and with one last hug for each of them and words of thanks for their support, Kagome set off toward the cave that Sesshomaru lay chained in.

A shimmering blue barrier ominously reflected the light of the rising moon and sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. She knew the barrier had been erected as a safeguard in case the Western Lord broke free of the enchanted chains. It had taken the wolf youkai a half a day to strengthen the barrier and tune it to both Kagome and Sesshomaru.

In theory, as the demon explained, tuning it into their specific auras at present should allow Kagome to pass through without her purifying it and drop the second Sesshomaru's changed. He felt certain that once the Taiyoukai was free from the spell his aura would change. Nothing was guaranteed though, but it was good enough for Kagome and the others.

So the moment the barrier fell, Kisho and the others would enter the cave and see if Sesshomaru was back to normal and to do what they could for her. It was a small comfort to Kagome that did nothing to ease her fears but she proudly held her head up as she took the first step toward the barrier.

Lifting her hand to slide it along the shimmering wall, Kagome noticed the ripple that went through it and she felt her powers stir enough to cast a pink glow around her but not enough to disperse the barrier. She watched in fascination as she effortlessly pushed through the wall, the pink glow of her powers acting as if it were protecting her from the spell caster's magic.

Low moans of anguish filled the void drawing her attention immediately toward the chained youkai. A small gasp escaped when she saw the torment he was in.

Gone was the immaculate and pristine vision of masculine beauty to be replaced by that of a tortured creature. His long silver tresses lay tangled and saturated with sweat, while small rivulets of it left dirty streaks over paler then normal skin. His markings were strangely darker then she remembered them and thicker looking, reminding her of the first time she had seen him transform into the towering dog in his father's tomb.

A fine layer of dust covered his lean body turning the white silk of his kimono to a dingy grey. His furry pelt was filthy and matted where it wrapped around his right shoulder, and his head was tilted back into it, his eyes clenched tightly shut as if in pain.

With each moan Sesshomaru's body twisted and writhed, his hips thrusting upward only to drop back to the floor when he started panting heavily. His body shivering under the exertion the spell was putting him through.

It was heartbreaking to see the noble demon reduced to such a state and the threat of tears pricked at Kagome's eyes. Forcing herself to look away, she tried to study the rest of the cave Kuro had selected for her.

A second barrier had been erected effectively cutting off the dark passage that led deeper into the mountainside. It created a sort of small, but secure chamber that was dimly lit by several torches that lined the walls.

Soft fur pelts had been placed along the cold floor and piled high in several places giving the illusion of comfort.

Tensaiga had been reverently hung above one of the soft pallets from a wooden stake that had been driven deep into a small crack in the unforgiving stonewall. She could feel its healing powers emanating from the black sheath.

Soothing incense coated the air though she could not see a brazier anywhere in the part of the cave she stood in. Kagome assumed that it hung somewhere behind the second barrier.

A low growl echoed softly through the cave, drawing Kagome' attention back to Sesshomaru, his eyes was still closed but he seemed to be sniffing the air between pants. His face was contorted to a look of pure concentration.

As she watched, the expression changed, becoming almost calm before a strangled howl tore from his throat and echoed harshly through the passageway.

Crimson eyes opened to glare at Kagome, a look that promised untold torment and pain. A shiver ran the length of her spin and she knew she looked death in the face.


	21. Love's Sacrifice

**Chapter 21 – Love's Sacrifice **

The silence was shattered by the sounds of a body being thrown against a wall with enough force to shatter bones and splinter wood. A moan of pain turned into terrified screams of anguish as sharp teeth were buried deep within bruised flesh.  
The darkness of the room hid the violent acts from those with human senses but it's demon occupants relished in the blood shed.

"So Sora was a traitor as well," A deeply masculine voice masked the sounds of rending flesh coming from one of the darkest corners. "It does not surprise me, though, yet to learn that she might have also been in league with Brother Kage is not what I expected of her."

A deep purr of contentment was his only answer as Tanaka bent to her feast of hawk demon. She always loved her master's displays of power something he rarely did since awakening from the long slumber. Like most pampered pets her master always saw to it that she was well fed and that would afford him her loyalty for all eternity. Even as she devoured the messenger, her ears were trained on her master's voice, listening to every word he said.

"It has also come to my attention that Iyashii has also been taken from Sesshomaru's castle though not by anyone in my ranks. Perhaps this is another ploy by Kage but it reeks of the same person who rescued his little girl from my grasp. There is more going on here then I had at first believed and we must find out more about these mysterious players who dared join without an invitation. Do you not agree, my dear?" The master glanced over at Tanaka in time to see her nod that brought a smirk to his lips exposing one elongated and sharp fang. "Tanaka, my pet, once you have finished up there, I have a special task I wish for you to perform before the day is out."   
Tanaka looked up from her meal with a trace of excitement gleaming in her dark eyes. It was very rare that the master wished for her to do any sort of task other then summoning his minions. This would be a real treat for her and she was eager to do whatever he commanded.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kagome stood captive in that crimson gaze like a deer caught in the headlights of an approaching car. Fear coursed through her and her mind seemed to scream at her to run as far away as she could but she was unable to move.

Seconds slipped away as they were trapped in each other's gaze, one burning with desire and hatred while the other glistened with unshed tears and a glimmer of hidden emotions too deep for the other to understand. The spell was broken when Sesshomaru lunged forward in an attempt to get to her but the chains that bound him held him only a few feet from where she stood. 

Kagome trembled as the weight of the situation finally settled over her like a morbid blanket of despair. She knew she would not make it through the night but there was so much riding on her actions, so many who were depending on her to go through with this, and even though he did not know it in his present state, Sesshomaru's very life depended on her at this moment. It was a hard burden to bear but one she knew she could not run from. If this was the reason the well brought her back, if this was her true destiny, then who was she to argue with what the fates had in store for her.

With a heavy heart she slowly made her way around him, her eyes never leaving his as he stood watching her intently. Kagome had no idea what she would do; she wasn't even certain how she was going to release him from the chains that were fastened to the wall.

The chains were designed to keep a youkai's power dormant, but with a Taiyoukai they could only weaken them. Sesshomaru, even in a weakened state, was still a very dangerous creature. He could kill her without blinking an eye and in his present state he might not even realize he had done it.

"Easy now Sesshomaru, I just want to help you." Kagome whispered over and over as she moved toward a thick pile of furs. "Please let me help you, Sesshomaru." 

Sesshomaru's eyes never left the enchanting creature that seemed to float around him. He could smell the tantalizing aroma of fear and anxiety coming off of her in waves but it was her own scent that held him spellbound. It was one of flowers and thunder, of innocence and power, and he knew from the way she was acting that she was uncertain of what she was doing. The stifling air of the cave was rich with it and it calmed the raging lust that had been driving his body every since those demons had imprisoned him. The maddening pain was soothed by this strange scent.

The white garment was loose and flowing around her, giving her the appearance of some sort of angelic being that was not meant to be in such filth while a thick halo of ebony hair flowed freely about her waist and shoulders. Her stormy blue eyes were wide and dark with fear and there seemed to be a strange glimmering of water pooling in them that had him wondering what her purpose was.

She was tense and nervous, wrapping and unwrapping her fingers in a long strand of hair and she would cast a rushed glance around the cave as if looking for something only to look back at him as if she expected him to lunge at her. A soft murmur reached his ears and he tilted his head slightly listening intently to the musical voice that seemed to emanate from between her parted lips. The words were soothing though he could not be certain exactly what she was saying. What he did understand was the fact that she seemed to be talking to him as if she knew him, whispering his name as though they were friends or more in a way that had his blood firing with a deeper desire then had ripped through his body earlier.

Sesshomaru could not recall this angelic woman or anything about her. His mind was hazy and he could remember little more then his own name but he had the strange sense that he should know her.

A deep growl of frustration escaped him and he violently shook his head trying to clear the fog from it. There was no way he was going to allow the chains to stop him from his ultimate goal. She was here for the taking and he was going to use her to quench this fire in his blood and ease the pain that threatened to shatter his body.

Angel or not this girl was going to be his and only his this night and once he quenched his thirst with her blood he would escape his captivity to extract revenge upon those that dared to imprison him here alone to die. Sesshomaru just could not figure out why they would allow this creature before him to enter his dungeon unprotected but he was not going to give up the opportunity he needed to stop his torment. 

Kagome sunk to her knees as she watched the demon lord closely. He seemed to be going through some sort of struggle that she couldn't fathom. Maybe the real Sesshomaru was struggling to win over this possessed one, or maybe there was a shred of hope for her yet. Every the optimist, she scooted closer to him, a gentle smile on her lips as she sought to comfort him with her words.

"Its ok Sesshomaru, I am here. Remember me, its Kagome." She whispered never knowing what to expect from him but she hoped to reach him somehow.

It was her own actions that brought about her downfall, as with one might lung Sesshomaru snapped the chains that bound him and caught her up in his powerful arms. She barely managed to scream as sharp fangs buried themselves deep within her tender flesh.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hayashi was slowly making his way back to the castle when word reached him of Sora's demise. It struck him as odd that Kage's whore would die so easily but what really shook him was the fact that Kage and Sora was life bound, so when one died so did the other. As third in command, it was now his duty to decide upon the fate of Kage's forces. This was going to be no small task for him without the full range of his powers and there would be a sort of power struggle among the other generals. His best bet was to hide away until such a time as the potion fully wore off. He would then be able to hold the army together and perhaps even decide to go on with Kage's plans.

Kage had once told him that if anything ever happened to him, he was suppose to take the forces and join with that of the usurper's but Hayashi was not certain he wished to do that. Maybe joining forces with Sesshomaru's army would be more productive in the long run because the Western forces seemed to be holding strong against the usurper. He would think things over carefully while he was in hiding and with that in mind he swiftly changed his direction and headed to a secluded cave off in the deepest part of the forested mountain he knew. There his allies would be certain to keep him safe until he could emerge in time to take over things.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Kisho, Ozeki, and Tatsu huddled around the smoldering campfire each trying desperately to ignore the screams coming from the distant cave that held Sesshomaru and Kagome. Each of them knew that it was what she wished but neither of them wanted to hear her torment. Long into the night sounds echoed along with that of deep growls. 

Nothing outside the cave murmured, even the very breeze stayed silent as if all nature was morning the loss of Kagome among them. Several times, Kisho and Tatsu had to restrain Ozeki from rushing to rescue her even though they too wanted to do the same thing.

This was a matter of honor for Kagome as well as that of a willing sacrifice, to put a halt to it would both dishonor her and disgrace her in the eyes of everyone, nor would the shield around the cave let anyone in but Kagome. Tatsu tried time and time again to explain it to Ozeki but the bull headed bear would not listen. Each time he was pulled back Kisho told him it would only make things worse and that it might make Sesshomaru kill her while right now there was a chance that he might come to some sort of realization that it was Kagome who was sacrificing herself to once again save the arrogant lord.

Sometime before dawn things became silent from the direction of the cave and the three were anxious for dawn to see if the shield had dropped yet. Even the crickets were chirping with an excited air to them as if they would soon see the girl's lively ways with the rising of the sun. Peace settled over the camp and the three youkai calmed enough to await the rest of the night with anticipation of what was to come. Each hoping that the miko would survive the ordeal.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Iyashii awoke with a massive headache, his temples pounding as if there were some sort of small demon just behind his eyes banging away on his brain with a sharp instrument. It was a struggle to open them in the bright light of morning, its warm rays making his head pound even more.

A soft childish giggling came from somewhere near his feet and Iyashii forced his eyes open, shading them against the light even though his body screamed at him to lay still. His stomach rolled with the action but still he tried to focus his hazy vision on the small blur that was hovering there. The giggle only came again before he could make out the sound of small feet padding across the floor away from him. With the sound of the door sliding open both the sound and the small blur was gone. With a groan he laid his head back against the soft pillow and closed his eyes tight against the light trying to regain some control of both his stomach and his head. He never could remember such a painful headache as it was and put it down to whatever drug had been contained in the pot thrown into his room.

He wasn't certain where he was or how he got there but Iyashii knew his captor would make their presence known sooner or later. One thing he did know was that he could not be within the master's hold or he would have either been dead or punished by now. The master would never have allowed him to lay on something so fine as the silken material of the futon covers.

Slowly the feeling of being watched drifted over him and a strange sense of peace came with it and he knew that he was no longer alone. But that was impossible for him to understand for he had heard no one enter his room nor had he sensed anyone other then what he believed was a small child, the one that had been in his room earlier.

Forcing his eyes open, Iyashii looked up into the most dazzling blue eyes he had ever seen even for a demon. She stood there regal, commanding and compassionate looking all at once without moving or saying a word. The demoness was tall, her long ebony hair sweeping the floor around her and curling about her feet while her ivory skin was a stark contrast to it. Multi layers of fine colored silk kimonos adorned a shapely figure and even he could see that she must be some sort of royalty. The question was who was she?


	22. Revelations

**Warning: Though I did not describe the act in the last chapter, many of the characters will reflect on them in this one. Since these deal mainly with the character's reaction to such events, then I will try to keep it at a minimum.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter 22 – Revelations.**

Kagome awoke to a world of pain, her body covered with a multitude of claw and bite marks yet she could not help the feeling of satisfaction that flowed through her. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had saved Sesshomaru from Sora's evil curse for all time. She just knew she had. She just needed for him to wake up so that she could gaze into those golden eyes that she knew so well. That would be the tell tale sign that he was truly all right.

He was currently lying beside her with his arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders and Kagome did not wish to ever move. Not that she could anyway since her body protested even the slight rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took, she hurt that badly, that and she doubted she would ever be able to walk right again.

At first, Sesshomaru had been so violent with her and she remembered struggling against his superior strength. It had hurt when he fist took her and she knew that she had screamed out in both fear and pain during those first few hours. Even now without moving, Kagome could feel the dried blood that clung between their bodies and covered them, could feel the blood that had soaked into the furs beneath and around them. It was her blood and the knowledge made her stomach protest and lurch. 

Kagome refused to allow herself to be sick though because that would mean moving and that was out of the question right now. She felt too weak to move, light-headed from the loss of blood and her powers were drained from fighting against him in order just to survive the punishment he had inflicted on her. Even now she felt as if she could slip away into the dark abyss of death where the reapers were waiting to collect her soul, but no matter what she felt she would fight to stay here, refusing to go until she knew for certain that the demon lord was free.

Once she knew, once she was at peace with herself and him, she would relax into the fate's hold and see where it took her. Until then she was too tired to stay awake, she needed to rest in case he was not totally free of the curse and had more of the pent up desire she had experienced last night. With a soft sigh, Kagome slipped back into slumber never noticing the way the pendant she still wore began to glow a bright blue and spread over her body. Its soothing aura helped to ease the dark dreams that threatened to plague her sleep.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Damn it all to the plains of hell!" Ozeki roared as his massive fist collided with the shimmering blue barrier time and again. He was enraged that Kagome's sacrifice had been in vain, her life thrown away on a whim when they might have found another way to free the Taiyoukai from the witch demon's curse.

"Calm yerself bear, we know not whether the child be alive or not." Tatsu's deep voice drowned out the furious bear's howls. "We must wait until till we can access the cave within."

At the other edge of the cave opening, Kisho closely studied the shimmering blue with a trained eye; his ability to see things the others could not alerted him to the changes that had been made to the wolf's spell.

When the three of them had gathered at the cave entrance just after sunrise, they had all felt the first stirrings of anger at finding the barrier still intact. They all had experienced a momentary sense of loss for the young miko that they had each come to respect and love in their own ways, but now as Kisho stared at the wall deep in thought it occurred to him that perhaps their feelings of rage were unjustified.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, realization settled over Kisho like a warm comforting blanket of reassurance. Thick streams of a purple aura had interlaced with the shimmering blue of the wolf mage's in order to reinforce the spell's strength so that no matter what Sesshomaru would be contained should she have somehow failed.

"So she protects him still," He mused aloud drawing the attention of the others away from the barrier wall. Kisho had only seen the purple aura on the few rare occasions when he had witnessed the blue aura of Kagome's pendant and sword combine with the pink of her powers. It was a reassuring sight that gave him hope that the young miko had survived. If it were still evident then certainly she must still be alive for it would not burn so strongly but have faded from the wolf's spell leaving only a trace of its existence.

"What?" Ozeki finally bellowed out, impatient to wait for an explanation. He was ready to explode with an anger and grief and here was the Northern Lord saying something about the Miko still protecting Sesshomaru. 

"Her powers circulate throughout the barrier that Otsumi erected to help keep Sesshomaru confined." Kisho replied without a thought, as he extended his hand to run it along the shimmering wall that blocked the cave entrance. "We will have to wait until the shield is lowered before we enter."

Ozeki growled out his dislike of the situation, anxious to see to the miko's safety. How on earth was he suppose to protect her when she was allowed to continuously put herself in such situations and just how in the world was one to protect her against their own lord? With an air of exasperation he plopped down on the ground to wait.

Tatsu bowed to Kisho's knowledge of the situations and took up a spot near a tree to also wait. There was nothing that could be done until then and he had always admired how Kisho could see or sense things that most others could not. Kisho was the one that stayed closest to the cave entrance. He wanted to be the first inside so that he could assess any sort of situation that might arise. Two things ate away at him. How would Sesshomaru deal with what he had done to the young miko once he regained his senses and would Kagome survive this brutality?

These things plagued his thoughts and his mind. Sora had sworn that doing this would most likely destroy the Western Lord, the guilt bringing him down for what he had done to the miko without thought. Would it call upon his friend's blood beast to extract a type of revenge upon all who were closest to him? Rin had stopped it the last time, but the child was not here to stop it now if it should awaken. He would not be able to relax until the it was solved and he knew for a certain what he was going to have to deal with, until then he would have to prepare himself for just about anything to occur.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Blood. Its smell permeated the air around him and he could feel the partially dried substance clinging to his skin. It was the first thing Sesshomaru noticed as he struggled desperately to awaken from the hazy slumber that tried to hold onto him.

His last memory was of standing in the midst of battle surrounded by the usurpers soldiers and he could not help but wonder if perhaps he had somehow been injured in that chaotic mass. It seemed unlikely as the enemy soldiers were not as well trained as he but still the scent of blood hung so thickly in the air that it might be one explanation as to why he was having such a hard time opening his eyes.

There was something strange to the scent though, one that he could not quite pinpoint in his current state. It was as if the substance had all come from the same source yet he could detect the faintest tint of his own blood mingled in with it. An occurrence that was even more foreign to his mind to recognize as being his. Hardly had he been injured in battle to the extent that his body felt like lead.

The second thing he noticed was the fact that both he and his body felt well satiated. Another rare occurrence since he seldom deemed it necessary to partake in the pleasure's of the flesh. In the back of his mind he could almost hear his beast purring with some unknown delight that neither of them could quite fathom, yet still he felt as if he had spent the night with one of the demoness he frequented when his body desired release. What that had to do with the battle he was just in was something that confused him to no end. How was this possible?

Even as he struggled to open his eyes he took stock of any possible bodily injuries that could account for this strange sensation. Without looking he could only detect a few minor injuries in the areas of his chest, shoulders, and back. These were very slight and could only account for the tinge of his own blood he scented but not for the sense of pleasure and he grew even more confused.

Was it possible that he had been tempted by one of the many demonesses that were in his enemy's ranks and had extracted punishment upon her in ways of the flesh instead of killing her on the spot? That was a foolish thought because never would he lower himself to forcing himself upon anyone, let alone one who would not have him. He was Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands, and he need not debase himself to that of a common criminal. Would he not remember it if he had done these things anyway?

The questions plagued him and slowly as Sesshomaru's head began to clear he became increasingly aware of his own body. He found that his usual tight control over emotions was absent, leaving them to run rampant and he was growing increasingly angry that he did not know what had happened and where he was. It displeased him to find that he was having difficulty to regain control over them.

Along with that he found he was unusually sore. His whole body ached as though he had gone through some sort of vigorous workout. One of his arms seemed to be pinned beneath something that he could not quite make out. Perhaps it was the body of a fallen soldier, he thought as he continued to struggle awake.

The haze still clouded his mind until he let out a small growl of frustration that none but a Taiyoukai would have been able to hear. He tried to move his arm from under whatever it was that held him, but a tiny whispered groan of pain stopped him cold.

For what seemed the longest time, Sesshomaru dare not move for fear that whoever it was that lay on him would awaken and take the advantage of his weakened state, but something kept nagging him that it would not be the case. If only he could open his eyes and see what or who held him.

As he laid there a small flash of Sora having been there at the battle rose in his mind and brought with it a whole new set of questions. Was Sora the one that lay against him and had he finally succumb to her spell giving into her promise of unknown pleasures? Had their coupling been so violent that he had drawn her blood and that was what he smelled all around them?

If that was the case then how was it that he was free from whatever spell she had cast over him now? Was the spell only meant to seduce him into her bed then cast him aside once she was satiated as well?

That didn't make sense to him even in his addled state of mind. If she had truly gained control of him then there would be no reason for her to willingly give up that control knowing that he could be used to help her do whatever it was she desired. With control over him she would have ruled all the Western Lands and with that kind of power there was no telling what else Sora could accomplish. So why was it then that he was free of her spell? 

If it was not Sora then who could be lying against him? Who would dare pin one of his arms to the ground knowing how deadly it could be for him to awaken and find them there? Surely they knew he would kill who ever it was because they had seen him in such a state that none should witness.

Several long moments passed before Sesshomaru could finally open his eyes, his control slowly being regained over the remnants of whatever spell he had been under. He was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on and slay whoever had done this to him in the first place. There would be no mercy this time, Sora would die a slow painful death that none could save her from if he found her to be at fault.

The first thing his eyes focused on was the roof of some sort of cave, and his brow drew down in deep confusion. How had he managed to get here?

With narrowed eyes he glared down at the one against him ready to interrogate whoever it was in order to receive the answers that both he and his beast needed, but what he saw stopped him in an instant. Kagome was the last person he had ever expected to see resting against him, but it was the state of her body that bothered him the most.

Her skin was covered in blood that came from multiple wounds, bruising covered a good extent of her body, and there were several bite marks dotted over her shoulders and what he could see of her chest. She was naked and curled tightly to his side as if he were her lifeline, yet her breathing was shallow and labored and he knew that she was hanging on to life by the merest of threads.

At the sight his inner beast raged to life, wanting to hunt down any that dare harm her and kill them swiftly. Who could have done such a thing to her and how did she get into the cave with him? Why were they both in a state of nakedness? Sesshomaru felt bewildered and carefully moved the injured miko from his person. Once free of her grasp, he pushed himself off the floor to pace back and forth while he tried to figure out what was going on. He continually kept glancing down at her to see how she was fairing and the more he looked at her the more he worried.

After some sort of internal debate with himself, Sesshomaru could not take it any longer. Carefully he gathered the injured miko into his arms and settled them both on some of the furs that did not bear the stain of blood upon them. He did not wish to disturb her rest but he needed answers and he could not rest until he had them. He also was afraid, though he would never admit to it, that if she remained asleep much longer then she would never awaken, but slip away from him forever. 

Sesshomaru looked about hoping to find something he could wrap her in but finding nothing but shredded clothing and stained furs, he opted for just holding her tightly yet gently against his bare chest so that she might not feel embarrassed when she awoke. 

"Kagome?" he said softly, his fingers coming up to softly caress her cheek. There was tenderness in his voice that he cannot hide and a worried glow in his golden eyes that he would be shocked to know was there. "Kagome, you must awaken."

A soft painful groan emitted from the petite woman who lay against him before her eyes fluttered open. He could see that her deep blue eyes were clouded and barely focused through the pain she must be going through.

"S…Sesshomaru?" her breathy whisper came, slightly hoarse and yet he found it a welcome relief to the turmoil of unknown emotions that he had been feeling until he heard it. "You are you again?"

Her question startled him and his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her. She lifted one small hand to caress his cheek and seemed to be trying to search his face for something that only she knew. He left his questions unvoiced as he heard her give a deep sigh.

"Yes," Her voice grew more distant and for a second her eyes seemed to clear, looking sharply at him as she normally did. "You are back to normal now." Her eyes grew distant and she closed them again. "I can rest now that you are back to normal."

Sesshomaru really did not like what he was hearing. Was this frail creature implying that it was he who had been so brutal toward her? How could he have done such a thing as to hurt the very woman who haunted his thoughts both asleep and awake? It angered him to know she thought so lowly of him.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru commands you to open your eyes and explain the meaning of all this." Sesshomaru answered her coldly. It would do no good to let her continue in this sort of thinking at all.

A slow smile curved her pale lips and she partially opened one eye to look wearily up at him. "Always so demanding, does not that superior nose of yours tell you what has taken place?" 

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed more in surprise. Even near death she dared to both defy and tease him. How dare she do such a thing? Yet she had a point, until now only the scent of blood was detectable to his sense of smell, but clearly there was something more hanging in the air around them.

Not to be denied he scented the air around her, his nose picking up each scent while his mind separated them into their true meanings. As their meaning slowly seeped into his brain and he could no longer deny what had happened he growled in barely contained anger. It was all true, he was to blame for the miko's current state but still he did not understand why and he looked down into the face of the only one who could tell him the answer.

Kagome heaved a deep shuddering sigh as pain raked through her body and set her nerve endings on fire. "Sora's spell…others…will…explain."

It was all she could get out before she felt herself falling back into the darkness that had gathered around the edge of her vision. For one second she forced herself to open both eyes as she stared at him hard, her hand cupping his cheek to gain his full attention. "Not your fault," She forced out before slipping back into unconsciousness.

It was her words that unlocked his memory and everything came rushing back to him with clarity. He remembered how he had watched her kill Sora with hatred in his heart and how the others had locked him away in this cave in order to ensure the safety of the armies. He knew where each bite mark or gash on her skin had come from and most of all he remembered the unbound lust that he had attacked her with.

Guilt ripped at his insides and anger grew to a furious rage. It was the fault of the usurper that had brought about such events and his own arrogant pride. If he had waited for her then this could very well have been avoided. Most likely she would have been able to stop him from succumbing to Sora's spell before it got to this point. This was more his fault then any other and he had only himself to blame. 

In his grief and anger at himself, Sesshomaru tilted his head back and let loose an anguished cry that echoed through the air. In the far off hiding spot of the master's strong hold, the master smirked at the sound. "So the Western Lord grieves. How befitting." 

Outside the cave the sound shattered the barrier allowing the three youkai to enter cautiously. They had no way of knowing just what to expect but the grief stricken sound tore at their hearts and minds making them think the worst.

Kisho was the first to reach the spot where Sesshomaru sat clutching the unconscious miko to his chest. The sight made him ill but he knew that there had been no other way. The only thing to do now was to try and aid her in anyway possible, making certain she survived the ordeal.

As the others gathered around them, crimson stained eyes turned upon Kisho and he saw the hatred shining in their depths. The purple stripes that adorned the Western Lord's cheeks were thick and they all recognized the signs that his blood beast was soon to be loosed upon them.

"Why did you not stop her old friend?" Sesshomaru's voice was deeper then normal, another sign that soon he might loose the control that he normally had. It was odd for them to witness him in such an emotional state and they begin to wonder if perhaps he was still being affected by Sora's spell. "Why would you allow the miko to enter the cave knowing that this would happen to her?" 

Sesshomaru rose so suddenly that it jarred the woman he cradled to him, yet in his anger he did not realize it. He angrily advanced toward the three, a low growl of warning stirring from deep within his chest. Someone must pay for what had happened to Kagome and these were the closest to him at the moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you must control yerself," Tatsu growled out his own warning. He did not wish to hurt the pup but in this state of rampant emotions he was a danger to everyone. "Calm yerself pup before I am forced to do it for you."

Sesshomaru's growl deepened and he turned his full attention upon the dragon youkai. He barely recognized his friends in the haze of guilt and anger that clouded his mind and vision. The only thing he lusted after was blood. The more the better and he felt his beast rising up within him wanting to be released upon the world.

Tatsu, Kisho and Ozeki all prepared to subdue Sesshomaru if need be, they were also prepared to die trying to get the injured Kagome away from him if they could. But to their amazement, Sesshomaru stopped, his gaze turning down upon the woman he held so close to him.

Though Kagome's eyes remained closed, a soft humming could just barely be heard coming from her direction. One hand had risen to rest on his chest and she almost seemed to be trying to sooth his anger. Kisho doubted if she even knew she was doing it but was delighted to find that it was having some sort of effect on the Taiyoukai. Slowly Sesshomaru's gaze returned to its golden state as he tilted his head toward the woman to listen better. It gave them all hope that she would survive but they worried about the cost to her.

Quickly, Kisho shed his outer kimono and slowly approached the couple. "Let me take her to a healer before she passes beyond our help." He said softly trying to keep from startling the lord who was still in the clutches of the beast. "Come let us take her together so that the healer may look over you as well."

Ozeki could barely contain his mouth, wanting to pummel his lord for inflicting such damage upon the young miko he was witnessing but when he saw how Sesshomaru was acting protectively against her it finally dawned on him. He watched in rapt attention how the lord growled louder with each step that Kisho took toward them and how he seemed to curve his body away in order to ensure that no further harm came to Kagome.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Ozeki asked Tatsu who was standing beside him. He did not know much of Dog youkai's breeding but from what he could make out, Sesshomaru was acting very much like a protective mate would when their chosen one was injured.

"Aye, it be so and if Lord Kisho also understands then he be knowing exactly what needs be done to insure both their safeties" Tatsu replied with a soft chuckle. Though it was hard to find humor in the situation he could not help but wonder just what Sesshomaru would do when he found out that his beast had chosen Kagome for his life mate somewhere in this whole mess. It was an interesting turn of events, one well worth watching to see how it turned out.

"Come Sesshomaru, it is I, Kisho," Lord Kisho's smooth voice rolled out commanding the Western Lord's attention. He kept it low, choosing his words with care. It was of the greatest importance that he got the miko to a healer with all haste without dealing with the anger of an out of control beast. "Both I and Lord Tatsu helped your father to rear you pup. General Ozeki is here because it was you who appointed him Lady Kagome's guardian. Do you not remember old friend?"

Sesshomaru's head tilted slightly in the direction of Kisho, a clear indication that he was listening to all being said, yet he did not bother with raising his eyes from the woman he clutched protectively in his arms. He did remember but still his inner beast fought for control wanting to find its revenge in the blood of those he had allowed close to him. The only thing that was holding it back was Kagome's attempts to sooth it. It was strange to him that she would have more control over it then he did and it slightly amused him. All those centuries spent learning to control the creature inside but when he needed that control the most a single spell had rendered him helpless.

Kisho took a few steps closer and when the warning did not come he dared to approach the protective male enough to cover the miko with his outer kimono. "Sesshomaru, she is in desperate need of a healer. Allow me the honor of carrying her there swiftly. I swear on my life, one lord to another, that no harm will come to her."

It was these words that made Sesshomaru turn his golden gaze upon his old friend, for a long moment he searched Kisho's face for any indication of treachery. Finally, he seemed to find what it was he was searching for and with reluctance he turned his precious bundle over to Kisho. "Take good care of her or this Sesshomaru will make certain your death is a slow and tedious one."

"Understood," Kisho said adjusting the garment to cover the woman better before turning on his heel and sprinting out of the cave. There was not a moment to lose with Kagome's life hanging in the balance.

As Kisho disappeared outside the cave, Sesshomaru sagged to the floor. The weakness still affecting him and he still fought to control the rampant emotions that plagued him. "What have I done?" He could not stop the flow of words that slipped from his lips, his guilt evident to Ozeki and Tatsu. "She will never forgive me for this. Why did I not take your advice when you had offered it?"

Tatsu and Ozeki took up position on either side of Sesshomaru, exchanging worried glances over his head.

"Now is not the time to fret over such things. That child be needing you there when she awakens." Tatsu told him quickly. "She knew what to be expecting and refused to let us find another way. She will not be thinking ill of you anytime soon. But you must be the one to undo what you did in that state no other."

Ozeki listened quietly, his tongue held in check only by the strongest of will power. He wanted to rage at Sesshomaru, wanted to tell him exactly what he thought of the whole thing but now was not the time to utter such words. Not now when he could see with his own eyes just how distraught the Western Lord was in this moment of weakness.

"Come now, pup." Tatsu reached down to grip Sesshomaru's upper arm and haul him to his feet. "You need to be seeing the healer as well and be watching over her while she heals."

Sesshomaru looked up at Tatsu and nodded. He knew that there was still much to do and he would try to make things right with Kagome, even if it took him all of her short life to do. He just wished that she were a demoness, because he felt it would take him centuries to undo the damage that he had done in one night. He would also make certain that the usurper and all his flunkies would pay for what had occurred. With a new goal in mind Sesshomaru headed out of the cave followed closely by Ozeki and Tatsu.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisho ignored everything around him as he hurried toward where the armies were supposed to have set up camp. It was only when the noise of hundreds of men reached his ears did the Northern Lord breathed a sigh of relief.

He did not slow to announce his arrival to the guards on duty nor did he stop when Inuyasha called out to him. Kagome's health was far too important to all of them for him to answer the irate ex-hanyou's questions. He passed them all in a blur of black and silver, seeking out the healer's tent. It did not take him long to find it and he slowed only long enough to command the guards that none was to enter until given further instructions.

As he stepped into the dim interior, Kisho immediately placed the girl on one of the empty makeshift cots that had been set up for any incoming injuries. Sensing the urgency the healer appeared by his side within seconds, ushering the Northern Lord out of her way enough so that she might flit around the injured girl.

Kisho refused to leave when the healer tried to get him to step outside and remained steadfastly by her side the entire time the healer worked. The state of her body upset him greatly yet he forced himself to watch. It was not only his duty to see that Kagome was properly cared for but also something deep inside told him he must remain.

When the healer stripped away his kimono to reveal just how deep the extent of her injuries ran he felt a momentary sense of anger well up inside him at all responsible for bringing her harm. He understood just how Sesshomaru must have felt when he received the missive concerning Rin that caused him to go into a blood rage. It did not matter whether Kagome was his blood child or not, he still felt that rage that any father might feel when seeing their child this injured. It hardened his resolve to make certain this so called Master was punished for this crime against the loving young woman.

"Hmm…" the healer's thoughtful voice broke through the cloud of anger, drawing Kisho's attention back to the elderly demoness. She was bent over Kagome, her bent body blocking his view of whatever it was she was examining so closely. He watched as the healer swiftly removed something from around the girl's neck and turned to hand it to him. "Hold this a moment, if you will great lord."

Curious, Kisho examined the chain that had been given to him. The moment his eyes landed upon the symbol of a sun setting etched deep within it he felt his breath catch in his throat. His heartbeat sped up and a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. Not only were the powers in the pendant great but also he recognized the etching as being the exact same pendant that he had given to someone several centuries earlier.

His golden eyes darkened as they turned to look upon the face of the dying woman in the cot. Tears pricked at his eyes and Kisho struggled to keep them from falling for fear of losing his own tight control. The appearance of this pendant could only mean one thing.

Kagome was his child. His own true flesh and blood, the one that he knew had been born without him in a foreign time and place that he could not follow. His lost love was the only one who could have given the pendant to her.

Memories long forgotten surfaced as he thought back to the human miko that had stolen his heart and the day that they had been torn apart. She had sworn it to him before her last trip through the well all those centuries ago, had sworn that when the time came that his daughter would return to find him when the well knew this time needed her. She had informed him that Midoriko had explained it to her in a dream one night when he had allowed her to touch the jewel in his protection.

There had been tears in her eyes as she turned away and entered the well, slipping forever from his grasp. Her words ringing in his ears even as he had been forced to turn away from what he had hoped would be his destiny. Though he had tried to follow her, the well had refused him access that day and the days after that.

Desperate, he had went to the only other person he had known could pass through the well with the aide of the Shikon no Tama. His mother, Lady Kananobara, had been the one to inform him that his daughter had been born and that she would be powerful enough to fulfill her destiny in time. His mother had not been able to access the well's powers after that either and he had waited all these centuries for his daughter to appear.

Yet now she was here and again he found himself helpless to do anything to help her. This was something that only she could pull herself from and Kisho felt his heart torn to sheds. Had he waited all these centuries only to have to bear witness to her death without really knowing her? Was this destiny's cruel plan?

No, he decided this was not where things ended and his hand wrapped tightly about the slender chain. There was much he had to teach her, much to show her, and he had to know whether or not she knew that she was the sole heir to the Northern Lands. If she had known that she was his daughter then he needed to know why she had not approached him with the information. Yes, he knew that in the beginning he would not have believed it, for slowly he had been losing the hope of meeting her, maybe he would have even believed she was nothing more than a woman who was trying to gain access to his wealth. But in time he would have come around, this pendant was evidence of that.

Kisho could only assume that maybe Kagome wished him to know how she was before approaching him with the news or maybe she had been made to delay her approach in light of all that had happened here in this time. He would not know for certain until he spoke with her about these things.

In his life he had rarely asked the gods for anything but now he felt his silent prayers going out to them, beseeching that his daughter would pull through this as well.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The return to the camp was slow going for the trio as Sesshomaru's natural healing seemed to be slowed by the spell. In his weakened state he could barely go more then a few yards before he would be forced to rest in the beginning of their trip but as they neared the encampment it had began to repair the damage that his body had sustained.

Also his control over his emotions was slowly returning and by the time they entered the camp he was almost back to his normal self. His stoic face was drawn and pale yet no one dared to approach him, as they all feared his wrath. Word had been spread that Kagome had been brought in earlier with severe injuries and they knew with this news that Sesshomaru would not hesitate to kill anyone that angered him. 

Tatsu and Ozeki followed quietly behind them, neither of them ready to deal with the questions they could see reflected in the eyes of those that dared to look in their direction.

There was a definite sadness that seemed to hang over the camp, as if the entire army was somehow in mourning. Yet they all tried to hide it from their lord knowing that his burden was even harder to bear since it was he who had caused her pain.

Sesshomaru did not like the thought that all knew what had transpired but there had been no way to hide it in the state that he had been in. He raised his head a little higher, giving off his usual arrogant aura, yet those who knew him, could see the burning rage that smoldered in his golden eyes. 

Soldiers scurried quickly out of his way or gave the small group a wide berth. They all knew where he was headed and many of the soldiers hoped that once again the resilient young miko would pull through.

Sesshomaru needed no one to tell him exactly where Kagome was; both his instincts and his nose directed him to her without error. He felt drawn to her even though he could not explain it. He knew that she had become a part of him sometime during the night and he was not about to let her down now when she needed him the most. Time and time again she had come to his aid though he did not like to admit it. It was time he repaid the favor, do all he could for her.

Twice now he had caused her pain though it was not intentional on his part, yet he had been responsible. Twice now she had forgiven him his more primitive side. Sesshomaru knew just by her words back in the cave that she had forgiven him this time as well but still that did not excuse what he had done to her either time. Even though he had done it under the spell of another, it was still he that had done the damage.

Now it was up to him to do all he could to undo that damage he had caused, even if it meant pledging his life to her. His word was his bond and he intended to do all he could to make up to her for all she had sacrificed for him. 

Outside the healer's tent, Sesshomaru was surprised to see his half-brother raging at the stone-faced guards. No matter how much Inuyasha cursed or swore to kill them, they remained unfazed. It was slightly amusing but when he approached he laid one hand on his brother's shoulder to restrain him. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. Kagome does not need to hear your ranting right now brat."

"You!" Inuyasha growled when he abruptly turned to glare at Sesshomaru, pointing an accusing finger at him. His whole body trembling with rage, "it's your fault she's laying in there. She'd better not die or else you're as good as dead too."

Angry at Inuyasha's harsh words, Sesshomaru was about to reply when a very faint, "sit" came from within the depths of the tent. Instantly both brothers turned to look astonished at the tent. Even though the sit command no longer worked on the ex-hanyou it's meaning was just as powerful. Both hurried forward only to be blocked by the waiting guards.

"By order of Lord Kisho, no one is to enter until the healer has finished her examination of the Lady Miko." One guard abruptly told them even though both visible trembled under the cold glare that Sesshomaru narrowed on them. Only the fact that they were under orders of Kisho kept Sesshomaru from slaughtering them on the spot.

"It is alright," came Kisho's silken voice. "They may enter to check on the miko."

Sesshomaru instantly knew that something was wrong just by the tone of his friend's voice. His steps quickened as he moved forward, his eyes adjusting instantly to the dim lighting. He scanned the area making certain that none would bar his way to Kagome before moving to where he could look down on her pale features.

He looked from Kisho to the healer and felt a moment of worried anticipation as he noticed the drawn looks on both of their faces. "How does the miko fare?" 

"Yeah, is Kagome going to be ok?" Inuyasha's worried voice grated on the Taiyoukai's nerves but Sesshomaru refrained from correcting his half-brother only because he too felt the same worry.

"Don't know for certain, Milord." The healer's ancient voice cracked as she spoke but she bowed her white head to him respectfully. "It is now up to the girl if she pulls through or not, I have done all in my power to aid her."

"She will make it." Kisho's voice held a commanding edge to it that startled both brothers though only Inuyasha showed it. Both sets of golden eyes turned to look at the Northern Lord where he stood staring down at Kagome. They knew that determined look that glinted in his eyes. They did not know what might have brought this sort of determination about but it soothed some of their worries. 

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome where she lay bandaged and covered upon the old cot and he again felt the guilt of what he had done. Silently taking up position by her bed, he was determined to remain by her side until she woke.


	23. The Aftermath

**Chapter 23 – The Aftermath**

Those damnable golden eyes hovered through out the nightmares that seemed to never end. Those same loving, caring, and emotional filled orbs that had always seemed to sooth her tormented soul now only seemed to mock her. The protective embrace turned cold and harsh, almost making her feel as if it were there to hold her captive in the nightmare that erupted around them.

In Kagome's dream the battle with Naraku played itself out just as it had really occurred but at the end instead of her friends standing around her, she saw their broken bodies strewn about the blood soaked battlefield. The evil hanyou's ashes drifted away into the darkening evening and she knew that it had not been him who had slaughtered her friends needlessly.

Her back stiffened even more as his breath caressed her ear admitting to her of his crime yet as she struggled to free herself from the one who had always protected her, Kagome only found herself caught in arms like steel bands. No matter how hard she struggled or used her miko powers she could not escape the demon that held her fast.

Around them the scene changed so many times, replaying various events in her lifetime but all seemed to end in bloodshed. The pain of her friends torment etched forever within their gruesome masks of death.

Just as Kagome thought she could take no more of the torment being shown to her, those once gentle arms twisted her around and her tear brightened eyes looked up into those twin frozen suns ringed with the color of spilled blood. Lust and torment glowed in those eyes, eyes that had once comforted her.

For once she could see who it was and she wished that she never had for his thin lips pulled up at one corner with a sneer that made her heart break even more. His pale features were highlighted by the thickening magenta stripes on each check and deep blue moon symbol that peeked between parted silver bangs.

"Don't, please Sesshomaru, let me help you just don't do this." Her voice was a harsh whisper, deepened by the sobs that racked her slender frame yet her pleas feel on deaf ears.

He sneered down at her even more, his eyes mocking her tears and words. "This Sesshomaru needs nothing from a worthless human."

Yet his words belied the harsh way he gripped her tightly, lethal claws digging deeply into her tender flesh drawing blood. He bent toward her then and she felt the searing pain of his sharp canines burying deep within her shoulder before he took what he wanted and her screams echoed throughout the void of white that swallowed everything but the two of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The healer concluded her work quickly, making certain that both Kagome and Sesshomaru were well tended before returning to the other soldiers that had been brought in earlier. No sounds other then the shallow breathing of the young miko or the pain filled groans of the wounded and the healer as she moved from one bed to the next tending her patients.

Three silent figures stood close beside Kagome's cot, two looked to be without emotion while the third shielded his eyes behind long silver bangs as he struggled to control the rage he felt. The girl on the cot was completely unaware of them or anything around her as she struggled with some unknown foe deep within her unconscious state.

The stately looking youkai stood for a long while just staring down at her as though their will alone would bring her out of the state she had fallen into. Each dealt with a deep running guilt at what had been done, each angry with themselves for allowing it to happen to someone so gentle, and each with the hope that like always she would come back to them.

Kisho was the first to dare break the silence that had settled over them, his darkened golden eyes trained on the pendant that he had made the healer place back around her neck.

"Her will is strong, my daughter will return to us," his satiny voice rolled over them with such conviction and hope that it at first startled those nearest to him.

"What? Wait did you say your daughter?" Inuyasha blurted out as both brothers stared in disbelieve at the Northern Lord. His eyes were wide and his face clearly portrayed the shock he felt.

Though his elder brother refused to show what he was feeling at the time, the ex-hanyou had no trouble making his feelings known and he strode forward to grip Kisho's arm tightly wanting answers. "How do you know she's your kid?"

One slender black eyebrow lifted elegantly as Kisho turned his gaze on Inuyasha. "Kid?" He inquired wondering why Inuyasha would refer to Kagome as if she was a baby goat.

"Yeah, you know," Inuyasha's frustration was becoming evident as his fist balled tightly at his side. "Kid, I mean daughter."

"Interesting terminology." Kisho's eyes returned to the miko as he thought over his next words. He did not know exactly how much the brothers knew of where Kagome had been raised but he suspected that from her earlier journeys into the Feudal Era, Inuyasha at least knew her origins. "The pendant she wears is the same that I gave to my love before she returned to her own time."

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he took a step back. He looked down at his long time best friend in disbelief and a little hurt. If she had known that she was a hanyou she would have told him, wouldn't she have? It perplexed him to know that she may have held such a deep secret but at the same time it might explain why she had easily accepted him for who he had been. But all that time he had spent with her on their journey to find the shards he had never suspected her of being one, never even thought it possible.

Her body had always been frail just like any other humans, yes he would agree that her powers were stronger then he thought they should be and there had been many a time Kagome had surprised him with her tenacity at doing things he did not want her to, but this, this was impossible. Wasn't it?

"No way, she's just like any other human. There's no way she could be a hanyou like I was." Inuyasha shook his head trying to figure it all out but wasn't having much success. There was just too many things he could not explain even back when they were seeking out Naraku.

"It is true." Kisho replied easily. "She is my daughter, but I do not yet know if she is hanyou, human, or demon. Since her mother possessed the powers of a miko it is impossible to tell just how those powers affected her."

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked feeling as if he had just hit a brick wall. "What are you talking about?"

"What he means, little brother," Sesshomaru replied as he watched his brother's expression turn from that of surprise to one of frustration. "When a demon and miko mate it is extremely rare for the miko to carry a pup to full term. Unlike with normal human women, a miko's powers usually purify the pup before it even has a chance to grow within her."

"But Kikyo had no problem baring my son," Inuyasha huffed still feeling as if he was missing something.

"That is because when Kagome returned her life to her, she also made certain that your mate was capable of giving you the pups you desired. By making her demon as well, it would be impossible for her miko powers to purify something that she herself was." Sesshomaru was also having a bit of difficulty understanding just how it was possible for Kagome to have any sort of demon blood within her yet he had not known at all.

"Ok, so why would she be human or demon then?" Inuyasha demanded his voice rising as his irritation rose.

"Because with those few births that have occurred the children had the chance of being one of the three. Depending on how the miko's powers react to the pup. It was possible to burn away part or all of the demon blood. But a dark miko once bore a pure blood due to her powers of hatred burning away the human blood." Kisho explained patiently to Inuyasha though all he felt like doing was holding his daughter to him and willing her back to health. If her mother had been here, she would know what to do but the well had long ago denied her access.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed again. Slowly understanding seeped into his worried mind and as he crossed his arms over his chest he looked down sadly at his best friend. She looked so small and fragile in the cot that his heart felt as if it were shattering into a million pieces.

She had always been there for him, had always been the one to sooth away his fears and irritate him into doing what was right. Her smile had brightened his life from the moment he had met her and her laughter was something he longed to hear. He wished she would just open her eyes and tell him it would be alright just like she had always done, then and only then would he know for certain that she would pull through. She had always kept her promises when she could. The only times she had broken her word was when things were beyond her control.

With a deep sigh, his shoulders slumped forward and he sat cross-legged on the ground at Kagome's feet, settling in to watch over her as he had always done.

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother, his eyes barely narrowing with slight irritation at the fact that his brother was well prepared to stay and watch over Kagome. She was his responsibility to care for not anyone else's. How dare his brother presume to do such a thing? It was inconceivable to him as well as angering.

Surprised at his train of thought, the Western Lord turned his gaze back to the struggling miko. It had taken him by surprise to find his protective instincts rising up so strongly against his half-brother when it was Inuyasha who had first become her guardian and closest friend. It was only appropriate that he would wish to make certain the woman was well cared for. He would expect no less from anyone who had drawn so close to the woman in their shard hunting days.

Silence once more settled over them as each struggled with his thoughts and even Kagome halted her struggling as the herbal potion finally began to take effect. It was a peace that was short lived as a warning cry spread throughout the army camp. The usurper's army was attacking in hopes of taking advantage of the situations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iyashii struggled to sit up in bed as his eyes locked with that of the beautiful demoness that stood so calmly before him. It took some effort with the sluggish feeling of his body and the pain he felt in his head as he moved but he finally managed to lean back against the wall.

It was only as he lay breathing heavy from the strain of trying to move that he noticed a small child peek from behind the stately figure. She was a tiny thing, almost completely hidden within the older female's hair, her own short golden locks standing out against the silky black strands. Her soft golden eyes widened when she noticed that he had seen her and with a tiny "eep" she hid herself once more behind the woman.

The antics of the child brought a smile to the beautiful porcelain features of the demoness and as Iyashii dared to glance up at the woman he noticed it held no malicious intent. There was a deep caring about the woman that spoke of such tenderness that he felt his body relaxing of it's own accord.

His eyes were drawn back to the spot where the child hid, her head poking around once in a while to look at him with all the curiousness that one of her age would possess. From what he could tell she was not more then five or six summers old, her pale golden bangs hanging into her sparkling eyes that peeked out at him. Her soft giggling brought a genuine smile to his lips even though the motion pained him and he found he could not look away.

"I welcome you to my home, Iyashii. I believe you will find the effects of the sleeping smoke will wear of soon." The demoness' musical voice startled him into looking up at her, his smile fading away as the gravity of his situation set in.

"Who are you?" He managed to croak out; too weary to worry overly much about what would happen if he did not show this woman the proper respect.

"You may call me Lady Kana." The woman smiled down at him once more calming his nerves.

"Why have you brought me here, Lady Kana?" He asked softly as his eyes went back to the child behind her.

"To return something that was lost to you." Kana said softly as the child finally stepped out from behind her.

Iyashii looked up at the demoness curiously but when she rested one hand gently on the child's head and smiled he slowly began to understand. His widened eyes returned to the grinning girl that stood rocking on her feet as she fought to contain her excitement.

"Could it be?" Iyashii whispered as he studied the child closer now that she had decided to come out of hiding. It was then that he saw it; hidden deep within the childish features he saw a reflection of his beloved. The child he had so long believed to be out of his reach was finally standing before him, free of his master's grip and yet he found himself speechless. He could barely believe it but as his arms opened the tiny child lunged herself into his arms and hugged him tightly as if she had been waiting to do it all her short life.

"Iyashii I present to you, Mitsuko, your daughter." Lady Kana's voice held an edge of emotion to it that made Iyashii want to cry from the joy that swelled his heart. The unknown demoness had granted his only true wish yet he had no idea why. He could not even understand how she knew his name.

"How? How did you get her away from the master?" His disbelieving eyes turned to look up at the demoness even as he hugged the child to him.

The lady folded her hands in front of her and smiled gently down at the pair. "It was not hard once I found her location."

"But why would you help me, how do you even know me?" Iyashii finally managed to get out.

"I know many things, Iyashii." The lady replied softly. "We will speak again when you are feeling better. For now, enjoy her company. She is a most charming, helpful child." With that the lady turned and moved soundlessly from the room. Behind her the door closed, leaving the two alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The usurper's army swept toward the Western encampment with such speed that many were caught unaware as the first wave hit. At first it seemed that all would be lost due to the grief that had encompassed them but then the lords took to the field to do battle, turning the tide of war.

Angry waves rolled off them, infecting their men and spurring them onward. A call for revenge in Kagome's name was cried from the lips of many soldiers that day as the invading forces found themselves coming up against an almost immovable wall of pure hatred.

Ozeki and a handful of soldiers had remained circling the healers tent in an effort to protect the wounded inside. Together they cut down anyone who dared approach, their blades becoming soaked with the blood of many.

Kisho and Sesshomaru fought long and hard, their hidden emotions displayed within the way they fought. They sliced their way through any who dared stand against them. Around them Inuyasha, Tatsu and the others did the same. Those closest to the miko took out their frustrations on the unwitting enemy soldiers.

By the time the enemy sounded the retreat, more then a fourth of their forces lay dead or dying.

Though they had won the day, few in the Western army felt like celebrating. Ground had been gained, but still the war was far from over. There seemed to still be a long road ahead of them, one that was proving to be a harsh one.

The healers' tents were swelled with wounded and the guard tents held quite a few captives that had been gleaned alive from among the dead. Those that could handle it were being interrogated and healers were attending to those who could not in the hopes of keeping them alive long enough to get information from them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanaka was careful to keep herself well out of the way of the warring forces. Her eyes glittering with dark intent as the scent of spilled blood permeated the air heavily for miles. It had only been her stealth that had aided her into stealing into the Western camp. Her bloodstained outfit depicted her as one of the assistant healers yet in all the commotion no one bothered to stop her and demand to know what she was doing.

Carefully she edged her way toward the spot she believed that the Miko was being housed. Her master had charged her with getting a first hand look at this supposable powerful human. Being in the outfit of a healer was the only way the panther demon knew of to gain entrance to the camp but still she was being really careful not to get too close to anyone in the army.

Her right ear twitched with nervousness as she glanced around the edge of a large canvas tent. Across from her several hundred feet was the old healer's tent, a large group of soldiers surrounded it and they didn't look like the kind she wanted to tangle with at the moment. Glancing up at the sky to judge the hour, Tanaka decided keep to the shadows until such a time as she could gain entrance into the tent. It was important that she keep herself secreted away but still remain close enough to get in once the opportunity arrived.

It might take some time, but Tanaka was prepared to wait, after all her master trusted her to do as he had instructed her. She would never let her master down if she could help it. He meant everything to her, he had always taken great care of her and now she was happy to be able to do something to return his kindness. Somehow she would figure out a way to get into the tent and look at this miko first hand. Then she would report her findings to her master as soon as she could even if it took days. It was worth the wait she thought as a smile at what his reward to her might be once she returned to tell him what she had seen.

The only thing the panther could not understand was why he had made her swear not to harm the miko if she did get close enough. She was just to get a close look then report back to him and nothing else. If the opportunity presented itself to kill her master's enemy arose she would have gladly given her life in the attempt to do just that but she would not go against her Master no matter how much she wanted to do otherwise.

Slinking quietly back into the darkening shadows, Tanaka prepared herself for what lay ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night blanketed the lands and stars begin to show in the heavens above the tired army, Kagome's eyes struggled open to focus on the hazy figure of the old healer hovering above her. The woman was so intent on changing the bandages that covered the miko's body that at first she did not know she was being watched. It was several minutes later that the woman turned from her work to be surprised as deep midnight eyes dull with pain watched her every move.

Secretly, the old healer was glad that none of the males were present when the miko first awoke. They were off cleansing themselves of the blood that had been spilled and if they had been here in her condition there was no telling what the girl's reaction would be to the blood.

Reaching to sooth the girl's hair the old one scowled as Kagome flinched away from the light touch. The mating had been especially hard on this girl and the healer feared for her sanity. The harsher the mating the worse it was on the female. Too many times she had witnessed a female driven insane by a male's overzealous attentions. Though what had happened to the young miko was harsh, she had seen worse. A few of them had been ripped in two, dying instantly.

All she could do was watch as Kagome looked at her surroundings, never once uttering a word or sound. In a way it was a bit eerie to see the normally vibrate and talkative girl remain so silent and lost looking.

The healer watched as understanding dawned in the girl's drawn features and the tears began to form in the eyes that returned to look up her almost pleadingly.

"Shhh, everything will be alright child," there was an edge to her voice as she tried to sooth the girl's fears, her gnarled hand once more reaching out to lay on the girl's head. At first she thought Kagome would shy away again but instead the girl continued to stare up at her.

As the girl remained silent, the healer began to wonder if the mating had indeed driven the girl over the brink of sanity. Usually they work up screaming and crying and only those who slipped inside of themselves remained as quite as this one was doing now.

The noise of the tent flap opening drew the healer's attention away from the silent girl and to whoever had just entered. She was not surprised to find that Lord Sesshomaru had returned before any of the others had.

A soft scowl pulled at the old one's lips as he slowly approached the cot where Kagome lay. The healer did not believe that his presence was best for the girl. In fact, she believed it would only complicate matters more then they were now.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to tell him such things, a strangled cry came from Kagome and she felt the girl's fear hit her with enough force that it caused the old woman to stagger.

Sesshomaru halted his approach the moment he saw Kagome's reaction to him, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the torment he still seemed to be causing her. Anger at himself welled up inside though outwardly he just managed to keep his stoic mask in place as he watched the injured miko press herself into the healer's arms as if seeking the old one's protection.

Her reaction hurt deeply for some unknown reason but as his gaze shifted from the terrified woman to the healer he understood without being told that he had to leave. Inclining his head to the healer, Sesshomaru turned and quickly left the tent. He knew in that instant that things might never be the same.

It took the healer quite a while to calm the terrified girl enough to drink a small amount of the herbal tea. In it the old woman had mixed herbs to help Kagome to sleep and though it took a while to work, finally the miko was resting peacefully.

Once she was certain that Kagome was resting comfortably, the healer made her way outside to speak with the waiting lord. By this time, the others had returned worry clearly evident in their eyes over what they had heard. Sesshomaru had not allowed them to enter, commanding them to remain outside while the healer tended to her. In a sense he was afraid that if any male came to close to her at the moment it would just set her off again.

The healer took in the anxious look some of their faces and the darkened eyes of those who refused to show their emotions as she gathered her courage to say what she knew she would have to.

Bowing as best she could, the old healer took a deep breath to steady her nerves before speaking. "M'lord, the Lady Miko's reaction to you is most common after such things. In a sense she is still caught up in whatever nightmares had plagued her and it may take several days for her to distinguish reality from these dreams. During this transition, I will have to plead with you to remain from her sight as seeing you might very well set her back in the healing process. I beg your forgiveness in my harsh words, M'lord but it is what I believe to be best for the child."

"Very well," Sesshomaru replied coldly his eyes narrowed in the frustration he was feeling. "You will keep me informed."

"Yes M'lord," The healer replied softly before her eyes moved to the others. "I believe it would be best if Lord Inuyasha also remained away for a few days. The resemblance between you may be just enough to do the same damage. I will also ask that the others be kept away from her, all males that is. As her sire, only Lord Kisho maybe allowed close to her and that will be stopped if she shows any signs of it distressing her."

"What!" Inuyasha growled but he knew it to be true. Since becoming a full demon he had known his blood was evident but he never dreamed that it would be used against him.

A dark glance from Sesshomaru put an end to Inuyasha's protests. It would be hard on both brothers to remain away from Kagome when she needed her friends the most but if it was something that would help her to heal then they would follow the healer's words no matter how much it troubled them to do so.

Determined, the healer allowed none of them to enter that night, she wanted her patient to sleep without worrying about anything. She knew that they would respect her words and once she got their permission to leave she returned to the wounded waiting on her inside.

Only tomorrow would she know for certain what would happen to the young miko. Her reaction on waking would go far in giving the old woman an insight to how long it would take the girl to recover. Leaving the males to guard the tent might not have been the wisest decision she had made but it at least kept their temperaments in check and made certain that no one would disturb them.


	24. A Time to Heal

**AN- this chapter has been edited with the help of ****Kaeldra Rhiannon. Thank you so much for all the help you gave me in this chapter hun. It's much appricated.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 24 – A Time to Heal**

The next few days dragged by as Kagome struggled to define what had happened. Only Kisho had been allowed to approach her without fear or concern. The healer had watched closely for any signs of distress that first morning he came to stand beside her bed, but the miko had only stared up at the towering Taiyoukai without uttering a word. Her continuing silence only served to worry both the healer and Kisho more with each passing day.

She barely moved, staring up at the tent ceiling for long periods as she dealt with the inner turmoil until the healer's potions sent her back to sleep. Her body had healed surprisingly fast compared to that of a regular human's and to the healer's relief she had experienced no ill effects from the small amounts of poison that had seeped into her during the mating. Kisho had then explained what had occurred prior to the battle and believed she had become immune to Sesshomaru's poisons. This seemed to relieve some of the healer's worries but still it did not erase them completely.

Kisho remained by Kagome's side for long hours talking to her in soft tones in an attempt to coax her out of the state she had fallen into. He explained how much he had loved her mother, and how he had wished he could have been there for her as she grew. Telling her tales of the adventures he and her mother had gone upon while she was there. The entire time he talked he held the young miko's hand in the hopes of feeling some reaction from her.

It was hard for them all to see Kagome so withdrawn from the world and it pulled at their hearts. The war continued around them as the Western Army pressed forward, their aggression taking its toll on the usurper's army. A lot of ground into the Northern territory was regained and it helped to ease the frustrations that were being generated with Kagome's friends and family.

It was upon the third day that the healer allowed her son, Shippo to venture close enough to see his adopted mother. Tears had brightened his emerald eyes and he kneeled beside her cot taking one hand in his. He was afraid he might lose her again and his husky voice carried his emotions as easily as his eyes had.

Still she did not show signs of responding and after a time, the healer told him that he needed to leave so that she might rest. It was a sad Shippo that left the tent to report what he had seen to the others. News that none of them wished to hear.

Among them Sesshomaru's outer appearance become steadily colder as the days passed, his inner guilt eating away at his heart and mind. On the battlefield though, he become as one possessed as he slaughtered his enemies seemingly without thought. During the days he went to battle filled with a hatred so great he could barely contain it but at night he rested outside the healer's tent, his superior hearing trained inside to listen to his mate's shallow breathing. In the long moments he had spent alone, the Western Lord had finally come to grips with the strange reactions he was having toward the males that went near her. He had reluctantly admitted that the beast inside had accepted the miko as its mate.

It perplexed him to discover this and it only fed the guilt of what he had done to her. If only his arrogant pride had not caused him to go on ahead instead of waiting for her to awake she might not be laying in there in a stupor.

Though he would tell no other, Sesshomaru longed to see that beautiful smile that always graced her lips. To hear her angelic voice even in anger would sooth his mind and at least let him know that she would survive. He hoped that her strong will to survive would surface soon and bring her back to him. In a strange way, he felt as if he were the one who needed her help to get through this, even if it was just to hear her once again forgive him for his transgressions against her. For once he would not even mind the girl's irritating habit of screaming at him whenever her anger rose. If she even sent him away because if it at least he would know that she would live.

Sesshomaru's inward struggle with himself seemed to go unnoticed by those that moved cautiously around him. His outward appearance was stony, his eyes colder then ever they remembered seeing them before but to those close enough to know him understood that he needed his privacy to figure out things on his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had finally passed before Tanaka had the chance to slip inside the healer's tent to get a closer look at Kagome. She had been able to integrate herself easily into being an aid to one of the various healers that was spread throughout the camp. On this day she had been sent to the ancient healer that tended the miko for a few herbs that was sorely needed in the outer perimeters of the camp.

The guard allowed her access only after she had stated exactly why she was there and who had sent her. Easily she explained everything and watched with slight amusement as the guard stepped aside and opened the tent flap for her. She felt a moment of anxiousness as she stepped inside hesitating long enough to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim interior light. Her eyes swept around the large tent finding both her intended targets within close proximity to one another as the old healer had begun to make her way toward the catatonic miko.

Forcing a gentle smile on her lips, the panther demoness started forward to greet the old woman explaining just why she had been sent. Nodding with understanding the ancient one handed Tanaka the bowl she had been caring. "While I prepare the herb mixture for you, will you please see to the Lady Miko?"

"As you wish, m'lady," Tanaka said softly thought she could not believe her string of luck. Glancing toward the miko then back to the healer she felt herself compelled to ask the question that had been plaguing her for some time now. "What ails her?"

"Ahh, child the miko has undergone a traumatic experience and has yet to awaken from the shock. We can only hope the gods may bring her back to us soon." The healer had replied sadly before turning to where she had stored her herbs. It would take a few moments to complete the herbs that Tanaka had requested but she trusted the one she believed to be a young healer in training the task of bathing Kagome's wounds.

Bowing to the ancient woman's dismissal, Tanaka turned to the task at hand. At first she hesitated when her eyes focused on the stately looking Inu-youkai that sat attentively beside the miko's cot but steeled her nerves and moved forward. She had been sent on a task by her master that she would not fail in now that she had gained enough trust within the enemy camp to do so.

Slowly she bowed her head to the lord before setting about her task of bathing the girl's wounds. It had become routine to her to do these things in the week that she had spent helping out a younger healer with those that were brought in. Glancing up at the stoic features of the dark Inu that sat by the lady's side, the panther noticed just how strained and pinched his eyes seemed as he worried for the girl.

Turning her attention toward Kagome, Tanaka took her time as she studied the girl. Power rolled off the prone girl, power so immense that it almost took her breath away but yet at the same time seemed to lay as dormant as the girl did. The eyes that stared unblinking upward seemed to be clouded with a far away hazy look that had her wondering just what sort of threat the girl might pose in this state. If she ever awoke she would definitely be someone to contend with but yet at the same time the panther could sense the kind heart of the unmoving girl. It was odd at how she felt that without the girl saying anything, she just seemed to sense it.

Shaking her head slightly, Tanaka finished her set task just as the old healer returned to Kagome's bedside with the various herbs that was required in a bound cloth. Taking the cloth, the panther bowed, thanking the healer profusely as was expected of her then returned to the healer in the outer perimeter of the camp with the precious bundle. When night fell she would slip away and return to her master's side to inform him of how powerful the young miko was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the week that had passed, Kagome's shocked mind had almost completely shut down, denying her anything thing but the tortured visions she saw flash before her eyes whether she was awake or asleep. She did not realize that Kisho had diligently remained beside her cot speaking in soft tones nor did she feel whenever the healer bathed her healing body and force-feed her the herbal mixtures to aid in her healing.

The only thing she could focus on was the horrific images that continuously assaulted her feeble mind. In all of them, Sesshomaru's stoic figure leered down at her covered in the blood of her friends while her pleas fell on deaf ears. At first she had started to believe she was caught up in a never ending cycle of death, almost believing it to be some sort of punishment for an unknown crime she had committed but as time wore on she began to wonder at the recycling images. She almost felt certain that there was something these visions were trying to tell her yet she wasn't certain what it could be.

At the same time she longed to see her friends, to know for certain that they still lived and the man who had always protected and made her feel safe in her dreams was not the same man she continually witnessed slaughtering the ones she loved.

Slowly, reality began to settle in on those few rare occasions that her eyes were open. It was slightly hazy at first but still she could not sense or even feel what was going on with her own body. It was almost as if she were experiencing it through someone else's eyes so she kept them fixed on the high cloth ceiling above her. Those faces that did momentarily move into her vision were not recognized or even acknowledged, not because she did not want to but because she could not no matter how hard she tried. Her body would just not react the way she wanted it to.

Still Kagome remained unaware of what those gathered around her would say all words fell on unhearing ears. In her mind all she could hear were the anguished screams of her friends as they fell to Sesshomaru's poisonous claws. Even when Shippo's face hovered tearfully above hers, she could not rouse herself to say anything. His was just one more face in a sea of faces that she did not know. But his deep red hair made her wish that it were her son standing over her instead of the grown Kitsune. For some reason it was almost as if in her mind she had reverted back to the girl she had been several years ago when she traveled the countryside with the small group. A defense mechanism to give her mind time to absorb the harsh images of her dreams and the reality of what had happened to her.

Her salvation came in the form of a robed monk she knew all to well. His appearance had changed little in the ten years that had passed and only the slight graying at his temples gave any indication of aging.

Miroku stepped hesitantly into the tent where his dearest friend lay in the grip of some mental illness. It had been a hard task to convince the stoic lord that his presence would only aid Kagome in her road to recover instead of setting her back. His argument had been that a familiar face might just be what the miko needed. When he was told that she did not recognize her own kit, the monk quickly explained that it might be because Shippo had grown up without Kagome to watch over him and in so doing she might not have realized it was her son if her mind had turned back to a time before. He had seen it happen in woman who had suffered from trauma in his many travels. Some of them had reverted back to their childhood when times were less complicated. It was his hope that this was the case with his long time friend. He had to try it anyway he explained to them.

After carefully considering what the monk had said, Sesshomaru grudgingly allowed Miroku to enter the tent. Inside once again the monk had relayed his hope to the protective healer and she too stepped aside, knowing that it could very well be true.

As Miroku approached the cot where Kagome lay with her eyes closed, the monk bowed respectively to the Northern Lord. He had heard upon his return to the encampment after several weeks of being away on a scouting mission what had transpired and who they believed Kisho to be. It had not really surprised him to learn the truth of her lineage as he always believed there to be something different about his friend, he just had not been able to tell exactly what it was. He knew there was probably more to the story then the others were letting on but as he glanced between the unmoving Kagome and the stoic lord by her side, he could see the similarities even more then he had noticed before.

Dismissing the questions he had from his mind, Miroku settled himself on the cot beside the silent girl. The glare he got from the irritated Lord was ignored in favor of focusing his full attention on Kagome.

The slight shifting of the cot as his weight pressed down had the desired effect of causing Kagome to open her eyes. His familiar aura reaching out to collide with her own and even though the girl's eyes trained on the ceiling overhead, the monk noticed that something seemed different.

Apparently, so did the Inu Taiyoukai as the soft growl he had started to admit in warning to the monk's intrusion halted when the girl's aura seemed to swell and mingle with that of the monks.

Miroku stole a glance toward Kisho to see if he too had noticed and pleased with finding the Northern Lord had turned back to his friend. "Kagome, it is time to get up."

A soft whimper seemed to suddenly fill the room as the girl wearily dragged her eyes toward the only voice she had recognized during this whole ordeal. The fearful eyes that looked up at the monk widen slightly as she seemed to be struggling to say something.

Bending closer to try and catch her whisper, Miroku became startled by what she had asked. "Why would Inuyasha be mad at you for?"

"Because I couldn't save you," she managed to softly croak out with a strangled sob.

Slowly, tears began to slide down the pale checks as a startled monk looked down at her in confusion. At first he could not understand her words, what was it that she could not save them from when it had been she who had gone through such an ordeal?

"Inuyasha is not mad at you for anything, Lady Kagome," Miroku replied softly as he reached out to clasp her frail looking hand. "We are all perfectly safe and worried about you."

Kagome shook her head drastically, "No, no it's not true, I couldn't save you and I…I… saw him kill you. I was helpless, then he… he..." Though her voice was growing steadily in strength so too was her distress. With his brows furrowed in concern he thought over her words and how to reply when he noticed that one of her hands had raised to seem as if she were searching for something.

"Where is it?" She seemed to look up at him, her eyes as innocent as they had been the day he had first met her though a trace of the darker worry she felt were reflected in them. "Did he take the Shikon too?"

"Kagome," Miroku began softly not exactly knowing where her mind had taken her but apparently he had been right in his assumption of it returning to a simpler time. "You wished away the Shikon ten years ago. No longer are we searching for the shards, we are safe here in Sesshomaru's army encampment. Sango and Rin are back at his castle under the watchful eyes of his most trusted guard and Shippo is all grown up now. None have harmed us in any way."

As Miroku watched the confusion flicker across his friend's dark eyes he silently prayed to the gods that he was finally getting through. Her hand tightened around his as if trying to reassure herself that he was truly real and not just a ghost conjured up from within her guilt-ridden mind.

Moments past as Kagome stared back at Miroku, judging his words against her own nightmares. She had seen them dying over and over again as Sesshomaru slaughtered them just after the final battle with Naraku. How was it that the monk was sitting there on her bed, in a place she did not recognize, telling her that everything was going to be all right? How was it possible if he like the rest of her friends were taken away from her?

Still his hand felt so real in hers that she wanted to believe his words. Never before had he really lied to her when it mattered most and right now his words were the only thing she had to hang onto. She saw herself reflected in his violet eyes and did not recognize the girl she had once been; instead she saw the reflection of a mature woman looking drawn, pale and sickly. It was an image that startled her into accepting his words. For the first time she looked at him them, noticing the graying hair, his own weary appearance and even the way his shoulders seemed to slump as if a heavy burden had been placed upon them.

"Miroku," she finally managed to whisper out. "I want to go home. Please, ask Inuyasha if he'll take me to the well." It was a heart-wrenching plea he could not deny and he nodded his head and moved to rise from the bed.

Beside them, Kisho stirred from the silence that bound him as he heard his daughter's request. He felt saddened that she would wish to return to her own time and it was as if his child were being torn from him all over again.

"Kagome," his soft voice caused her widened eyes to come full swing on him as she clutched at Miroku's hand not allowing him to leave her with this strange youkai.

"It is alright Kagome, Lord Kisho will not harm you but will watch over you until I can return with Inuyasha." He assured her and with a knowing glance at Kisho he gently pulled his hand away from her grasp to step outside.

The name seemed to set some sort of emotion racing across Kagome's eyes as she turned them to look up at Kisho. It was gone as quickly as it came. She studied him in silence for a long while, her gaze both curious and fearful. It was only as Inuyasha's irritated voice sounded loudly at the tent opening did the girl look away.

"Keh! So your finally awake," Inuyasha snorted as he strode confidently toward Kagome's cot. "Its about damn time too." Even though he hated to see her go, he knew that this very well might be just what the girl needed to snap her out of it.

At first her eyes widened seeing the strange appearance of Inuyasha even though he sounded like her best friend he did not resemble the one she had known. Only by looking deep into his eyes and seeing the familiar amber orbs staring back at her did she fully begin to understand what had happened. "Inuyasha! You're a demon!"

Inuyasha quirked a brow at her question and glanced toward Kisho with a bit of confusion before looking back to his friend. "Of course, I'm a demon. Have been since you wished on the Shikon."

Miroku had warned him that her memory seemed to have backtracked before the final battle with Naraku but until now he had not believed it. As she struggled to sit up, Inuyasha was quick to move to her side to help her. She sagged against him weakly, her fingers gripping the familiar red material of his haori while her head pressed against his chest. She looked up at him, one hand reaching up to trace the regal strips that adorned his cheeks to assure herself that they were real.

Feeling him gather her in his arms, Kagome relaxed her head resting against his shoulder as she had done so many times before. Though it seemed odd to her that he had changed so much when to her it only seemed like yesterday that they had all been camped out somewhere under the stars, but Miroku had told her that it had been ten years since then and looking at the change in Inuyasha's appearance only confirmed it.

Not forgetting Lord Kisho's presence, Kagome turned her head to look at him with a tiny smile as she looked at the stoic demon. There was a curiousness reflected in her eyes that had him lifting an eyebrow in question. "I…I know you, don't I?" Her soft voice asked but yet at the same time she wasn't certain of exactly how she knew him.

His sharp nod was the only answer she needed before relaxing in Inuyasha's protective arms. "Then maybe when I come back I'll have a chance to talk to you again. I am sorry for making you worry."

The faintest smile tugged at the corner of Kisho's lips when he heard the innocence in his daughter's voice. "I shall look forward to that, Lady Miko."

Even as he watched Inuyasha turn to carry her from the tent, Kisho knew that she would return, no matter what would come, he would finally have his chance to speak with his daughter. He just hoped that she would be in possession of her full memories once she returned.

The moment Inuyasha stepped from the tent Kagome's eyes fell on two faces that she knew she should recognize yet they seemed so much older somehow. The first was the same red haired Kitsune that she had seen earlier while the second was a dark haired teenager that resembled Sango's younger brother Kohaku. Both watched Inuyasha with sad eyes and as they passed by them she looked up curiously at Inuyasha.

"Was that Kohaku?" She asked softly as she laid her head back to rest on her best friends shoulder.

"Yeah, and the other one was Shippo." Inuyasha replied answering her unspoken question as easily as if he could read her mind.

"Shippo? He's gotten so big." She was surprised but so tired that she barely could lift her head. At the same time her small hands gripped the material of his haori tightly afraid that if she were to let go he would simply vanish and she would be stuck back into the nightmares.

"Yeah," Inuyasha quietly replied as his eyes were fixed on something far ahead.

Kagome twisted slightly in his arms wondering just what it was that had caught his attention but instantly wished she had not. There standing in the middle of the road not more then a few yards outside the guard's post was the very person she had been dreaming about, the Western Lord, Sesshomaru.

His face held the usual stoic mask of indifference as he stood there watching them closely. The clawed hands she feared so much were hidden inside his long sleeves and by his side she could see the twin swords that he always carried with him. His long silvery white hair swayed gently in the evening breeze and the furry pelt that wrapped around his shoulder only completed the image she knew all too well by now.

Kagome's fear swelled as visions of what had occurred ripped through her memories, mingling with those from her nightmares to make it hard for her to discern reality from fantasy. It was difficult for her to really know for certain why she was terrified of him. All she could really remember was the way his claws and teeth had punctured her tender flesh and the memory of great pain at his hands. The why or how was lost to her as fear caused her to cling tighter to Inuyasha, her entire body trembling from the strength of it. Burying her face in her best friend's shoulder with a quiet sob, she clutched at him in fear.

Inuyasha growled low as he felt Kagome's terror, the healer had told his brother that he should not allow her to see him but as always Sesshomaru followed his own rules. How was he to expect her to heal from the mating if the sight of him caused her such fear?

"Damn it Sesshomaru, why did you have to go and scare her all over again?" Inuyasha demanded as he glared hatefully toward his half-brother.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to answer to the likes of you, brat." Sesshomaru replied coldly even though his eyes were on the trembling form in his brother's arms. Though he wouldn't admit it he just had to see her one last time before the Bone Eater's Well could carry her from his reach possibly for all time. He doubted that she would ever wish to see him again once she remembered exactly what had happened and it pained him deeply.

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed lightly and moved passed Sesshomaru. "I will return as soon as I can."

Sesshomaru refrained from replying as he turned to watch his brother carry Kagome away. It took all his willpower to keep from just going after the boy and retrieve his mate. He did understand though that was possibly for the best, without the miko there to distract him he might have a chance to concentrate on defeating the usurper instead of worrying over her.

The Western Lord gave an almost unheard sigh as his brother disappeared through the tree line. He stood there for a long while just staring at where they had vanished, his mind and heart suffering the guilt of what he had done yet at the same time wishing it had been him instead of her who had paid the price for his own arrogance.

It was only the warning alarms that sounded the enemy's approach that drew him away from the strange longing he felt and he turned back to the business at hand. Many would pay for this transgression against his mate and he would not stop until he found this "master" and rip him apart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayashi's fist slammed hard against the wooden table in front of him causing the heavy oak to splinter. His actions were affective enough to bring everyone's attention around to stare at him. Some growled out their anger while other's acted submissively toward the powerful third.

"We have three choices my fellow generals." Hayashi growled out finally as they fell silent. "Join with the Master's army, join with the Western Army, or stay out of the whole bloody war all together and hope that it does not flow over onto our lands."

"But Kage commanded that we join with the Master's army upon his death. Would you dare go against his wishes?" An aged bear spoke up his glowing red eyes the only indication of his anger.

"Kage no longer governs us, his mistress saw to that when she went and got herself killed by the miko." Hayashi growled out his displeasure of being questioned but still the bear did not back down.

"I say we seek revenge on this miko for Kage's death!" Another spoke up his deep growling voice evidence of his wolf youkai heritage.

"It was not the miko's fault that our leader died." Hayashi rounded angrily on the wolf demon as his anger grew. How could they be so blind as to who was really responsible? Did they not understand just how conniving Sora had been or were they just so thirsty for blood that their vision was blinded? "Kage was killed by his own bitch. There will be no seeking of revenge for she is already dead. The wench slept with half of Kage's men, used many of us in her experiments and feasted upon our brothers' flesh. I say we are better off without her. Good riddance to such trash and more is the pity that Kage was foolish enough to bind his life to such a vile creature."

The murmur of agreement went through those few gathered within the chamber, each having experienced Sora's treacherous ways first hand and in truth all were glad to be rid of her but still they needed to decide what they were to do now that they were without a leader.

They all knew just how Sora had been killed and just how powerful the miko was reputed to be. If they joined with the master's army then they understood the risks of going up against such a powerful being. None of them looked forward to being caught up in a war that had been years in the making.

"I say we remain out of it as much as possible." One of the more submissive generals spoke up but it was a shallow comment said without much conviction.

Kage had amassed enough wealth over the centuries to set himself up as a minor lord and protector in the Southern Lands. A place far enough away to not be effected by the master's plans yet at the same time without their leader there to keep things in hand it was certain that soon the Southern Lord would come to claim the estate that by rights had no legal heir.

The Southern Lord had only tolerated the shadow demon's presence due to the fact that he often went out on various missions for him not to mention his lands always seemed to produce the best grains. A portion of these were always paid in tribute to the Southern Lord but these were certain to end now that Kage was no longer alive to make certain the regular tribute was there.

If the Lord had been given any indication of what Kage had truly governed over he certainly would have disbanded them many a century ago and seen to it that all their deaths were painful ones. Now with the threat of the Southern Lord's anger hanging over their heads, Kage's generals were in a state of panic. Many of them had loved ones within these lands and none wished to see what would become of them.

"If we were to join forces with the Western Army then it might even be possible to keep our homes here intact," Hayashi began to speak his voice a bit calmer then it had been. He was tired and wished to rest but knew it would be impossible until the matter was settled.

He had hid deep within the mountains until Sora's potion had worn off. Once he had been at his full strength, he had returned to Kage's lands to utter chaos. Everyone was in the midst of fighting for dominance, each wanting to replace their fallen lord but none of them wanting the responsibility that came with the position. It had been Hayashi that finally put an end to their squabbling, easily overpowering all of them and regaining some semblance of order.

"But how will you convince them to allow us to join once they learn that we were in league with Sora?" the wolf spoke up, a trace of a whimper in his voice.

"Your loyalties will not be questioned if you go about it properly." A new voice startled all of them and they turned weapons ready as they faced the intruder.

"What do you want? How did you get in here?" Hayashi demanded angrily at the intrusion. He recognized the pale-haired Inu-youkai as the same one that Sora had spoken with in the castle. This had been one of the master's puppets and his appearance could only mean ill to his men.

"My benefactor has sent me to aid you, if you chose to join with the Western armies. If not I am to make certain you do not join with the master's forces." Iyashii replied calmly as he leaned against the stone doorway, his eyes studying the men that had gathered together.

"Why would this benefactor of yours wish that when you are nothing more then one of this Master's slaves?" Hayashi replied as he drew his sword. All he knew was this better not be some sort of trickery he was facing or Iyashii would pay with his life.

"I no longer serve the master. If not for him and Sora my mate would still be by my side." Iyashii replied with such venom dripping from his voice that it frightened the lesser generals in the room. All knew that an enraged dog demon in full form was one of the deadliest foes to deal with.

The hatred gleaming in the red-tinged eyes that stared at him was enough to cause Hayashi to sheath his sword warily. He did not wish to do something that would cause this irate youkai to swiftly change and slaughter them all. Kage had been the only one truly powerful enough to take on a dog demon and live to tell about it but that was not what concerned him at the moment. What did concern him was why would this unknown person send an ex-slave here to help them out.

"What do you have in mind?" Hayashi finally sighed. He believed the only way to figure out what to do next would be to hear this Inu-youkai out, maybe then he would find some sort of peace of mind.

With a knowing smirk, Iyashii strode forward to discuss his plans with the gathered youkai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the Bone Eater's Well was one made in silence as Inuyasha allowed Kagome to rest fitfully in his arms. Though she slept most of the way there, when she was awake she barely uttered a word. It was almost eerie because he was so use to her babbling happily on about something or another. She did not even comment on the beautiful array of butterflies that had taken to the air when he had landed in the midst of a flowered meadow disturbing the gentle insects.

"We're here," Inuyasha said softer then he normally would have as he set Kagome on her feet beside the well. He could barely find it in him to lift his voice above a calming tone as her haunted eyes looked up at him again.

"Uh huh," Kagome replied softly as she sat down on the edge of the well. She looked down at the ground at her feet as the same dark pictures continually assaulted her brain. The whole way there she had been trying to understand just what had happened and had only managed to figure out that something bad had happened between herself and her best friend's half brother. Though she could not be certain exactly what it was, she knew one thing for certain. It was not exactly what the nightmares had been showing her.

Inuyasha sat beside her, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he worried if it would be the last time he ever saw his closest friend again. The last time he had not been able to say goodbye and this time it felt no different. She was not completely whole at the moment and he did not know if she would ever be again.

"Kagome, I…" He began only to have her raise her eyes to meet his and shook her head causing him to shut up.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll return once I get everything figured out. My purpose is not done yet." She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before hugging him tightly. "I promise. Whatever happened I promise I'll be back."

Inuyasha hugged her back as tightly as he could without harming her. "I just want you to be safe. Don't come back if you don't have to. Stay in your own time, o to that school thing you always talked about, and forget this place all together, Kagome. I couldn't bare to see you hurt again."

Kagome pulled away looking up at her friend and wondering at the changes he had gone through. She gave him a forced smile before shaking her head slightly. "I may not remember exactly what is going on at the moment but I do know that whatever destiny has in store for me it is here with you and the others. I will return as soon as I figure out just what happened."

Inuyasha sighed heavily, some things just never changed. Her stubborn personality to be exact, because no matter what once she set her mind on something she saw it through. He nodded then stood. "Well I guess the sooner you get home, the sooner you can come back and create more havoc."

Kagome smiled, a small sad smile but still it was the first real smile that he had seen since this whole thing started over a week ago. It gave him a sense of hope, one that he held onto with his entire heart. "Take care of Inuyasha."

"You too." He replied softly as he watched her slip into the well. The familiar blue aura filling the well that carried her away into a time and place he could no longer follow.


	25. Consequences

**Chapter 25 – Consequences**

She had emerged from the well with teary eyes and a mind full of memories both dark and confusing. Her chest heaved with the sobs of one destined to suffer the losses of many without ever knowing why. She had lingered there for some time as she tried to force her memories to emerge from the fog that had settled over them but nothing she seemed to do worked. It was then that her staggered steps had carried her into the protective embrace of her mother's arms. Her story poured out through broken sentences and heart wrenching sobs.

That had been one month, four days, three hours, and fifty-seven seconds ago. Kagome gazed at the clock on her bedroom wall silently counting the passing seconds as her turbulent mind wrapped itself around what she now knew had occurred. It had taken one week to regain her full memories and the knowledge of what happened. Knowing it had been her own idea had surprised her. It served to sooth some of her fears though as understanding of her part had saved his life and maybe the lives of countless others. But still she remained at home, allowing her body and soul the time to heal from such a harsh event.

Many a long night had been spent cradled in her mother's arms as she cried out her fears and worries. Her mother's soft words of reassurance and loving care were what had helped her to accept the dark fate that destiny had dealt her. It was through her mother's ever-present support that Kagome had finally come to terms with what had happened and what was still happening to her.

She was changing, something she had noticed two weeks after she had returned. A new power had been awoken within her slender body that she did not understand. As always, though, her mother had been the one to help her. Her mother explained that it may be the dormant youkai powers awakening, powers that she had inherited from her father. Her mother had explained that perhaps the mating had drawn them out to save her from what would have surely killed her.

It had been then that they held a lengthy conversation concerning Kisho and what had happened after her mother had returned home, pregnant and with no one else but her grandfather to support her. It was then that Kagome got the full story, of how her grandmother, Lady Kananobara had traveled the well many a time to make certain all was well with her grandchild. Of how the great lady youkai had held her mother's hand when the day came for her to be born into the world. It had been the last time that her mother had seen anyone from Kisho's family. That day the well had closed to them forever and just how sad her mother had been.

Through it all her mother had remained strong, with her father's help, she began to raise Kagome as best she could. It was three years after her daughter's birth that her mother had met and married Souta's father. Her stepfather had known all about the reasons for Kagome's birth and yet he still had loved the child as if she were his own. It did not matter to him if she were demon, hanyou, or human. Two years after that her baby brother came into the world to complete their loving family.

Kagome had been seven when fate took her stepfather away, her mother had explained with teary eyes. Her mother had felt the loss of two loves and dedicated herself to raising the children she had been given to cherish. She also went on explained that while Souta's father was human, Souta still carried her miko blood and that was what had made it possible for him to keep up with her during training at first, but now that her youkai blood was awake it would be different.

Though outwardly, Kagome could find no evidence of any physical change, she could feel it brewing deep within her soul. She knew without understanding why that she would become stronger and faster then she had ever been before.

It was then that she remembered that Lady Kana had told her she needed to get stronger in order to combat the new evil that shadowed the lands. At the time she had doubted the Lady's words, but now looking back at them she wondered if perhaps this was what she meant. Had she been destined from the start to find away to awaken the youkai blood that flowed hidden within her veins? And could this lady have truly been her grandmother? If so why then did she only give her a shortened version of her name? Was her grandmother trying to hide her presence from Lord Kisho or someone else?

All these questions had plagued Kagome over the past few weeks as she learned more and more. She hoped that she would find the answers once she returned to the Feudal Era. She had already made up her mind to return, besides there was really no other place she felt like she belonged. Here in this time, she sometimes felt odd, even among those she had grown up with. The feeling had always been there, no matter how hard she had tried to fit in even back before she had fallen into the well for the first time. That first trip only started the love she held for the era, it blossomed in her heart and flourished in her soul until she knew that it was where she belonged. It had only been when the destroyed Shikon had sent her back to this time that she truly felt the pains of losing her home.

When she had first become aware of the origins of her blood father, Kagome had always hoped to one day find a way to return to the troubled lands of Feudal Japan, but nothing she had attempted would take her back. Now she knew without a doubt that it had not been the appropriate time back then. It was the right time now though, and no matter what had happened she had to return, she had to try and make things right between her and Sesshomaru, even if he had mated her without his full knowledge.

"_Only you can remove the spell but at a great cost. A cost that once paid will easily destroy him!"_ Sora had told her, her hate filled look had told Kagome the truth of those words. Words that had haunted her since she had obtained her full memory of the events that led up to her and Sesshomaru mating. She worried deeply about their truth, worried that even as she lay there staring up at the ticking clock that he was going through a hell of his own.

Kagome knew that no matter what she had to speak with him, she had to make certain that he would not become lost within the depths of that guilt. She had to talk to him, to let him know that she was all right and let him know she forgave him his harsh treatment of her. Slowly she pulled herself up from the bed and began gathering the things that she would need for the journey ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long days filled with the gut twisting pain of guilt had filled Sesshomaru's entire existence. Every moment that she was gone, he was reminded of just how much he had damaged her over the course of her return. He had both poisoned and raped her yet his heart still wished that it had never occurred. It was his actions that brought pain to such a pure soul and to find out that she was the pup of his father's dearest friend only made him feel that much worse.

He, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, had not only sullied the Northern Princess with his foul essence; he had marked her as his mate without her consent. Everything that he was or ever would be now rested solely within the small hands of a woman who might never forgive him the atrocities he had inflicted upon her. It was a devastating blow to the highborn pride he had always outwardly displayed and in its face he drew farther away from the world.

Upon the battlefield he was cold and calculating, as precise as always. His lust for blood driving him onward in a hope of regaining all that had been lost to him. It was off the battlefield that those who were closest to him saw the guilt.

After two weeks of a hard fought battle the usurper's forces had been driven back into their dark hiding places. A few days later the majority of the Western Army had been returned to their homes with the command to stay ready in case the usurper's army reappeared. Not knowing had left them all on edge and large border patrols were left behind to make certain the gained ground remained secure.

Due to the call of duty, Sesshomaru had been made to return to the Western Castle, there he immersed himself in the now daily routine of studying war maps and coming up with various strategies that might come in handy whenever the usurper's armies reappeared.

He worked long into the nights, distancing himself from everyone, and as night fell he would restlessly prowl the hallways in a sleepless rage that few dared stand against. Even Rin felt the Taiyoukai's withdrawal and sought out answers from those who had been with them. Tatsu, Kisho, and the others did not allow the matter to slip from their lips, but Inuyasha and Shippo supplied the girl with enough information about it to give her cause for alarm.

Desperately, Rin had tried everything she could sooth his worries and bring out the father she knew but no matter how hard her effort he would just gaze at her with a tired dullness to his golden eyes and send her away. As the days turned slowly into a month he began to spend more time locked away in his study then in the war council, stirring rumors of the lord becoming weakened. If something was not done soon, people feared that they would soon lose their lord.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the miko still has not returned," the deep voice of the usurper mused as his clawed hand gently slid along the top of his favored pet's head. Tanaka's ears swiveled slightly back listening to him with rapt attention even as her gaze remained steadily upon the trembling human male prostrate before them.

"N…no…m…master," the dirt encrusted human barely managed to stammer out as he pressed his forehead against the wooden floor, "and Lord Sesshomaru draws further away from his people."

"Interesting," the master smirked, one deadly fang overlapping his lower lip. If things progressed the way they were then he would be able to just stride right into the Western Lands and no one would dare challenge him. Glaring coldly down at his human slave, the master's eyes glowed red from the depths of the shadows that obscured the upper half of his face. "Return to your post and keep me posted."

"Y…yes…master." The human male crawled slowly backward toward the doorway, never once raising his eyes to look upon the one who held his life within deadly claws. Once outside the confines of the shadowed room, the slave turned and fled.

"This is turning out to be better then I had first hoped. Sora's betrayal has given rise to a situation that will be to our advantage, my pet." His claws lightly scraped the panther's scalp bringing out the deep rumbling of a contented purr.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iyashii and Hayashi knelt with head bowed before the Southern Lord. For one month they had laid their plans and formed a strategy that would put them in the Taiyoukai's favor. Long hours had been worked in order to set everything up and prove to the lord that even though their leader was gone nothing would change; in fact they proved that it prospered.

Tribute had been almost doubled as the lands flourished under Hayashi's governing hand, the people showed signs of being far more content. They had even begun producing a high grade of silk that most of the royal houses were clamoring to buy.

Everything looked to be in their favor, but all their well-laid plans now rested in the manicured claws of the Southern Lord. A youkai that was known for his flighty nature and hair brained schemes.

At present, said demon, was lounging in the seat of honor at Hayashi's house, one silk clad leg draped over the arm of the wooden chair. The green silk of his clothing was crafted from the very fabrics that Hayashi's lands had started to produce while the Kitsune lord inspected his long claws. Long pointed ears twitched slightly whenever a sound from outside the room caught his attention and he let the silence stretch to an almost impossible length.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, the bright emerald eyes of the Taiyoukai shifted from his hand to the two kneeling patiently before him, a mischievous grin tugging at the red lips. "So you wish for me to allow you to join Sesshomaru's army…hmm?"

The rustling of silk came like a soft warning as the lord shifted in the wooden chair. His light laughter echoing through the room as the pair nodded to his question. "Well then, I grant you this boon and I will go one further. Since you've proven to me to be more efficient then the previous landholder, I grant the lands into your capable hands, Hayashi. But cross me once and your fate shall be worse then that of Kage's. I, myself, have already promised to send more reinforcements to my western counterpart and your volunteering could not come at a better time. It shall work in both of our favors." Once more that mischievous grin tugged at the Southern Lord's lips. "Gather your men and be ready to set out within the week."

"Yes, my Liege." Hayashi and Iyashii both replied in unison. It was a relief on both of their minds. Everything was going as Iyashii's mysterious benefactor had hoped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisho had to suppress the urge to sigh for what seemed like the thousandth time that day as his golden eyes took in the scene before him. There, not a hundred yards away, Tatsu and Ozeki were currently in the process of the great dragon trying his best to teach the belligerent bear youkai just how to obtain maximum thrust of his earth shattering attack. The bear as always was huffing out his indignant retorts every time the great dragon lord conked him over the head for his failure to concentrate.

In the absence of the usurper's army, it had become a daily routine for Tatsu to drag the reluctant youkai down to Lord Sesshomaru's training grounds to fulfill his promise to the young miko as best he could while she was absent. Tatsu did not see her absence as a permanent goodbye and had demanded that the bear do all he could to improve his skill so that when Kagome returned she would have a stronger and more dependable guardian. Ozeki, on the other hand, moped as though he did not believe such a miracle would occur.

Kisho softly snorted out his displeasure of the bear's continuing belligerence and stood from where he had been attempting unsuccessfully to meditate. Normally the bear's squawking did nothing to pull him away from such an endeavor but there was something definitely different about this day.

The Northern Taiyoukai could feel it, his very bones sensing that something about this day would upset the strained balance that had been somehow wrought over the past few weeks. It irked him slightly that an entire army could just seemingly disappear overnight without leaving any signs of where they were going and since that day a strange silence had settled over everything, it was almost as if the world were holding its collective breath for something to happen.

Striding aimlessly away from the training grounds, Kisho raised a clawed hand to gently massage his aching temple, the headache becoming almost merciless over the past few hours. It was a rare for him to suffer one but it was something that always was a forerunner when something of importance was about to happen. He had tried for the past hour or so trying to figure out just what that something was to no avail. Even his senses seemed to have failed him in this and it was beginning to frustrate the normally calm youkai, though none would have guessed from the stoic set of his face.

His mind swirled with all that had happened in the span of the last few years, especially those things that had occurred within the span of the last few months. He had lost his lands to some upstart; his armies almost laid to waist in the barrage of weapons and magic that it had taken to force him from his home. His friends had suffered at the hands of the usurper within his own dungeons, one had been the target of a spell that could very well have forced him into causing the destruction of the world and to top it all off he had unknowingly been reunited with a daughter that he had never met.

The eastern lands had also fallen into the usurper's hands and it brought about a shaky alliance between humans and youkai in the face of a threat that most vied being capable of an evil that would greatly overshadow that of the dark hanyou Naraku. It was a time of great mourning and speculation, when no one felt safe even within the walls of their own abodes. Demon, human, and hanyou alike had in someway been tainted by this new evil that spread the lands without the normal prejudices that seemed to govern most hearts. At least with Naraku, there had been no veil of mystery to contend with except that of his hidden location. He had been more then pleased to announce his presence and intentions to most all of Japan within the span of fifty some odd years.

This one though, it would seem had lain dormant for several hundred years, his intentions brewing in the darkest parts of his mind while he awaited his freedom from the sleep the Shikon had placed him in. Other then that of conquest, this so called Master's intentions was unknown as was that of his real name or even what he looked like. Those that had been lucky enough or stupid enough to look upon his features swore that he was an Inu youkai but that was all they seemed to know. Iyashii had been the greatest source of information about the usurper but he had somehow managed to escape from Sesshomaru's dungeon before they could learn more. Kisho just hoped that wherever the inu-youkai had fled too it would be far enough away to where he would no longer pose a threat to them.

Kisho allowed his feet to guide him as his mind turned to the subject of his missing daughter and the effect her absence was having on Sesshomaru. The pup had become almost unbearable to be around, his nightly prowling becoming something that frightened even those that had known him when he was but a young pup at his father's knee. They feared he was beginning to lose himself to his inner beast, slowly becoming nothing more then a mindless demon that had lost touch with reality.

Far too long, Sesshomaru had spent locked away from those that knew him and even his daughter, Rin, seemed helpless in the face of the Western Lord's slow spiral into despair. Already there were whispers of the great lord becoming weak and Kisho feared that soon there would be an uprising amongst the people, a clamoring for a stronger leader who would be better able to protect them while the old lord withered away in his guilt induced isolation.

It was something that Kisho could not allow to happen. Something must be done to snap Sesshomaru back into the land of the living so that together they could defeat the threat darkening the lands. If only his daughter would return, perhaps her presence would be able to do that which no one else could and restore the Western Lord to his full glory.

Kisho also worried for his daughter's well being, he feared that her ordeal might have caused lasting damage to the girl's mind. Though he prayed that she would return safely to him, he was not certain she would. To her, even with her acceptance of it, it may have instilled a fear in her too deep for her strong spirit to overcome. Yet he longed to be able to be the one that comforted her, hold her as she cried out her fears, and be the protective father he had always hoped to be. He wanted to keep her safe from harm and somewhere deep down he hoped that she stayed in her own time where her mother could keep her safe, no matter how much it hurt him to lose her before he really got to know her.

For once, the Northern Lord was at a loss as to what to do. He felt helpless in the face of the darkness surrounding them and knew only they could sort things out. In the face of everything, Kisho found that all he could do was hope that they would be able to overcome the trials that had been set before them and rise victorious.

So occupied in his thoughts was he that Kisho barely noticed that his feet had carried him outside the Western Palace. Whether of his own unconscious decision or some pull of fate, he found himself heading in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well, the very place his daughter would emerge if she decided to return to this troubled world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can do this…I can do this_. Kagome turned to look back down into the blackened void of the well she had just clambered out of, the silent words of self-encouragement playing over and over in her mind. To say that she was nervous about the prospect of seeing Sesshomaru again would be a blatant understatement. She was almost downright frightened now that he was back to his old self, or so she hoped anyway. What terrified her the most was the thought that he may have fallen into the spell's web once more without her there to save those she loved. She knew she would not be able to take that, especially since it had been she who had run away from her responsibility.

Even if he were completely free of the curse, how would he react to her just showing up again? Would he become enraged and kill her for daring to try and escape him or would he welcome her with open arms, glad to see her safe return? It was all to much for the young miko and she had to fight down the strong urge just to return home and not face up to him again.

Sighing, Kagome allowed herself to slump down beside the old well, her mind on what might lay before her. She knew there were too many responsibilities on her shoulders to just shrug them off and return home never to look back. There were those she viewed as her own children to think of, Rin and Shippo had a right to know that their mother was alright, and then there was Kisho, her father. He had a right to know exactly who she really was and now that her demon blood was stirring within her, he might be able to help her deal with the powers that were beginning to surface.

It was strange really, her mother had been slightly confused as to why her miko powers were not attempting to sedate the demon blood, instead it seemed as if the two had united within her to forge a new power, one that consisted of both bloods. A perfect balance of the two combined in a person who outwardly appeared human, but had the strong-willed nature of a demon.

Kagome and her mother had done some research on the combining of such bloods and discovered that her birth was rare among miko and youkai couplings. Her mother had stated after long hours of pouring over the old tomes that she may very well be a human with a demon's lifespan or a demon with a human appearance. Either way, the two of them were left stumped and her mother had suggested that perhaps her father would hold the answers. It was just one more thing in a long list of things that Kagome doubted she would ever have the answers too.

Burying her face in her hands as she tried desperately to try and get some semblance of order back to her thoughts, she failed to notice the approach of a strong demonic presence until said demon sat down next to her.

"It is good to see you again Lady Kagome," the silken voice startled her from her inner thoughts and she looked up with shock into the golden eyes of her father. In those orbs she noticed a strange warmth that she seldom had seen within their normally cold coloring, an emotion that seemed to run deep into his very soul and radiate outward.

"L…Lord Kisho!" She managed to stammer out wondering exactly how he had managed to sit down beside her without her noticing his approach. Was she really that spaced out that she let her guard down or was it that knowing who he was had allowed his youki to go unnoticed? Either way it was a little unsettling to her and it even made her more curious as she saw a momentary flash of what appeared to be pain shadow his eyes before gracing her with that rare smile of his.

"I am delighted that you have returned to us, though I must confess to worry over your appearance here at the same time. Have you recovered from the shock or do you seek answers to what has occurred?" He asked trying hard to cover his hurt at her addressing him by his titled instead of gifting him with the simple word a child used to refer to their male parent.

"Oh…umm…perhaps a bit of both." Kagome replied meekly as her eyes shifted to the ground. What she really wanted to do was to let him know exactly who she was but she did not know how to approach the subject of her heritage without angering him. Silence stretched between them as she tried desperately to think of a way to do just that.

Sensing the turmoil within the girl beside him, Kisho decided he would be the one to broach the subject first. Shifting slightly, he folded his hands into his sleeves and gazed up at the bright sky overhead. It was such a wonderful day and as he lazily watched the clouds drift by he tried to choose his words with care.

"I use to meet your mother here in this very same spot, often waiting for days while she went to visit her father through the well." His voice was soft as he spoke, not daring to look at her for fear of what he would see in her face.

Kagome stared up at him in astonishment, her mouth slightly hanging open as his words sunk through her shocked mind. "You knew?" She finally managed to spit out as she tried to collect her scattered thoughts.

"At first I didn't, but when we gathered you from the cave the healer gave me the pendant you wear about your neck. It was that pendant that answered the questions I had not been able to find otherwise." His gaze traveled down from the sky to lock with hers, his gaze filling with a mixture of hurt and curiousness. "The real question is why you would chose to hide yourself from me?"

Kagome sighed heavily, her eyes filling with the guilt she felt for not having told him. "I wanted to, but I thought you'd hate me, refuse to believe what I told you. That and I wanted to get to know you before I said anything. I was afraid to tell you and then everything seemed to get so complicated so fast that I didn't have time and…and," She felt the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as she spoke, her sentence left hanging in midair between them. It was the truth, she had been afraid to say anything because she did not want to loose a father she had never known by just walking up to him and blurting out her secret. She had hoped in a way that by getting to know him first she would have some sort of memory of him even if he had denied her existence after that.

"I see," Kisho knew from the way she was sitting there, slumped over with an air of worry about how he would react told him the truth of her words. "You were right to allow me to get to know you first. I would not have believed you even if you had shown me the pendant. I would have most likely assumed that you had stolen the heirloom from my intended to fabricate your story."

"Oh," Kagome felt defeat rush through her at his words. Now that he knew who she was he probably would not wish to be anywhere around her because she had not been honest with him from the start even if he said she had chosen the right course of action.

It was then that his strong arms wrapped around her, drawing her to his chest while one hand gently soothed her hair. "Do not worry, I shall never reject you, my daughter. I have waited many centuries to meet you and even though the moment of the knowledge being granted to me was overshadowed by the events my heart rejoiced that you had returned home to me even as it felt the grief of nearly losing you. Your actions have brought great honor upon the house of the North and I am proud that it is you who are my pup and not another."

A great relief washed through Kagome as she relaxed in his embrace, returning it with such fervor that she almost managed to knock them over. Tears of joy slid unhindered down her cheeks as everything she wanted to tell him spilled quickly from her lips.

For a long while they spoke at length concerning various things. She told him about her mother and how she had managed to continue on after discovering she could no longer return. He in turn was happy to hear that his love was alive and had went on to give his daughter a sibling even though it was heartbreaking to a point to know it had not been his child.

Kagome also told him of the changes that she was experiencing and of the confusion she and her mother faced over what she might be. He took it in stride, explaining all he knew and told her that he would help her anyway he could to discover the truth. He also informed her of how Sesshomaru and the others were doing and how they feared for the Western Lord's sanity after she had left. It was this that made her all the more determined to speak to Sesshomaru and try to right the wrongs that had been discovered between them

It was with these thoughts that father and daughter set out to return to the Western Castle where both hoped to bring the Western Lord back to his senses.


	26. Reunited

**Chapter 26 – Reunited**

They stood there staring at one another; one radiating anger while the other held a slight smirk of amusement at the predicament the first found himself. Dark eyes clashed with crimson as Ozeki tried desperately to get free from the impossible tangle of swords that Tatsu had entrapped him in for the second time that day.

"When will ye be learning not to be miscalculating the moves of yer opponent?" the dragon youkai chuckled softly as he leaned against the tree to watch the bear's struggle. "Twice now, I be showing you that move an twice now ye be entangled in it."

"Humph! You just wait till I get free of this, then I'll teach your scaly hide a thing or two!" Ozeki roared in anger from within the net of blades. The first time the dragon had pulled the powerful move on him, he had been completely taken by surprise as the net had wrapped around him and the sharpened blades tangled around his bulky frame with little more then a few scratches.

The second time though he had know it was coming but he had not had the time to dodge the attack. He, of course, refused to take the blame for any of it and instead swore that the dragon youkai was somehow cheating in order to ensnare him.

"Here let me be helping ye with that," Tatsu's deep chuckle erupted as his clawed fingers wrapped around the hilt of the large sword whose blade was partially buried in the earth. Giving it a sharp twist to the right broke the spell that kept the bear in place. The blades suddenly dissipated in the blue threads of the youkai's magic, the same threads that had wrapped around him just before the blades had materialized.

At being released, the bear roared loudly as he hefted his large hammer and moved forward to attack Tatsu for the embarrassment to his person. Much to his frustration and utter annoyance, the dragon simply moved out of the way, grabbed up his sword and parried Ozeki's continuing attacks. The entire time, the larger youkai continued to bark out various instructions that had the bear paused to listen to would only have helped him to improve his battle techniques.

It was the ring of weapons and the string of curses that spilled from the bear that first drew their silent observers. One of the two who watched struggled desperately to keep from letting her mirth slip past her clenched lips but no matter what she seemed to be as amused as the older Inu youkai that stood beside her.

"That be it, bear, drop the anger and allow yer battle sense to take over. The angrier ye be the harder it be for ye to think properly." Tatsu's amused voice seemed to slowly roll over the enraged bear but did little good as Ozeki rushed forward again, his large hammer swung with bone crushing force. The attack only skimmed through the air, as once again the amused dragon was not where the bear had hoped he would be.

Another string of curses fully brought out the mirth of the woman who stood watching and when an almost delicate snort of amusement came from Tatsu, Kagome found herself doubling over with laughter. "Ozeki, he's trying to teach you, you big oaf. Why aren't you paying attention?"

"What!" Ozeki roared with outrage again and turned to scream at the person that had just had the audacity to call him a name. What met his eyes instead of enraging him further only served to completely banish any thoughts of what he had been about to do. To his utter amazement the very woman who he had sworn to protect, but had failed miserably was standing there laughing at him.

"Kagome!" was all the stunned bear could manage to rumble out. Even as she heard her name, said miko found herself wrapped up in a bear hug, literally. Ozeki had swept her off her feet and twirled around with her before she could even blink.

"I…I…need…to…breath," she finally managed to blurt out though hesitantly returning the hug of welcome. From her point of view it was more like hanging on for deal life to the very same boulder that continuously rolled over you.

"Huh?" her voice managed to seep into Ozeki's happy mind and he looked down into an almost red-faced Kagome as she struggled for each breath. Though his darkened skin hid it somewhat, an embarrassed crimson stain spread across his cheeks as he lowered the miko to the earth. "Feh!"

Though it took her a few moments to catch up on the much-needed oxygen, never the less she gave the bear a bright smile. "It's good to see you too, General." She finally managed to say as she turned and gave a bit of a bow to Lord Tatsu.

"Tis good to be seeing ye again, lass." Tatsu stepped forward to more gently envelop the petite woman with his massive arms. A gentle gesture that she readily returned even as it took her somewhat by surprise.

Ozeki snorted softly from one side and stepped forward as the two separated, his dark gaze portraying his concern for her. "Are you certain you wish to be here, Kagome? I mean…"

Kagome turned to smile up at the bear, her eyes glittering with determination and a spark of some unknown emotion as she nodded. "Oh yes, this is my home. I had to return."

Ozeki nodded slightly not wishing to push her on the subject but still he could not shake the worry that engulfed him. He glanced toward the Western Castle where he knew the lord was currently holed away in his study before looking back at the miko. It was then that it struck him; her scent had changed, becoming more powerful then it had been before and it sent a shiver down his spine.

The corners of Kagome's lips pulled further up as she caught his quick glance. She knew or rather felt his worry radiating off of him in waves and she stepped close enough to lay one small hand against his arm in reassurance. "Do not worry, I'll be careful but we both know I must do this."

"Humph!" Was all Ozeki replied and turned away, his nose tilting slightly higher in an appearance of haughtiness.

That brought another string of musical laughter from Kagome. She had missed her family here in the Feudal Era while she had been away to recover. It had not surprised her in the least to discover that she had enveloped these youkai into her ever expanding family, after all she had adopted a Kitsune while she was nothing more then a child the first time she had been here right along with a perverted monk, a demon slayer with a wicked right hook, and an irritating hanyou who had tested her patience many times.

While she had been away she had realized just how much her new family here meant to her as well as that of her old one. Ozeki, a lot like Inuyasha in various ways, had become like another brother as well as the Kitsune twins, Tatsu she looked upon with as much fondness as she did her grandfather in the modern era, and Kuro had, in her mind at least, become like a favored uncle.

Even if they never learned how she felt about them, she knew she would always look upon them as such, no matter their lineage or race. They had all been there when she needed them the most, even as she had done her best to help them. Their acceptance of her had cemented their places in her heart for all time and eased the burdens she always seemed to carry with her.

With a happy sigh, Kagome indicated that they should continue onward toward the castle and what awaited her there. She would worry about that when the time came, right now she plagued them with questions on what all had happened while she had been away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iyashii grunted softly as he felt the weight of the armor settle about his broad shoulders. It was time for those chosen to begin their march toward the Western Castle and for old enemies to try to heal the rift that his treachery had caused. Behind him, he could hear his daughter shifting slightly from one foot to the other impatiently as he finished fastening the straps that would hold the bone plating in place.

With a soft smile he sat down on a low stool and pulled his long hair free of the armament. "Alright, Mitsuko, go ahead."

The excited giggle was the only warning that Iyashii had before his daughter's tiny fingers began gripping the strands of his long hair. A smile stretched unbidden across his pale lips as his only child took great pleasure in being allowed to braid the platinum strands. The smile remained in place even as she pulled a little too tightly for his comfort and he had to grit his teeth to keep from rebuking the girl. After all he was still learning what it meant to be a father to the precious gift that Lady Kana had given him.

He had brought her to Hayashi's stronghold only after making certain that her safety would be ensured amongst the rough soldiers that trained within. At first she had been shy towards the men, tagging along behind him asking a myriad of questions whenever they were alone. Soon after she had discovered that there were also other children running amok within the walled area and she slowly began to make friends with them. It took only a short while after that for her to begin asking her questions of the various soldiers she met on a daily basis.

Upon his return from meeting with the Southern Taiyoukai, Iyashii's heart had plummeted within his chest and his anger stirred as he came upon one of the older soldiers holding his tiny daughter face down in the dirt with her arm crooked behind her in one hand while the other rested on her shoulder. A predatory growl had escaped his throat at the harm that was being done to his daughter but strangely he could not scent her tears or fear. It should have coated the area heavily and its absence was the only thing that restrained him enough to keep from instantly removing the youkai who dare mistreat his child from the face of the earth.

As he stalked slowly forward, his predatory gleam focused upon the pair, the soldier's whispered words reached his sensitive hearing and caused him to hesitate.

"That's it child, now remember how I showed you to react to this situation?" the old bird youkai croaked out harshly, the words so soft that a human would have had trouble hearing them.

Mitsuko nodded without a word and to her father's great surprise, twisted slightly at an odd angle away from the shoulder that was being pinned. Though the movement was slight in itself, it allowed the child enough freedom so that one of her small legs could kick back and upward connecting to the older youkai's groin, a spot that his hunched over position had left open. If he had been actually using his weight on the child she would not have been able to make such a kick.

A small flicker of pride swept through Iyashii's golden eyes as he noticed the soldier barely flinch. "Good, good," the whispered praise drifted to his hearing even as he watched the bird back away and help his daughter to her feet. A gentle hand brushed away the dirt that had collected on her simple gray kimono in a grandfatherly act before the soldier knelt down to meet her eye level.

"You are improving greatly, child." The bird youkai reached up to gently pat her head in approval. "Now run along we will practice again at another time."

Mitsuko had smiled brightly at the soldier then, giving him a big hug then skipped happily to where her friends were playing at the corner of the courtyard. Not once had she noticed her father had observed the entire time she had been training.

Once the child was out of hearing range, Iyashii had approached the youkai with deadly intent in his steps. The bird had turned, knowing that the protective father had been watching and bowed his head as he awaited his coming punishment. He knew to train the child without her father's approval might sign his death warrant but Mitsuko had begged him not to say anything. She had wanted to surprise her father but from the looks of it the surprise was spoiled.

"How long?" Iyashii asked as he came to a standstill several feet from the humbled soldier.

"A week, milord," was the calm yet whispered answer.

Iyashii's eyes narrowed as he studied the youkai intently. The bird's refusal to speak up might be viewed as disrespectful but being a soldier at one time himself, Iyashii could read the battle wounds that decorated the exposed flesh of the bird well. A long scar ran from just below one tufted ear to disappear under the bird's chin to reappear on the other side of his neck but slightly lower then the beginning of it. Someone had tried to behead this particular youkai and that had left his voice not but a whisper. It was surprising that the bird still retained any of his vocal cords at all.

"Status report," Iyashii finally broke the silence as his face settled in the mask of one in command.

The surprised youkai fought the urge to gape at the Inu youkai but the long years of training kicked in and he straightened, his eyes fixing off to some point over the commander's shoulder as he diligently reported the girl's progress. "She improves immensely with each lesson I give her, milord. At present her only training has been that of defense."

Iyashii nodded slowly as he looked toward the approaching demon aura he had learned to associate with Hayashi. The demon had been slower to return to the training yard but had arrived in time to catch the last bit of the bird's report. He cast a questioning glance at the dog demon curious as to whom the bird was speaking about but the quick glance by Iyashii in the direction of his daughter told the leader all he needed to know. Nodding his silent approval he continued on to where the majority of the higher-ranking officials of his army had gathered to await word on the days events.

Turning back to the soldier, Iyashii narrowed his eyes again in thought as he mulled over what sort of punishment he would inflict upon the youkai. In this day in age, he knew the need for even the children to be prepared should the stronghold be invaded and it only took him a breath in time to come to a decision.

"You are to continue training my daughter, with my blessing. You may also step up her training to more offensive maneuvers as you see fit." His eyes turned a colder shade of amber as a small threatening growl colored his next words. "In my absence, it shall be your responsibility to see to her safety. Guard her with your life or I will see to it that your failure will be rewarded in a most painful manner."

"Yes, milord." The soldier saluted him quickly knowing the burden that had been placed upon his shoulders but relieved at the same time to be granted the commander's permission.

Iyashii had dismissed him then for he had more pressing business to attend to. He had to speak with his daughter and inform her that he was going away for a while and could not take her with him. It had been a conversation that had torn his heart up as her tears fell but the child had said she understood.

Even now as she stood behind him happily twisting his hair in the semblance of a braid, he could feel the sadness radiating off of her. It broke his heart to have to leave her alone but he knew it was the only way to make certain the Master could never threaten her again. He would not allow her to fall into that monster's hands.

Once the child was done she moved to stand in front of him, grinning happily as he inspected the length of braid over his shoulder. There were loose strands sticking out here and there, far from a perfect plait but he grinned at her in approval all the same. Then he picked her up in his arms as he stood, hugging her to him as he memorized every detail about his treasured child before he had to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed deeply as she stood outside the door to Sesshomaru's private study. Everyone she had met on the way here had warned her to his current state of mind. To say she was worried would be a harsh understatement; in fact she was down right scared to confront him. He might very well kill her this time but there was no way she was backing down either. She hadn't done it before now and she sure wouldn't turn tail and run now.

The longer she stood there thinking about it, the more she realized she was getting angry. How dare he go and do this when she had done everything she could to make certain he would be able to take care of his people. Hadn't she given him enough of her blood to snap him out of whatever spell Sora had placed on him? Why must he continue to torment her this way, he should be out there seeking this Master's death instead of sulking behind closed doors like some child.

Each new question spiked her anger higher and higher till her eyes glowed with the soft pink light of her powers, her teeth gritting together in determination to keep the angry shouting from spilling out into the empty corridor.

With a huff, she pushed the door open and stepped inside, her eyes sweeping the expanse of the room in order to locate the errant youkai lord. A low growl of warning came from the corner of the study where a large pile of scrolls, books and other odds and ends were piled too high for her to see who was making the threat. Her fingers curled into small fists as she marched forward.

Skirting around the large desk, she glared angrily at the still growling Taiyoukai her powers flaring up under his crimson-eyed gaze. Kagome knew that in his grief he had yet to recognize her and she was determined to put an end to it.

"Stop that growling right this minute, Sesshomaru!" her finger wagged at him as she continued to scold the still seated youkai. "You need to get whatever stick was shoved up your ass out and start working to try and find this Master! I did not, I repeat, did NOT give myself to you just so you could hole away in your study and sulk like a child without his new toy while people are dying out there!"

The last was almost screamed out as she glared at him. To her disappointment the great Western Lord merely blinked as if taken by complete surprise. It didn't last long though, his youki rising as he stood to glare down at her. "You dare yell at this Sesshomaru within his own home?"

"Well someone needed to," Kagome pointed out glaring back. "It seems like everyone else is too afraid to." She would not let him get way with his sulking any longer. It had been far too long since he had been himself and she was fully prepared to beat him back to normal if she had to. Not that she could stand up to an irritated Inu Taiyoukai mind you, but damn it someone had to do something. This was getting far too ridiculous for her liking.

His eyes narrowed, the crimson fading into icy gold. "Perhaps they have good reason to be, reason your feeble human mind seems to lack at this moment."

"M…my f…feeble human mind," She stuttered through gritted teeth her aura rising up around her as her anger reddened her cheeks and darkened her eyes until they were stormy midnight pools. Her fingers caught at the edge of his desk, wrapping around the lip, so that she could steady herself before doing something she would come to regret, something like purifying the Western Lord to a pile of ash. Unknown to her, the tortured wood splintered and cracked from the extreme pressure of her grip. "This feeble human, as you put it, saved your sorry ass a few times now and damn it I didn't do it just so you could lock yourself away in here!"

"I do not recall seeking your aid in any matter concerning this Sesshomaru." He growled low not allowing his surprise show at her display of strength. He wondered if it had been an effect of the mating that had brought about her sudden possession of youkai like strength. Her scent had also changed slightly, becoming stronger, more storm like in it's turbulence as her anger radiated around her. He could also detect his own scent mingled with hers, it had not faded over the time they had been apart and a stab of guilt went through his heart as he was once again reminded that he had marked her as his without her permission. His foul essence would linger there until she decided to bed another, yet at the same time it would keep any possible youkai suitors at bay. All those bound by honor would steer clear of her but at the same time it would draw those wishing to hurt him to her with unerring eagerness. His foul stench would make her a possible target, the enemy believing her to be another of his weaknesses.

"No you didn't but I gave it anyway," She said quietly, her anger vanishing under his cruel words. Kagome felt as if a bucket of ice-cold water had been thrown over her in that moment and she shook her head, her eyes dropping away to focus on the floor at her feet. Unbidden tears stung her eyes and she stubbornly refused to allow them to fall in his presence.

"What is it that you wish in return for this aid, Miko?" he growled again. Sesshomaru could smell the salt in the air that betrayed her sudden sadness. He didn't like it, but he hated the fact that he was the direct cause of those emotions.

She raised determined eyes to stare directly into the frozen pools of amber, one corner of her lips drawing back in an impressive imitation of a snarl. "I want nothing more then you to be who you are. Not this…" lost for words she waved her hands towards his rumbled appearance. Though nowhere near the matted and filthy mess she had come upon at the cave, his appearance was still unkempt looking. His pristine appearance marred by the presence of his guilt and rage.

Shaking her head slightly again she knew now there was no way she could even begin to tell him what she had been going through lately. There was no hope that he would ever accept her as she was, nothing more then a filthy hanyou just like his half-brother had once been. She knew he knew what she was because Kisho had explained to her everything that had happened on their way back to the Western Castle. He had told her how he had discovered the truth of her lineage, how no one was certain of what she was, and of the disbelieving looks that had crossed both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's faces when they found out.

"Most would require rewards." He smoothly told her as he reigned in his fleeting anger, his face becoming the stoic mask she was so use to.

"I am not like most," she huffed softly then glared down at the floor again long enough to collect her thoughts, but as the silence continued between them she huffed softly in frustration. Her dark eyes rising to stare directly into his, "Look, what's done is done. This bickering is getting us nowhere and quite frankly it's making me feel a bit nauseous. If you want to stay locked away then do so, I'll not deem it worth my time to bother your royal person with such trivial things as my upset again. From now on you do as you like, I've got better things to do with my time then stand here butting heads with you."

Her shifting mood only served to irritate Sesshomaru even more. Here was his chance to attempt to make amends with Kagome and try to make things right between them but instead his anger was getting the better of him. He watched unmoving as she turned to leave, his mind working overtime as it tried to convince his mouth to say something that would keep her from leaving, but for the life of him he couldn't seem to come up with anything. Instead, he decided to try and irritate the woman further by telling her exactly what he was guilty of.

"Does it not bother you that this Sesshomaru marked you as his mate without your consent?" his voice rolled out like deep velvet, caressing her skin with each syllable. Her back stiffened visibly as she turned to stare at him in what he mistook to be disbelief.

After a moment of just staring at him, Kagome released a world-weary sigh and shook her head again, her eyes lowering away from his own. Sadly, she turned her back on him and continued toward the door where she paused briefly after sliding the door open. One hand rested on the wooden panel while she cast a glance toward him over her left shoulder. "You are wrong Sesshomaru, this Kagome gave her consent to the possibilities of it happening the moment she decided to take your burden as her own."

With that she left the stunned demon standing amongst his cluttered study, her heart feeling even heavier then it had been when she returned home to heal. A nervous flutter in her belly sent a wave of nausea through her as she struggled to hold back the threatening tears. She needed to be well away from everyone before she would allow herself the chance to cry out her heartbreak. Not that she had come here with a hope of becoming the lord's mate in the eyes of everyone, but she had hoped that she would be able to talk to him before his anger was unleashed. After all, she did have a great deal to tell him, like the fact she was still changing and did not know what to expect. Some small part of her had even hoped that maybe he would be able to help her learn what it meant to be the child of a powerful Inu Taiyoukai but all hopes had just been dashed upon the ragged edge of his words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright!! Everything has hopefully been fixed up to this point, but if you still find anything that needs be fixed please, please let me know. I have a hell of a time editing my own writings…lol. Anyhow, I'll try and be more careful about them in the future but cannot say for certain they will not happen again. Especially where than/then is concerned. Anyhow… I didn't change all that much in the story a few simple spelling errors corrected, some minor rearranging of sentences and whatnot… for the most part everything it still the same.

**http://groups. you to everyone who has reviewed. It is greatly appreciated. **

**Much love to you all  
DJ aka AuroraNyte/l3lackroze**


	27. A Parting of Ways

**Chapter 27 – Parting of Ways**

Her parting words had stunned him, his mind racing in a myriad of directions at once. How had she known it was possible that he might mark her as a mate? Sesshomaru could barely believe what all her words implied. Even after everything, she had not wanted any sort of retribution on him for what he had done and it almost made his burden lighter. Not that it erased his guilt but it had been enough to jar him from the low levels of despair he had allowed himself to fall into.

His heart stirred and his anger swelled within his chest till he was gnashing his teeth to keep the impending howl from ripping free. She had questioned his ability to still lead and that more then anything else struck home. He knew the truth of her words, far too long now he had allowed the state of things fall around him while he lingered under the spell. He had allowed his guilt over what had been done dictate his moves and it irritated him to know that no one other then the miko had been able to get through to him.

Sesshomaru growled low and in his anger he sent the contents of his desk sprawling across the room. How dare she waltz in here as if she owned the place and question his authority? Did she believe that by mating him it gave her the right to do as she pleased?

But still she had known and had not let it stop her. She had given herself to him without once trying to back out. She could have tried to purify him during the mating, could have fought against him until her dying breath but instead she fought to keep from using her powers on him. He should feel grateful for her sacrifice and done all he could have done in her absence to find the one who had placed them both in this situation but instead he had been locked away here in his study doing exactly what she had accused him of.

Shaking his head he sat down trying to force himself to think clearer. Still her haunted voice returned to him as she had told him that she had known it was possible. Tatsu and Ozeki had warned him that Kagome loved him, but he had ignored them in favor of saving himself. He had convinced himself that he would not fall to the trap that his father and brother had before him but at the same time he had sworn to spend the rest of his life trying to make up to Kagome for all the wrong he had caused her. It had been a duel edged sword that he had hoped would work in his favor, but as he thought about it he knew that no matter what nothing he could do would ever make up for them. Not if he continually allowed his actions be dictated by what other's thought.

With a sigh he allowed his eyes to close, his head lowered as he tried to come to grips with the unusual emotions he had been trying to deal with. As he did so he began to realize that he had been under his beast's influence. It was his beast that had kept him isolated away from everyone while it grieved for his missing mate. Now that she had returned it seemed to loosen its grip on him. He could almost hear it growling in contentment as her scent still lingered within the air around him. It soothed him, allowing him to think clearer than he had in a long time.

Once again the image of Kagome surrounded by both raven-haired and silver-haired pups rose to the forefront of his mind, unknowingly bringing a smile to his lips. It was a dream he had had often since first traveling with the miko ten years ago. One he had tried to push it away but even now it tormented him.

His eyes opened as he glared at the spot her fingers had cracked his desk and he pushed the image away. It would do no good to allow himself such fantasies right now. Not when there was an enemy to be reckoned with and a rift to be healed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked quietly along the castle hallways, the tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as she struggled to stop them. She doubted that she would ever be able to talk to Sesshomaru after he had been so cold to her. It was almost as if he regretted even touching her, but then again he really had had no choice in the matter. If Sora had not used her blood to complete the spell then neither of them would be in the position they were now in.

"You just had to go and do it again, didn't you?" she softly chastised herself. To her it seemed that she was forever destined to fall in love with someone who could never return her feelings. But this time she had been so hopeful. It was so different from what she had experienced with Inuyasha, so much stronger and it hurt so much more then it did when the ex-hanyou rejected her. For five years she had waited to see who had visited her dreams and had hoped that maybe when she did find them that she would have a fairytale romance, but she knew that was only a fantasy concocted by the side of her that would forever remain a romantic young girl. There was no white knight upon his faithful steed to save her from the fearsome dragon and there never would be.

She gave a small giggle at the thought, after all one of the ones she had gotten closer to was a real dragon so maybe it was the white knight who she need saving from. Either way her hopes had been shattered and a new determination was beginning to set in.

If Sesshomaru was not going to look for this master then she would. Not like she needed the arrogant lord to help her anyhow not in the state he was in. Decided, Kagome turned toward the room where her things were kept. She would just go find this so-called master herself and to hell with the demon lord.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way," Inuyasha huffed angrily, his arms crossing over his chest as he glared down at the woman who was determined to get herself killed. "There is no way I'll let you go traipsing off alone to look for this demon."

"Mama, at least let me go with you," Shippo pleaded softly as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder to still her packing.

"No, Shippo, you have to stay here to make certain Rin is kept safe," Kagome said softly her gaze turning from her son to look at her best friend. "You can't stop me Inuyasha and no you can't go either. You have your family to think about besides I'll be just fine."

"We can both go with you, Mother." Rin said softly, her large doe like eyes looking up at Kagome pleadingly from where she sat on her mother's futon.

Kagome sighed softly as she looked between her children's hopeful looks but shook her head. "I would love for both of you to come with me, but its too dangerous. I'm changing and I do not know what will happen. I don't want either of you to be anywhere near me if I lose control. It would kill me if I hurt either of you. Besides I'm depending on you to watch over that arrogant demon while I'm away whether he likes it or not."

"But Father will miss you if you leave again." Rin said softly hoping to talk some sense into her.

At that Inuyasha gave a soft snort and looked away, he really was not that great at all these emotional moments but he was determined to not let Kagome leave the castle. His friend really had no idea what might be in store for her out there and he did not want to see her hurt again.

Kagome sadly shook her head at Rin's soft statement and looked back down to her backpack. "He probably won't even know I'm missing for a while, he's made it quite clear what he thinks of me." Her eyes slid sideways to look at Inuyasha as she continued to speak. "Especially, now that we all know I'm nothing more than a hanyou, no matter how noble my father is."

If Inuyasha still had his puppy ears they would have been sagging low against his head as the old hurt reared its ugly head at the pain in her words. She had explained everything to him when he had met her in the hallway upon her return. Now he wished she had told him when they first met up on her return but understood her wish to speak with Kisho first.

"But Mama," Shippo began only to be quieted by one of Kagome's sharp looks that he knew meant for him to stop trying to change her mind. Instead he sighed softly and sat down beside Rin on her bed to watch her prepare her things. Not that she had that much to prepare anyhow it was just that she was taking longer with everyone trying to discourage her from going. He had a sneaking suspicion that she really did not want to go it alone.

"Look, Kagome, I know that my brother is a prick," Inuyasha sighed as he griped her shoulders turning her to face him. Her pained look tore at his heart and he had to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "But you have to understand that this is not like when we went in search of Naraku. This master is a crafty one and if you leave the castle he'll take it as a sign that we are divided. He will believe that he has won and will probably try to kill you while you're out there alone. Right now, you are an unknown, with your abilities and maybe even thinks of you as a threat." He sighed softly then shook his head to indicate he wasn't finished speaking yet as she opened her mouth to say something. "No, that's not all either. You have Sesshomaru's smell on you and any enemy youkai will believe you are his mate. They will target you as a way to get to my brother, use you against all of us if they were lucky enough to catch you."

Kagome lifted her shoulders slightly as if she did not care about what he had just told her, her eyes turning downward as she spoke. "I appreciate you worrying about me guys but really I can take care of myself. I need to be away from here, away from him."

She sighed softly as she pulled away from Inuyasha and slung the backpack across one arm. How could she tell him that one of the reasons she was leaving was because Sesshomaru didn't want her here, he had made that pretty clear from the few words they had exchanged in his study.

Kagome raised her eyes then gave them a forced smile, "I guess I'd better get going before anyone else figures out what I'm doing." She hugged each of them in turn whispering words of encouragement that she really did not feel herself. As she pulled away and back toward the door to her room she fixed them with a determined look. "Remember neither of you are to mention this to anyone, not my father, not Ozeki, and definitely not Sesshomaru, not that he'd care anyhow."

The others nodded but guiltily exchanged glances as Kagome walked from the room, each knowing that there was no way they would just let her go it alone and when her footsteps could no longer be heard, the three of them left the room and scattered in different directions.

A soft smile pulled at Kagome's lips as she ducked into a side hallway, she knew exactly what her family would do and though it grated on her nerves that they would betray her, she understood because if the situation was reversed she would have done the same thing. The question was how exactly was she going to get away without any of them finding her?

The solution presented itself when she realized she was near the kitchens, the various herbs hanging to dry were just what she had been looking for. She knew exactly which ones she would need to disrupt the sensitive nose of an inu-youkai. After all she had not studied herb lore just for their cooking or healing properties. It was a miko's duty to know exactly what each would be capable of and right now she needed to disguise her scent. Not that she knew what she smelled like, but she seriously doubted it was of garlic or various other nasty smelling herbs.

Quickly she strode forward, softly greeting each of the servants that were scurrying about the kitchen as they tried to get ready for the evening meal. It was utter chaos and few here knew who she was.

"Excuse me," she said softly her eyes lowered as she approached the one who seemed to be in charge of the kitchen. She tried to act as much like the human servants she had witnessed in the castle as she possible could.

"What do you want, human?" A boar youkai growled at her, angry at her disruption evident in the way he gripped the wooden spoon. From what Kagome could see he had been in the process of sampling the soup that would be served to the assembled lords and allies.

"My mistress bid me to request a few items from the kitchens and gardens so that she might prepare a special mixture for the lady's evening bath." She tried to sound as humble as the other's but it sickened her to do so.

The boar gave a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes in disgust. "What kinda things does she want?"

"From the kitchen m'lady requested two cloves of garlic, a flask of sake, and some milk if possible." She replied softly.

"I see, the first two I can do, but the milk you'll have to get from the stable hands that sit to the right of the gardens." He raised his hand and motioned to one of the servants to bring her the requested items. Once she was giving the things, he snorted again. "Really when will humans learn that no matter what they put in their bath's their skin will never be as beautiful as that of a youkai."

Kagome knew it was not a question but his display of disgust so she bit her tongue to keep her from making a retort that would get her caught. Instead she waited for his minute rant to finish before quietly asking where she might find the gardens so that she could acquire some chamomile and rose petals. She was giving rough direction and almost shoved out a side door as the boar dismissed her with a few choice words directed to the "disgusting" humans that inhabited his lord's castle.

Normally, Kagome would have been angry at the boar's comments but this one time she had to agree with him. Since her body started to change she had noticed that some of her senses were becoming heightened. Her sense of smell being one of them and really some of the humans that were holed up in the castle could bath more often. Their stench was making her already upset stomach worse.

Shaking the thought away she turned back to the task at hand and soon found herself standing at the back of the castle hidden among the foliage of several large bushes. It had not taken her long to get everything she needed, everyone had been tolerant of her presence giving her the requested items as quickly as possible because it had been decreed that everyone was to treat the humans with as much respect as they would any demon lord and lady while the war raged. It had all worked in her favor and she had even managed to swipe a male's haori and hakama from the lines where they were left to dry in the sun.

Making certain that no one would see her she quickly mixed the concoction and stripped down. Smearing the mixture over both her body and the clothing she then transferred everything in her backpack to a square of cloth she had been given along the way to carry everything else. Leaving the bag and her old clothing within the bushes she purposely shoved her way through the plants and scaled the castle wall. It wasn't an easy task, as she had to make certain none of the guards that patrolled the area found her. If they did it would have all been over but she had gotten lucky to make it without setting off any alarms.

Once over the wall she crept forward toward the trees that ringed the castle. One soldier had almost stumbled across her but as she pressed herself against a tree truck as he walked by, her breath being held until he had turned the corner and continued on his way.

Thanking whatever gods were watching over her at this point in time, Kagome darted forward until she could no longer see the castle. It was then that she felt a pull toward the south and since she had no other place to start at the moment she followed her instincts. Starting at a slow trot she increased her speed until the ground was fairly speeding by in a blur. Her demon-like speed thrilled her and she felt a strange sense of excitement flow through her veins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For two long days they searched for Kagome without any luck, no one could explain how she was able to just disappear into thin air without having youkai abilities. Kikyo thought she knew when they found the discarded items behind the castle, also knowing the properties of herbs well she explained it to the others.

When asked why they did not find a scent trail left by the mixture she calmly told them that it would change when applied to a person's body. The scent of the herbs would mix with that of the wearer and change it slight over a short period of time. It would be almost impossible to pick up the earthy scents amongst the other foliage of the forest. It was an explanation that seemed to lack in certain things.

They had traveled as far North as they dared, hoping to stumble across her on her way to find the master but when that had turned up nothing several groups had been dispatched to looking in all directions. None of them had been successful in the search.

All of them worried about what would happen to Kagome out there with the master still on the loose but none of them were as worried as Sesshomaru. He had been unable to search that first day because he had his hands full dealing with those that had begun to question his leadership abilities. He had called all the gathered lords, allies and generals into the Council hall and began making plans to find the master and hearing reports on what all had been done up to this point.

A few challenges had been made, ones that he had quickly dispatched in the face of things. He knew and still felt guilty whenever thoughts of Kagome rose up but these he trampled down with the cold state he normally dealt with things making certain that none could question his abilities further. It was also in these meetings that he, to the surprise of all gathered, had announced his mating to Kagome, proclaiming her as the new Lady of the West.

He knew that what had occurred between them in the cave had been made known and he would no longer be shackled by what other's thought of him. If they wanted to believe him weak for mating a human then so be it. There were those that openly questioned his choice but these few who were foolish enough to speak out were quickly put to shame. Especially when Kisho stepped forward and declared before all that she was his daughter and heir to the Northern Lands.

Both announcements caused a flurry of activity to spread throughout the Western Lands as some rejoiced in the news that their Lord had finally found a worthy mate and yet others despaired at the news that the one they believed to be human was really hanyou. Those that had been touched by Kagome's kind heart congratulated the Western Lord and praised his good choice.

"You did good, old friend," Kisho confided in Sesshomaru after one particular meeting that had resulted in the Western Lord dispatching of a certain loudmouthed youkai who spoke out against the mating. He had spat upon the ground calling the union a show of weakness and challenged Sesshomaru for his lordship. The youkai had barely uttered the words before his head rolled across the Council floor. After that no one dared speak out against it and soon they turned their attentions to the matter of the master.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not only were the Western Lands in a semblance of chaos, so too was the usurper's stronghold as news of Kagome's return and true heritage reached the master's ears. He raged, sending out several spies to try and locate the woman, but he had no more success than the others. It was almost as if the miko had disappeared from the face of the earth.

But what really upset him was the fact that Kagome was a wild card that he had not counted on. Who would have guessed the woman was something so much more important then a simple miko? True her powers were great at the time of her first appearance but with what was going on it might very well turn the tides against him. Both Kisho and his daughter were something to be dealt with and the master had to figure out how to work it all into his plans. Even as he dispatched more spies to try and locate the woman he also gave word that she was not to be harmed in any way.

If one would not suit his purpose then the other would do nicely and he bent to the schemes that would gain him the Western Lands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shivered slightly as she paced the cave floor where she had sought refuge from a sudden downpour. As the storm raged outside she had found a dry spot and with scraps of wood she had been able to gather before the rain started was able to build a fire. But it was not the chill in the air that brought about her discomfort it was the way her body's changing seemed to increase after coming face to face with Sesshomaru. She had traveled no more then half a day when it picked up it's pace and she had been forced to lay down as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She had found a small cave to rest in there too and when she had awoken everything was clearer then it had been before. Still she could find no change in her outward appearance but inside she knew that something was different.

Her miko powers had struggled to the surface intertwining with the awakening strength of her youkai blood and it had been hard for her to keep them from lashing out. It took some doing but soon enough she was back outside and following her instincts. Something pulled her southward and she diligently followed wondering what she would find when she arrived at wherever she was going.

At the moment her fingertips itched horribly and no matter what she did she could not get it to stop. Finally after several long moments of rubbing them she started shaking her hands like she would have done if they had fallen asleep.

It was only as a sizzling sound along the cavern wall that her attention snapped back to what it was she was doing. Her mind had drifted to Sesshomaru and up till than had not been paying much attention. Now, curious, she examined the wall where the noise was coming from and was surprised to find long gashes in that that looked suspiciously like an acid whip had just been drug across the unforgiving stone.

Understanding was slow to dawn on the young woman but when it did she looked at her fingers curiously. Though she had seen Sesshomaru's acid whip only on a few occasions she tried to duplicated the way he held his fingers as best she could remember and shook her hand toward the wall. Nothing happened and she breathed a soft sigh. Waving it away as some sort of fluke she was surprised to find that a long, softly glowing strand of pink energy flew from her fingertips to again leave a sizzling trail along the wall.

This really startled her and she tried again to duplicate the action. Kikyo had warned her that she might very well develop powers after being poisoned but this was something she had not expected. To actually be able to use the acid whip caused a girlish giggle to escape from her lips as she continually tried to get the whip to reemerge. It took some doing but finally she was able to call it forth but with some struggle.

Deciding that she needed quite a bit of practice she remained in the cave the rest of the day and far into the night until she could manipulate the acid whip with almost deadly accuracy. Kagome gave up only when the morning's first rays began to seep into the cave but knew she would really have to practice in order to master the new ability.

For two more days she continued on following whatever it was that drew her without meeting any resistance. On the eve of the second day she began to pick up the sounds of feet marching in unison from quite a distance away and being as careful as she could, she went to investigate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iyashii and Hayashi both marched in the front of the army they had amassed as they made their way toward the Western Castle. For four days they had marched stopping only to give the humans time to rest and regain their strength. They were waiting on their scouts to return with news of a clearing large enough to house the ten thousand strong men that had marched from the Southern Lands to join with Sesshomaru's army as required by the Lands' treaty of alliance.

Their hopes were high that with their added strength the war with the usurper would soon come to an end and every man among them joked half-heartedly about what they would do upon returning home from war. Most of it went ignored by the two demons that led them and it gave the soldiers something other then thoughts of impending doom to pass the time.

Suddenly the call to halt was sounded throughout the mass and all eyes turned expectantly toward Iyashii and Hayashi. Both stood staring off into the distance at something approaching at a high rate of speed that only the highest levels of youkai among them could make out. When the blur finally came to a halt within speaking distance of their leaders whispers of surprised flowed through the troop.

"So it would seem that you've escaped Sesshomaru only to take up with those who hold the taint, Iyashii." The angry voice of a female broke through the silence that had the leaders on edge.

"Lady Kagome, while I will not deny the fact I carry Sora's taint I do swear that I no longer hold league with such a foul creature." Hayashi's strong voice answered the woman and soon all who could see what was going on became silent as they watched in anxious expectation of what was to happen.

"Kagome, how are you?" Iyashii asked as he took a step toward the waiting woman. He knew instantly that there was something different about her. The scent of the Western Lord marked her as his mate yet there was more, something that warned him she was far more dangerous now then she had ever been.

"I am fine, better then I have ever been in fact." Kagome coldly answered the pale haired inu-youkai, her arms crossing as she glared at Iyashii. "Now do you mind explaining to me exactly what you think you're doing?"

"M'lady," Hayashi stepped forward to bow low before the angry woman, his actions causing a murmur to sweep through the soldiers. "I am sent by the Southern Lord with the promised troops to reinforce that of the Western Lands. Your presence here brings me great honor."

"Oh can it will you," Kagome huffed softly as she turned her glare on Hayashi. At his confused glance toward Iyashii, who shrugged, he looked back at her and she struggled to keep from laughing at them. She really had to remember that no one here understood her modern language. "Look, if what you're saying is true and you've renounced Sora's rule then good for you, but still you must admit that having Iyashii among you will not exactly be viewed as an omen of good will. After all Sesshomaru does think he betrayed all of us."

"I understand my transgressions Lady Kagome," Iyashii replied softly his golden eyes never leaving the woman. "But I have found that which was taken from me and seek to make amends for all the wrong I have done."

Kagome turned back to Iyashii with a glare, "Tell me why I should believe you."

The demand startled the demons but as they glanced between one another, Iyashii decided that the truth was the best course of action as this moment. "It was Lady Kana's belief that I should aid Hayashi and join with the Western army to defeat the usurper."

"Lady Kana?" Kagome blinked in surprise, stepping forward eagerly as she hoped for word of the one she believed to be her grandmother. If it really was true that Kananobara had sent him then she must believe what he said was true. After all how else would he know of Lady Kana?

"She returned my daughter to me and as such I am forever in her debt. It is her wishes that I now follow and have aided in rebuilding Hayashi's home so that we may now join with the Lord Sesshomaru. It is also my wish to get revenge upon the Master for all he has made me do in the past." Iyashii explained hesitatingly. He had not expected her to know about the Lady who had returned his life to him and knowing that Kagome knew her gave him a flicker of hope for the future.

"Oh," Kagome sighed softly then with a nod she turned to leave. "Then I shall not stand in your way. Hopefully he'll welcome the added reinforcements."

"Will you not return as well?" Iyashii took a few steps toward her. His brows drawn together in concern at knowing she was alone. With the Western Lord's mark on her it was not safe for her to journey anywhere by herself.

"I can't, he doesn't wish to see me," she replied so softly that Iyashii almost missed it. He watched as her shoulders seemed to sag and she sighed in resignation of a situation that he did not understand.

"M'lady, I beg of you. Travel with us at least until we reach the Western Lands. If at that time you still wish to travel alone, then none here will stop you." Hayashi spoke up surprising both Kagome and Iyashii. Two sets of eyes turned on the demon with questioning gazes.

"Why should I trust you?" Kagome finally managed to ask as her eyes scanned the front line of men. She was not really worried about traveling with the men but it was more like she was afraid to come across Sesshomaru. She knew he did not want to see her and if she was found traveling with this group of soldiers it might go badly for them.

"I do not ask that you trust us Lady Miko," Hayashi calmly replied his head bowed in respect, "but that you join your strength with that of our own until we reach the Western Lands. In so doing should we come across the master's army you will be able to aid us in the struggle."

It seemed like a plausible reason, even to Kagome's ears and reluctantly she agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you certain of this?" Sesshomaru's deep voice rolled out with a hint of some emotion his scout could not make out. It was well known that the lord though back to his normally stoic self was still searching for his mate.

"Yes Milord," the scout replied never lifting his head. "I myself was witness to the procession. The army bares the Southern insignia and will reach the Western Land by nightfall. The procession is led by an unknown minor lord by the name of Hayashi who came to power not too long ago upon the death of the old lord, one who resembles the escaped prisoner marches along side of him, and a woman who appears to be Lady Kagome."

"Dismissed," Sesshomaru growled out and turned his golden eyes to look toward Kisho who looked back with the barest glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, sounds like something Kagome would do," grumbled Inuyasha who stood leaning against the back wall. "I bet she's probably got them all wishing they were in combat right about now."

Ozeki snorted in amusement but his eyes traveled to Sesshomaru to see what the Western Lord would do. He did not have long to wait when the rustle of silk came as the young lord rose from his seated position.

"Hn," was all he said as he strode out of the room with determined steps, the others following after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks causing Iyashii to cast her a questioning glance. Her head tilted up in the air slightly as if she were scenting the air and it amused the inu-youkai to watch the woman mimic many of his race's actions. She had said little during the march, keeping most of the conversations to that of battle strategy and training methods. She had even spared with him, Hayashi, and several of the soldiers when they would stop to rest for the night.

It had at first surprised most of them that the human looking woman appeared to have youkai like traits but none of them could explain it and Kagome was not exactly forthcoming in answers. After a while they grew use to her surprises and most of them ended up walking away from the spars sorer then they believed possible from one of her stature.

These were all met with lighthearted humor and several lessons giving to the woman on how to improve her already vast knowledge. The soldiers had ribbed her on several occasions and were usually put in their places when she decided enough was enough. It had gotten so that almost nothing she did surprised the youkai lords.

Now both of them watched with confusion as she seemed to become nervous about something though neither knew why. Her eyes darted around as if she expected something to jump out at them at any moment and she even took a few steps backward almost bumping into one of the soldiers who instinctively reached out to steady the trembling miko.

"Umm… I think this is as far as I'll go." Kagome finally stammered out and cast the soldier a grateful glance. When she looked back at Hayashi and Iyashii, they noticed that her eyes had darkened. "I, uh… wish you the best of luck. Maybe we'll see each other again."

She was edging way even as she spoke and the two lords cast questioning glances toward each other than turned back to watch the woman with narrowed eyes. Something was definitely wrong with her. Iyashii wondered if it was the fact that they had entered Inuyasha's forest and would reach the Western Lands by nightfall or if there was something she was sensing that they had not yet detected. He knew that if it was any threat to the army that she would not be acting this strangely so it had to be something else.

It was then that it hit them, the sensation of great power rolling over everyone present as the combined auras of several very powerful demons were headed in their direction. That told Hayashi and Iyashii exactly what had caused Kagome to become so nervous and as they watched she turned tale and fled into the forest.

Not more then a second or two later the Western Lord made his presence known to the army as he materialized from an orb of light in front of them. He growled low his eyes sweeping over the gathered men and many of them feared for their lives but all bowed to him respectfully.

"Where is the woman that traveled with you?" Sesshomaru demanded harshly his eyes landing on Iyashii.

"Lady Kagome has decided to make her retreat," Iyashii replied, he straightened then daring to meet Sesshomaru's deadly gaze. "I do believe she traveled in that direction." He pointed out the way Kagome had fled.

Sesshomaru gave a sharp nod and narrowed his eyes upon the group. "You are to remain here until I have found and brought her back."

With Hayashi and Iyashii's nods, Sesshomaru took off in the direction that he hoped to find Kagome. He had to talk to her, apologize if necessary to bring her back to him where she belonged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran as fast as she could, her heart breaking with every step she took. She had fled because she could not bear to see him again, could not bear to see the hatred reflected in those golden eyes she had come to love so deeply. It was cruel to put her self through that kind of torment right now. Maybe one day she could handle it but not yet, not when her heart hurt so badly.

Tears stung her eyes as she ran threatening to fall again and she angrily brushed them away. She could have handled it if there had been someone else his heart belonged to as Inuyasha's had, but there had been no other woman this time, only the fact that the one she had fallen head over heels in love with was someone who could not stand what she was. Maybe if she had been born full demon he would not have hated her so much but she was more human then anything. She could not even get being a hanyou right, so why should she hope for the impossible. Everything she touched seemed to go wrong in one way or another and this was just too much to take even for one who had overcome so many other things.

Kagome knew she was only fooling herself though, her love for Sesshomaru was far stronger then anything she had ever felt for Inuyasha and to compare the two was like comparing a lit match to a bonfire. There was no way her heart was going to mend so easily this time and she knew she had to come to terms with it sooner or later.

Finally she stopped and leaned against a tree, hoping that she was far enough away from Iyashii and the others so that Sesshomaru would not detect her presence. She hoped that with her not being there at least he would give the inu-youkai a chance to explain his reasons for doing what he did. She knew that the Western Lord would not bother coming after her after all he had made it quite clear that she was nothing to him.

If he did bother with her it would probably be to try and kill her that way he would no longer have to deal with the embarrassment of being mated to one as lowly as she was. Not that she would allow that to happen especially now. Shaking the morbid thoughts from her mind she turned in the direction of the Well. Maybe a trip home would ease her mind a bit then she would sneak back and start searching for the master. Once he was taken care of then she might be able to get to know her father better. Kisho would probably allow her to stay in the Northern Castle that is if Sesshomaru did not come after her. Maybe it would give her a chance to figure out how to remove his damn scent mark from her and then they could both go their separate ways.

Not that she could ever forget mind you, she would always have something to remember him by and it was something she would never regret. She had done what was needed and it had saved his life. No matter what the cost to her, she would gladly do it all over again if she had too.

The tears slide unchecked from her eyes as she glanced around the beloved forest she once called home and could not help but wonder what would become of her. Her stomach lurched again as her worry grew and she fought to keep its contents from spilling out. It was a battle she lost the moment she caught wind of the river that ran near Keade's village. Feeling a bit dizzy she carefully made her way toward the river where she thoroughly washed her mouth out before taking a long drink of the cool liquid.

Her throat ached slightly from being sick and the water was like a soothing balm. After a few moments the dizziness passed and she rose and turned toward the well once again. She decided that when she got back home she would sleep for a week and force herself not to think about the arrogant lord that had broken her heart. At the thought of him, tears threatened to well up once again and she sighed softly.

She could no longer feel Sesshomaru's aura, but that could be because he had taken the men and went back to the castle. It hurt to think that she meant so little to him but at the same time she was sort of glad that at least she would not have to worry about him trying to kill her at the moment. In a way it gave her a small hope that he would not hunt her down and dispose of her like yesterday's trash, not unless he was just biding his time like he normally did in everything.

As the Well came into sight, Kagome breathed a deep sigh of relief. She would soon be home where she could go back to pretending that everything was normal, well as normal as things always would be for a time traveling, half-demon miko that is. The very contradiction of what she was almost made her want to laugh and she probably would have if her heart did not ache so badly.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she leaned over the lip of the well, her hands resting on the aged wood. Below her the bottom of the well looked unassuming, barren of anything except for dirt and vines but she knew that if she vaulted its side she would be carried away through time till she reached home. She stood there staring down into those shadowed depths for a short while, not yet being able to bring herself to jump inside completely unaware of the golden eyes that watched her.


	28. Unity

**AN- Ok, to warn you now there maybe some Sess OOCness to this part of the story, but that is going to be a matter of opinion cause I, for one, believe that if he felt someone needed to know so something he would just come right out and say it. I do not believe he would ever be afraid or hesitant to tell anyone exactly what he felt. It's his "My word is law" attitude that leads me to believe this. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 28 – Unity**

Tears slowly made their way down over her cheeks unhindered, dropping free to fall into the depths of the well that Kagome leaned over. She had told her self time and time again that she would not cry over something that was beyond her control but each time she thought about Sesshomaru she could not stop herself. Everything that she was or ever will be was freely given to him without complaint yet it still was not enough to appease the demon lord.

She would have even willingly sacrificed her powers for him, after all most miko's lost their powers when they lost their innocence. Instead, the mating had awoken the dormant blood that had lain within her body twisting the two into something she did not know how to control. Now she needed his strength yet he had turned her away by letting her know exactly just how far beneath him she really was.

Sesshomaru had accused her of doing it because she had wanted something from him and she supposed that in a way she did. She just wanted him to be himself and maybe she had gotten what she wanted. He had always hated humans and for all intense purposes that was exactly what she was, no matter whose blood ran in her veins. She did not know how to be a youkai, or even a hanyou, had never even known about it until a year ago. Her appearance was that of a human even though the powers that flowed through her were not. Did it really matter though? She was still just plain old Kagome no matter what. Her bloodline and emerging abilities did not change that.

She still had the same outlook on life, still as accident-prone as ever and still giving her heart to those who do not wish it. Why could no one ever just accept her for who she was? She would always be stubborn and try to look after those who needed her no matter what.

Opening her dark eyes to stare down into the depths of the well, Kagome came to a hard decision. She could not allow herself to return home right now, there was just too much to do. The master needed to be found and destroyed, villages would need a healer, and both human and youkai alike would need help to rebuild all that was destroyed.

Running away never solved anything and that is exactly what she had been doing. Running from Sesshomaru, from the burden she had assumed, and from the changes she was going through. Shaking her head slightly she straightened, turning away from the well. She had decided it was time to stop running and start fighting.

That did not mean returning to the Western Lands to confront Sesshomaru but it did not mean returning home with her tail tucked between her legs either. She would simply continue to look for the master on her own and do what she could to aid those in need.

Kagome had never needed anyone's approval before so why should she start now. So what if no one knew what she was? As a simple human she had faced up to Sesshomaru many times in the past, had faced many a demon in battle and had done it without even knowing how to control her powers in the past. She had learned though and she would learn again, she would just have to practice more that's all.

Mind made up Kagome started away from the well. The instinct to return south was gone now, probably because she had been drawn to Iyashii and Hayashi. During the days she traveled with them, she had come to learn the bits and pieces of how their alliance came about and just how far Sora's treachery had extended. Though she never took pleasure from causing someone's death that was one youkai she was only too happy to be rid of.

She felt sorry for anyone who had fallen to the creature's grips and understood why Hayashi had chosen the path to seek revenge against the master. It was a way to redeem both of them against their past transgressions and it made her happy that they were on the right path now.

A small smile emerged at the thought of Iyashii finally getting a chance with the daughter he had been denied. She knew that was all he had wanted for the past few years and it looked like things were finally looking up for the inu-youkai.

She would also look for the one she believed to be her grandmother. Lady Kana was an unknown agent in all of this and Kagome needed answers, ones that only her mysterious guardian could give her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru watched in silence as Kagome moved away from the well, her beautiful face set with such fierce determination that he felt a momentary sense of pride at how his mate reacted. When he finally found her, she had been leaning over the well, He had known she was crying from the way the scent of salt hung heavily around her and his heart had felt heavy with the knowledge that it was he who had caused her sorrow.

Expecting her to return to her own time, he had hung back watching her from the trees. So many emotions rolled over him though he allowed none of it to show. He did not want her to go where he could not follow her and tell her exactly what he felt.

For all his life he had tried to live up to the expectations of others, learning with unerring determination all he could from the older youkai he had been raised around. He had learned to mimic Kisho and Tatsu's emotionless mask, had learned how to stem his emotions because he had believe to show them would be showing his enemies that he held weakness and had learned to live by his sword. He had allowed the believes of youkai society form his views on humans and had been just as disgusted as the rest of the noble born when his father had fallen in love with a human. His shame had been made two fold when his hated hanyou brother had chosen a miko for his mate but now he understood exactly what his father and brother had known all along. He, in all of his arrogance, had mistaken love for desire and that it was love that had made them stronger. They had both tried to tell him in their own ways, both claiming that to protect one they loved was what made them stronger then they should have been but it had all fallen on deaf ears.

Sesshomaru had claimed to not need it, he did not need anyone to protect nor did he care if he ever did. Stubbornly holding to this belief, he had turned to the sword for power, honing his skills to become the living embodiment of his name. Increasing his strength to ever-higher levels in the hopes of one day surpassing his father.

But watching Kagome's retreating back he knew that unless he allowed himself to feel the same things his father did, follow his heart like his father had, he would never be able to find the same strength as his father had possessed. It had been Kagome that had taught him that, her leaving the castle after telling him exactly how it was had shocked him awake enough to fully understand what his father and brother had been saying.

It was Kagome who stood to face all odds placed against her, stubbornly refusing to withdraw whenever the odds were stacked against her. She had not backed down even when it might mean her giving her life to safe the ones she loved. It had been her self-sacrificing ways that had brought him the full understanding of his father's words. It was her strength, even though he deemed her no more then a weak human, which had continually drawn him to her like a moth to a flame. It was this show of bravery even knowing that she might not succeed that had caused him to fall for her no matter what she had been.

Sesshomaru understood with clarity that it had been his weakness all along that had kept him from succeeding his father. It had been his arrogant attitude and blinded nature that had allowed him to slip into the guilt of what he had done to her and allowed her sacrifice for him go to waste. It had been his failure to understand what even the lowest of humans did that might have caused his downfall no matter how much strength his body wielded.

Without the unconditional love that his father and brother found he was nothing more then an empty shell seeking a false power to fill it up. All along the answer had been staring him right in the face, she was the one that would make him stronger then he had ever been. It wasn't because she was one of the most powerful females he had ever laid eyes on either, it was because she loved him unconditionally. She had told him so herself when she said she wanted nothing more then him to be himself.

Kagome had fallen in love with him even knowing that he might never return the feeling, had continually gave of herself without asking for anything in return. Those he had dealt with before this had always demanded something in return, always desiring his title and power in return for any favors, no matter how small, they granted him. Many a demoness had tried in vain to win his favor hoping that they would one day be able to control him, but they had been wrong. He had unknowingly been comparing their worth to this simple creature walking away from him.

Kagome had shown him his true weakness, the same weakness that had allowed him to fall victim to Sora's manipulation. She had saved him from his downfall then she had returned from healing to save him once again by soothing the beast that had fallen into despair. She was his salvation and his rude awakening and he would be damned if he allowed her to walk away from him not really knowing what it was that he felt.

Golden eyes narrowed in determination as he strode forward, intent on informing this enchanting creature exactly what it was that she had done to him. He had to make her understand how he felt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden chill ran the length of Kagome's spine alerting her the powerful presence behind her and she raised one clutched hand to rest above her aching heart as her head lowered. She knew exactly who it was and debated the wisdom of turning to face him. It would tear her up to find him looking at her with hatred but then again if she did not turn around she would be simply admitting defeat.

"Why are you here?" she heard herself ask, her voice barely more then a whisper. She could not yet bring herself to turn and look at him, not when she did not know what he wanted.

"To inquire the reasons my mate left without deeming it necessary to inform this Sesshomaru," his voice sounded so cold and her eyes closed as her heart clenched with pain. Even his referral to her as his mate made the pain all that much worse. Why would he be so cruel when he so obviously did not want her?

"Because I won't stay where I'm not wanted." She sighed softly, her eyes opening to stare down at the ground in front of her. Tears formed in them and she found that as usual her mouth was running away from her again. "Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'll figure out a way to hide or remove your scent marking, than you will not have to worry that I'll be used against you and you'll be completely free of me."

"That will not be necessary as I have made it known that you are my mate. I assume word as already reached the enemy." She could almost hear a trace of amusement in his voice but could not be certain, but still she could barely believe what he had just said. Anger stirred and she turned to stare at him in a mixture of disbelieve and hurt.

"Why? Why would you do something like that when you made it quite clear that it wasn't something you wanted?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in his appearance. Apparently whatever happened between now and when she had left the castle he had snapped back to his old self. He looked very much the stoic lord he always had with his harms hidden within the sleeves of his kimono and standing there looking at her with that same expressionless mask that only allowed his eyes to show any sort of emotion. Eyes that to Kagome seemed to be frozen pools of gold glinting with the light of the sun off them.

"I do not recall saying these things," he stepped toward her, his movements slow and fluid, his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome felt trapped, held captive by the way his eyes seemed to warm the closer he got to her.

"No, but the way you acted did." She replied softly, but managed to force herself to take a step back when he got too close. She would not allow hope to rear at least not until she knew what it was he was trying to tell her.

His eyes narrowed slightly as she backed away, he did not like that she felt she had to keep some sort of distance between them. He wondered if she thought that perhaps he was here to kill her for what he had done and it make his heart ache. "I have not been myself lately as you well know."

"Yeah well that's the understatement of the year." Her voice held a trace of sarcasm as her arms crossed over her chest.

Sesshomaru watched as her eyes narrowed a fraction and her anger swelled around her but before it could erupt as it normally would have he watched as she heaved a sigh. One of his eyebrows rose in question as her eyes pulled away from his.

"Look, just tell me what you want from me, then we can both go our separate ways and you'll never have to deal with me again. I can't keep doing this, can't keep fighting against you over this nonsense when the master needs to be found and put down." Her voice was edged in sadness and he could see it reflected in her eyes. It made him want to draw her into his arms and tell her everything would be all right, make her understand that no matter what he would be there for her from this day on.

"I wish for my mate to return to this Sesshomaru," he stepped forward then, his hands resting on her shoulders and looked deep into her surprised eyes. Gods how he loved those stormy jewels that stared up at him with everything she felt reflected in them.

Kagome was shocked, her eyes searching his in order to discover whether or not this was some cruel trick on his part. Not that he had ever been that sort that would stoop to such trickery but then again like he had said he had not been himself lately.

Momentary hope bloomed in her heart and she allowed it to flow through of her but it lasted only for the briefest of seconds as reality crashed down around her. Gently she pulled away from him, turning her back to him so that he would not see the pain reflected in her eyes. "I'll never be a demoness, Sesshomaru, always my tainted blood will reflect on you and be viewed as a sign of weakness to you. I'll just bring disgrace upon you and your house. Maybe it's best if you renounce your claim to me and just forget I ever existed."

Sesshomaru felt very much like rolling his eyes at her words, not that he would allow himself to do such an action that was beneath him. She was doing it again, trying to sacrifice all that she wanted just to save his pride and he was not going to allow it this time, not when he wanted it as much as she did. She was his mate and no one would dare speak out against it and it was about time she realized as much.

Not one to be put off so easily he reached forward, turning the woman to face him again so that he could look into her eyes as he told her exactly how things were.

"This Sesshomaru cares not what blood runs in your veins, nor does he allow the views of others govern what he does." His voice rolled over her like soft velvet, his fingers gripping her shoulders so she could not pull away. "You have proven time and again that you are not to be viewed as a weakness but a strength to me and your actions have brought great honor to both my house and the house of the North."

She sniffed softly struggling to keep from crying. His words had struck home but still she knew that it would not be enough. She did not believe she could just be his mate when he did not love her as much as she loved him. Lowering her eyes to look at the ground her voice came softly. "I can't do it Sesshomaru, no matter who my sire was I'm still human, I can't be trapped in a relationship with a one sided love. It would break me and only make both of us miserable."

It was then that Sesshomaru realized the full extent of her feelings. Like with Inuyasha she would sacrifice her heart so that he might be free to choose another no matter how much she loved him. His heart swelled and before he knew what he was doing he pulled Kagome to his chest, his arms wrapping around her slender frame. "This Sesshomaru has loved you for a long while now, miko. His heart has belonged to you long before you tried to force that confection you referred to as chocolate but dared not to admit it even to himself."

Wide blue eyes looked up at him, disbelieve clearly shining in their stormy depths. "But…but that was over ten years ago!" she squeaked out as her mind whirled with so many questions. He always seemed to revert to courtly speech whenever he wanted her to know the truth and though it sometimes grated on her nerves back then now she was glad that she had gotten so use to it or else she would have been very confused as to what he meant. "How can you be sure?"

"Do you believe I would allow anyone to disrespect his person as you have so blatantly done in the past and continue to do even now? If another had dared to do that they would have found themselves dead." His voice held a trace of amusement at her stammering and his eyes seemed to sparkle with it.

"No but then again I just thought you let me get away with because Rin was there and then maybe since you found that it wasn't so bad you kind of forgiven me." She shrugged slightly but could not deny that she enjoy being wrapped in his embrace. It was almost like heaven even if her mind was lost in a depth of a confusion she never felt before.

"I assure you that Rin's presence would not have brought about any hesitation on my part should I have wished you dead." Sesshomaru told her softly as he watched her reactions.

"Yeah well I didn't know that," she sighed softly her arms coming up to wrap around his waist of their own accord. She was still slightly angry with him for his harsh words and was not about to let it go. "And just when did you decide to admit this to yourself? Cause the last time we talked you seemed pretty damn sure you didn't want me around."

"After your departure from my study I discovered that you held sway over my beast," his voice was soft, his eyes darkening to an emotion that Kagome never had seen before. "You were not afraid to show me what my error was while other's of higher rank coward away. It was your actions that forced me to come to terms with myself."

"Yeah well I guess I fooled you than, cause I was down right terrified, but it made me so mad to know all you'd done while I was away was sulk and I figured someone needed to tell you." She snorted softly with amusement. It was not often that anyone accused her of being brave.

"It matters not, you still did what was required," he told her as she lowered her head. The corners of his lips pulled slightly upward in a small smile as one clawed hand moved from her back to her chin to tilt her head back so he could continue to look into her eyes. "Remain as my mate, as the Lady of the Western Lands. Combine our two houses and our hearts into a force so strong that no one will ever be able to separate them."

Kagome blinked as she looked up at him, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as his words sunk in. After a moment of stunned silence her brow drew together in a small display of confusion. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

Sesshomaru's smile turned into a smirk at her innocent question. "Kagome, in the eyes of youkai law we are wed. But if it would please you to have a human ceremony then so shall be so."

"Oh," was all she seemed to be able to get out as it hit her fully, she had suspected that was what all the nonsense about the mating mark might mean but she was not entirely certain until now. She had not even stopped to think about it before, but to know that she was considered his wife was a tidbit overwhelming for the girl. Something about the way she seemed stunned must have given him incite to her turmoil when he leaned down to gently nudge her with his nose his soft chuckle barely reaching her ears and the action startled her out of her stunned silence. She smiled broadly as she tilted her head into his and nodded slightly. "It would greatly please me,"

Even though she said it she felt a momentary pang of sadness go through her at the thought of her family not being able to join her on that day. Her mother had always dreamed of being able to be there with her but she did not know if it would ever be possible without the destroyed Shikon.

"What troubles you?" Sesshomaru sensed her turmoil. He had hoped his willingness would bring her happiness and though he could sense the odd emotion it sadness seemed to overwhelm it.

"I was just thinking about my mother, she would have loved to see it." Kagome sighed softly, her head coming to rest against his shoulder as his arms tightened around her.

"Lord Kisho had informed me that she was once able to traverse the well, perhaps we might discover a way to return her to this time." Sesshomaru replied softly.

She nodded and raised her head to look at him with a smile. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"It is I who should be thanking you, Kagome," he told her softly as he held her to him. "For opening my eyes to what love means and the strength that comes with it."

"You have both discovered your true strength within one another," a musical voice came from behind Sesshomaru startling both of them.

With a low growl Sesshomaru spun around to confront the one who dare intrude upon their privacy but when his eyes fell upon the demoness the sound died swiftly in his throat and he heard Kagome's gasp of surprise.

A gentle smile played on the pale lips of the demoness that greeted them, her ebony hair held a blue sheen to it as the sun reflected from the silken strands that lay curled around her feet. Her kimono was constructed of multiply layers of the finest silks and dyed in various shades of blue and gray that brought out the sparkling blue of her eyes. Though her hands were hidden within her sleeves, Kagome knew those delicate hands were tipped with deadly claws. Though she held no markings on her face, both of them knew this demoness was of royal blood.

"Lady Kana," Kagome finally managed to get past her surprise enough to move past Sesshomaru and give the ancient demoness a respectful bow. "It is good to see you again."

"You know who I am child," Kana's amusement was evident in her voice and her emotions played openly across her face. "Please dispense with the formalities."

Kagome smiled brightly and much to Sesshomaru's surprise and dismay, launched herself forward into the demoness' open arms. The two shared a lingering embrace and Kana placed a soft kiss on the miko's temple before the two parted.

As he watched, Sesshomaru was struck with how closely Kagome and Kana resembled one another. Looking at the demoness he could almost imagine what Kagome would have looked like if she had been born youkai. He relaxed his watchful stance only momentarily as his mate returned to his side.

"Sesshomaru, this is Lady Kana… err more correctly Lady Kananobara, my father's mother." Kagome told him softly as if she was still trying to understand it all herself.

Sesshomaru looked up from his mate to the demoness that stood patiently as if she had nothing more then time on her hands. The name of the ancient youkai brought back long forgotten memories from his earliest childhood, when Kisho had frequently visited his father's castle. Once his mother had traveled there with them to discuss the strengthening of the alliance that his grandfather had forged several centuries before his father had come to power. He had heard the stories of how she had aided Midoriko and his grandfather in the battle that had caused the creation of the Shikon. His father had been forced to remain behind to deal with some of the Great Demon's offspring while Kisho had marched with the army. He had not seen her since that day and had believed her to be long since dead.

"This Sesshomaru greets the noble lady of the North." He bowed respectfully giving her the utmost honor that he knew she deserved. "Know you are welcome within the lands of the West."

"This Kananobara humbly accepts the invitation of the West and hopes that our two houses may come together in celebration." Kana returned the greeting with all the noble flourish of royalty and it made Kagome feel a little lost for words. "I pray you will accept my wards as equally as you have accepted me."

"Oh you mean Iyashii and Hayashi?" Kagome spoke up and almost instantly regretted it as two sets of eyes were trained on her, one of frozen gold and the other of amused sapphire.

"Yes, they seek to right those wrongs which have been caused under the enemy's evil hand. I have weighed their hearts and found them true. With their aid and the reinforcements from the South we will soon defeat the Master and his minions." Kana replied softly as she watched Sesshomaru for any sort of reaction to the one he believed to have betrayed them.

"If the Lady of the North has deemed them worthy then this Sesshomaru will readily accept their added strength." Sesshomaru coldly told them. He might not fully trust Iyashii and those he chose to keep company with but if Kana was vouching for their worth then he would relent on this. To do otherwise would be viewed as a sign of disrespect and might very well cause a rift between him and Kagome. He was not certain how it was in her time but here in this one, if a woman's family was displeased with her mate, they held full rights to challenge the union and that was something he did not wish to deal with. He would just have to keep a close eye on the inu-youkai and make certain there was no treachery going on. "Let us return and discuss matters in a more appropriate setting."

With Kana's approval the three returned to where Iyashii and the Southern Army was waiting for them to return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozeki pretended to ignore the traitor and his men, his broad arms crossed over his chest in a display of arrogance, but he remained constantly aware of everyone around him. The two that had lead the small army had claimed to be appointed minor lords under the orders of the Southern Taiyoukai and Iyashii had explained how he had managed to escape from the Western Castle.

The bear general listened to Kisho speak with the two youkai with only a half an ear as he was too busy making certain no one tried to murder them. He just did not trust any one who had dealings with the South.

The army was a combination of human and lower youkai with a scattering of higher youkai that had been placed in command of the various units that the army would be divided into when they combined with that of the West. To the well-trained general, this was a very poor excuse for reinforcements. Some of the humans were far too old to be of any real use, most of the lower youkai were often known to go rogue when given the chance and would have to be dealt with strictly, and with the exception of the two lords who led the assembly, the higher youkai seemed to be too fat and out of shape to even lift a sword properly.

Ozeki snorted lightly in disgust. The Southern Taiyoukai had apparently sent the lowest ranks of his army instead of those of good quality to aid in the upcoming war. It did not matter though every added hand was one more who would help shape the outcome. He just hoped it was enough to be in their favor.

Two strong auras flowed over the gathered men and everyone who could sense it turned in the direction it came from. A grin pulled at the corners of Ozeki's lips and he instantly knew who they belonged too. The contradicting one of storm and peace could only belong to Kagome. Sesshomaru's aura flowed easily around hers telling both Kisho and the bear general that the two had finally reached some sort of agreement. Both exchanged amused looks before turning back to watch for them to emerge from the forest.

When they did, Kisho's eyes widened in amazement and shock at the regal youkai who accompanied them. It took him a moment but when he managed to finally snap out of it he strode forward to bow low before the lady. "Mother, has been far too long since we last met."

"Rise my son," Lady Kana told him, reaching down to help him from the ground. She embraced him then with all the tenderness a mother would hold for her son no matter how old he was. "It is good to see you are well."

"As it is you, Mother." Kisho replied returning the hug much to the amazement of those who knew him. His mother had left almost fourteen years ago on some mission that only she knew. Her only explanation to him had been that her visions had called to her and that she must answer them. Now with her return, he believed that she had been the one to inform them of Sora's treachery and the mysterious lady that had told Kagome she needed to get stronger.

"The time draws nigh, my son," Lady Kana spoke softly as she drew away and looked at everyone. "Let us return to the Castle of the West and prepare ourselves for it."

Sesshomaru gave a sharp nod and with Kagome by his side, strode forward to confront Iyashii and Hayashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Western Castle erupted into chaos as the Southern reinforcements were introduced into the barracks. Higher-ranking officials scurried to accommodate them and integrate them into the ranks of the West.

They were all tired, having taken two more days to reach Sesshomaru's home since the humans frequently needed to stop for rest. Makeshift tents began to spring up around the outer walls of the castle and the smell of food cooking over various campfires began to scent the air.

Inside the castle it was just as chaotic as servants rushed along the hallways on some set task or errand. The human and youkai lords alike were calling for a Counsel meeting to discuss the newest development and try to develop a strategy to flush the enemy out into the open.

For once Kagome had been happy to find she had been excused from the stuffy proceedings and thankful to Sesshomaru. He had noticed one the return to the castle how she often got sick whenever she became agitated or upset about even the smallest of things and had turned her over to Jaken's care.

At first it had been amusing to see the toad prostrate himself before her much the same way that he often did to Sesshomaru it quickly wore off when a wave of sickness hit her. When she pushed her way passed the startled servant to find a spot to empty the contents of her stomach, Jaken's worry increased. Though he believed it was beneath him, the faithful toad stood there holding her hair out of the way while she heaved into one of the large urns that decorated the stately hallway.

When she had finished she apologized for the mess and seeing Jaken's worried looked gave him a weak smile while she explained that she had been getting ill since her body had started to change. At his squawking demand as to why she might be changing she went on to explain about how the mating seemed to have awoken her father's blood and that her body was trying to adjust to the new abilities, she even went so far as to show him her newest weapon.

To say that the toad's eyes bulged more when the glimmering pink whip extended from her fingertips would have been an understatement as he praised her profusely for learning one of his lord's abilities.

It was then that he had commanded one of the castle servants to clean up the mess and showed his lady to the main bedchamber where he had ordered a bath be brought up. The bath was a welcome sight for Kagome and she thanked Jaken over and over again which caused the small toad to sputter in embarrassment. To him it was almost as if they were once again traveling together on the shard hunt with her being the one that went out their way to make him feel as welcome as the others. Secretly, he was overjoyed that his lord had chosen her to be his mate, but he was not about to tell anyone that.

Once Jaken had left the room, Kagome indulged in a very long bath, and it was only as the water began to get cold that she climbed from the bath. Dressing in the plain white sleeping kimono, she crawled into the silk covered futon and fell into a welcome sleep knowing exactly whose bed she was in. The stately room was huge and the dark mahogany of the furnishings let her know the moment she stepped into it that it belonged to Sesshomaru. She knew she should have been afraid but something about the way his scent lingered in the room soothed her and her sleep was only of the golden-eyed protector she had grown to love before the harsh mating had taken place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time that the meetings had finished the moon was riding high in the night sky and Sesshomaru felt a headache beginning behind his eyes. The meeting had been the same as it had always been, nothing more then spouted nonsense and plans that did not seem to hold a solution. For two days now he had wished to do nothing more then secret Kagome away to someplace where they might talk privately but duty had denied him the chance to do so.

They had discussed at some length what her new abilities had entailed on the journey home and he had showed her how to use the whip she had gained from him but it did not leave them the chance to discuss other things. It left him in the dark as to how they would progress from this point on. After he had brutally attacked her, how was she to ever tolerate his touch or even wish to be near him? He knew she forgave him, but how in the long years to come would she come to hate him for it or would their relationship be able to withstand the test of time?

All these questions and more had plagued him during the meeting making it almost impossible to concentrate on what the assembly was saying. Not that it mattered much, they never had anything new to add to the already confused mess, but still it was his duty as Lord of the West to pay attention to the proceedings.

As he approached his quarters the scent of forest and thunderstorms reached his nose and it took him by surprise. The one thing Sesshomaru had not been expecting was to find his beautiful angel curled up in the midst of his futon. Not that he was complaining, it was just that he had thought she would shy away at the thought of it and he should have made certain that Jaken knew to allow her the choice of which room she was given. It irked him slightly that in all the commotion that it had slipped his mind. He was hesitant to crawl into the bed beside her not knowing if it would upset her.

Kagome had become ill whenever anything had upset her lately and he worried that there might be something else wrong with her other then her powers disrupting her body's normal functions. In light of everything going on it would not do for her to have to go to battle only to find herself getting sick. It would leave her open to attack and for once in his life, Sesshomaru knew true fear for someone.

Removing his armor and placing it carefully on the wooden armor stand he softly moved about the room as he changed into a simple sleeping hakama. All the while he mentally debated the wisdom of joining his mate in the spacious futon. He did not wish to bring her distress but at the same time he felt the pressing need for sleep. Finally, giving into the needs of his body, he carefully slid under the covers as far away from her as he could get and still remain comfortable. If she had any complaints about the situation he would deal with them in the morning but right now he needed rest.

For a long while sleep evaded him as Sesshomaru lay there studying Kagome's beautiful features. Her raven colored hair was spread around her like a dark halo, her dark lashes forming perfect twin crescents against her flawless skin, and the light rise and fall of her chest was almost mesmerizing. Even in her sleep she seemed so innocent and loving that he felt his heart swell with pride at the fact that no matter what he had done to her, she had still accepted him as he was. Not once during the entire affair had she said anything that would have indicated her wish to change him in any form. She had only uttered the truth as she had seen it even when she had been trying to save him from himself.

After a while his eyes finally closed to allow the sleep to overtake him, his mind slowing to fall into the dreamless sleep of the weary.


	29. Loving Embrace

A/N –

**A/N – Yay… I'm finally back and able to write. Sorry guys for making you wait so long but I've been dealing with both family and personal health issues that made it difficult for me to find the inspiration or time to write. Hopefully this will make up for that long wait. Anyhow… I'm going to warn you…this chapter will probably be short as I'm not too good at writing a romantic/lovemaking scene. Anyhow Enjoy! And thank you for all the reviews you've given me in my absence and the support that I found within those reviews. It did me good to know that I wasn't forgotten after being gone so long. LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine. Though I'm still tormenting them…:) **

**Chapter 29 – Loving Embrace**

In her dreams, Kagome snuggled closer to her beloved mate, his arms engulfing her within their warmth and protectiveness. Around them rang the laughter of their children while they played under a summer sun in a flower-strewn meadow. Rin, Shippo, and a silver-haired pup of three years played tag and the older ones were letting the pup win.

The scene filled Kagome's heart with wonder and a contented sigh escaped her parted lips. She could hear the sounds of her own laughter mingling with that of her children's as the pup fell into a heavily flowered mound and emerged with the fragrant blossoms decorating his silver hair. Shaking much like a small dog he managed to dislodge the flowers and then with a growl at his older brother, the pup pounced the surprised Kitsune.

Kagome knew she was dreaming, knew that it was all too good to be true especially since Rin and Shippo looked much the same as they had ten years ago. They raced across the field away from their small brother while they laughed and coaxed the pup on. It was as if her memories were somehow mixing with her dreams to create a beautiful picture of love and tranquility.

Even though she knew she was dreaming she still wished she could remain this way forever. Safe in Sesshomaru's arms, watching the children of her heart enjoy a life they had never known in her waking world. She remembered often playing with Rin and Shippo while they were traveling in search of the jewel shards but the added pup of her dreams only cemented the longing in her heart.

It was a scene that brought Kagome a peace she rarely experienced since she had fallen down the well the first time. Her world had been one of turmoil and death but here in this dream she knew it had all been worth it.

Slowly, Kagome was pulled from her dream as her body awoke. Lying there with her eyes closed but alert to the awakening world, she came to the realization that someone was really holding her. She smiled softly as the memory of where Jaken had placed her the night before slowly slipped into her groggy mind and she hoped that when she finally managed to open her eyes that she would find she was encased in Sesshomaru's arms. After all, who else would be holding her in his bed? If she opened her eyes to find out it was still nothing more then a lingering dream she was going to throw a royal fit, or at least that was what she decided upon as she drifted in that state of awareness between awake and sleep. Yep, that's what she would do, she would just throw a fit, then go and find that stubborn Taiyoukai that she had been mated to wherever he was hiding and drag him back to the bed and force him to snuggle with her.

The thought made her giggle and she imagined him having a shocked expression as she dragged him by the back of his kimono into the room. And just to make it all the more amusing her imagination supplied her with an image of him kicking and screaming the whole way demanding that she release him. Of course the sensible part of her brain reminded her that he would never lower himself to doing anything that she was imagining and perhaps she should fully wake up before she lost what little sanity she had left. Fortunately, Kagome agreed with her more sensible side and opened her eyes.

Just as she hoped and to her slight embarrassment, her eyes focused on a pale, muscular chest and when she looked up she found amused golden eyes watching her with a trace of curiousness in them. The look caused her to grin sheepishly as she remembered giggling in her semi state of sleep and lay her head back down on his shoulder. "Good morning," she said softly though she felt her cheeks burning with a slight blush.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru's voice came out softer then she was use too, a warmth in it that she had never really heard before and she gave a soft sigh of contentment as she snuggled closer to him. An action that had she been looking up at his face she would have found greatly surprised the Western Lord.

Sesshomaru could barely believe when the soft sounds of amusement emerged from the sleeping girl to awaken him, her body curled within his embrace. He did not remember drawing her into his arms as he slept but the warmth of her petite frame pressed against his was something he would take pleasure from.

It was odd, never before had he felt this type of contentment from sharing his bed with any female. Normally, it would irritate him to find they still lingered after a night of lust and would often send them from the room when he was finished satiating himself with their bodies. He had not done this with Kagome, had not even tried to touch her while she slept, yet he could almost hear his beast purring in contentment within the farthest reaches of his mind, his body far more relaxed then it had ever seemed and for once he dreaded the thought of climbing from his bed.

Her scent wrapped around him like a cocoon of tranquility and he found that in the days ahead he would strangely look forward to the time when he might hold her like this again. Yes, he could admit wanting more from the supple body that was pressed against his own but he knew that it might take far longer for her to be prepared to accept him in that way since it had been he who had forced himself upon her in the first place. He would have to force himself to wait until she was ready for it even though his body ached for her.

Never before had Sesshomaru been more thankful of the cloth that hid his painful arousal then he was at this moment. He did not wish to frighten her when she seemed so easy within his presence. Even as his arms gently tightened around her, he could feel the stirrings of desire curl through his blood and make it slightly more difficult for him to breath. It was just another strange reaction in a long string of strangeness that he felt around her that he must learn to deal with.

Kagome gave a soft groan as her stomach rolled and knotted, her eyes closing as she fought against the newest wave of nausea that reared its ugly head. She just wished these times of sickness would hurry up and get done with after all she had a purpose to fulfill and that did not include having to stop every few moments to rush off each time her stomach rebelled. Taking a few deep breaths she managed to push it down after all there was nothing in her stomach that could force its way up and for that she was thankful.

Instead she forced herself to concentrate on memorizing the exposed bits of Sesshomaru's body to get her mind off her illness. It was amazing to say the least, lean muscle that was well toned and rippled effortlessly with each rise and fall of his chest. The demon had a body that would make the gods jealous and for a brief moment she could barely believe that he had claimed her as his mate. After all compared to him she was pretty plain looking.

Absentmindedly she reached out to trace the magenta markings that decorated his body and had to hide the threatening smile when she heard Sesshomaru's sharp intake of breath. Slowly, she traced one of the coiling marks as it made it's way up his side till it reached his chest, there she pressed her palm flat against it, her fingers spreading out as she took in the softness of his skin while feeling the hard steel of muscles and the strong heartbeat beneath.

Her touch was sending lightening bolts of desire streaking through Sesshomaru's body, his blood boiled and churned and his body hardened further. Yet he ground his teeth together to keep from reaching out for her, allowing her this time to explore his body like only a lover should. He was finding it extremely difficult to force himself to lay still, the only thought keeping him from reacting was the hope that in this way she would come to not fear his touch.

When she gave a light push against his chest, Sesshomaru allowed her to push him on his back, his one arm sliding gently down her arm before coming to rest at his side. He knew that she wanted only to see him, her scent peppered with that of curiousness and wonder at what she was seeing. No trace of fear lingered in the scent he had come to cherish so much within the past few years. It was almost as if those dreams he had harbored of her were somehow coming true even in light of what had transpired between them and he could not bring himself to put an end to her innocent caresses.

Kagome knew that what she was doing might very well be her undoing but she found she could not stop herself. Touching him like this just seemed so right. His regal markings had always fascinated her when they traveling together and now that she had a chance to actually see them up close the fascination only deepened. She traced the ones on his stomach, chest, and arms with gentle caresses that held a loving quality to it. This was her mate, no matter what anyone said and she could only thank whichever god had granted her the chance to live long enough to enjoy this one single moment.

It had been a long harsh journey that had brought them to this particular moment in time and it was one that Kagome fully intended on enjoying. Everything that had come before only made this one all the more sweet for her.

Sesshomaru smelled her desire rising and he had to suppress the soft groan that threatened to erupt from his throat. It was pure and simple torture for him to just remain lying still under her exploring fingertips. He wanted to gather her to him and make love to her with a gentleness that he had never desired to show to any other female. Wanted her to know exactly how much he had grown to love her even though they had been separated by time for the past ten years. Her return had brought with it a new spark to his life that he had both dreaded and looked forward to but even now he still felt the guilt that his actions had brought her pain.

But the emotion of guilt was soon swept away as he felt gentle lips pressed softly against one of the magenta markings that adorned his upper chest. Looking down at her, his eyes darkened with his own desires he could only manage to raise one slender eyebrow in question at the shining sapphire gems that raised to meet his own.

"Teach me," Kagome whispered softly, her eyes conveying her meaning to him without anything else needing to be said.

It was all he had been waiting to hear, her words the sweetest request he had heard in his long lifetime. One he did not believe he would ever hear.

With a tenderness that no one would have believed of the Western Lord, Sesshomaru drew the trembling woman into his embrace, his head lowering to kiss her sweet lips.

The kiss, innocent in the beginning slowly developed into something more as desire stirred between them. His tongue gently slid across her lips, coaxing her to open to his explorations. As Kagome's lips parted and her tongue shyly twined with his, Sesshomaru experienced a heady sensation as though he were tasting an exceptional wine for the very first time. It was intoxicating.

Gently he pressed her back onto the mattress, drawing himself to rest on his elbow as he leaned over her to continue the kiss. With his other hand he cupped her cheek in his palm, his clawed thumb gently caressing her soft skin.

As the kiss broke, Kagome's eyes opened to look up into the very eyes she had dreamed of so many times before. Gone was the icy gaze to be replaced by molten gold aflame with desire and love. Sesshomaru had allowed all his barriers so that she might be able to look straight into the heart of the demon she had fallen so completely in love with and it only made her love him all the more. She knew that once they left the bedchamber, he would revert back to his normal stoic appearance, but for this instant he was allowing her to see him for what he was inside and not what his station dictated him to be.

Raising her hand to grip the back of his neck, she gave him a soft smile before pulling him back into another kiss. They were quickly becoming like an addiction to her, one that she would probably never tire of. The heat they stirred deep within her slowly becoming an all-consuming flame under his experienced guidance. A soft moan escaped her as her eyes closed giving herself fully over to the one that owned her heart.

Sesshomaru was as close to heaven as he believed a demon could get, her lips swollen with his kisses were flaming his desire to new heights and he had to taste more of her. Tearing his mouth away from hers, he trailed gentle yet fiery kisses down over her cheek, her neck and shoulder. Carefully, he nipped and sucked at the delicate skin at the junction of her shoulder, her soft mewls of pleasure spurring him on.

His hand slowly slid down her arm and to lie on the flat of her stomach. His movements were precise, almost hesitant giving her the option of pulling away if it became too much for her. When her only reaction was to moan softly, he caressed her through the silken material of the sleeping kimono she wore, slowly moving his hand upward until it rested just below the swell of her breast.

Kagome never dreamed that lovemaking could feel so deliciously delirious; she arched into his hand as it explored her much the same way that she had done to him earlier. Her head tilted more into his as he continued to lick and nip at her neck causing delightful little ripples of pleasure to spread throughout her body. She could feel her breasts swell and her nipples harden, pressing against the silk that bound them even though Sesshomaru's touch had yet to reach them.

Her whole body felt tense, a fire burning within the depths of her belly as her left hand raised enough to caress the pale expanse of his chest as Sesshomaru leaned over her. Her innocent touches were feather light and uncertain as to what she was supposed to do. Even though he had taken her innocence she still was in unknown territory and for once she did not fear the unknown like she had on so many other occasions. She had placed her love and trust in him fully and knew without a shadow of a doubt that this time it would be different, this time he would not hurt her as he had unintentionally done before.

Sesshomaru longed to see more of the beautiful angel beneath him, his hand slowly making it's way to where the material overlapped so that he could ease it open. He raised his head only long enough to look upon her flawless, sun kissed skin. "You are so very beautiful," his soft words flowed over her and she blushed lightly under his loving gaze.

His restraint was strained, he only wanted to shred the delicate material that shielded her from him but he was almost afraid that the action would frighten her. So instead he held onto his resolve, carefully helping her to remove the kimono so that he could continue to torment her with his kisses and caresses. Once the silk was removed, Sesshomaru dipped his head low, his mouth gently teasing the swell of one breast while his hand gently kneaded the other. His tongue traced teasing circles around her hardened nipple bringing it to an almost painful hardness before taking it into his mouth and suckling gently.

Kagome felt something within her clench when he began sucking on the delicate flesh, her back arching up into him and her eyes closed tightly. Her hands moved frantically along his back as she fought the urge to dig her fingernails into his skin. The world seemed to fall away as she lost her self totally to the sensations that Sesshomaru was causing within her.

Patiently, Sesshomaru waited until he believed she was ready for more and with a deliberate slowness, he gently drew his hand down her trembling body. Her silken skin was smooth and flawless; a truly ethereal being come to earth and each caress of his fingers was designed to worship her beauty.

Raising his head to kiss her, Sesshomaru carefully moved his hand in between her thighs, seeking her heated womanhood. Already her panties were soaked as desire gripped her and he pressed the kiss further as he felt her sharp intake of breath. Fingernails dug into his back as his experienced fingers slid beneath the waistband to caress the soft curls that shielded her dripping opening. Her soft moan was enough of a reward as clawed fingertips traced her womanhood fueling the fire that burned within her to new heights.

Kagome couldn't help herself as she raised her hips upward to press against his hand. She was lost in a whirlwind of emotions as she felt the knot growing tighter with each stroke of his fingers and when she felt one long digit carefully pressing inside her she almost wanted to scream with pleasure. Her own hands moved of their own accord, trailing down to where his arousal was as plain as her own. Her fingers brushed against the bulge with a mixture of curious wonder and hesitant shyness. She was rewarded by a soft growl of pleasure and she became bolder in her explorations.

Carefully, her fingers wrapped around the hardened member through the fabric of his hakama to give it a gentle squeeze. His hips thrust against her hand and she took that to mean he liked it. Letting go she allowed her fingers to trail upward till she was gripping the tie that held the hakama on. It took her a moment to undo the knot that had been placed in but finally succeeding she began to push down them down so that she might have better access to his hardened arousal.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he felt her fingers wrap around him, his soft growl coming again as her fingers pushed aside the material so that she could touch him freely without the flimsy barrier. The moment her fingers were wrapped around his naked manhood he felt as though he would surely lose his mind. Her timid strokes were breaking through his self-restraint. In swift stroke of his claws her panties were cut from her and his lips came crashing down against hers.

Instead of becoming afraid like he feared she might, Kagome met his kiss with one of her own, her passion built to a fevered pitch that only he could quench. Kicking off the hakama, Sesshomaru carefully shifted his weight until his body was between her legs. Her body pressed up into his, her passionate moans and groans spurring him on almost begging him to take her.

Kagome gave a small gasp as Sesshomaru slowly entered her, her muscles tensing tightly around him and her head tilting back. Her dull fingernails biting deeper into his skin as he so carefully worked his way into her dripping core. To him it was both heaven and hell, the need to just seat himself fully into that heated cavern warring with his strong desire to make certain he brought her no undue pain. His teeth ground together with the effort as his hips slowly rocked.

Her eyes were clenched shut as unknown pleasure assaulted all her senses, yet his slow movements were like a sweet torture that built the tension inside her into a hard knot that she knew only he could untie. Of their own accord her hips bucked upward, the instinct to feel him fully overriding her common sense. Even though he was big, her unexpected thrust had them both panting as his body was finally seated snuggly within her clenched muscles.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," She managed to moan when she'd caught a small breath her body tingling from his invasion. His movements were still to slow for her liking and she bucked her hips upward to meet his downward thrust each time in an effort to spur him to quicken his pace. Sesshomaru was only too glad to oblige as his restraint had reached an end and soon he found himself almost slamming into the welcoming body of his mate.

Kagome's moans and groans of pleasure reached newer heights as his own growls and moans echoed throughout the large room. Their skin, slick with sweat flowed against one another heightening their arousal as both strived to reach the release that burned within them.

For Kagome, release came in the form of the world shattering around her to fall way into tiny shreds of reality. Her body bucking and twisting as her inner muscles clenched and released to milk his own release from him. His howl of conquest mingled with his screamed name as it flew from her rosy kiss swollen lips.

Spent and tired, they collapsed onto the bed both panting from their lovemaking as Sesshomaru pulled his beloved mate into his arms. A small smile played along his lips at the thought that this wonderful creature was all his. In the back of his mind his beast growled contentedly and settled down to rest.

Resting her head against his chest, Kagome gave a small sigh of contentment as his heartbeat coaxed her back into slumber. Just before succumbing completely to the natural lullaby, she managed to breath out, "I love you."

"And I you," Sesshomaru replied softly, his clawed fingers combing soothingly through her long hair. He was certain though that she had not heard him as her soft breathing told of her deep sleep. Well no matter, he thought as he smiled down at the woman in his arms. He would make certain that she knew it every waking moment of her life. She would be prized above all else and her happiness would be the task he endeavored to willingly undertake throughout their lives together. For a long while he just lay there watching her sleep before allowing himself to slip back into sleep as well.

The stillness of morning had been shattered by the combined voices of the Taiyoukai and his mate making many a youkai and human alike grin. It was about time, more then a few of them thought to themselves as they went their earlier morning routine.

In one room not too far away from the mated pairs rooms a young doe eyed girl giggled happily into her hands as her sparkling eyes met the emerald green ones of her youkai brother.

"It's about time Mama and Sesshomaru got to know each other," Shippo huffed in amusement. "Those two fight more then she and Inuyasha ever seemed to."

"Do you think we'll have a little brother or sister soon, Shippo?" Rin couldn't resist the urge to ask and laughed all the harder when he gave her a horrified look.

"I little Sesshomaru running around with Mama's penchant for trouble?" he shivered at the thought then broke into peals of laughter when his sister's giggling once again echoed in the stately room. "It would serve him right!"

"Don't be like that Shippo, Father just has too many duties on his hands to allow himself the freedom to relax around many people. There are far too many enemies that would like nothing better then his weakness to be know so they can exploit them to their own means." Rin scolded softly.

"Feh!" Shippo answered, his long years of being around Inuyasha evident in the way he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd feel sorry for anyone stupid enough to try and use Mama against him. Hell, Sesshomaru himself seems to get nervous whenever her temper flairs and he's the most powerful youkai in all the lands!"

"True," Rin became thoughtful as she looked toward the door. Shippo had just come into to check on her when the howl had rung throughout the castle. He had taken to making certain she was all right ever since their mother had left the castle several days ago in light of his promise to keep her safe. He was ever bit as much like Kagome as he was the slayer, monk, and Inuyasha. It didn't bother her in the least and she hoped that one day he might even be able to look at Sesshomaru like a father as she did. But until Sesshomaru gave his permission, Rin also knew that her Kitsune brother was just not willing to take the risk to call him by that endearment. She hoped, as she always had, that soon her family would be a single unit without any of the rifts that their different births seemed to herald. Though she also knew that if Kagome had anything to do with then that wouldn't be an issue for too much longer.

Even now she knew that Kagome's wish on the jewel had in some way changed her though she could not be certain how. Perhaps it was just that her heart had always desired the love of a complete family and now that the prospect of her wish was within her grasp she was worried that something might mess it up. Especially with this whole master business still being up in the air.

"Hey don't worry Rin," Shippo had sobered quickly when he saw the dark thoughts pass the girl's normally unclouded eyes. He hated it whenever she began to think too deeply on things that were well beyond anyone's control at the moment.

"Hm?" Rin blinked as she looked at him and in an instant her eyes cleared as she gave him her best smile. "Oh sorry, I was just hoping that nothing happened to hinder their newfound closeness."

"Yeah me too." Shippo sighed softly then he grinned. "Hey I'm hungry. Lets go see what the cook came up with for breakfast! Maybe one day Mamma will even be able to make those strange things she called pancakes like she use to when we were kids."

Brightening at the prospect, the young girl whole-heartedly agreed and together the siblings scrambled quickly from the pillows and raced out the door.

Well there it is for all its shortness. Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out to you a lot sooner then this one took.


	30. War Within

**A/N – Another chapter done, Finally!! It took me forever to get this the way I wanted it. And I'd like to thank everyone for all the kind words and encouragement you've all given me. Hopefully I wont have to take another hiatus like the last one for a good long while. **

**Disclaimer- Nope done own them, but I live to torment them. :)**

**--**

**Chapter 30 – War Within**

Tanaka pushed herself as far into the corner as her lithe body would allow her to go as the roar of pure rage rattled the stone walls of her master's keep. Dust fell from the rafters overhead to cover the quivering panther in a layer of fine silt but she was too afraid to move in order to brush it away. She could not remember a time when she had seen him as angry as he was at this moment and terror gripped her heart.

Sprawled halfway across the room was the unlucky fool who had brought the disastrous news. His body lay limp and lifeless against the support pillar that the Master had thrown him against with enough force to shatter every bone in the youkai's body and crack the ancient stones the fortress had been constructed from. The silken clothing, once lordly in design, lay in a shredded array around the body.

The sounds of rending flesh followed the swish of silk and Tanaka could only clench her eyes closed tightly and press her face against the wall as the Master feasted upon the cooling flesh of the messenger. It was not often that she was in attendance when the master fed but in his anger he had seemed to forget her entirely. A small whimper of fear threatened to escape and she was forced to press her hands against her mouth in order to suppress it.

Slow, antagonizing minutes ticked by while she listened with a mix of fear and morbid fascination to the snarling beast that was her beloved Master. In this state he was truly to be feared and she hoped that he would take no notice of her.

"Those fools!" his voice was no more then a deep guttural snarl when it came and Tanaka shivered in fear. She knew that when the messenger had brought word not only of the miko's return but the added men from the Southern Lord that her Master would be angry but she had never expected him to react like this. It was when the unlucky demon had made mention of Lord Kisho's mother that the Master had went into a boiling rage. She could not understand why this would upset his usually cold, calculating nature but she dare not venture to ask when he was like this. It would only mean her death would follow that of the messenger.

After a time, the noises ended and blessed silence descended on the room broken only by the sounds of his clothing as he paced. His anger still permeated the air around them as his powerful youki licked along her senses and she knew that he would not be appeased anytime soon.

When his footfalls stopped suddenly behind her, Tanaka did her best to shrink more into the corner then ever before. Her trembling body betraying the fear she felt and she knew that her scent reeked of it. But when the killing blow did not come she ventured to look up at her Master.

He stood there, a vision of death, with blood dripping from his chin. The once elegant black stripes that adored his cheeks were thick, jagged slashes and his eyes had bled crimson. His clothing was spattered with the gore from his feast yet there seemed to be an almost soothing calm about him that made the panther demon even more afraid.

"It is time I reminded them just who the dominant male is," he snarled down at her, blood-flecked spittle settling against her fur and combining with the dust. "That woman has interfered with my plans for the last time. Take word to my generals, now is the time to march against the Western Lands."

"Yes Master, as you command Master," Tanaka cowered before him. Pressing her head to the floor in a show of utter submission. Another snarl sent her scurrying from the room as fast as she could crawl, anxious to be away from those deadly claws.

--

It wasn't often that Sesshomaru could step into his private study with a light heart and an almost carefree feeling, but this morning was different. After having taken breakfast with his beautiful mate, he had excused himself in the call of duty. There were mounds of paperwork, letters, and maps that awaited his attention and he felt almost eager to be done with it in order to return to Kagome's side.

Alone, where no one could see him, Sesshomaru allowed a smile to grace his lips as he thought over the earlier morning. Kagome had come to him of her own free will and had asked him to teach her of things he had been certain that she would be fearful of. As always she had surprised him by neither showing fear nor harboring any resentment over his unintentional wrongdoings. When asked, she merely gave him that radiant smile and calmly told him that she'd had a month to come to terms with what had occurred. He wasn't certain if that was what kept the fear at bay or if it was his own willingness to show her his more gentle side.

Maybe it was a combination of things, things that really only Kagome could define. She was as always an enigma to him and while he was overjoyed that she was all his, Sesshomaru was certain that there would always be surprises in store for him where she was concerned. The guilt that had been eating away at him since the start of this whole mess was noticeably absent. He had her to thank for that.

Her loving nature and willingness to forgive almost every fault had won him over again and again. Now he just prayed that nothing would come between then and this newfound happiness that had eluded him all his life.

--

Kagome sat in the beautiful rose alcove that Rin had so lovingly created. The last time she had been here was the night that Sesshomaru had unintentionally poisoned her yet she could not seem to find it in her to stay away. Here she felt at peace even though Shippo and Rin were with her. The two of them had become close in the time she had been unable to return through the Well, as close as brother and sister could be even though they were both from different races. Neither of them seemed to mind the drastic differences and it made her even happier to know that something of her must have rubbed off on them somewhere along the way.

She watched with amusement as Shippo created an illusion of himself as a child and sent it skipping around the leafy enclosure with ever bit as much enthusiasm as he held had when he was small. Rin's peals of laughter mixed easily with those of her bother when the illusionary kit stuck it's tongue out at her before making one of the scrunched up faces he always seemed to be making as a child. Another poof of magic joined with the first as Rin's younger self appeared next to the kit.

In a way, Kagome thought it was almost like watching a home movie as both illusionary children raced around the garden in a game of tag. It was something straight from her son's happier memories of those times when they use to chase after Naraku.

"I cannot believe I actually wore my hair up like that!" Rin laughed as she watched the ponytail she had worn as a child. It bobbed right along with the bouncing child as she tried desperately to tag her Kitsune brother.

"You?" Shippo laughed. "I didn't give up that bow until I was thirteen! No wonder Mama and Sango always said I looked so cute. I could have been mistaken for a girl!"

"You both were such a handful," Kagome smiled as she looked lovingly at the two illusions. Sometimes she wished they were still that little, in a way she missed being able to tuck them into the bedroll the two had shared after Sesshomaru joined their group. It had taken forever to convince the stoic lord that no harm would come to the small girl before he had allowed it. He did not at first trust the Kit's intentions toward his ward but in time Kagome's persistence had once again won out with a little compromise on both ends.

Sesshomaru had allow Rin to share the sleeping back with Shippo only so long as Au-Un was allowed to close by. Kagome had only been too happy to allow the dragon youkai watch over her son as well as the little girl because she knew that he was a fierce protector. It was a decision she has never regretted and it also allowed the two to form some sort of sibling bond.

Now Kagome happily watched the two that had grown so close during those earlier times as they sat beside her and laughed at the antics of their illusionary selves. They had grown into strong young adults that would always have each other to rely on when no one else as around. She just wished she had been there to watch them grow up.

Her rebellious stomach rolled again and she tried to discreetly press one hand against it. Kagome had been feeling ill most of the day and even though she had had a healthy appetite at breakfast she'd later regretted it. Even now poor Jaken must be seeking a healer's thoughts on the matter as he had been the unfortunate witness once again to her using one of the expensive vases in the hallway to unload the vile contents of her stomach. He had wanted to send for his master immediately but knowing just how much work needed attending to, Kagome made the small toad promise not to disturb Sesshomaru. Of course her mate would probably be upset with her about not being informed but she wouldn't hear of it since he already knew that she was feeling these things.

Kagome had spent some time with her father after that, asking him various questions about Inuyoukai and their abilities. She wanted to know if he too had poison like Sesshomaru did or if he could transform into a large dog.

When Kisho had explained that, yes, he too could transform into the large dog and weld various poisons but nowhere near as strong as Sesshomaru's, she had smiled happily. Apparently, her mate was the only one to be able to use the acid whip or be able to form the light orb that she had had a chance to witness on one occasion back in her shard hunting days. Her father had said that most all Inuyoukai welded the poisonous saliva that she had seen melt through bone in the Inu no Taisho's tomb. He also explained that Sesshomaru did not sport a tail choosing instead to channel his youki to create the mokomoko whereas he preferred to channel the extra energy into his tail. Kisho had almost laughed when he told her it helped to keep him warmer at night with the silky fur wrapped around him instead of the plush pelt. They had talked about a great many of things during her visit.

When the war council had once again assembled Kagome had plead to not feeling so well and instead of going back into that stuffy hall with all the important people she had escaped to this spot instead with her children for company. Being there would have only made her feel worse with so many scents combined and she was thankful that they had let her out of it. Here the smell of roses and greenery seemed to sooth some of the sickness she had been experience though it did not completely alleviate it.

Her mind turned back to earlier that morning and Kagome couldn't help the small smile that touched her lips. She had not expected for that to happen, not yet anyhow. Everything she had experienced before had made her almost afraid of that moment but when she had woken up in Sesshomaru's arms everything just felt so right. There had been no fear like she had been expecting, no hint of hesitation or apprehension. Nothing she had expected to happen happened.

Instead, Kagome had never felt safer in her entire life. She felt loved and wanted, not for who she reminded someone of but for her own unique personality. Maybe it was the dream of the happy family she had had prior to waking up or maybe it was due to the increased longing of wanting to be held by Sesshomaru. Whatever it had been she was just thankful that she had not felt fear.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as another wave of nausea rolled over her. A strange tightening in her stomach almost made it difficult but she finally managed to suppress the urge to rush for the concealment of the bushes. Her limbs felt almost as if they weighed a ton but she shrugged it of as being part of the illness she had been feeling lately. Maybe if she went inside and lay down for a while she would feel better. It was she was trying to decide whether or not she wanted to pursue this line of thought when she became aware of something else. Something dark hung in the air around her and she kept her eyes closed for a while as she tired to use her senses to determine its cause.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes snapped open and she surged to her feet startling the two teens beside her. Just as Shippo was about to ask what was wrong she waved him to be quite. This was something he had not seen her do since their shard hunting days and it was almost as if she were somehow trying to detect the direction the shard was coming from.

Satisfied that what she was feeling was accurate she turned determined eyes toward her children. "Rin, as fast as you can, go to the meadow and gather Kohaku and the children. Tell Sango and Inuyasha to gather the others and prepare for battle, then take the children to your father's study and strengthen the barrier. Do not let anyone in besides anyone from our old shard hunting days. Kohaku must help you protect them."

Kagome turned her eyes to Shippo then, "Go inform the generals in the barracks that we have a large surge of demonic power coming in quickly and they seemed to be cloaked in some kind of barrier to hide them from our sentinels. They will not see them in time to sound the alarms. Now go quickly."

Even as her wide-eyed children scurried away to do what she had told them to do, Kagome steeled herself to do what she knew had to be done. There was no time to inform those shut up in the war council but she knew that someone had to send word to them. It was only as her restless eyes fell on Jaken as he berated one of the servants that she knew she was in luck.

"Jaken!" She called hurrying toward him as he turned fearful eyes upon his Lady. Quickly he was prostrate on the ground murmuring the many humble apologies and begging for forgiveness for any imagined wrong doing that he so often did to Sesshomaru that Kagome had a hard time suppressing the small quirk to her lips that the scene brought. But she had not time for such foolishness because every minute was needed in order to ensure the castle was prepared for the onslaught that was headed it's way. She had to get to the outside troops and prepare them for what was about to happen.

"Knock it off Jaken." She glared down at him a moment before motioning him to follow her. Once she was certain he had fallen into step she continued with her instructions. "There is a large force of demons headed this way and something seems to be cloaking them. The outlaying guards may not notice them until it's too late to sound the alarm. I need you to get word to Sesshomaru and the others in the council. Our time is short, Jaken you have to hurry."

"B…b...but my Lady, no one can interrupt the council," Jaken stammered afraid that what she asked would bring down the wrath of his lord on his head.

"Jaken trust me, when Sesshomaru hears what's happening he'll only be too grateful to reward such a wonderfully loyal servant as yourself." Kagome smiled down at the worried toad demon. "Besides, just think of how angry he'll be if the castle gets attacked and you said nothing to warn him."

That got his attention and stammering he set off in the opposite direction to do exactly as she told him to do. Kagome knew he'd hurry with the threat of his lord's displeasure lingering over his head.

A tiny smile touched Kagome's lips as she hurried through the castle and out the interior doors. It took almost no time for her to reach the outer gate and she prepared herself to do a verbal battle with the gate guards. She might be the acknowledged Lady of the West but that did not mean they would shirk in their duty to protect what was Sesshomaru's.

Imagine Kagome surprise when she came face to face with the young bull youkai that she had first met in the dojo. Shuri leaned against the guardhouse, a bored expression on his youthful features. When he saw her, he smiled brightly but when the bull noticed the look on her face he groaned aloud. It was the very same determined look she had held when she had awoken from the poison's effects and left him with little choice but to carry her down to the council room. Though he was secretly grateful to her for forcing his hand he still knew that that determination boded ill for him.

"Shuri, open the gates for me. I must speak with the Southern Commanders," Kagome barked out the order sharply making the bull demon do a double take. "Well just don't stand there, this is a matter of grave importance."

Jumping into action the bull began pushing the gate open for her eager to please the Western Lady. Only her next words paused his actions and he snapped around to look at the lady in shock, the partially open gate forgotten.

"Once I'm outside I want you to shut the gate and make certain no one goes out or in until the time is just right. You need to spread the word throughout the guards that a great force of demonic energy is traveling our way at a fast speed. Gather the men together and prepare for battle. I'm going to prepare the Southern army for the press. Get the Western Troops ready to switch out the minute we fall back. Oh, and tell them not to sound the alarm, lets get the enemy a false sense of security." Kagome told him as she stepped pasted the stunned demon toward the open gate. She looked back at him with sad eyes and gave him a gentle smile. "This is the real deal, Shuri. Make certain you don't get yourself killed. We still have a sparing date and I would hate to find out that you won't be up to it."

Numbly, Shuri nodded and once she was outside he quickly sealed and locked the door. Calling to another guard to take his place, the bull demon quickly explained the situation and hurried off toward the barracks. His superiors would know how to better deal with this situation.

Outside the gate, Kagome quickly asked one of the passing soldiers where she could find Hayashi or Iyashii. Once she got the direction, she nodded her thanks with a quick word of warning. She told the soldier that he needed to spread the word that all were to be geared up and ready for whatever was coming their way. Leaving the soldier to do as told him, Kagome made her way to the commander's tent where Hayashi was currently going over a large map spread across one of the makeshift tables.

When he sensed her presence, Hayashi looked up from his work with a smile at the unexpected visit of the lady Miko. The look froze when he noticed the determined set to her features and her quick glances toward the outer lying ring of trees around the castle.

"Get your men ready, Hayashi. There's a large demonic force coming our way." Kagome said quickly as she moved toward the table. Somehow she had gone from the fun loving miko to one whose very presence commanded attention. A hardened glint in her eyes told the demon that she was already to do battle.

"The alarm has not yet sounded, Lady Kagome. How can you be so certain of this?" Hayashi asked as he picked up the sword that was lying beside him.

"I sense the flow of the demonic energies and it's huge," She replied quickly. There was a lot to do with little time to do it in and she wasn't exactly certain what was going to happen. "Something's blocking their auras, I doubt the alarm will sound until it's too late."

Kagome went on to quickly explain that word was spreading inside the castle with the hope of them being ready. She also told him that those soldiers who were outside the gate would have to take the first wave when it hit and that if all went well they could fall back into the castle while the Western troops surged forward. Since the Southern Army was comprised of mostly humans and lower youkai it would be battle for their lives and with her not knowing exactly what was coming she couldn't give him more information.

Once the situation was explained they jumped into action, Hayashi sending out commands and explaining the situation to Iyashii once the Inuyoukai was emerged from one of the other tents.

Within the hour every soldier was prepared as best they could be, though to all outward appearances they seemed to be nothing more then soldiers milling about while they waited for someone to come bark commands at them. Many were being drilled in the outlaying areas around the camp though every man or demon was on high alert.

Inside the castle was much the same activity as demon and human alike scrambled to their stations in preparation for the inevitable to occur. Many of them were lined up just outside in the outer courtyards ready to spill forward the moment the command was issued.

Though everything was in readiness, Kagome was as nervous as she could get. One hand pressed tightly against her stomach as it rolled and buckled under the wave of nausea that filled her. It was not the time to be sick, she kept telling herself over and over again.

When the enemy first appeared it was far more then she expected. Youkai of every size, shape, and form came rushing toward them in what seemed to be nothing but a sheer wall of demonic bodies. The mass was even bigger then anything Naraku had sent at them all those years ago and Kagome feared for her friends.

Huge ogre-like Oni shook the ground with each step they took while writhing bodies, slithered their way along the ground and through the air around them. Kagome could see the bloodlust in the demons' eyes and she felt her stomach roll again. Gripping the bow that one of the soldiers had given her, she raised it and let fly a single arrow glowing with the purity of her aura.

The arrow, straight to its course, cut a path through the descending demons. Flesh burned away and ash reigned down as demons exploded in the arrows wake. But where they fell others were there to take their place and those on the outside were soon overcome. The sounds of swords rang sharply in the fading light as several were forced to take their true forms in order to battle against the larger demons.

Chaos erupted as the two sides sets upon each other and in the castle walls the alarms were sounded. As the Southern troops were being pushed back toward the walls, the Western troops were preparing.

On the battlements, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kisho watched in silence. Each one worried for their friend who had once again put herself in harms way. Sesshomaru was taken it the hardest as he worried for his mate. He should be out there fighting to protect her not waiting patiently on the battlements the Southern troops reeled the usurpers army toward the gate.

At first Sesshomaru had cursed her stupidity, but as he thought on her idea he began to see the brilliance of it. It would allow those who were injured or suffered from exhaustion to retreat while fresher soldiers would be allowed to surge to the front. He just wished she wouldn't have been one of those who caught the first wave. She had not been feeling very well lately and he worried that a moment of illness would leave her vulnerable.

As the enemy moved toward those outside the walls, many held their breath at the sheer force the enemy showed. Even those who could not see what they were up against felt the massive surge of auras that pulsed from the usurpers armies. This caused a nervous wave to fill the courtyard below as some of the untested soldiers shifted nervously in place.

Outside the battle was heating up, the soldiers outside were pressed back toward the wall and just when all seemed lost, the gates were flung open to allow those inside to surge out. Those who could no longer do battle fell back into the safety of the castle gate once an opening presented itself.

Kagome was doing her best to hold back the sheer force of her nausea in the face of the enemy but a pain growing in her stomach was beginning to make itself known each time the wave of sickness hit. Twice she stumbled when the wave hit and only the quick thinking of those surrounding her kept her from falling to the enemy's weapons. A small battalion of Southern soldiers had surrounded her trying to open a pathway toward the gates for her but soon they found themselves surrounded by the enemy.

"Oi, wench, what the hell are you doing out here." Inuyasha's disapproving growl sounded almost like heaven to Kagome's ears as the pain almost doubled her over again.

Unable to answer, Kagome groaned as the pain swept through her bringing a strange tightening of her muscles in its wake. Her eyes clenched shut and she pressed a hand against her mouth to keep from throwing up in the midst of battle. Suddenly she felt a clawed hand wrap around her waist and draw her tightly to a well-muscled body.

Only the fact that years of being pressed to that same body during days of long hard travel stopped her from screaming in fright but when said body roughly pushed off the ground into the air she could no longer be quite. She screamed, not from fear but pain and buried her face into the comforting shoulder of her best friend. Tears gathered in her eyes, her body trembling violently from the stress of the change her body was going through.

Inuyasha could hardly believe what he had seen when he had jumped at a particularly nasty slug youkai when he noticed that Kagome was in a lot of trouble. Slashing through the youkai with little effort, he hurriedly switched direction and landed right in the middle of the soldiers that had surrounded his friend. He was just about to yell at her for her own stupidity when he caught sight of her pinched features and the sickly pallor of her skin. His words died on his lips and he pulled her to him tightly as he pushed off the ground.

High on the battlements, Kikyo was shooting her miko arrows in an attempt to keep the flying youkai from gaining access to the castle. Around her she could hear the twang of bowstrings as more arrows were released into the sky. A sudden flash of red caught her attention and quickly she took aim waiting until she could be certain if whatever made the flash was friend or foe. Seeing that it was her mate, she was about to turn back to the battle when she noticed that he was carrying Kagome.

Worry darkened her eyes as she turned to see him land just inside the courtyard, placing the struggling woman on her feet. Her eyes widen minutely when said woman hurried behind one of the wagons pushed off to the side and the sounds of retching reached her sensitive ears. A small frown touched her lips as she quickly jumped down from the wall and hurried over to where Inuyasha was standing. Amber eyes met chocolate orbs with silent concern before turning back to the woman who had finally emerged from behind the wagon.

"Kagome do you wish for me to summon the healer?" Kikyo asked softly as she neared the younger woman.

"No, I'll be alright in a minute," Kagome tried to give her an encouraging smile but it wavered as she stumbled forward. Inuyasha was there instantly to grip her elbow. She gave him a grateful look before squeezing her eyes shut again.

"That settles it, your going to see someone whether you like it or not," Inuyasha growled out and swept her up in his arms. Determinedly, he set off toward the castle ignoring the weak protests of his best friend.

Kikyo watched him go a small frown marring her beautiful face. Something seemed off about Kagome but she couldn't exactly put her finger on what it was. The younger miko's powers seemed to be fluctuating as if it were trying to burst free from the confines of control.

She was distracted from her musing when a strange acidic smell reached her nose and she was drawn in the direction of the wagon that Kagome had ducked behind when Inuyasha had let her down the first time. What she saw there made her eyes widen dramatically and she turn and ran after her mate.

"Inuyasha," She yelled out to get his attention as she hurried to catch up to him. When he slowed his steps slightly she knew he had heard her. "We have to get her to the meadow, it'll be safer there!"

"But Kikyo…" he began but one glare of warning from her stopped the words in his throat. His mate knew something and from the looks of it explanations would only come after he had done what he was told to do.

"Listen to her Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded weakly from the safety of his arms. She groaned again as the pain flowed from her stomach through her entire body and she knew that whatever was happening was only going to get worse in a matter of minutes. Hoping that Kikyo knew what was going to happen even if she didn't, she put her trust in the instincts of the demon Miko.

--

A/N- I sooo live to torment Kagome! Hehehe… Ahh well.. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out to you soon and wont keep you in suspense for too long. Love yas!!


	31. Battlefield

A/N –

**Disclaimer- Nope not mine…Or else they would be locked in a dark dungeon somewhere and forced to do my bidding…mwahahaha. **

**--**

**Chapter 31 – Battlefield**

All around Sesshomaru, the chaos of battle filled his senses as flesh tore with each swipe of his deadly sword. War cries mingled with the screams of the dying, the ring of metal against metal as weapons clashed, and the rising metallic scent of blood flowed over him making the blood lust rise higher and higher with each passing second. Around him, his soldiers battled hard against the master's armies. Not one of his men had fled from the unending forces that threatened to overwhelm them. Even the greenest soldier side by side with the battle hardened veterans giving him cause to wonder if some of their determination came from Kagome's unusual way with all creatures.

In a battle such as this, it was not unheard of that a many of the new soldiers would bulk at the extreme violence of the situation and either die quickly or flee when given the chance. Whether it was his beautiful mate's influence or whether it was the fact that they were defending their home was irrelevant as long as the results were the same. The day had to be won or the Western Lands would fall victim to the usurper's deadly hands.

His thoughts were swept away on the tide of battle as a mountainous Oni staggered it's way toward him. Deadly intent evident in the glowing ember of its sunken eyes as its curled fist smashed into the ground where he had stood only seconds before.

A flash of green light flowed easily from Sesshomaru's elegant fingertips as his acid whip bit through blackened flesh and the putrid smell of decaying skin laced the already blood laden air around him. A deafening roar rang through the air as the Oni tried desperately to vanquish the Western Lord.

Around them swarmed more of the usurper's men, all trying to get in a good shot at Sesshomaru as they thought him distracted by the lumbering giant. Their paltry attacks were nothing as whip or sword sliced through each of his opponents as they came within his reach. Other, lower youkai, swarmed in to help and soon he found himself ringed in by multiple enemies of various sorts. They sheer numbers told him that they planned to try and overwhelm him and he prepared himself for the rush he knew was about to come.

A flash of red momentarily caught Sesshomaru's attention as it sailed overhead and a quick glance upward told him it was his brother, Inuyasha. He could only guess at the reason for the ex-hanyou to be heading away from the fray and back toward the castle. As a feminine scream rent the air, he knew that Kagome had somehow been injured and a deep-seated anger rose up inside of him. Golden pools of amber bleed crimson at the thought of his mate being injured filled him and he turned his rage onto those who dared attack him.

Normally he would have fought his way toward the castle in order to see how badly she was injured but the situation demanded that he remain till the last enemy had fallen. To do otherwise would be to tempt the fates into turning the battle against them. If he and his men fell then all would be lost and there would be no hope of his Kagome surviving whatever injury she had suffered. Besides, he knew that his brother would have called out to him if her injury had been life threatening.

As Sesshomaru sliced through the waves of youkai that surrounded him, he could only hope and pray to the gods that his mate was not injured at all. She had been ill the past few days, perhaps it was something as simple as her getting sick again and screaming out her frustration with having to be removed from the battle.

On the other side of the battlefield, an unusual sight was taking place as three Kitsunes laughed at the enemies they had woven into one of their most intricate fox spells yet. A group of fifty or so demons were stumbling around in circles, their eyes covered in a filmy daze and whenever one of them would bump into the other, the poor creature would take a swipe at one of their own men. Around them, a pale green barrier glimmered in the evening sun and the peals of laughter only served to confuse the dazed youkai more.

Outside the barrier, other soldiers looked on in confusion not knowing how to help their companions. Anyone who touched the barrier was easily drawn into the spell and no one wished to go closer then was necessary. Several of the enemy soldiers tried to find those responsible for bespelling their comrades in arms but it seemed useless. They had seen the Kitsunes responsible but they had seemed to disappear right before the barrier was erected.

The Western troops who had been witness on many occasions to the playfulness of Kitsunes wisely stayed away from the barrier, but aided in pressing the enemy lines toward it in hopes that more would be drawn into the barrier's illusion. It was rather amusing to some to actual watch, when given the chance to see, the enemy destroy itself.

Shippo was especially enjoying the fact that he had gotten the chance to work with such masters of illusion as the Kitsune twins that had come with Lord Kisho. Jodan and Hoben had proven to have a vast knowledge of tricks and he hoped that if they all survived this that they might be able to teach him a few things.

He had been the one that had started the simple confusion illusion, filling enemies vision with various images that might stand to disorient them. Then Jodan had arrived and brought with it a more elaborate form of the illusion and soon after Hoben had erected the expandable barrier that would draw in any who touched it. Together the three had stood within the confines of the barrier laughing as those that had been drawn into the spell killed off each other believing the others were Western Soldiers. Their laughter only served to add the confusion and even thought the spell took some thought, with the three of them working together it was a lot easier then Shippo would have first believed.

Ozeki growled out his frustration as another wave of enemy soldiers rushed to replace the ones he had just bashed. His large hammer struck the ground with great force causing the ground to shake. Enemy soldiers toppled over one another as they lost their footing, spears and swords becoming impaled into their own as others scrambled to gain footing. This gave the general enough of a distraction to bring the hammer down in a crushing blow that took out several soldiers at once.

No sooner did he pick his hammer up then another wave of youkai swept toward him. Their howls and growls combined with the shouts of the higher demons and he braced himself for the onslaught. With a growl of challenge the large bear rushed forward to meet them his hammer swinging in a bone crushing arch that mowed down any who dared stand against him. Blood spatter went unnoticed as it drenched his body and matted his long hair.

Tatsu face was an impenetrable mask as his sword sent his enemies flying in several pieces in all directions. Crimson eyes glowed with a hardened light that spoke of millennia of battles. No stranger to the battlefield, the dragon youkai viewed many of those that rushed against him as no more then a simple annoyance that had to be swiftly dealt with before the bigger enemies circled around him.

He plunged his large sword into the ground entangling more then a few of those that rushed toward him in the deadly net of his youki. The deadly daggers bit deep into soft bodies and broke through hardened armor, the screams of the dying raising to join in with the other sound on the battlefield.

Lord Kisho had been forced to resort to his full inu form as several of the giant youkai rushed toward him in blind fury. His sleek, black fur was caked with blood and dirt as he battled with enemy after enemy. Several feel victim to his large paws and dripping, green acid as he fought to stay alive. A swish of his large tail knocked over a battalion of smaller enemies giving the Western soldiers a chance to gain the upper hand.

To one side of him, he could make out Kuro shouting orders at several of the men in order to better position them around the giant, black Inuyoukai. This would give them the greatest advantage over the enemy as was possible and all in the area seemed to dance carefully around his footfalls. Together, they took down a great number of youkai but no matter how hard they fought or how many they took out, there always seemed to be others who were willing to blindly fill the void that their fallen comrades had left.

Sango and Miroku had taken up their prospective places leading a combined force of priests, priestess, and demon slayers. The humans battled with all the ferocity of their youkai counterparts and the combined efforts of those youkai near them combined them into a force to be reckoned with. Not many of the enemy soldiers could stand against the combined powers of the humans and youkai and soon many found themselves wailing their final cries as their bodies were slowly turned to ash.

--

High above the chaos, the Master watched with maniacal glee. Tanaka curled meekly about his legs watching with a growing hunger. The scent of blood was heavy in the air and her stomach protested the fact that she was not indulging herself in the warm flesh of the succulent feast before them.

The Master's hand rested lightly on the top of her head tracing gentle, calming strokes through her black fur. He was enjoying the sight of his enemy's desperate attempts to hold off his flowing armies. He knew they were far more powerful then those he had set against them, he also knew that luck was on his side because of the sheer number of troops he had recruited over the last few years.

He had drawn them from all over the known lands, smuggling them in on large cargo ships and housing them deep within the catacombs of his own fortress home. The recruiting had continued up until this day, all in anticipation of bringing the Western Lord to heel. This would be his crowning glory and when the West fell, the South would soon follow. This would begin his conquest of the world at large and his next move was already being planned as he watched his army swarm over the Western Troops.

Even the strongest youkai would tire under such extreme circumstances. He would wear them down then his victory would be assured. His dark, amber eyes glowed with an eerie light as he waited patiently for the one woman he knew to be his equal to take her place on the battlefield.

"Come out Kananobara," He sneered into the wind as his eyes searched restlessly for his intended prey. "It is high time your meddling ways come to an end."

--

Lady Kanna stood calmly in the middle of the Western Castle's roof; her stormy gaze was trained, not on the battle that raged outside the Western Lord's gates but on the lone figure on a high ledge of the mountain overlooking the Western Castle. She knew that the figure was the one who would seek her death and it was this knowledge that had kept her from the battle for the moment.

She had needed the time to gauge his actions, his demeanor, and his intentions. The voice that had called her full name had drifted to her over the winds, causing a course shiver to race along her spine. It had been a voice that she had believed silenced centuries earlier, yet here it was to haunt her once again. Back then, even though she had been very powerful in her own right, she had been unable to stand against the Master, but over the long years she had trained herself in case this day would come again.

Lady Kanna had known the moment that Kagome was born into the world that this day would come and had doubled her training in hopes that she would be ready. But even with all the knowledge and power she wielded, her heart ached at what she knew might happen. It was torn between going to her grandchild, who lay in the walled meadow at the back of the castle wracked in pain and taking that first step into the battle that would trigger the Black Inuyoukai known as the Master to joining the fray.

The armor, so alike those that both Sesshomaru and Kisho wore, gleamed black in the fading light of day and her hair was left free to swirl around her as the heavy strands were caught up in the wind. Her long, royal kimono had been replaced with a light purple hakama and haori crafted from the finest firerat fur and imbedded with heavy magic that she hoped would give her an edge to the battle that would come.

Her eyes drifted downward to check on the progress of the battle and was relieved to see the heavily outnumbered western soldiers were doing an admirable job of holding their own. Her hope renewed, Lady Kanna once again raised her sights to study the Master.

His hair was longer then what she remembered, the long, black silken strands almost reaching the back of his knees even in the tight topknot he had it pulled up in. His armor was a finally crafted variation of what a lot of the humans were wearing, the scaled chest plate crafted from leather and metal and died a black color. The scaled metal was also visible in the multi-paneled skirt that protected hips and groin area while twin scales was crafted down both of his thighs. An odd type of leather legging hugged his long, lean legs and twin metals protect each of the joints of the body. A thick-scaled collar wrapped around his upper chest and neck to aid in the protection.

Only the oddly crafted human helmets were missing, leaving his face and head free for the entire world to look upon. A sneer adorned his thin lips and even from the distance she was at, her enhanced sight allowed her to see that the elegant black stripes that were a crest of his royal blood were thickening with his restrained anger. Even though she couldn't see them, Lady Kanna knew that his normally golden eyes were probably speckled with the crimson of their breed's rage and the thought brought another shiver down her spine.

Deciding that it was time to face her own past, Lady Kanna jumped smoothly from the rooftop and joined the others in the heat of battle.

--

Iyashii and Hayashi danced around each other with the sure footedness of any battle hardened warrior. They duck and struck at their foes while remaining back to back in the center of an almost unending wall of enemy troops. Their battle cries rose and fell with each strike or dodged blow and the two appeared as though they had many years of training together in order to work like a well-oiled unit.

The blood of their enemies covered them, matting their hair and smeared along their face and bodies. It was a graceful yet deadly dance that in any other place would have been watched with awe.

The metal of swords run, while their youki spiked running along their blades and making their enemies deaths as painless as possible. But even with all their cautions, the duo were quickly tiring from the endless array of demons they faced and it was all too evident by the strain on their faces.

They had been cut off from retreat to through the Western Gate when a sudden increase in lower youkai swarmed down on them from the air, giving the ground troops ample time to surround the two southern generals.

From the outer ring of enemy troops, the remaining southern troops fought desperately to get to their commanders but nothing they seemed to do lessened the sheer numbers that stood between them and those they fought to save. Several smaller bands of the western soldiers had banded with them in the hopes that it would make quicker work of the slithering, swarming mass of youkai to no avail.

--

Jaken's continuous whimpering was beginning to slowly grate on Rin's nerves as they listened to the uproar outside. Even though her father had soundproofed the barrier, the commotion outside was loud enough to filter through. Beside her Nobara whimpered in fear, her pudgy little fist crammed tightly against her mouth as she sucked on her thumb, while her brother tried everything he could think of to comfort her.

Rin really appreciated Keitaro's attempts to console his sister but even he could feel the fear radiating off everyone in the room. Even Inuyasha's boy, Horuki, was puffed up and trying to be very brave like his father. He stood arms crossed and glaring at the door just daring any of the enemy to force his way through the barrier. It reminded her so much of when she was just a small girl tagging along behind her father and watching Inuyasha's brash behavior while in the shard hunting group. She had lost how many times her mother had sat her uncle. With the memories, a small smile touched her lips and she added as much encouragement in that smile as she could for the small ones.

Across the room, leaning against one of the outer walls, Kohaku stood ready to take on anything that managed to get into the room. His calming presence helped Rin greatly but as she cast a shy glance in his directions her eyes caught with his. There was something there, something deep within those dark eyes that she could just barely fathom but it filled her with hope for the future and made her heart beat furiously.

One day, maybe she would be brave like her mother and tell the boy that she adored him. She could only hope that maybe her father would approve if Kohaku held the same feelings for her as well. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she prayed fervently for the protection of her family. Now that they were finally coming together like they should be, she did not wish to lose them again.

--

Inuyasha was beside himself with worry, his best friend Kagome lay only a few yards from the hut he shared with Kikyo and his son, writhing in intense agony. Her slender arms clutched around her abdomen, with her knees drawn tightly up to her chest. The scent of her tears salted the air around them and he was helpless to do anything except rub gentle, soothing circles in her back while whispering words that were meant to ease her suffering. He knew it wasn't helping though and his fear was growing stronger with each passing second.

Inside his hut, he could hear Kikyo rattling through various containers where various miko potions were kept. In her haste, a few of them had crashed to the ground and the unusual sounds of his mate muttering words she could have only learned from him had his nerves even more so on edge. Kikyo never swore, never, and she would often chastise him whenever his rants reached the point where he was cursing excessively in front of their son. It was this more then Kagome's suffering that told the worried ex-hanyou most of all.

Crimson eyes lifted to meet eyes just as crimson as his own when Kikyo emerged from the hut, her clawed fingers clutching to a small water skin where, he hoped beyond hope, the answer to relieving his best friend's pain was held.

Kikyo was desperate, her senses were in overload, and she was praying to all the gods that she had been taught to pray to when she was nothing more then the simple human miko. She knew that her eyes glowed with the same intensity that her mate's did, she knew just how angry and afraid they both were for the tiny woman who had went out of her way to help them on so many occasions.

Carefully she knelt beside the trembling girl and gave the water skin one last shake before giving Inuyasha a nod to signal her readiness. Bracing herself against Kagome's trembling moan of pain as he helped her rise into a sitting position, Kikyo carefully held the open end to Kagome's lips. "I this helps to help with the pain and calm your sickness."

Kagome took one whiff of the disgusting concoction and she felt her stomach rebel violently before the thick liquid even touched her pale lips. Wrenching herself from Inuyasha's gentle grip, she crawled several feet from her friends in order to allow the upheaval of her stomach to take place. The vile contents that came gushing out of her mouth was the oddest greenish-pink substance she had ever seen and had an acidic smell to it. The taste of metal filled her mouth as the last of it dripped free and another pain swept through her slender body.

Her limbs felt like they were on fire, her skin stretched to its limits while an intense itching rolled over her body with as much force as the pain, but she couldn't scratch because her firsts were balled to tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks unchecked as she tried desperately to quell both the pain and the nausea.

Unknown to her, her pendant's faint blue glow suddenly intensified, sweeping over her body even faster then the pain could travel. When it had completely merged with her aura, turning it to a royal shade of deep purple, Kagome slowly began rising from the ground. It was only when her feet no longer could touch the ground that she looked up, wide-eyed at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha just stared at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed, with no more then Kikyo's restraining hand, holding him back from trying to jump to Kagome's rescue. Her own eyes wide, but for different reasons, Kikyo gripped her mate's shoulder in a grip so strong it would have shattered a human's bones. While the Inuyoukai could not see what she could, she knew that she had to get him as far from Kagome as they could possibly get in the short time they had. She wasn't exactly certain just what was about to happen but she could see an odd barrier forming from the woman's heart and expanding outward with surprising speed.

"We've got to move Inuyasha!" She yelled above the chaos of the battle on the other side of the castle, tugging him backward. Her miko senses were screaming at her to move and move quickly.

"What the fu…" Inuyasha was about to say before Kikyo practically yanked him off his feet in her need to get away. Taking one look at the urgency written on her face he nodded only once and swept her up in his arms and jumped away from Kagome. Taking refuge on the top of his hut, he gently set his mate down on her feet and turned to watch what was going on.

Though he could not see the barrier that had completely engulfed Kagome, he could see the way her powers were quickly filling up the perfect bubble. They twisted and danced around his friend like the fingers of a raging fire. Pink, purple, and blue flames reaching ever higher as they pushed and stretched the bubble ever outward in an attempt to escape the restraint. They raged till he could no longer see her shape in the blaze and he felt Kikyo grip his hand as he turned questioning eyes to his mate.

"I do not know, Inuyasha." Kikyo replied softly the awe and fear strongly evident in her voice. "But I do know that even though we are seeing an inferno of her powers, I can still only sense that which we normally sense from her on a calm day. Whatever is happening it seems that it does not wish for anyone else but us to know."

Nodding his understanding yet again, for he really couldn't think of exactly what to say that wouldn't end up with Kikyo slugging him for his language, he turned back to watch in helpless dismay to what was happening to his best friend.

--

The landscape was quickly being laid to waste as huge, full grown trees pulled up from their ancient moorings by giant clawed hands and used for clubs while large gouges were being ripped from the earth as wave after wave of powerful blasts rocked the land's foundations. Sesshomaru, along with several of the others, had been forced into their full demon forms as the battle heated up. Enemy youkai had come at them full force, full forms rushing toward them in a wave of giants the likes of which had never been seen.

His deep, rumbling growl enough to keep the weaker youkai away from him while his main targets, a curious looking creature that sort of resembled a raccoon youkai but with sharper teeth and a huge, orange colored panther, circled him. They would take turns rushing toward him in a fake attack before retreating from his snapping jaws just before he could catch them. They were quicker then they at first had appeared to be and it was getting on the Taiyoukai's nerves.

Far below him, those of his troops who were either without a full demon form or who had yet to be forced to change were making swift work of the lesser youkai that threatened the castle.

Near him, Kisho was dealing with a similar bunch of riffraff but the older Taiyoukai seemed to be tiring. His long ears, once shifted back with anger, now hung limp at the sides of his head while his breathing was coming in swift pants. Sesshomaru wasn't certain if it was a ploy on the part of the Northern Lord or if he was truly tiring after such a long day.

The sun was just beginning to touch the western horizon as he felt a shift in the tide of battle. Many of the enemy had seemed to become revitalized, as if some force had refreshed them while leaving the Western troops tired and broken. He was beginning to worry because even with his immense strength, he could not last forever and his mate had yet to return to the battle.

Torn between fear for her well-being and the need for him to remain in the battle, Sesshomaru knew he was not exactly focused on his enemies. Only the deep need to protect all that was his and those that depended on him kept him struggling onward. If he were to fall or to turn away then who would protect Kagome and the future they were going to try and build together?

A sudden rush of power, stalled Sesshomaru long enough to allow the badger demon to sink sharp, deadly looking teeth into one of his forelegs while the panther too the opportunity to strike out at his head in an attempt to incapacitate him further. Even with the pain of the teeth, he was able to shake off the distraction long enough to make short work of the two giant creatures.

Allowing the acid to run freely from his jaws onto the badger's head, just before snapping that powerful maw around the panther's neck. Even as the panther's spine was crushed between his teeth, he could feel his acid eating away at the badger's head. A slurping, squishing sound signaled the release of the foul creature's teeth as its body struck the ground. As he gained a momentary sense of freedom from the onslaught, he looked around trying to find out what that fleeting power had been.

--

She had been right, the moment she had alighted on the battlefield the Master had begun making his way toward her. Everyone that had dared to block his path was mercilessly cut down be it the Western troops or his own minions. Outwardly, Lady Kanna appeared calm yet inside her fear grew at the sight of the demon male who had been her enemy for so long. Once long ago, centuries before the Great Demon had first raised its ugly head and the Tama wars begun, long before the powerful miko called Midoriko was born, he had been her friend. They had grown up together and each knew what great things the other had been capable of. He had grown into a fine, young male with a kind heart but when the evil set in he had changed so drastically that she barely recognized him.

Now they stood facing each other for the final time. This would be the battle that decided the others fate and she was desperately hoping that it was the side of good who won the day. Her sadness only grew when he stopped in front of her, his eyes glowing like inflamed embers. The long years had not changed him and he still appeared to be the striking demon male that he had always been.

The Master's eyes gradually traced over the slender figure of the female Inuyoukai in front of him, a smirk playing about his cruel lips. The long years of separation between them had only served to divine her beauty into the ravishing creature that stood glaring at him as if she wished nothing better then to tear him apart piece by piece. His hand rested lightly against the plain-looking katana at his side giving him the appearance of ease as he waited for her to say something, anything.

"How could you betray us like that, Maraboshi?" She growled low, yet to his ears her voice was as sweet as that of the nightingale. Her accusation only caused his smirk to widen and he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at the delicate looking creature. Her appearance did not fool him any for they were both very powerful Taiyoukai in their own right.

"Ahh, Kananobara, it is good to see you again, my love," his deep voice held a note of teasing that served to enrage her more. "I see our son had grown into a strong warrior with heart. Do tell me, does our granddaughter also possess such strengths?"

--

A/N- Well there ya have, the latest installment of my ongoing cliffhangers. Hope you enjoyed this one…hehehe. Hopefully none of ya saw that one coming...lol… after all what sortta writer would I be if I couldn't throw in a few unexpected plot twists. But then again a lot of ya out there are just too good at guessing...lol. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd figured it out long before now.

Well we're getting close to the end finally, probably only about 3-4 more chapters left (if that) with a possible epilog attached to the end. This chapter gave me a really hard time writing it, but I hope it was well worth it. I'll let you be the judge and tell you that as soon as I struggle through the next one I'll get it up as soon as I can. Hopefully before the months out. (crosses fingers).

Next chapter – you will find out exactly what is going on with Kagome… I promise!

Loves and hugs

DJ aka Aurora/l3lackroze


	32. Love's Light

**AN- Just to let you all know, the reason I haven't updated in a long while is due to the fact not long after posting my lost chapter my comp decided to explode on me and I had to wait till income tax time to get another one...Hopefully this one will last more then a year. **

**Disclaimer- Nope, nope, nope... Still don't own em. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 32 - Love's Light

In the front, Lady Kana fought desperately against Maraboshi, but he was proving to still be far stronger then she was. Around them raged the battle, the western army tiring under the continuous onslaught. Even Sesshomaru was feeling the bite of over exerted muscles and countless wounds. There seemed to be no end of enemy soldiers eager to take the place of a fallen companion.

Since the Master had stepped onto the battlefield it seemed that the tide had turned in his favor, the western troops becoming disheartened in the face of countless enemies. Many of them were injured, yet they continued to fight to the last breath.

Tanaka, glad to finally join the battle, was busily gorging herself on her latest kill. A small boar demon who just happened to be trying to sneak away at the time. She hadn't even taken the time to notice whose colors he was wearing when she struck. If anyone attempted to attack her while she fed she swiftly dealt with the intruder before returning to hear feast. If this one didn't satisfy her hunger then she had plenty of other corpses to dine on afterward. As always, the master had kept his word to her and provided her with the promised prey.

Those left inside the castle were either huddled down in groups, fearful for the lives or were scurrying around in an attempt to fortify the castle further against any sort of invasion that might break through the outer defenses. A small group of the castle guards stood outside protectively outside the study that housed the lord's daughter and his brother's children. Their orders were clear, protect the ones inside no matter what. The tension in the air was great as they listened to the raging battle outside and many of them nervously shifted from foot to foot. Some of them wished that they were outside, fighting along side their friends but others just wished that they were not there at all. Duty and the loyalty they held for their lord were the only things keeping them in place.

With the bulk of the Western army occupied by the frontal attack, only Kikyo and Inuyasha were present when a small battalion of soldiers attacked from the rear. The sight of the large, glowing orb of swirling power had caused the enemy to hesitate, giving Inuyasha the chance to take out several of the demons who swarmed over the wall. Arrows, saturated with the demon miko's powers streaked through the air each striking true but the swarm of demons were far more then just the two of them could handle.

"We can't hold them back much longer," Kikyo shouted above the noise. She worried that they would not be able to keep the persistent demons from attacking Kagome while she was trapped within the orb.

"Keh!" was all she heard out of her mate as he brandished the Tetsusaiga. The power of the Wind Scar sent several of the demons to their deaths but others surged forward to fill the gaps.

The soldiers goal was clear, taking the castle from the rear would mean that they could drive out those within the castle, effectively trapping the army between the split forces. The castle would fall and all who were within it would perish or be tormented by the Master's men. It was something that Inuyasha could not allow, even if he had to give his life to make certain it did not happen.

Behind them, the orb continued to grow with the intensity of Kagome's trapped power, seemingly oblivious to what was happening. The tempest of powers raged inside the protective barrier sparked and sputtered, the pink lightening streaking through the swirling purple of combined energy.

Suddenly, several of the enemy soldiers let out a war cry that echoed across the meadow enclosure and charged toward the orb. Inuyasha was trapped in the rush of several others and he knew he would not be able to make it in time. Kikyo, likewise was trapped by the swell of troops flowing over the back wall. The enemy was pressing them back, away from the barrier that protected their friend and they watched in helpless horror as the small group surged forward, weapons at the ready to take down whatever lay inside.

As the first demon to reach the orb brought his sword down on it in a crashing blow, a demonic growl rumbled across the meadow. The lower level demons within the attacking force became nervous, looking around for what made the sound. Their growing fear, becoming evident in the way they gripped their weapons.

Kikyo and Inuyasha, leery of the sound, redoubled their efforts to get to their trapped friend but as the efforts of the growl wore off, the enemy once again surged forward. Those nearest the orb, gathered their courage and struck it again. Again the inhuman growl rumbled out but it did not fade like it had the first time. With each hit of weapon or claw the growl became stronger, more angry sounding. A few of the demons that heard it turned tail and fled back over the wall but the others remained, still fearful of the master's wrath should they leave their assigned task.

A second noise joined the growling, at first no one could hear it but those with exceptional hearing but it grew in intensity until everyone discern it from the growl. To many it sounded as if ice were cracking and breaking after a long cold winter but to others it was the sound of glass breaking. The fight abruptly ceased, all eyes turning toward the towering orb suspended just inches from the ground.

The streaks of pink lightning had gained in intensity and as Kikyo watched she knew as she watched it that her and Inuyasha had to move. Quickly, she launched herself away from the orb, shouting for her mate in the process.

Inuyasha, caught on the other side of the meadow, just barely heard his mate's yell but when he saw her alight on the wall, he followed after her.

"Down, take cover behind the wall," she screamed at him and dropped down behind it. Not a second after Inuyasha's feet touched the ground the sound of multiple screams echoed through the air. Bright streaks of pink lightning flickered over the wall incinerating the demons it touched. Inuyasha pressed Kikyo against the wall, shielding his mate with his own body.

A surge of power hit the wall, exploding it outward around them, strangely leaving the part they were leaning against intact.

Carefully, peering around it, Inuyasha's mouth fell open in astonishment. Not one of the enemy were left anywhere in the meadow but what had caught his attention the most was what appeared to be a large mound of black fur in the exact spot the orb had been.

"Kagome!" he yelled leaping across the meadow until he stood directly in front of the pile of fur. "Kagome! Answer me damn it!" The mound was well over twelve feet in height and he was just about to dive in to look for her when the pile of fur moved.

"Inuyasha, wait," Kikyo's hand came down heavily on his shoulder, stalling him. "Give her a moment to orient herself."

The furry mound took a second shuddering breath then slowly began to move. Slowly, almost painfully, it uncurled drawing back the long curtain of hair that Inuyasha had mistaken to be fur. Grabbing Kikyo around the waist, Inuyasha leapt back giving his friend room to move but he could not seem to tear his eyes away from what he was seeing.

Kagome lay curled in a tight fetal position, her eyes tightly closed. She had know what was happening because when the orb had surrounded her, _**they**_had visited her. They had been spirits of the past, though she had only seen them once before she would have known them anywhere. Midoriko she had recognized from the stone statue within the Miko's cave beside Sango's old village and the second she had seen only once when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had combined forces to defeat Sounga, he had appeared briefly then to speak to his sons when the sword was destroyed. The great dog general, Inu no Tashio, had looked exactly as he had done that day so many years ago.

Both had comforted her within the grip of her raging powers and instructed her in the way of both youkai and miko. They had told her she was the first and only of her kind but through her there would be others, others who would protect the lands that she loved so much. They answered her question of what she was, being neither demon nor human, but a combination of both that made her a hanyou unlike any other. She would live the long life of a demon, hold the powers of both, and still retain her humanity. The one difference was the fact that she would have full control over both sides of her power, unlike many hanyou who, like Inuyasha had once had, could not control their demon sides.

She had know the second the approaching force had swarmed the meadow, knew how her friends had fought to keep the enemy from her and how the battle fared in the front. With that _**they **_were gone, leaving her to handle the situation. This was the training the trial of the Shikon had given her, the reason she had trained so hard for so many years, and her friends needed her now like they had not needed her back then. Many things would hang in the balance of her actions this day.

Slowly uncurling her legs, Kagome pushed herself to her hands and knees staring down in amusement at the deadly tipped claws that had once been her fingers.

Speechlessly, Inuyasha watched as his best friend rolled to her knees. The changes that had taken place in her was something he had never thought to see from his friend. Not even when he learned that she was a hanyou. Neither he nor Kikyo had gained a true form from the changing but his best friend seemingly had but it was a combination of beast and human that was both startling and breathtaking.

Short, midnight fur covered every inch of her skin except of a patch of silvery fur that formed the symbol of sunset on her forehead. On either side of her head were drooped, silky black ears that blended well with the midnight colored hair that flowed down her back. Her face was slightly more round, tapering down into a delicate snout. Sharp canines protruded slightly from between her lips on either side of her mouth.

Her upper body was clearly human, fur covered arms leading down to deadly clawed fingertips but from the waist down she was all dog. The crooked curve of her legs, gave her a slightly unnatural look as she rose to her feet, a long silky black tail swayed behind her. Standing well over twenty feet tall, Kagome was truly a sight to behold.

When she looked down at her friends, they noticed that her eyes had changed from the stormy blue to an ice pink, ghostly to look at. Her head was just several inches below the castle roof, which protected her change from the enemies on the other side, giving her the advantage of surprise.

"You two go ahead and keep watch back here," her voice though soft still rumbled slightly and they could tell she at first was having trouble forming words with her new muzzle. "I'll go back to help the others."

It was no use, before either of them could argue in anyway, Kagome leapt over the castle roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru felt the sudden change in the atmosphere, a quick glance around telling him that he wasn't the only one. It was almost as if someone had flipped a switch as soldiers once demoralized by the sheer number of the enemy renewed their efforts some even doubling them. Even he felt refreshed, almost as if they had hardly been fighting for their lives at all. Whatever it was that had given them all the extra strength, he was grateful for it.

Beside him, Kisho stood panting. Though not as large in full form as Sesshomaru was, the Taiyoukai continued to fight valiantly against all comers. He had developed a severe limp, his left foreleg badly injured when a combined effort of a panther demon and several lower level youkai had swarmed over him. It would have been a lot worse if Kuro hadn't of rallied his men to help cut through them. Luckily the lion general got to his friend and lord before they had been able to gnaw the leg off.

Around their feet, Western Soldiers gathered to combat any lower youkai that slipped by their lords massive jaws. It was a group effort that brought down many of the enemy troops.

Sesshomaru's head jerked up when a great explosion sounded from the back of the castle, anger coursing through his veins like lightning. His mate was somewhere in that castle and she would be in grave danger if the enemy gained access to it.

Almost as one, Sesshomaru and Kisho turned toward the castle in hopes of reaching the other side in time only to find their way blocked by several of the mountainous Oni blocking their way. Racing forward, determination setting grim in their eyes, both giant dogs leapt at the Oni in a desperate attempt to gain the other side.

Teeth and claws flashed, ripping through the dead, blacked skin of the monstrous creatures who countered their attacks quickly. One Oni managed to wrap it's massive arms around Kisho's neck and began squeezing. Sesshomaru, catching sight of what was happening to his friend, twisted away from the reaching grasp of three others and leapt at the one entrapping the Northern Lord. His teeth sank deep into the Oni's neck and with a quick jerk of his head, he snapped the creature's neck allowing Kisho to slip free.

Seeing that Sesshomaru was momentarily distracted, the three Oni took the advantage and plied on top of the massive dog using their combined body weight to tackle him to the ground. Kisho, weakened from his injured leg managed to leap atop the creatures, clawing and biting at their backs but his efforts were cut short when a fourth Oni swung an uprooted tree at him. The hit struck him in the side, sending Kisho flying across the battlefield.

Hurt badly, Kisho struggled to get back to his feet but before he could, another swarm of youkai swept over him like a tidal wave.

The sight that met Kagome, plunged her heart straight into fear and her nerve endings tingling with the fiery anger that washed over her. Half way across the battlefield Sesshomaru lay trapped under a the bodies of several bloodthirsty Oni who were tearing at him. A short distance away, what appeared to be a thousand smaller youkai had swarmed over her struggling father. Ozeki and Tatsu were doing everything they could to reach the two lords but the continuous flow of enemies blocked their path. Kuro was also desperately trying to fight his way toward the lords.

In another part of the battlefield, Hayashi and Iyashii where struggling to keep the invading forces at bay. Both looked to be tiring and several of the Eastern soldiers who had not retreated into the castle were already down. Not too far from them, she could just make out the immense barrier that her son and the Kitsune twins had erected was continually growing as Western troops drove their enemies back into it.

Closer to the walls, Sango, Shuri and a group of combined demons and humans were doing their best to protect their injured companions. Miroku, lay unmoving behind a living wall as his love brandished her bone boomerang in order to protect him.

And dead center of the fight her grandmother was going one on one against the one person that Kagome knew was responsible for the whole affair. Lady Kana had said she would not join in the battle unless he appeared for the grudge between them was as old as time. That was how anyone would know that the Master was on the field.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes as struggled to not allow the pain get to her. There was no time to sink to the ground and cry out her fears, now was the time to make the Master pay for everything that he had done to her friends. But first things first...

Kagome rushed forward, her claws charged with her miko abilities as she ruthlessly tore through any of the enemy demons that dared approach her. She ripped into the demons holding her mate down, till nothing but their ashes floated on the evening breeze. Once he was free, gently she nuzzled against his neck, her tongue flashing out to just barely lick the tip of his nose.

Recognition set in the moment Sesshomaru witnessed the first of the Oni fall to the miko charged claws. His mate had changed, grown larger yet more powerful in whatever it was that had happened to her. Her canine appearance with human body features only made her all the more beautiful to him. To think that once again she had come to his rescue when he needed it the most only amused him and he nuzzled her back. Her small lick sent a wave of power rushing through him, her power seeking out whatever injuries he had sustained, washing them away as though they had never been.

Then she was gone just as quickly as she had appeared. Off to set her father free from the swarm of demons that held him pinned. These too quickly evaporated under her powers and she healed Kisho in the same manner as she had Sesshomaru.

Around them the western soldiers took heart from the new arrival and as the enemy fell to her powers they cheered. As the roar went up from the Western Soldiers, the members of the usurper's armies fled from the devastating power of a demon miko.

Over half of the Master's army were imported demons, paid mercenaries who held no true allegiance with anyone, deserted him. Those that he did control, fought on believing it better to die in battle then be branded a traitor should the master somehow manage to win the war. A few of them, those whose families were not at stake, surrendered. The fight had left many of them and those that stood with the West were only too happy to accept.

Those left fighting, were made short work of as the forces of the West regrouped to press their advantage.

Among it all, Kagome fought her way to where her grandmother, Lady Kana, struggled against the Master, poisonous acid dripping from her open jaws. Those that the acid hit, screamed as the greenish-pink liquid ate away at their flesh.

"Ahh, I see our granddaughter has come to join our battle," Maraboshi laughed as he caught sight of the towering Kagome heading toward them. "She shall make a wonderful addition to my little army."

"You'll never have her," Lady Kana hissed angrily, her sword slicing through the air where his head had just been.

"Oh but I will," He laughed again, leaping back. The second his feet touched the ground, he gave another mighty leap that carried him high into the air. Lady Kana leapt after him, but she was knocked back by a blast of black power from his upraised hand.

She landed with enough force to form a small crater. Around her soldiers rushed to check on the Lady but an invisible barrier destroyed anyone who touched it.

Kagome raged at what she saw happen to her grandmother, rushing toward the barrier with every intent of trying to break through it, but a streak of silver knocked her back just as her clawed hand was reaching out to touch it. Snarling, she turned to find out who had dared stop her when she stopped cold. Sesshomaru stood there, snarling down at her in warning, blocking the way to where her grandmother lay captive.

He knew what she was going to try to do, but for her own protection he had to stop her. He did not know if even her power was strong enough to break through and did not want to take the chance on losing her if it wasn't. He growled again and cast a glance up to where the master seemed to hover in the air, indicating that to defeat the master would be to set her grandmother free.

Kagome understood and tilted her head upward to glare angrily at the demon responsible for everything that had happened in the past few years. He had been the one that had imprisoned her son and best friend, subjecting them to numerous forms of torture, he had been the one responsible for usurping both the Eastern and Northern Lands, the one who had threatened her daughter's life, and also the one responsible for the spell that Sesshomaru had been forced to endure.

Kisho, Tatsu, and Ozeki came to stand beside them, Lord Kisho shrinking down to his human appearance. Sesshomaru followed suit and waited expectantly looking up at Kagome. When she didn't immediately begin to shift he jumped up on her shoulder.

High overhead, Maraboshi floated his long black hair whipping about him in the flow of his power. His armor was battered, dented and torn, from his fight with Lady Kana but otherwise he looked as confident as he had when he stepped onto the field. A smug expression crossed his face and one hand waved outward in a gesture that indicated he was patiently waiting for Kagome to take her rightful form.

Kagome snarled, the corners of her lips pulling back to reveal the sharp canines that grazed her delicate muzzle. She didn't like being directed by the Master's whim but when he pointed to where her grandmother lay trapped in his barrier, she knew that he left her with little choice.

Since it was the first time that Kagome had ever transformed into anything, she wasn't exactly certain that she knew how to revert back or even if there was a back to revert to. A soft whimper escaped her as she tried to force her body back to it's original form but her powers seemed to refuse her.

"Relax, concentrate on what you looked like before the change and allow the power to flow through you," Sesshsomaru's voice came from below her right ear. Nodding she closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a deep breath and relax. From somewhere deep inside her, Kagome felt her power well up and flow outward, surrounding her in their pink embrace.

Sesshomaru leapt down, waiting for her powers flowed around her in a bright pink light. When they faded away, Kagome sat on the ground angrily glaring up at the master. Like Sesshomaru, her powers had incorporated her clothing in her change so that when she was once more human, her clothing was fully intact. A small thing, but one that she was immensely grateful for. It wouldn't have been right to face the master in her birthday suit after all.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the family is all here now," Maraboshi snorted. "To think that my own son would spawn such a powerful miko demon was quite a shock. A pleasant one to be certain. Together we can rule all of Japan, maybe even the entire world."

Both Kagome and Kisho was stunned by the news.

"It is not true," Kisho finally managed to find his tongue. "My father was a great demon who died long before the Shikon was born of Midoriko."

"Yes, I suppose that in a way I did die before that damnable babble was crafted, my body absorbed into the mass of demons that went into creating the Great Youkai Lord's body. But those of use who proved the strongest were reborn through him. His spawn, his power, and his determined will were our own. If it hadn't been for that accursed Miko, then we would have ruled all of the world. It would have been reborn in His image, just as we were reborn in his."

"Then you are not my father, my father would have never allowed himself to fall to such evilness." Kisho growled. "Now you shall pay for all your transgression."

Kisho leapt after the Master, ready to battle to the death. His sword flashed in the pale light of the rising moon as he swiped at where Maraboshi floated high over head. The swing was easily blocked by the Master. His maniacal laughter ringing through the sky as he parried or blocked each of Kisho's attacks as easily as if he were sparring with a beginner.

"K...Kagome," a whispered plea rose from the hole where the Lady Kana was trapped.

"Grandmother?" Kagome carefully crawled as close to the barrier as she dared, Sesshomaru standing protectively beside her.

"There is no time, my child," Lady Kana's voice weakly drifted through the barrier. "My son cannot defeat him alone. You must use your powers to stop Maraboshi, or none of us will ever be safe."

"I...I understand." Kagome really didn't want to be the cause of her own grandfather's death but if that was what was to happen then so be it. She could not risk the lives of the ones she loved for a stranger who claimed blood ties. One that wouldn't think twice about wiping out everyone he was related to. She had to force herself to be that cold-blooded in order to do what needed to be done.

Looking up at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes, Kagome knew what she had to do.

Almost as if he understood what was going through her mind, Sesshomaru nodded and launched himself in the air to help distract Maraboshi. Kisho welcomed the added sword and together they repeatedly attacked the Master.

Kagome, tearing her eyes away from the deadly combatants overhead, forced her eyes closed and took up a seated position on the ground. Around her the others gathered in a protective circle, keeping their eyes open for any enemy that attempted to attack her while she was distracted.

"Ozeki. Tatsu. I need you all to lend me your powers," Kagome said softly as she felt their individual auras.

Indicating that the others should still remain watching, the dragon warlord and the bear general dropped to their knees beside the petite woman, their large hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Once she believed they were ready, Kagome did something she had only done once before. She merged the power of the others into her own, channeling them through her own body.

As she did so, memories of doing much the same with Kuro and his son came rushing back and she remembered the cub's smiling face as he walked slowly along beside her on their return trip. Other faces swam into her line of though.

Inuyasha holding Kikyo as their son skipped around them, Iyashii and Hayashi as they smiled down at her whenever she defeated one of their soldiers in training, Rin and Shippo playing together first as children then walking with her when they were older. She saw Sango and Miroku, happily together as their children laughed and teased each other. Remembered the way the Kitsune twins, laughed and joked with her, and how Ozeki had barreled through the forest in search of Tatsu when she had been injured by the snake attack and they way they argued good-naturedly whenever they trained together.

So many faces, so many good memories created not just in the years before when she traipsed about the countryside looking for jewel shards, but ones that were created this time around. New friends combined with old and she loved them all.

But above all the memories that slide easily through her mind, the one that held the longest and warmed her far above all others was the memory of Sesshomaru. The way he had held her so gently the morning she had willingly allowed him to make love to her. There had been the light of love in those warm golden eyes, eyes that she had seen through her dreams for the past few years.

"_The sun sets even as the crescent moon rises to greet his eternal love."_

Her mother's words drifted in her thoughts, they had been the very words that had started her upon the path that led to both pain and love. The path that had led her to her eternal love. Sesshomaru.

With each memory came a swell of power but as she centered on Sesshomaru, that power welled up like an overflowing dam ready to burst from the strain.

To anyone who watched that day, they saw a great light grow from the heart of the miko, spreading until it encompassed the two youkai who touched her. As the light grew, the three of them rose from the ground until they hovered at least ten feet in the air before the two youkai broke away. The miko continued to rise, the light around her becoming as bright as the sunlight, bathing the land in it's warmth.

Anyone the light touch felt as though they had been touched by the light of love, their injuries healing and their bodies refreshed. Even Tanaka, the master's favored pet, felt an unknown emotion swell inside of her as tears fell unrestrained from her eyes. She had never felt anything like it before and centuries later she would recall that day with fond remembrance and a longing to feel it once again.

Kisho and Sesshomaru, bathed in the light felt their powers double and knew the strength of the love that Kagome held for them.

Maraboshi screamed out in rage and pain as the light connected with his skin, his evil powers weakening. Streaking away from Kisho and Sesshomaru he targeted Kagome in a desperate attempted to knock her from the sky.

Gathering all his power, he loosed a black beam of pure evil at the hovering miko from his hands. The black light engulfed her, seemingly swallowing the purity of her light. It swirled around her, but it was unable to snuff out the strength of her love.

Then she was streaking toward him, the powerful light becoming a large arrow of pure sunlight that rode along the Master's evil power. A direct aim for the twisted heart that dared to harm the ones she loved.

When the arrow struck the Master, a great explosion rocked the land far below, streaks of black power raced across the sky chased by pink lightening. Ashes drifted slowly to the earth, swirling in the breezy currents of the wind. These were the remains of the Master and all his evil plans to conquer and enslave the world.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru whispered under his breath as he desperately searched the sky for any sign of his love. When he found her, his eyes minutely widened.

She was falling, the light around her fading into the colors of sunset as her over used power fled.

Without thinking, Sesshomaru charged toward her, the silvery orb of light forming around him in his desperation to reach her. Than he had her, wrapped securely in his embrace, cradling her to his chest as if she were the most precious thing on earth. And to him she was, she was his everything and he did not know how he would continue on without her.

"Kagome, please talk to me, yell at me, anything, just open your eyes," Sesshomaru plead, not realizing just how much he sounded like his half brother in that moment. He didn't care if the world saw his moment of weakness, knew just how much he loved this woman. Anyone that dared to claim him weak later on would pay dearly for it, but he would gladly let them live if only she would open her eyes.

"Hmm, just a few more minutes, Momma," Kagome murmured, yawning sleepily as she snuggling closer to Sesshomaru.

At first her words startled Sesshomaru and he narrowed his eyes at her calling him Momma, him her mate. How dare she! But before he realized it he was laughing, relief flooding through ever fiber of his being. She would definitely live and from the sounds of it she was going to continue to keep him on his toes.

Far below them, the others watched as Sesshomaru's silver orb engulfed the sunset light of Kagome's powers. They all felt the relief that their favorite miko was going to be alright, but more then a few of them cringed in fear as Sesshomaru's laughter rang out. Some of them even wondered who was going to die that day.

Luckily for Jaken, he was holed away with the others inside the castle, completely unaware that his lord was laughing or he would have probably been convinced his life was about to come to a painful end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN- Well there ya have it, now only the epilogue is left to write. If I was unable to convey the idea of just what Kagome looked like when she transformed than I my only two suggestions would be to look up a picture of a Furry... I think that's what their called, or maybe anthro something or another. A little while back I just happened to see a picture of a female dog furry and she was just gorgeous.. Can't remember who had drawn it but it was exactly what I'd envisioned Kagome as being since she's a hanyou. I'd also like to thank everyone that took the time to read and reread this story. And for all the reviews and encouragement you guys gave me. If it wasn't for you all I would never have had the courage to push through all these stupid difficulties in my life to finish the story. I love all of you!!!!**

**Giant hugs**

**DJ a.k.a. Aurora Nyte/l3lackroze.**


	33. Epilogue

Chapter 33- Epilogue

"Oh Momma, I'm so nervous," Rin turned from the mirror to look at her mother with tears in her eyes. "I just can't believe this day has finally come."

Kagome smiled, wrapping her daughter in a warm hug. "You look beautiful, don't worry. Everything will be just perfect. Just like we planned."

Rin nodded, wiping away the tears. She had a lot to do before it was time to head down stairs where everyone would be waiting for her. This was her day and she was so glad that her mother was there with her. If it hadn't been for Kagome, this day might never have dawned.

Careful not to rumble the beautiful, white silk kimono her father had bought her, Rin relaxed under her mother's careful ministrations. Kagome, as always held a gentle touch whenever it came to brushing and arranging her hair. Not even her ladies in waiting could do as well as her mother could.

As Kagome curled and layered her hair with various bead strands and decorations, Rin drifted in memories.

Uncle Inuyasha had come to retrieve them from her father's den the day that the Master was destroyed. He had explained what had happened and that it would be a while before they could see Kagome who had severely depleted her powers that day. And he had been right, her mother had slept for almost a week straight. During that time, her father had ensured that everyone he ruled over would accept Kagome as his mate. Only a few who really didn't know the part she played in the defeat of both Naraku and the Master died for their disrespect toward her. The strange part was that her father was only responsible for two of those deaths. Several of the other youkai who had been saved by her mother had stepped in to ensure her safety before her father even had the chance to.

That had been almost a year ago.

Now anyone who had a problem with having a half-breed as their Lady, wisely kept it to themselves, but as always her mother continued to make friends wherever she went. Much to her father's dismay.

Now Rin knew that the Shikon had also granted her wish. Her family was more then complete now. Her father and mother had married in the human custom not long after her mother had awaken and Sesshomaru had openly adopted Shippo into his household, not that Shippo remained long since the Kitsune twins that traveled with her grandfather, Lord Kisho, had offered to further her brother's training in the Kitsune arts.

They were all going to be there today and she couldn't wait to see them all again. It had been months since they had returned to the Northern Lands to repair the damages that the Master's army had caused. But from what she heard regularly from her mother's reports that all was going well and the Northern Lands were almost restored to their full glory.

On occasion her mother and father would travel there to make certain her grandfather and brother were doing well. Rin on the other hand had seldom traveled with them, ruling in her father's absence much to the amazement and dismay of those who counciled her father.

Lord Tatsu, was always there to help her in Sesshomaru's absence so none of the Council members dared speak out against her human lineage. The great dragon lord had once again taken on the robes of the council and often advised Sesshomaru on various matters of the state when he deemed it necessary. He would also threaten to turn the great Western Lord over his knee from time to time whenever he thought her father was getting to full of himself much to her mother's amusement.

Ozeki was also on hand most of the time, remaining her mother's personal guard and close friend. The bear general had come along way since the whole ordeal started and Rin was glad that someone was always watching out for Kagome, after all her mother's ability to get into some sort of mischief or another was becoming legendary among the Western Lands.

Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kikyo had returned to their village where Kikyo continued to be the village miko. Whenever she needed help, Kagome would always rush out to help even if Sesshomaru didn't like it. Her father had quickly learned it was best not to interfere with her mother's wish cause it would only cause him a huge headache.

But Rin had never seen her father happier. Her mother, Kagome, had done that for him.

Iyashii and Hayashi had also returned home, where they continued to produce the finest silk around. Her father had managed to barter with them for a continual supply for the Western Castle. In fact the beautiful kimono she wore now had been specifically designed for her though them. It had been a surprise when she found the beautiful silk stretched out on her bed this morning after returning from her bath but she couldn't have been more pleased. They had done a beautiful job and all the beautiful beadwork that had been carefully placed in the symbol of her father's house was simply breathtaking.

"It's almost time," the deep growl of Kuro's voice came through the door signaling the approaching event.

"Thanks, we're almost done," Kagome called out, placing another strand of hair into the carefully arranged up do.

Rin smiled as she heard her mother swear under her breath as the stubborn strand refused to stay where she placed it.

Kagome had taken to calling Kuro "uncle" much to the lion's dismay, but he never once told her to stop it. She had also been instrumental in convincing Lord Kisho in allowing the lion and his family to become the newest ambassadors between the two lands. A position that allowed Kagome to visit him and his family on a regular basis.

Her great grandmother, Lady Kana often visited the Western Castle where they would all talk for long hours at a time. On her visits the lady often taught Rin a thing or two about the histories of her people, not to mention certain battle moves. No one but her mother really knew where Lady Kana spent her time when she was not visiting the castle, but no one wanted to push the irritable Lady of the West especially now that Kagome was expecting.

Rin couldn't help the giggle that slipped out when she caught sight of Kagome's extended stomach. The newest addition to the family would be soon making their appearance and she couldn't wait to spoil her new brother or sister. She knew that Shippo looked forward to it as well.

"You ready?" Kagome embraced her daughter from the back, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"As I'll ever be," Rin took a deep breath before gracefully rising from her seat. Today was the day she had dreamed of every since the Master had been put to rest. Today she would marry the one boy she had always loved.

Sesshomaru had not liked the idea at first, but Kohaku had come along way since he was trapped under Naraku's spell over ten years ago. He was strong and brave and everything she had dreamed about. It hadn't taken her mother long to convince her father that the young demon slayer was perfect for their daughter and that through their marriage a bond would be established with the demon slayer village. Enemies turned allies, for as long as the Western Lord upheld his bargain to always protect the lands from any evil.

Already, Sesshomaru had aided the village in putting an end to many of the rogue demons who terrorized the lands.

A light knock sounded on the door a moment before her father stepped through. Though his face was arranged in the stoic mask he always wore, Rin knew that Sesshomaru was proud of her. It showed in his golden eyes whenever he looked at her. He was dressed in his finest, blue silken haori and hakama, his armor polished till it shown. He had opted to wear the blue instead of his usual white because Kagome had convinced him that only Rin should be dressed in white on her special day. Her mother had dressed in a similar blue kimono. The symbol of the Crescent Moon was also depicted on the back of their clothing but was embroidered with silver threads instead of the beadwork that was used on Rin's kimono.

Kagome quickly embraced Rin, than kissed Sesshomaru before racing out of the room to get the girls who were walking before her ready. Her mother never seemed to lack energy even though she was so far along in pregnancy. Rin could only hope to have that much energy when it became her turn.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, remember the small ragged girl that had endlessly tagged along behind him where ever his travels took him. He wondered exactly what had happened to that little girl even though he had watched her grow into the beautiful young woman that stood before him. She would be missed but he knew that he could not hold her forever. She was human after all and needed to experience the world of humans.

"This boy had better take care of you, or I'll have his head." Sesshomaru uttered the threat for what Rin believed was the thousandth time. It reminded her of how many times he threatened Jaken to keep her safe in their long travels.

"He will do you proud, Father," Rin smiled up at him then rising up on her tiptoes she gently kissed her father on the cheek. "I promise to visit often."

"You had better," Sesshomaru muttered before collecting himself once again. Tucking her hand in the crook of his arm, he turned to escort his daughter to where Miroku waited with Kohaku. The monk would be the one to preform the ceremony.

The ceremony was held within the flowered alcove that Rin had worked so hard on in remembrance of her mother. Only those closest to her was allowed to attend it but later there was going to be a festival held in the newly weds honor. Both the Northern and Western Lands had declared it as a holiday and many people would be celebrating.

At the center of the rose alcove stood Miroku, dressed in his finest monk robes, smiling at the approaching bride. Just in front of him, Kohaku stood nervously shifting from one foot to another. He was dressed in the traditional slayer's outfit of his people and Rin thought he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. Shippo stood directly to his right, grinning from ear to ear, dressed in a matching outfit.

Sango, dressed in a beautiful blue yukata, stood to Rin's left as her matron of honor. She smiled happily at the approaching girl but Rin didn't miss the way she kept track of her children that were sitting in the front row beside Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kikyo.

Everyone that her mother included as family was there, everyone that had helped her mother and father in the Master wars. They were all dressed in their finest attire and smiling happily for her.

Off to one side, Rin happened to notice someone that she did not know, an aging human female that bore a striking resemblance to her mother. Her short gray hair had been brushed till it shone and her odd manner of dress reminded her of the odd clothing Kagome had worn when she first laid eyes on her. She had only a moment to wonder if this was the surprise that her mother had promised her before she stood directly in front of Miroku and the ceremony was beginning.

Lord Kisho could barely believe what he was seeing, his eyes hardly wondering from the human woman who stood in the shadows as Rin and Kohaku recited their marriage vows. How was it possible that she was here, was it really her or was this some sort of trick his mind was playing on him? He couldn't be certain but he was planning to find out just as soon as the ceremony was over.

Kagome snickered as she glanced back to where her father was staring dumbstruck at the mystery woman... Well it was no mystery to her after all she had brought her here. It was high time that something went right of both of them and she was just the miko to make certain it did. The spell had taken forever to find and cast but with the help of Tatsu and Lady Kana, she had finally managed to pull it off.

As soon as the ceremony was concluded, Kagome swept out of her seat and went to where her mother was standing away from the others. Gently taking her by the arm, she maneuvered her mother to meet Rin and in so doing kept a close eye on her father. Everyone was stunned when she revealed her mother and went on to explain that her mother had managed to travel through the Bone Eater's Well. Rin and Shippo were both excited to meet their grandmother for the first time and the woman laughed at the various tales that they told her of Kagome's exploits.

There were many memorable events of that day with her daughter's wedding and her mother's return to the Feudal Era, but other then Rin's happiness the most memorable ones concerning her parents were when her mother and Lord Kisho reunited after all those years spent apart. Kagome had presented Kisho with a necklace containing a strand of her hair magically embedded in a pearl, an exact duplicate of the one she had given to her mother.

When asked what the necklace was for, Kagome had explained that as long as they wore the necklaces they would be able to traverse the well much the same way that Inuyasha had ten years earlier. That way they would never lose each other again. Soon as her baby was born, Kagome would also be crafting necklaces for her brother and grandfather that way they could visit her as well.

She hoped that in time there would be another wedding, once her father and mother got to know one another again. And it did come true, two months after Kagome gave birth to a healthy baby boy who resembled his father in every way but held her stormy blue eyes.

Rin and Kohaku's marriage was a long, happy one where the sounds of their children and their children's children brought joy to their hearts for many years. Their eldest son was a decorated warrior in Sesshomaru's army and whose legacy came to light some five hundred years later when a certain special miko was born to begin the cycle of the Setting Sun all over again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN- Well there you have it, Finally the end of Sunset Love. Thank you all for yer constant encouragement and wonderful words. Maybe one day I'll revise the story and get rid of all those detestable spelling and grammar errors but for right now I think I'll just leave it the way it is. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I have writing it.**

**This was the first chapter story I've ever finished and have absolutely no plans on making a sequel. I think it would only take away from the story I have woven for you.**

**Love You All,**

**DJ a.k.a Aurora Nyte/l3lackroze**


End file.
